


Я пойду по твоим следам...

by shizandra



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 祖师 祖师 - 墨 香 铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse, M/M, Romance, Slash, reverse, reverse setting
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: ...чтоб найти тебя. Во тьме ли, в огне ли. Под землей или за прутьями клетки золотой. Я найду тебя, загляну в глаза...
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ох, мысль эта была внезапной на самом деле. Удивительно, что только сейчас, при моей любви к реверсам-то...  
> В "шапке" указано далеко не всё и не все. И намеков, и пейрингов гораздо больше. Например, параллельно с СиЧэнами там есть еще и ЧэнСяни, но даже я еще не уверена, односторонние или все-таки нет.  
> Кроме указанных героев, имеются в наличии Не Минцзюэ, Не Хуайсан, Вэнь Жохань - живее всех живых.  
> А еще там много ООСа, ибо реверс и сеттинг хоть и тот же, но условия другие.  
> Из обязательного упоминания: героям я немного изменила возраст. Орденам добавила владение Стихиями (да-да, привет всем фильмам и аниме с этой темой).  
> На самом деле можно много говорить и объяснять, но это все равно что еще один фик писать. Как доползу до середины, может, сделаю предисловие.  
> Цзян Чэн по образу и подобию - дичайшая смесь нарисованного и дорамного. С Вэй Ином еще не поняла сама, зато все остальные определенно к дорамным образам никакого отношения не имеют  
> Ну и самое главное: Фик откровенно ЦЧ-дроческий, вот прям совсем. Все так или иначе дрочат на ЦЧ 😂 давно хотела, решила себе ни в чем не отказывать

Почти что влюбиться в своего собственного супруга после почти пяти лет официального брака – что может быть смешнее. Только смеяться отчего-то не хотелось. Лань Сичэнь поджал губы и срубил крупную головку торчащего из кустов Лисьего цветка до того, как та успела раскрыться и выпустить облако ядовитых спор. Такое себе удовольствие на самом деле. Хотя, наверное, это было даже к лучшему: для настоящей нечисти Сичэнь был слишком рассеян. А эти места ошибок не прощают в принципе. 

…Великая охота всегда проводилась в Пустых землях. Отравленные древней тьмой, не способные ничего родить, кроме самых отвратных порождений – они не принадлежали никому. Но по заведенной традиции раз в четыре года Ордена собирались на Великую охоту, дабы уменьшить поголовье нечисти, за это время успевающей неимоверно расплодиться и норовящей расползтись по разным сторонам, вполне обжитые людьми. Обитающая в Пустых землях нечисть была сильной, вечно голодной, а потому на охоту брали только тех, кто мог с ней справиться. Разумеется, просто охотой это мероприятие было недолго. Очень скоро она стала поводом «выгулять» наследников, блеснуть успехами или богатством, показать возможности ордена. Там же присматривались к соперникам или искали союзников, заключали договора, сговаривались о браках, строили козни, интриговали и плели заговоры. За неделю до начала охоты вырастал целый городок из шатров, полевых кухонь и трибун, участники охоты вместе с главами своих Орденов совершали торжественные выезды, а в конце каждого дня устраивали праздничные ужины, на организацию которых вкладывались все участвующие ордена кто деньгами, а кто и продуктами. Но, как бы то ни было, основной целью все равно была охота. Ведь только имея внушительный счет уничтоженный нечисти, можно было утверждать о собственном величии. Да и для Глав Орденов это был отличный повод размяться и личным примером показать своим адептам пример. Нечисти все равно было столько, что хватало всем. 

Для Сичэня эта охота была первой в его статусе Главы Ордена, и еще две недели назад у него болела голова только о том, чтобы она прошла с минимальными потерями и с отличным результатом. Но сейчас, несмотря на то что он один был способен уничтожить львиную долю нечисти в общий счет Ордена, он никак не мог собраться. Ничего в прежней жизни, никакие правила и принципы не смогли подготовить его к простому, в сущности, факту. Он… влюбился? А то, что объектом то ли на самом деле любви, то ли все-таки просто желания, станет его собственный супруг… Что ж, это действительно было смешно. 

_Облачные глубины полыхали красными фонарями. Они, да красные, расшитые золотом ханьфу – единственное, что свидетельствовало о происходящем торжестве. В другое время от гостей было бы не протолкнуться, а слуги бы стерли ноги в кровь в попытке услужить всем приглашенным. В другое время. Но сейчас, после трех положенных поклонов, за праздничным столом были не больше пятидесяти человек, и текущий разговор вовсе не напоминал о долженствующем веселье._

_Лань Сичэнь, сидящий во главе, отстраненно улыбался и старался не злиться на расположившегося рядом мальчишку, почти полностью скрытого за красной накидкой. В конце концов, тот здесь явно не по своему желанию. Разве что по своем послушанию. Его супруг. Стоило привыкнуть к этой мысли, раз уж им предстояло жить бок о бок. Впрочем, Лань Сичэнь все равно выбил из дяди разрешение на отдельные домики, и это хоть немного примиряло его с этим браком._

_… - Возможно ли пересмотреть решение? – Лань Сичэнь никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным и раздраженным.  
\- Нет, - в отличие от него самого, Лань Цижэнь мог позволить себе выплеснуть раздражение. – Все уже решено и одобрено. Никто в своем уме не откажется от такого союза с Орденом Илин Вэй. Да еще когда они предлагают его сами. _

_\- Почему это должен быть я? – на самом деле Сичэнь понимал. Но злиться это ему не мешало. В конце концов, он был еще слишком молод даже для традиционного брака._

_\- Потому что в любом ином случае именно мы будем вынуждены отдать кого-то темным. Но если в брак вступишь ты, младший принц Илин Вэй перейдет в Облачные глубины. И, как понимаешь, кто-то статусом ниже наследника. даже не рассматривается._

_\- Ему всего пятнадцать, - Сичэнь стиснул пальцы, пользуясь тем, что под длинными рукавами ханьфу этого все равно никто не увидит. – Как можно… Зачем они вообще это делают? Илин Вэй – не тот орден, которому вообще нужна какая-то поддержка._

_\- Это формальный брак, Сичэнь. Никто не просит тебя… - Лань Цижэнь поджал губы, - переводить его в настоящий. Уверен, что и Вэй Ваньинь отлично это понимает._

_\- И все-таки – почему? – Лань Сичэнь мог быть упрямым. Иногда – даже больше, чем Лань Чжань. Сейчас речь шла о его жизни, в которой такой юный супруг, да еще и из Темного Ордена не был предусмотрен никакими планами, которые ему, как наследнику и будущему Главе, были хорошо известны._

_\- Я не знаю, - Лань Цижэнь устало выдохнул. – Глава Вэй разговаривала с твоим отцом, и уже тот вынес вопрос на обсуждение Совета старейшин. Илин Вэй хотят заключить союз о торговом сотрудничестве. Этот брак – как гарантия их серьезных намерений. По крайней мере, такова официальная версия._

_Лань Сичэнь задумался. «Торговое сотрудничество» - звучит правдоподобно, но, сколько он помнил, подобные союзы никогда не скреплялись браками. Хотя бы потому что реальное торговое сотрудничество проходило без заключения каких-то договоров на уровне Глав орденов. Обмен вином, травами, специями и амулетами с талисманами насчитывал не одну сотню лет._

_\- А не официальная?_

_\- Договор о ненападении. Говорят, что Глава Вэй очень больна, Тьма почти не слушается ее, и делами Ордена заправляет ее старший сын, Вэй Усянь. Я предполагаю, что она опасается за Вэй Ваньиня. В отличие от старшего брата, тот еще не достиг нужно уровня защиты, и таким образом она хочет обезопасить его на тот случай, если потеряет контроль. Чтобы, в случае чего, хотя бы он избежал участи наследников семьи Цзян. Она была очень дружна с госпожой Юй, и когда ту настигло искажение ци, и Цзыдянь захватил контроль, именно Главе Вэй пришлось убить ее. Но Пристань Лотоса это не спасло. Как и весь Орден._

_\- Хорошо, - после недолгого молчания Сичэнь кивнул и грациозно поднялся, кланяясь. О том, что этот вариант хоть и больше походил на правду, все равно светил логическими прорехами, он говорить не стал. Все равно ничего сверх этого он не услышит. – Спасибо за информацию, дядя. Зная это, мне будет легче…_

_… Но легче было всего чуть. Подготовка к свадьбе уложилась всего лишь в пару недель, да и дату назначили слишком быстро. Словно Илин Вэй, Темный Орден, слишком торопился избавиться от своего младшего наследника. Например, приглашения главам другим Орденов были отправлены всего за неделю до торжества. Разумеется, отозваться на них смогли далеко не все. Собственно, на свадьбу приехал только Не Минцзюэ, и Лань Сичэнь знал, что им еще предстоит серьезный разговор на тему всего происходящего, и мысленно даже приготовил пару оправданий, хотя на самом деле был не обязан отчитываться. Даже перед лучшим другом. Хватит и того раздражения, которое вспыхивало, стоило только сидящему рядом мальчишке неловко шевельнуться и задеть его. Раздражения, на которое он, Лань Сичэнь, на самом деле не имел никакого права. Он мог злиться на судьбу, на старейшин, на весь Орден Вэй, но его такой еще юный супруг этого раздражения не заслуживал._

_И все же хотелось, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился. Чтобы можно было снять с себя красное свадебное ханьфу, поговорить с теперь уже супругом, чтобы обозначить их будущую совместную жизнь, и вернуться к привычному существованию. Еще час, и можно уходить. Скорей бы._

_… - Простите!_

_Лань Сичэнь вскинул брови в удивлении, когда переступивший следом за ним порог его цзинши Вэй Ваньинь переломился в поклоне. Накидка сползла с головы, обнажив черноволосую макушку. Собранные в пучок волосы были заколоты простой серебряной заколкой._

_\- За что? – уставший за день Сичэнь не хотел разбираться ни с чем. С внезапным порывом супруга – тем более._

_Вэй Ваньинь гулко сглотнул, и Сичэнь заметил, как покраснели его уши, не скрытые волосами. Но пальцы протянутых рук только напряглись сильнее._

_\- Я… прошу вас отложить исполнение супружеского долга, - гораздо тише ответил Ваньинь._

_Сичэнь вздохнул. Что только за мысли крутятся в этой голове?_

_\- Вам не нужно просить об этом, второй господин Вэй. Наш брак – только видимость. И я не собирался требовать от вас исполнения супружеского долга. Более того, я предлагаю вам поселиться отдельно. Так мое присутствие не будет вас смущать._

_Вэй Ваньинь медленно выпрямился, вскидывая на него изумленный и чуть обиженный взгляд, а Сичэнь подумал о том, что видит его так близко первый раз. По-детски припухлые щеки, поджатые губы, затененные частоколом ресниц глаза, на удивление, очень красивые, невероятного оттенка. Еще не избавившийся от угловатости, кажущийся немного неуклюжим, не знающим, куда девать конечности – Вэй Ваньинь казался еще таким ребенком, что одна мысль о том, что кто-то мог подумать о том, что Сичэнь может возлечь с ним, как с супругом, казалась дикой._

_\- Отдельно? – Вэй Ваньинь сморгнул, а потом вдруг скривился в усмешке. – Отправите меня к малышам?_

_\- Что? Нет! Разумеется, нет, - будь Сичэнь менее уставшим и раздраженным от всей этой ситуации, знай он Вэй Ваньиня дольше одного сегодняшнего дня и сплетен, он бы попытался понять, откуда взялась эта слишком горькая для такого возраста усмешка и слова. Но она только едва царапнула сознание, чтобы быть тут же забытой. – В этом доме есть вторая половина со своим входом. Если вас устроит такое соседство, я прикажу принести ваши вещи._

_Вэй Ваньинь опустил глаза._

_\- Да, благодарю. Простите за беспокойство, - ровно произнес он, отступая на шаг и снова кланяясь. – Больше не смею тревожить первого господина Лань._

_\- Вэй Ваньинь, - Лань Сичэнь вздохнул, чувствуя нарастающую головную боль. – В резиденции отличная библиотека. И вы можете посещать занятия по общим предметам вместе с остальными учениками._

_\- Благодарю, - Ваньинь так и не поднял на него глаза. – Я воспользуюсь вашим предложением._

_«Все равно здесь больше нечем заняться» - закончил про себя Сичэнь и доброжелательно улыбнулся, позволяя себе надеяться на то, что на самом деле все будет не так уж и плохо._

_И плохо действительно не было. Облачившись утром следующего дня в одежду ордена и оставив себе только алый пояс Илин Вэй, Ваньинь в сопровождении Лань Сичэня обошел все полагающиеся места для осмотра, посетил всех нужных людей, и словно перестал существовать. Он не избегал Сичэня, но всегда был чем-то занят. Занятиями, тренировками, библиотекой. Дядя то бранил его, то хвалил, то задумчиво хмурил брови. Вэй Ваньинь не доставлял ни особых хлопот, ни каких-либо неприятностей, и постепенно Лань Сичэнь почти забыл о том, что адепт с алой лентой на поясе – его супруг. При редких встречах Вэй Ваньинь всегда глубоко кланялся, не поднимая взгляд, и если у Сичэня не было вопросов, торопливо проходил мимо. А вопросов, как правило, у Сичэня не возникало никогда. Вежливое «не нужно ли второму господину Вэю что-нибудь» он за вопрос не считал. Тем более, что Ваньинь всегда отвечал ему таким же вежливым «спасибо, ничего не нужно»._

_Сам Сичэнь предпочитал общаться с Не Минцзюэ, который каждый раз грозился переломать ноги собственному младшему брату и тут же горделиво улыбался, рассказывая об очередном его улучшении, которое позволило с меньшими затратами добывать больше минералов, тем самым увеличивая достаток и славу Цинхэ Нэ. Слушая или читая его письма, Сичэнь только посмеивался, но запоминал. Отец все чаще заговаривал о желании оставить пост Главы, а это значило, что совсем скоро вся эта ноша ляжет на его, Сичэня, плечи. Нет, это его ничуть не беспокоило, но все же он наделся, что это произойдет не скоро, и он будет к этому хотя бы готов. Однако случилось это гораздо раньше, чем он надеялся._

_… О том, что снимает с себя полномочия главы и уходит в странствие, отец объявил спустя еще четыре месяца. Ожидавший этого, но все равно застигнутый врасплох, Сичэнь забыл о такте, и с утра до ночи терзал отца вопросами, мечтая о том, чтобы церемония вступления на пост прошла без торжеств. И когда за три дня до даты стало известно о смерти госпожи Вэй, Главы ордена Илин Вэй, первые несколько секунд малодушно радовался тому, что из-за этого все церемонии придется отменить, дабы соблюсти этикет по отношению к живущему в стенах Облачных Глубин ее младшему сыну. Но потом опомнился и поспешил к супругу, по дороге отдавая распоряжение собираться к отъезду в Илин Вэй на похороны. Но Ваньинь дверь не открыл ни после первого стука, ни после второго, на вопрос через дверь не ответил, а вламываться без разрешения Сичэнь не посчитал себя вправе. И с укутанным по самые глаза в белую траурную накидку Ваньинем встретился только следующим утром, перед самым отправлением. Обменявшись приветствием и выслушав соболезнования, тот коротко поблагодарил за хлопоты и активировал талисман перемещения, приглашая следовать за собой…_

_… В Илине, куда перенес их талисман, Сичэнь сам себе напоминал любопытного ребенка. Об Илине, равно как и о горе Луаньцзян, на вершине которой стояла резиденция Темного ордена, ходило множество слухов и легенд. О живущих в нем мертвецах, которых родные не пожелали отпустить даже в смерти; о прирученной нечисти мелкого пошиба, используемой в качестве прислуги или помощников; о никогда не светящем солнце и вечных свинцовых облаках. Что ж, часть слухов оказалась вполне себе правдой. Парочку мертвецов Сичэнь действительно заметил. Занимаясь тем же, чем, похоже, привыкли заниматься при жизни, они ничем не выделялись, кроме темных прожилок вен на шее, да разлившихся зрачков. И пусть двигались они не так плавно, как живые, неестественным их движения не выглядели._

_Нечисть здесь тоже была: парочка мелких оборотней шла чуть позади женщин с детьми, выполняя функцию то ли носильщиков тяжелых сумок, то ли охраны, то ли все вместе. Во всем остальном Илин был вполне обычным городом, и даже солнце вполне себе светило над головой. Так же, как и везде, продавались талисманы и амулеты, на рынке зазывали к лоткам, кто-то ругался, кто-то смеялся. Но чем ближе была Луаньцзян, тем тише становились улицы. Тьма, в городе ощущающаяся разве что сквозняком, сгущалась тем сильнее, чем ближе было подножие горы, укрытое белыми траурными флагами, словно снегом. Каменная лестница вела строго вверх, исчезая где-то очень высоко, но у ее начала их ждали лошади, на которых можно было подняться по дороге, вьющейся вокруг горы наподобие серпантина._

_\- Почему талисман не перенес нас сразу в резиденцию? – устроившись в седле и трогая лошадь с места, Сичэнь не смог удержаться от любопытного вопроса. Пока они шли по городу, он был готов засыпать Ваньиня сотней подобных, но терпение закончилось только сейчас._

_\- Потому что защитный купол пропустил бы только меня и, возможно, вас. Всех остальных пришлось бы хоронить, - глухо ответил Ваньинь, спрятавшийся за капюшоном накидки. Сичэнь не видел его лица и на самом деле не собирался лишний раз тревожить переживающего смерть матери парня, но его пальцы, держащие поводья, были расслаблены, и он решил, что может немного отвлечь его от тяжелых мыслей._

_\- О. Ясно, - Сичэнь поежился, представив себе подобный исход. Защитные барьеры, которые использовали в Облачных глубинах, пропускали владельцев жетонов, не различая тех, кто принадлежит ордену, а кто нет. Здесь же, похоже, действовали совсем другие принципы._

_\- Луаньцзян не зря считается неприступной, - Ваньинь едва заметно пожал плечами. – Тьма – не стихия и обмануть ее нельзя. Она никогда не пропустит внутрь того, кого видеть в резиденции не хотят._

_\- В любой защите есть слабые места, - возразил Сичэнь._

_\- В детстве, когда я был совсем маленьким, брат часто развлекался тем, что пытался их найти, - Ваньинь едва заметно улыбнулся. – Я не помню ни одного случая, чтобы он возвращался без повреждений._

_\- Интересные развлечения, - пробормотал Сичэнь. Во время обучения работы со звуком в Облачных глубинах тоже частенько случалось разное, но никто не пытался преодолеть барьер в поисках слабых мест. Может, и стоило бы._

_\- Мама всегда позволяла нам самим набить свои шишки, - в голосе Ваньиня чувствовалась улыбка. – Она говорила, что это самый верный и действенный путь набраться опыта и мозгов._

_\- И никаких правил? – Сичэнь разве что дыхание не затаил. О Темном Ордене знали много, но, по факту, ничего._

_Ваньинь едва слышно фыркнул._

_\- Разве что «умрешь – домой можешь не возвращаться». На самом деле, правила, конечно, есть, но, в основном, они касаются только артефактов и использования Тьмы. И нарушение любого из них может привести к смерти или чему-то похуже, поэтому никто не контролирует их соблюдение. Самоубийц в Ордене нет._

_\- Хм… Должно быть, вам очень скучно в Облачных глубинах, - заметил Сичэнь, чувствуя легкий укол сожаления о том, что за все время не удосужился просто поговорить с Ваньинем._

_\- Я нашел себе развлечение, - Ваньинь еле слышно хмыкнул. – Я ищу причины появления каждого правила на Стене Послушания. Исток или событие, после которого оно было введено. Я дошел до тысяча триста шестого._

_\- О. Я уверен, что до вас никто подобным не занимался. Правила… они просто есть, - удивление затопило Сичэня с головой._

_\- Это интересно на самом деле. С некоторыми приходится повозиться и перерыть кучу исторических архивов._

_\- Ох. А дядя знает?_

_Ваньинь обжег его нечитаемым взглядом.  
,  
\- Только вы. _

_Сичэнь смутился, но Ваньинь уже отвел глаза, а потом и вовсе пустил лошадь вперед, не дожидаясь ответа. Впрочем, обижаться Сичэнь и не подумал: до резиденции осталось ехать всего ничего, и Ваньиню явно не терпелось оказаться наконец дома._

_А еще через двое суток, когда позади остались похороны, на пороге отведенного Сичэню домика появился Вэй Усянь, новоявленный Глава Ордена Илин Вэй. По случаю траура сменивший свой привычный черно-красный наряд на белый; с распущенными волосами и яркими на фоне бледного лица глазами – он казался живым воплощением самой сути своего Ордена. Прирученная тьма, такая опасная и завораживающая в своей обманчивой острой красоте. Еще до смерти своей матери Вэй Усянь считался одним из сильнейших заклинателей своего поколения, а сейчас, получив Чэньцин - главный артефакт ордена, его могущество и вовсе должно было вырасти до невероятных высот. Это не считая того, что ко всему прочему, о нем ходила молва, как об истинном гении и любимце тьмы._

_Проверить первое утверждение у Сичэня не было возможности, что до второго, то ее подтверждение он видел и сам. Тьма, вьющаяся у ног Вэй Усяня, ластилась к нему, подобно собачонке и разве что хвостом не виляла. Причем – и это особенно завораживало и удивляло не только Сичэня, но и Ванцзи – от самого Вэй Усяня веяло совсем иными ощущениями. Чем-то светлым? Добрым?.. По крайней мере, когда после долгой разлуки Ваньинь попал в его объятия, у него разве что кости не захрустели, а от нежности в серых глазах Вэй Усяня, обращенных к брату, стало даже неловко._

_\- Глава Вэй, - Сичэнь уже выразил и свои соболезнования, и свои поздравления, и теперь только поклонился, приветствуя хозяина резиденции._

_\- Глава Лань, - Вэй Ин повторил его поклон, вежливо улыбнувшись. О нем ходила молва, как об очень эмоциональном и открытом человеке, несмотря на Темный путь, но, видимо, Вэй Ин как человек, и Вэй Усянь, как Глава Ордена, были разными людьми. Впрочем, как и сам Сичэнь разделял себя-человека и себя-Главу. Сейчас перед ним стоял именно Глава Вэй, а это значит, что разговор будет серьезным._

_\- Что привело Главу Ордена ко мне?_

_\- Хотел предложить вам прогуляться. За всеми этими хлопотами вы наверняка даже не успели осмотреть резиденцию._

_Сичэнь согласно кивнул._

_\- Вы правы. Гулять без сопровождения я не считал себя в праве. К тому же я слышал, что это может быть опасно._

_Вэй Ин хмыкнул совсем как Ваньинь тогда, при подъеме на гору._

_\- Не больше, чем жить на вулкане или бродить по горным тропам в тумане. Минимальная осторожность для незнакомых с местностью – этого вполне достаточно._

_\- Хотите сказать, что мертвецы, бродящие среди деревьев рядом с дорогой, мне примерещились? – Сичэнь позволил себе немного отпустить напряжение и даже улыбнулся. Да и Вэй Ин не казался ярым приверженцем жестких правил этикета. Впрочем, как и весь его Орден, если верить слухам и яростному возмущению Ванцзи, которым тот буквально взрывался и которое Сичэнь так ясно читал в его громком сопении и сжатых в нитку губах._

_\- Это барьер для непрошенных гостей, - Вэй Ин подождал, пока он оденется, и первым вышел из домика._

_Сичэнь ждать себя не заставил и уже через несколько шагов они шли по довольно широкой дорожке._

_Резиденция Луаньцзян, несмотря на свое суровое местонахождение, тяжелого или негативного впечатления не производила. Она не сияла золотом и роскошью Ланьлин Цзинь, не переливалась огнем Безночного города, и не была такой же тяжеловесной, как Нечистая Юдоль. Своими строгими линиями и минимализмом украшений она больше напоминала аскетичность Облачных глубин, и была по-своему красива. В преобладавших темных цветах не было черного, а алые всполохи то тут, то там, и повсюду растущая зелень и вовсе сводили все могущее появиться ощущение мрачности на нет._

_Сичэнь очень старался умерить свое любопытство и не глазеть так уж откровенно, но удавалось это ему плохо и, в конце концов, он бросил эти попытки. А когда прихотливо петляющая дорожка привела их к самому краю северной части горы, и под ногами вдруг открылся потрясающий вид, он и вовсе потерялся. Лес, равнина, блеск реки и сливающийся с небом бесконечный горизонт._

_\- Ох… - Сичэнь замер, захваченный врасплох._

_\- Впечатляет? – Вэй Ин застыл за его плечом, и Сичэнь невольно поежился от ощущения такой близости и странных ноток, прозвучавших в голосе. Его привели сюда не просто так?_

_\- Очень,- честно признался он, безуспешно пытаясь отвести взгляд от простирающегося пространства._

_\- Знаете, что чувствую я, когда прихожу сюда? – спросил Вэй Ин и тут же сам ответил на свой вопрос. – Свободу. Никаких рамок и ограничений. Только я._

_Сичэнь сузил глаза.  
\- Вы же знаете, что у всего есть две стороны. Свобода подразумевает ответственность._

_\- За самого себя._

_\- Но если с вами случится что-то там, в вашей свободе, кто придет вам на помощь?_

_\- Вы путаете свободу и одиночество, хотя это совсем не одно и тоже, - Вэй Ин вышагнул из-за спины Сичэня и встал рядом. – Я не поверю вам, если вы скажете, что вам никогда не хотелось сделать или сказать что-то, что нарушит ваши правила._

_\- Я даже скажу вам, что иногда нарушаю их, - Сичэнь развернулся к нему. – Так к чему такой длинный заход?_

_\- Хотел понять вас, - Вэй ин пожал плечами. – Мы с вами почти не знаем друг друга, молва превозносит вас, считая разве что не небожителем. Я всего лишь хотел убедиться, что вы вовсе не такой… бесчувственный чурбан, как ваш брат._

_Сичэнь изумленно сморгнул таким неожиданным окончанием, а потом возмущенно засопел.  
\- Лань Чжань вовсе не бесчувственный. _

_\- Возможно. Только об этом, похоже, знаете только вы, - Вэй Ин блеснул улыбкой, которая на мгновение сделала его похожим на совсем мальчишку, а потом снова стал серьезным и, пожалуй, даже угрожающим. – Но это лишь дополнение. Я хотел бы, чтобы А-Чэн остался здесь, в Ордене. Хотя бы на время._

_\- А-Чэн? – Сичэнь недоуменно посмотрел на Вэй Ина, и тот досадливо поморщился._

_\- Вэй Ваньинь. Вэй Чэн. Вы с ним вообще разговаривали, раз даже не знаете, этого его имени?_

_Сичэнь отвел глаза, чувствуя себя не очень уютно под пронизывающим и словно потяжелевшим взглядом Вэй Ина. Справедливый укол._

_\- Мы… в первый же день решили, что для всех будет лучше, если мы забудем о том, что наш брак вообще существует, - очень вольная трактовка их «договора», большей частью одностороннего. Причем, со стороны Сичэня. – Это не традиционный брак, к тому же заключенный по политическим причинам, а, значит, формальный. Я не хотел смущать второго господина Вэя и дал ему свободу делать то, что ему хочется. В рамках наших правил, разумеется._

_Сказал и отшатнулся, когда вокруг Вэй Ина вдруг черным пламенем колыхнулась тьма, загудела. Серые глаза покраснели, но уже через несколько мгновений Вэй Ин взял себя в руки. Красный исчез, тьма улеглась у ног._

_\- Прекрасно, - медленно выдохнул он сквозь зубы. – В таком случае я не буду спрашивать вашего разрешения. Я оставляю Ваньиня здесь, а вы вернетесь домой один. Без него. Официально, да и фактически Ваньинь остается для обучения. Он учился у вас общим предметам, но на этом обучение не заканчивается. Я обещал матери, и только потому не прошу вас дать ему развод прямо сейчас. Но когда-нибудь это случится, и А-Чэн снова станет наследником Илин Вэй. И к этому моменту он должен будет знать и уметь все, что нужно. А вы вряд ли научите его основам работы с Тьмой._

_Сичэнь стиснул пальцы в кулаки. Высказанное в такой форме требование было почти оскорбительным, но не более, чем признание самого Сичэня в игнорировании самого существования Ваньиня. Вэй Ин имел право на каждое сказанное слово. И на самом деле его предложение решало множество вопросов и давало надежду на то, что когда-нибудь он снова станет свободным. Официально._

_\- Неужели ему было так плохо в Облачных глубинах?_

_\- А как было бы вам, если бы вы вдруг оказались в чужом вам ордене, среди незнакомых людей, ненужный даже собственному мужу, даже если этого мужа вынудили на брак точно так же, как и вас. Без друзей, привычного окружения, в чуждой вам стихии и кучей правил и наставников, которые видят не вас, а кого-то еще за титулом._

_Сичэнь представил и содрогнулся._

_\- Мне стоит извиниться перед ним? – вспыхнувшая вина была едкой. Он все-таки перенес на Ваньиня свое нежелание этого брака, сделав это глубоко личным. Никто не просил его делать этот брак настоящим, но хотя бы подружиться со своим мужем он мог. Хотя бы попытаться._

_\- Просто распорядитесь прислать его вещи, когда вернетесь домой, - Вэй Ин отвел глаза, а потом и вовсе отвернулся, словно обрастая непробиваемым панцирем. Уже не Вэй Ин. Вэй Усянь, Глава Ордена Илин Вэй._

_\- Как будет угодно, - Сичэнь отступил на шаг и поклонился, испытывая непреодолимое желание сбежать. И забыть собственный позор._


	2. Chapter 2

Справедливости ради, если бы тогда кто-нибудь сказал Сичэню, что пройдет всего пара лет, пронесшихся незаметно в хлопотах и проблемах, и он будет разве что не рычать на себя за упущенные возможности, он бы рассмеялся. Тогда Ваньинь, _А-Чэн,_ для него был почти ребенком. Умным, образованным, но ребенком, одним из многих, пусть и использующим темный путь. Как могло все так измениться?

_О «принце Вэй, сокровище Илина» в первый раз он услышал от Не Минцзюэ за месяц до начала Великой охоты. Приехавший по делам Ордена, тот остался на дружеские посиделки и после второй чашки чая завел вдруг разговор о личном._

_— У меня есть к тебе просьба, брат, — произнес Минцзюэ и сделал слишком большой глоток. — Но сначала я хотел бы задать тебе вопрос._

_Сичэнь удивился. Минцзюэ казался смущенным, и это было так необычно, что вместе с удивлением он почувствовал любопытство._

_— Я отвечу на любой твой вопрос, дагэ, ты же знаешь, — Сичэнь улыбнулся как можно дружелюбнее и спокойнее, почему-то уверенный, что Минцзюэ это необходимо: чувствовать такую немую поддержку._

_Не Минцзюэ вздохнул, словно колеблясь, а потом все-таки спросил:_

_— Твой брак… Он все такой же формальный? Прошу простить, если лезу слишком глубоко._

_Не ожидавший услышать такое, Сичэнь только покачал головой._

_— Все в порядке, дагэ. Я не видел второго господина Вэя с похорон его матери. Уверен, что он забыл, что у него вообще есть официальный супруг: он дома, учится и, надеюсь, счастлив._

_— Судя по тому, что я слышал, он достиг небывалых высот в искусстве управления тьмой, и не только. Вэй Усянь не жалеет сил и средств для того, чтобы «принц Илина» ни в чем не нуждался. Более того, говорят, что он стал настоящим драконом в отношении своего сокровища._

_Сичэнь только головой покачал, смеясь:_

_— Могу себе представить. Вэй Ваньинь — достойный юноша, дядя отзывался о нем, как об очень способном ученике._

_— Судя по тому, что рассказывал А-Сан, он отлично владеет оружием, способен сражаться обеими руками, и Тьма слушается его беспрекословно. А еще у него восхитительный голос, которым он способен заворожить любую нечисть, — на последнем предложении Минцзюэ хмыкнул в свою чашку._

_Сичэнь сморгнул от неожиданности и скрыл смешок за рукавом._

_— Я слышу в твоем голосе А-Сана. Все это очень похоже на восхваление юной госпожи влюбленным юношей. Ты уверен, что он не преувеличил достоинства второго господина Вэй?_

_— Не знаю, — Минцзюэ пожал плечами и вдруг стал серьезным. Поставил чашку на стол и вскинул на него прямой взгляд. — Брат, я прошу тебя дать ему развод._

_Опешивший от такого предложения, Сичэнь резко выдохнул._

_— Что?! Зачем?! — увидел, как темнеет лицо Минцзюэ и уточнил. — Зачем это тебе?_

_— Из-за А-Сана. Он скоро склюет мне мозг своим нытьем о том, как хочет, чтобы Ваньинь стал его мужем. Он даже до старейшин добрался и добился от них предварительное согласие. А ты знаешь, каким упрямыми могут быть эти старые ос… достойные заклинатели. Но Хуайсану удалось убедить даже их. Можешь представить, что тогда он делает с моим бедным мозгом._

_— О, — Сичэнь улыбнулся. — Твой младший братик влюбился?_

_— Я бы сказал, что да, если бы речь шла не об А-Сане. Он так долго изображал из себя слабовольного и глупого ребенка, что даже мне сейчас трудно понять, где за его действиями стоит расчет, а где эмоции._

_— И ты согласился ввести в семью темного? И не просто темного, а второго по силе после самого Вэй Усяня? — пожалуй, сейчас именно этот факт удивлял Сичэня больше всего. Минцзюэ был знаменит своим неприятием темного пути, считая, что его приверженцами могут быть только слабаки. По крайней мере, так было до недавнего времени. Даже к нетрадиционным бракам у него было меньше предубеждений._

_— Мне пришлось пересмотреть свои взгляды, — судя по тяжелому вздоху, этот самый «пересмотр» дался Минцзюэ нелегко. — Адепты на одной из охот загнали нечисть в Некрополь и уничтожили ее на его пороге. Барьер отреагировал на выброс темной ци и… В общем, чтобы справиться с тем, что было дальше, пришлось просить помощи в Илине. Я видел, как работают темные. Они пошли туда, куда даже я пошел бы, только желая умереть._

_— Чтобы держать темную ци под контролем, нужно обладать стальной волей и силой, дагэ. Я не раз говорил тебе об этом, — с мягким упреком произнес Сичэнь. — Слабаки не выживают. И тем более не остаются при своем рассудке и памяти._

_— Ладно-ладно, мне почти стыдно, — Минцзюэ неловко рассмеялся. — Я признаю, что ошибался насчет темных, но это не значит, что я должен их любить. Но сейчас речь идет только об одном темном, и то — он будет головной болью А-Сана. Это было моим условием, и он с ним согласился._

_— Я услышал тебя, дагэ, — Сичэнь, дотянувшись до него через стол, коснулся его руки. — Я поговорю с Вэй Усянем о разводе._

_— Только о намерениях А-Сана не упоминай, пожалуйста. Он хочет решить этот вопрос сам, поговорив с Ваньинем напрямую._

_— Сам? — Сичэнь вскинул брови. — О. Значит, это все же больше личное? Но когда он успел? Даже я не был знаком с Ваньинем до нашей свадьбы._

_— Вэи спасли моего недоумка со всем его отрядом из ловушки, в которую они попали на границе с Илином, — привычно заворчал Минцзюэ. — Нескольким воинам пришлось оказывать помощь, а А-Сан отказался уезжать без них, так что провел на Луаньцзян несколько дней. А после отъезда начал переписываться с Ваньинем._

_Сичэнь прикрыл ресницы, воскрешая в памяти образы Ваньиня, такого, каким он видел его в последний раз, и Не Хуайсана, младшего брата Минцзюэ._

_— Они будут чудесно смотреться вместе. И они почти одного возраста, и оба вторые наследники. К тому же, по своей тяжеловесности Стихия Земли близка к темной ци. Я уж не говорю о том, какое влияние получит клан Не на Вэй Усяня. Особенно в свете того, что ты рассказал о драконе, — последнюю реплику Сичэнь произнес с улыбкой. — Но не думаешь ли ты, что Вэй Усянь может и не согласиться по-настоящему отдать свое сокровище в чужой Орден?_

_— Именно поэтому Хуайсан хочет решить этот вопрос, минуя его. Если Ваньинь согласится, Вэй Усяню придется уступить его желанию._

_— Умно, — Сичэнь не отметить серьезный подход Хуайсана не мог. — Думаешь, у него получится?_

_— Не знаю, — Минцзюэ покачал головой. — А-Сан так и не рассказал мне, в каких он отношениях с Ваньинем. Но политические выгоды такого брака оценили и я, и старейшины. Так я могу сказать Хуайсану, что ты согласен на развод?_

_— Меня никто не спрашивал, хочу ли я этого брака, ты знаешь. И я не вижу от него никакой пользы обоим Орденам. Так что будет справедливо дать шанс кому-то еще. Особенно, если этот брак будет не только политическим._

_— Я только надеюсь на это. Что хоть кто-то в нашей семье будет счастлив в браке, — с легкой грустью выдохнул Минцзюэ._

_Сичэнь деликатно промолчал. О проблемах Минцзюэ с поисками жены не слышал только глухой. Импульсивный, вспыльчивый и скорый на расправу громкоголосый хозяин Нечистой Юдоли распугивал потенциальных невест одним своим суровым и грозным видом. И пусть на самом деле ему были присущи и мягкость, и грубоватая нежность, и трепетное отношение к тем, кого он любил и считал своей семьей, внешне это никак не проявлялось, а чтобы узнать это, охотниц не находилось. Но Минцзюэ не терял надежды и в своих поисках заходил все дальше, в места, где молва еще не перегнала его самого._

_— Уверен, что А-Сану хватит ума и наглости обеспечить счастье и себе, и тебе, дагэ. И даже без свахи, — Сичэнь мягко улыбнулся. — Кстати, у меня есть для него подарок. Ты же передашь его ему?_

_— Снова веер? — Минцзюэ пренебрежительно хмыкнул._

_— Да, — Сичэнь лукаво блеснул глазами. — Ему понравится…_

Где-то вдали тоскливо завыл мертвец, и Сичэнь всерьез задумался, стоит ли наконец начать охоту или все-таки дойти в своих размышлениях до логической точки. Он мог бы усилием воли отбросить все мысли прочь и даже вернуться себе концентрацию, но, зная себя и свою привычку откладывать то, что ему неприятно, а то и вовсе закрывать на это глаза, выбрал другой вариант. Не в этот раз.

_Возможность поговорить о разводе представилась скоро. Торжественные выезды, совершаемые в завершение церемонии открытия Великой охотой, предусматривали присутствие супругов Глав Орденов и их наследников. И если с наследниками Сичэня было все понятно, то с супругом все было совсем непросто. С момента уничтожения Ордена Юньмэн Цзян, Орден Илин Вэй непосредственно в Охоте участия не принимал, чтобы не нарушить и без того пошатнувшийся без «водников» энергетический баланс, но его адепты в очень ограниченном количестве имели право присоединиться к отрядам других Орденов. Самого Главы это, разумеется, не касалось, и Вэй Усянь в этот раз вообще мог принять решение остаться дома вместе со всем своим Орденом. Но официальный брак и традиции требовали присутствия Вэй Ваньиня в качестве супруга Главы Ордена Лань. И Сичэнь, который откладывал решение этого вопроса до последнего, пока переписка стала уже невозможна из-за ограниченного времени, отправился с визитом в Илин Вэй сам._

_— Господин Лань, — Вэй Ин встретил его спокойной и вежливой улыбкой, без следа неудовольствия визитом. — Вы не предупредили о своем приезде. Случилось что-то срочное?_

_— Прошу прощения, — Сичэнь низко поклонился, краем сознания отмечая произошедшие в резиденции и самом Вэй Ине изменения. Над горой словно стало светлее, и в каменной резьбе появились новые элементы, гораздо более изящные и с цветочными мотивами. А еще Сичэнь с легким удивлением обнаружил, что окна отведенных ему покоев выходят на лотосовый пруд, которого в прошлый его визит не было абсолютно точно. Такое Сичэнь бы не забыл. Слишком уж неожиданно было увидеть его на вершине горы, являвшейся «матерью» темной ци._

_— Я слишком долго откладывал этот вопрос, пока тот не превратился из обычного рабочего в не терпящий отлагательств. Я не займу у вас много времени._

_— В таком случае, прогуляемся, если вы не слишком устали с дороги. Некоторые вопросы лучше решаются на ходу. А вам пока приготовят обед._

_— Да, конечно, — Сичэнь не ожидал теплого приема. На самом деле все, на что он рассчитывал — это острая и подчеркнутая вежливость, так что немного растерялся, получив чуть больше._

_В этот раз Вэй Усянь выбрал другую дорожку. Она не вела прочь из Резиденции, а в ее глубь, и Сичэнь был благодарен за возможность немного собраться с мыслями под ничего не значащий разговор Вэй Ина._

_— Итак? — когда они дошли до приземистых строений, в которых любой опознал бы домики учеников, Вэй Ин остановился и развернулся к Сичэню. — Что же привело сюда Главу Ордена Лань?_

_И Сичэнь бросился в разговор, словно в ледяной источник с берега и сразу головой._

_— Приближается Великая охота. Для начала я хотел бы знать, намерены ли вы участвовать в этом году?_

_Вэй Ин кивнул, словно ждал именно этого вопроса._

_— Я получил приглашения из всех Великих Орденов, кроме вашего. И не нашел причин отказать. Так что — да, мы участвуем._

_— Все Ордена? — Сичэнь был почти шокирован. Еще в прошлую охоту только в отрядах Ланьлин Цзинь были адепты Илин Вэй и то — только потому, что Госпожу Вэй об этом попросила ее подруга — жена Цзинь Гуаншаня._

_— Хотите официальную версию? — Вэй Ин внезапно развеселился. — В этот раз каждый из Орденов отправил в Пустые земли свою разведку._

_Сичэнь, который не видел в разведке смыла, сообразил сразу._

_— Дайте догадаюсь. Все, как один, утверждали, что нечисти слишком много?_

_— Именно, — Вэй Ин тонко улыбнулся. — В разы больше и это только в приграничных районах._

_— Это правда?_

_— Мои разведчики там тоже побывали после таких… новостей. В приграничных районах действительного много всего веселого и опасного. Но никто из разведчиков вглубь Пустых Земель не заходил, в отличие от моих птичек. И вот там почти пусто._

_— О, — Сичэнь поднял голову вслед за взглядом Вэй Ина, с любовью смотрящего на кружащихся чуть в стороне воронов. — То есть все не так плохо на самом деле? Интересный повод для приглашения._

_— Ни для кого не секрет, что желающих выведать парочку техник Илин Вэй всегда было достаточно. Как и то, что моя матушка была очень жесткой в некоторых вопросах, и самоубийц, готовых выйти к ней с предложениями совместной охоты не было, кроме госпожи Ланьлин Цзинь. Но теперь, после ее смерти, некоторые решили, что у меня другой взгляд на эти вещи и что у них появился шанс._

_— Как я понимаю, надежда напрасная?_

_— Можно скопировать технику, запомнить начертание иероглифов. Но Тьма не приходит к любому, кто ее позовет. А если приходит, то требует в уплату слишком большую цену._

_— Как и в любом Ордене и с любой Стихией._

_— Именно, — Вэй Ин тряхнул головой и прижмурился, глядя на заходящее солнце. — Но вы ведь приехали сюда не только за тем, чтобы задать мне этот вопрос._

_— Да, конечно, — Сичэнь чуть неловко улыбнулся. — Вы знаете традиции Великой охоты. Я буду обязан совершить торжественный выезд со своим супругом. Я приехал просить вас позволить мне забрать Ваньиня на это время._

_— Нет, — бросил Вэй Усянь. Это короткое слово прозвучало так жестко, что Сичэнь невольно поморщился. Впрочем, почти сразу же Вэй Ин улыбнулся. — Но это не значит, что я не дам вам возможность выполнить традицию. Я привезу его сам, и на торжественный выезд он будет рядом с вами._

_— О. — Царапнуло. Хотя он вполне понимал причины. — Думаю, я не имею права просить о большем._

_— В этом нет смысла. Пройдем дальше? Уверен, что вам будет интересно._

_Сичэнь только кивнул, и несколько минут они шли в полном молчании. Дорогу Сичэнь не отслеживал, погруженный в свои мысли, так что когда перед ним вдруг открылась большая площадка, буквально дышащая темной ци, не сразу понял, где они оказались. Зато когда до него дошло…_

_— Тренировки?_

_— Именно._

_Ответить Сичэнь не успел, привлеченный азартным выкриком. Взгляд метнулся в сторону и тут же прикипел к группе сражающихся на другой стороне площадки, в которой четверо атаковали одного. Сичэнь невольно подался вперед, с проснувшимся жадным любопытством глядя на то, как черным стремительным вихрем тот отвечал на любую атаку, огрызаясь на любой выпад в свою сторону чем-то, что Сичэнь сразу не опознал. А потом присмотрелся и удивленно выдохнул:_

_— Это что, кнуты?!_

_— Вы правы. И он владеет ими в совершенстве, — в голосе Вэй Ина пела гордость._

_Сам отличный боец, Сичэнь не мог не оценить резких и точных движений, которые заставляли кончики кнутов жалить нападающих. Или то, как они свивались вокруг бойца в кольца, не давая приблизиться ни на шаг. Сичэнь попытался понять принцип управления, и не смог. Что это: тьма, которая была словно продолжением кнута или мастерство владения оружием самого владельца?_

_— Это прекрасно, — искренне выдохнул он, когда бой подошел к концу, и нападавших не осталось, а парень с кнутами застыл в центре площадки с поднятой головой. Он стоял к ним спиной, и с этого места Сичэнь мог рассмотреть только его высокую гибкую фигуру, да то, как касаются обнаженной поясницы кончики его влажных от пота волос. — Хотел бы я сразиться с ним._

_— В самом деле? — Вэй Ин только хмыкнул. — Боюсь, не в этот раз. Но, думаю, что смогу показать его настоящие возможности._

_Сказал и шагнул на площадку. И тут же пространство словно потекло. Уплотнилось, замерцало, и адепты, как наблюдавшие за боем, так и тренировавшиеся неподалеку, бросились врассыпную за границы площадки. А когда последний из них покинул поле, воздух дрогнул и застыл, становясь чуть мутным. Сичэнь удивленно вскинул бровь, а потом его затопило предвкушение. Вэй Ин поставил защитный барьер._

_А на поле, тем временем, тот снял с себя верхнюю одежду и, оставшись в одной тонкой рубашке, поклонился своему противнику и почти демонстративно убрал в сторону Чэньцин. Его соперник повел плечами и откинул кнуты. Тьма радостно взвилась, затанцевала вокруг них, и до Сичэня дошло, что это будет не обычный бой. Безоружные, они могли сражаться только с помощью темной ци. Так вот зачем был нужен защитный барьер. Сичэнь магические бои и не любил, и обожал. Они были зрелищными, яркими, грандиозными, но из-за используемых стихий мало понятными для несведущего. А еще урон от них обычно был несоизмеримо больше, чем от обычных._

_Этот бой исключением не стал. Разве что не похожим ни на один из уже виденных Сичэнем. Повинуясь безмолвным приказам сражающихся, тьма то норовила обвиться змеей, то проткнуть насквозь, внезапно появившись из-под земли в виде огромного острого шипа. По их желанию она превращалась в щит, волну, сыпала зловещими зелеными искрами. Земля вздыбливалась, ощеривалась дырами, лишая устойчивости; тьма выстреливала стрелами, летящими с бешеной скоростью, вынуждая уворачиваться и отбиваться. Воздух за барьером гудел, энергия бесновалась, а вместе с ней сходили с ума и сердца зрителей. Наблюдающие адепты синхронно вскрикивали, подбадривали, скакали у барьера, и Сичэнь едва удерживал себя от того же. Но последний якорь — мысль о недостойном Главы Ордена поведении становилась все слабее, параллельно с тем, как там, за барьером, все стремительней разворачивался бой._

_О том, что что-то в нем не так, он подумал, когда кажущийся страшным удар Вэй Ина, достигнув цели, не оставил на теле его противника повреждений. Направленная им тьма коснулась скорее лаской, чем болью или желанием навредить. Сичэнь замер, не доверяя своим глазам и восприятию, но когда и следующий, пропущенный уже из-за усталости удар не свалил с ног, уже перестал сомневаться. Вэй Ин сражался не в полную силу. То ли понимая, что его противник был уже достаточно измотан еще до начала их поединка, то ли еще по какой причине, которую Сичэнь не знал и вообразить не мог. Впрочем, и того, что было, вполне хватало для уколов возбуждения и страха от задействованной мощи. И когда бой вдруг остановился, и почти сразу же пал барьер, Сичэнь испытал облегчение. Захотелось подойти, спросить как это возможно — управлять темной ци такой силы и оставаться в своем уме, но он не посмел перешагнуть границу тренировочной площадки. А еще здесь определенно очень не хватало Не Минцзюэ._

_А Вэй Ин, тем временем, раскланялся со своим противником, сказал ему пару слов и, подобрав свое ханьфу, неторопливо направился к Сичэню._

_— Если вы хотели меня напугать, то вам почти удалось, — заметил тот, уже успевший к тому моменту взять себя в руки._

_— Думаю, подобный бой в вашем исполнении и с использованием вашей Стихии на меня произвел бы тот же эффект. Мы всегда восхищаемся чужим искусством, свое собственное принимая как должное. Он вашей техники Звуковых струн меня до сих пор в дрожь бросает, — Вэй Ин одеваться не торопился. Перекинув изрядно запылившееся ханьфу через локоть, он смотрел как на почти уничтоженной площадке адепты помогают его противнику привести себя в порядок: поливают водой, подают тряпицу, чтобы он промокнул капли. Проследивший за его взглядом Сичэнь невольно замер, залипнув на перекатывающиеся под загоревшей кожей мускулы. Почему-то подумалось, что парню должно быть не больше двадцати. Слишком тонким и гибким был стан, и ощущение тяжеловесности до конца сформировавшегося тела не было._

_— Когда это вы видели Звуковые струны в действии? — усилием воли стряхнув секундное наваждение, Сичэнь повернулся к Вэй Ину, глядя на него с удивлением._

_— О, вы не знаете? — Вэй Ин неожиданно задорно рассмеялся. — Это было во время обучения в Цишане. Если помните, Совет Глав как-то одномоментно сошел с ума и принял решение об обмене опытом среди учеников. Это было короткое, но веселое время._

_— Да, точно, — Сичэнь понимающе улыбнулся. Тогда в Цишань Вэнь отправился Ванцзи и вернулся, переполненный эмоциями, чем здорово напугал дядю и порадовал самого Сичэня. — Это тогда вы поставили себе целью вывести моего брата._

_— И я ее достиг, — Вэй Ин улыбнулся с ностальгией. — Он разозлился и попытался убить меня с помощью этой техники. Завал мы потом разбирали два дня. Вэнь Жохань хохотал, как безумный, только поэтому никого не наказали._

_— Ох. Он не говорил, — Сичэнь не смог удержаться от улыбки. Теперь ему есть чем дразнить Лань Чжаня до конца его дней. А то он снова начал закрываться ото всех._

_— Неудивительно: ему было стыдно за свою несдержанность, — Вэй Ин кивнул обернувшемуся к ним через плечо парню — его недавнему противнику, и улыбнулся с откровенной лаской во взгляде. И Сичэнь отчего-то напрягся. Что-то… словно он уже это видел. Что-то очень знакомое. То ли движение, то ли порывистый поклон в ответ на внимание Вэй Ина. И лицо… Сичэнь не успел нормально разглядеть его, да и разметавшиеся волосы мешали, но ему показалось, что он ему знакомо. Впрочем, они могли встретиться в прошлый приезд. Но это было так давно, и в резиденции из-за похорон было так много суеты…_

_— Я сказал бы вам спасибо за то, что сумели расшевелить Ванцзи, но дядя прибьет меня за одну только попытку, — пробормотал он ранее появившуюся мысль, вспомнив, что так и не озвучил ее._

_— Не стоит. Лань Ванцзи — гордость Лань Цижэня. Старик этого не переживет, — Вэй Ин рассмеялся._

_— И не собирался, — площадка опустела и Сичэнь снова смог вернуться к своим мыслям, не отвлекаемый ничем._

_— Очень благоразумно, — Вэй Ин покусал губу и развернулся, завершая прогулку. — Больше здесь нет ничего интересного, вас ждет обед, а меня — бочка с горячей водой и дела Ордена._

_— Спасибо, что показали мне это, — с чувством поблагодарил Сичэнь и позволил увлечь себя прочь. И о том, что собирался поговорить о разводе, вспомнил, уже оказавшись за пределами Илин Вэй. Как и о том, что так и не увиделся с Ваньинем._


	3. Chapter 3

Тоскливый вой мертвеца резко оборвался, и Сичэнь вздохнул. Кому-то повезло пополнить счет своего Ордена. А ему, чтобы догнать остальных, придется напрячься. Иначе позора не оберется. Нет, ему ничего не скажут, но ему хватит и взглядов. А у него на них с недавних пор аллергия.

_… — Я не вижу среди гостей вашего супруга, Глава Лань. Неужели вы нарушите традиции? — Цзинь Гуаншань не столько пил вино, сколько прятал ехидную усмешку за бокалом. Как будто веера не хватало._

_Церемония открытия должна была вот-вот начаться, а отряда Илин Вэй все не было. Как и Ваньиня. Сичэнь нервничал и только молчаливая поддержка брата, неизменной скалой стоящего за плечом, помогала._

_— Терпение, Глава Цзинь. Уверен, юный Вэй Ваньинь займет полагающееся ему место, когда придет время, — неожиданная поддержка откровенно скучающего Вэнь Жоханя удивила и напрягла. Как и его быстрый острый взгляд._

_— Ах да, как я мог забыть, — Цзинь Гуаньшань изобразил сожаление своей недогадливостью. — Позвольте выразить вам свое восхищение, первый господин Лань. Отпустить супруга на столь долгий срок ради заботы о его будущем — это почти что подвиг._

_— Юношам в его возрасте необходимо обучение. Тем более, искусству владения темной ци. Думаю, с этим все согласятся, — спокойно и даже с улыбкой произнес Сичэнь. Присутствующие здесь же главы других Орденов поменьше, согласно закивали, не рискуя встревать в разговор глав великих орденов._

_— Ох, но сейчас это должно быть уже молодой мужчина. Четыре года — достаточный срок даже для обучения владения темной ци! Разве не пора потребовать его возвращения? — однако Цзинь Гуаншань успокаиваться, похоже, не собирался._

_Сичэнь стиснул кулаки, радуясь, что под длинными рукавами этого никто не увидит._

_— Почему вопрос моей личной жизни так интересует главу Цзинь? — Сичэнь позволил себе «показать зубки». Поймал еще один странный взгляд Вэнь Жоханя, но предпочел его проигнорировать._

_— Но ведь это так интересно. И порождает так много предположений. Вы ведь в курсе, какие слухи ходят о вашем браке? Что, несмотря на всю славу, что идет о вашем супруге, он вовсе не так хорош на самом деле и поэтому вы не стремитесь вернуть его в семью и Орден. Или о том, что ваш брак до сих пор не скреплен, а значит, может быть признан недействительным._

_— В самом деле? — Вэнь Жохань вскинул бровь. — Но тогда какой смысл держать второго господина Вэй связанным обязательствами и быть связанным самому? Ведь это лишает возможности завести семью._

_Сичэнь даже не нашел сразу, что ответить. Зато подал голос Не Минцзюэ, подошедший в сопровождении брата, как всегда прячущегося за веером._

_— В любом случае, решать это только им самим. Глава Лань, я видел флаг Илин Вэя._

_Сичэня затопили облегчение и благодарность._

_— Благодарю за информацию, Глава Не._

_— Не стоит, — Минцзюэ качнул головой и ту же развернулся в сторону поднявшегося шума. — Они уже здесь._

_Стоило признать: появление адептов Ордена Илин Вэя было невероятно эффектным. Копыта их лошадей не были украшены золотом и не оставляли за собой огненный след или вздыбившуюся землю, как у других, но от одного взгляда на них продирало дрожью. Черные лоснящиеся шкуры, красный огонь в глазах — лошади Илина, когда-то специально выведенные для Ордена, стоили бешеных денег, но практически никогда не продавались. Полуоборотни — они не боялись нечисти, могли найти источник тьмы не хуже Компаса Зла, обладали зачатками разума и были бесконечно преданы своим хозяевам, порой вынося на себе из совсем уж безнадежных ситуаций, иногда даже ценой собственной жизни. А уж об их выносливости и вовсе ходили легенды. Они, безусловно, привлекали внимание, но все же не так, как их седоки._

_Приехавшие адепты, все, как один, одетые в черное, с алыми поясами, алой же окантовкой по краям и такими же лентами в собранных в хвост волосах, словно несли на своих плечах тьму, стелющуюся за ними по воздуху подобно плащу. И только один из них…_

_Белое голубое ханьфу с облаками, одеяние Гусу Лань._

_— Молва ничуть не льстила второму господину Вэю, — услышал он рядом поющий голосок Не Хуайсана, но даже не стал оборачиваться, захваченный попыткой разглядеть лицо того, на ком были одеяния его ордена. В окружении, кажется, самой тьмы человек в белом был… Сичэнь даже не мог подобрать подходящего сравнения. Ослеплял? А еще словно прятался за широкими плечами Вэй Ина._

_От отряда Илин Вэй отделились два всадника и направились к ним, тогда как остальные свернули в сторону уже развернутых шатров._

_Первым слетел лошади Вэй Ин и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, отвешивая поклон разом всем собравшимся и притягивая к себе все внимание._

_— Доброго дня желает Орден Илин Вэй присутствующим._

_Отвечая на его приветствие вслед за остальными, Сичэнь спиной почувствовал напряжение Ванцзи, но пообещал себе разобраться с этим позже. А пока…_

_— Я рад видеть своего достопочтимого супруга в добром здравии, — спокойный бархатный голос вышагнувшего из-за спины Вэй Ина молодого человека в белом прошелся по позвоночнику Сичэня, словно пушистый лисий хвост._

_Сичэнь едва успел сдержать выдох, переведя взгляд с Вэй Ина на его лицо. Ваньинь?! Этот молодой мужчина — Вэй Ваньинь, его муж? Вытянувшийся, раздавшийся в плечах, с тонким чертами лица, очень выразительными скулами, яркими живыми глазами в обрамлении пушистых ресниц — это Ваньинь?! Больше не было детской припухлости, угловатости и неуклюжести — стоящий перед ним был невероятно красив и ничуть не терялся на фоне Вэй Ина, который славился своей яркой внешностью. И уж точно не был тем мальчишкой, которого Сичэнь помнил и подсознательно ожидал увидеть, а потому даже не понял, кто именно в белом одеянии._

_— Благодарю, — в себя Сичэнь пришел только после легкого тычка от брата и поспешил ответить на поклон и приветствие, надеясь, что его лицо выражает лишь привычную доброжелательность. — Надеюсь, дорога была не тяжелой?_

_В глазах Ваньиня промелькнуло что-то тяжелое, насмешливое._

_— Мое желание увидеть вас было так велико, что я ее не заметил._

_Ресницы Сичэня дрогнули, когда до него дошло: Ваньинь над ним смеется! Пусть лицо его было непроницаемо и только в глазах можно было прочитать его истинные чувства, он все равно смеялся. Возмущение вместе со жгучим любопытством и чем-то еще, что Сичэнь пока разобрать не мог, полыхнули внутри._

_— Ваши слова наполняют меня радостью. — Кто сказал, что он не может ответить тем же?_

_Уголок губ Ваньиня дрогнул, а частокол ресниц спрятал глаза. Жест смущения, в который Сичэнь не поверил ничуть. Когда Ваньинь успел стать таким?!_

_— Глава Лань, представьте же нас своему супругу, — Цзинь Гуаншань опустил свой веер, который пришел на смену бокалу. — Вы и Глава Вэй так долго прятали его от нас, что и дальше мучить нас любопытством уже невежливо._

_Едва качнув головой в ответ на напряженный взгляд Сичэня, Вэй Ин шагнул вперед, привлекая к себе внимание._

_— Всему свое время глава, глава Цзинь. Но позвольте, это все-таки сделаю я. Ваньинь, — он обернулся к брату, и тот поднял на него чистый сияющий взгляд, от которого Сичэня почему-то неприятно укололо, — это Цзинь Гуаншань, Глава Ордена Ланьлин Цзинь. Вэнь Жохань, Глава Ордена Цишань Вэнь. Не Минцзюэ, Глава Ордена Цинхэ Не…_

_Вэй Усянь говорил, называя имена, Ваньинь отвечал приличествующим приветствием и идеальными поклонами, но когда затянувшаяся церемония закончилась, оба выдохнули с облегчением._

_— Вы порадовали наши сердца, Глава Вэй, — Цзинь Гуаншань снова спрятался за веером, но хищный блеск в его глазах, направленных на Ваньиня, ничего скрыть было не в силах. — Воистину, молва преуменьшала достоинства второго господина Вэя._

_— Осторожней с комплиментами, Глава Цзинь, — улыбка Вэй Ина была острой и холодной. — Иначе присутствующие здесь могут подумать что-нибудь не то._

_Цзинь Гуаншань повел бровью, готовый ответить, но Сичэнь, давно заметивший взгляд Вэнь Жоханя, которым тот следил за каждым жестом Ваньиня, выступил вперед._

_— Прошу простить этого недостойного, господа, но я вынужден забрать своего супруга. Скоро состоится выезд, и нам нужно подготовиться._

_— Разумеется, — Вэнь Жохань тонко улыбнулся. Его маневр явно от него не укрылся. — Сегодня все взгляды будут обращены на вас. Но, Глава Вэй, под чьими знаменами проведет эту охоту Вэй Ваньинь?_

_— Что за вопрос? — Вэй Ин отразил его улыбку. — Разумеется, под знаменем Гусу Лань._

_Сичэнь, который на самом деле не рассчитывал на присутствие в своем отряде адептов Илин Вэй в принципе, согласно кивнул._

_— Действительно, разве может быть по-другому? Прошу нас простить._

_Уходя, Сичэнь спиной чувствовал взгляды, пока замешкавшийся Ванцзи не закрыл его собой._

_— Отвратительно, — едва слышно выдохнул Ваньинь, идущий на шаг позади с идеально прямой спиной, сделавшей бы честь даже Ванцзи. — Они похожи на базарных женщин. Это всегда так?_

_— Нет, — Сичэнь, чувствующий себя растерянным, покачал головой. — Любопытство схлынет, как только начнется охота и приутихнет чувство новизны. Ордена не избалованы интересными новостями, а о вас ходило слишком много слухов. Подобное внимание было неизбежно._

_— Вэй Чэн! — звонкий голос догнал их уже почти у шатров. А его обладатель — Не Хуайсан — спустя пару секунд. Слегка запыхавшись, он усиленно махал веером, прогоняя выступивший румянец. Впрочем, отдать поклоны это ему не помешало. — Глава Лань, второй господин Лань._

_— Здравствуй, А-Сан, — Сичэнь улыбнулся, совсем некстати вспоминая о том, что так и не выполнил обещание, данное его брату. — Ты тоже собираешься участвовать в охоте?_

_— Что вы, — Хуайсан разве что руками не замахал. — Я и Великая охота — это что-то из невозможного. Брат переломает мне ноги, если я только попытаюсь сунуться за границу. Да и вы знаете, что боец из меня не лучший. Я здесь, чтобы повидаться с Чэн-Чэном. Вы же позволите мне украсть его?_

_На лицо Сичэня набежала тень. То, с какой силой Хуайсан вцепился в руку Ваньиня, отозвалось внутри неприятным ощущением. Как и улыбка Ваньиня, полная приятия и обращенная к Не Хуайсану. Но отказать Сичэнь не нашел причин. В конце концов, Хуйсан отлично знал, что у них все готово к торжественному выезду и даже лошадь Ваньиня наверняка уже ждет своего седока в полагающемся месте._

_— Только не забывай о времени._

_— Я ненадолго, — Хуайсан снова поклонился и потянул Ваньиня в сторону, о чем-то щебеча._

_— Старший брат расстроен?_

_Сичэнь развернулся к Лань Ванцзи, все это время молчаливо стоявшему рядом. Вгляделся в его по обыкновению невозмутимое лицо и улыбнулся, разглядев на нем волнение за себя._

_— Не знаю. Скорее, удивлен._

_— У брата есть причина._

_— Ты прав. А ты? Присутствие Главы Вэй напрягает тебя? — О том, что видит в глазах Ванцзи еще и отзвук разочарования, он упоминать не стал. Тем более что более чем ясно понимал его причину. С момента своего появления Вэй Ин даже не посмотрел в сторону Ванцзи._

_— Я не уверен, — после недолгого колебания ответил Ванцзи._

_— Ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, А-Чжань, — Сичэнь коснулся скрытой под ханьфу руки брата, выражая поддержку. — Скоро выезд. Мне нужно проверить, все ли в порядке._

_— Ванцзи не смеет задерживать брата, — тот поклонился, отступая, и Сичэнь, коротко кивнув ему, неторопливо направился туда, где собирался отряд для торжественного выезда. На трибунах уже собирались зрители из простого люда, приехавшие поглазеть, и заклинатели, которые в выезде не участвовали. Порядок выезда Орденов каждый раз менялся, определяясь заново на предшествующем Совете Глав, дабы не вызывать лишних споров на тему важности и заслуг, и в этот раз Гусу Лань выезжал последним. Но, несмотря на то, что время еще было, Сичэнь предпочел проверить все сам. О том, что делает это только потому, чтобы дать себе время прийти в себя, он старался не думать._

_— Глава Лань?_

_Сичэнь стремительно развернулся. Заметив между двумя шатрами Цинхэ Нэ скрытого тенью Вэй Ина, он удивленно вскинул брови._

_— Глава Вэй?_

_— Я прошу у вас пару минут вашего времени. Пока все заняты своими делами и смотрят в другую сторону._

_Сичэнь оглянулся. До его отряда оставалось всего чуть, и, судя по оживлению, церемония открытия уже началась._

_— Хорошо, — Сичэнь шагнул в тень к Вэй Ину, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Темным, горящим каким-то чувством. — Что-то случилось?_

_— Я хотел бы поговорить с вами. Но сначала задам вам вопрос: это правда, что вы обещали Не Минцзюэ дать А-Чэну развод?_

_Сичэнь выдохнул. Значит, Минцзюэ не дождался, пока Сичэнь решит этот вопрос сам. И не для обсуждения ли этого вопроса Не Хуайсан искал Ваньиня? Всколыхнувшуюся вину за неисполненное обещание тут же смыло резким неприятием, причины которого он пока искать не собирался._

_— Да, мы говорили с ним об этом. Где-то за месяц до того, как я приезжал на Луаньцзян, — с неохотой ответил Сичэнь._

_— У вас была возможность, но вы ею не воспользовались, — заметил Вэй Ин. — Я могу узнать почему?_

_Сичэнь пожал плечами._

_— Если честно, я забыл об этом. Ваш тренировочный бой слишком удивил меня._

_Вэй Ин выгнул бровь и рассмеялся._

_— Хотите сказать, что А-Чэн с кнутами так поразил ваше сердце, что вы забыли о том, что собираетесь с ним развестись?_

_Почти шокированное «так это был Ваньинь?!» он еле успел прикусить на языке в последний момент. Не стоит позориться еще больше. Хотя узнать прежнего Ваньиня в статном воине, безупречно владеющем таким сложным оружием, как кнут, да еще обеими руками, на самом деле было практически невозможно._

_— Что-то вроде, — неловко улыбнулся он. — В любом случае, я действительно вспомнил об этом уже, когда был на половине пути домой._

_Вэй Ин некоторое время молча смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул, чуть опуская плечи и по ощущениям Сичэня из Главы Ордена Вэй превращаясь в Вэй Ина — обычного заклинателя, беспокоящегося только о судьбе брата._

_— В таком случае, я могу попросить вас повременить с разводом?_

_— Почему? — на этот раз удержать лицо у Сичэня не получилось. Слишком неожиданным было услышанное. — Но разве вы не сами говорили, что только обещание матери сдерживает, чтобы не попросить того же?_

_— Не совсем, — Вэй Ин качнул головой, устремляя взгляд за плечо Сичэня. — Я соглашусь, если вы попросите развод, но все же надеюсь, что это будет хотя бы не в ближайшее время. Видите ли… Вы в качестве моего зятя полностью меня устраиваете, как бы грубо это не звучало. Чего не скажешь о других. А свобода Ваньиня сейчас сыграет против него._

_— Других? — на лицо Сичэня легла тень. Кажется, он начинает понимать._

_— Именно. Вы знаете, что Цзинь Гуаншань недавно признал законным сыном Цзинь Гуанъяо? И теперь строит планы на его брак с Ваньинем. Но пока тянет, давая своему бастарду время заработать себе репутацию, раз уж дочерей у него нет, а Цзинь Цзысюань уже женат. О желаниях Не Хуайсана вы и без меня осведомлены. И я знаю, что и Цишань Вэнь тоже не останется в стороне, хотя я понятия не имею как. Я уж молчу о главах других Орденов, у которых есть дочери. И пока только вы стоите между всеми этими… благородными господами и Ваньинем, а также необходимостью придумывать причины для отказа. К тому же, сам Ваньинь вам не нужен, а в остальных я вовсе не уверен. Я просто не могу, не хочу и не собираюсь отдавать свое сокровище абы кому. А такие разговоры будут подниматься регулярно, пока Ваньинь свободен. Я с удовольствием нашел бы ему жену и оставил в Ордене, но вы знаете, что для носителей темной ци это не так просто сделать. У меня самого с этим проблемы, что уж говорить о нем. Но я могу пообещать вам, что как только у вас появится та или тот, с кем вы по-настоящему захотите связать свою жизнь, вы получите развод и станете свободным._

_— Вот как… — одними губами выдохнул Сичэнь. — Кажется, теперь я понимаю, к чему были все эти разговоры о не скрепленном браке._

_— Вы уже обсуждали это с кем-то? — Вэй Ин подался вперед, глядя на него с живым интересом._

_— Да. На самом деле ваше появление спасло меня от необходимости указывать в очень резкой форме Цзинь Гуаншаню на неуместность его высказываний. Всем вдруг стала интересна моя личная жизнь._

_— К сожалению, даже я не могу контролировать слухи. И запереть Ваньиня в резденции — тоже. Он уже сейчас один из сильнейших заклинателей, к тому же, кто откажется от шанса получить хоть слабый, но все же контроль над Главой Илин Вэй?_

_— Слухам о вашей любви к брату полнится Поднебесная._

_Вэй Ин почему-то горько рассмеялся._

_— Меня это не удивляет._

_Сичэнь прикусил губу, поежился от неприятной перспективы разговора с Минцзюэ, но все же выдал:_

_— Я не буду просить развода. До тех пор, пока он сам или вы не потребуете его или мне не понадобится свобода._

_— Это было бы идеально. Благодарю. Я ваш личный должник, Глава Лань, — Вэй Ин поклонился, и Сичэнь чуть поморщился._

_— Вы выполните свой долг, если станете звать меня менее формально. Кроме того, что мы теперь официальные родственники, я никогда не был в восторге от громоздких титулов. Тем более, от людей, которые мне нравятся._

_Вэй Ин вскинул бровь._

_— А я вам нравлюсь? — в темных глазах промелькнули искры веселья и исчезли. — В таком случае, могу попросить вас об этом же. По той же причине._

_— Если убрать пункт про «нравлюсь», — Сичэнь покаянно опустил голову. — Я обидел Ваньиня._

_— Обидели, — Вэй Ин не стал отпираться. — Поэтому готовьтесь: спасения от его острого язычка не будет, а в этом он стал настоящим мастером._

_— Сплетничаешь обо мне за моей спиной? — внезапной раздавшийся глубокий голос был полон насмешки._

_Сичэнь вздрогнул, а Вэй Ин только рассмеялся, косясь в сторону._

_— Предупреждаю. И как давно ты там стоишь?_

_— Только что подошел, — Ваньинь вышел из тени совсем рядом с Сичэнем. — Господин Лань, ваш брат просил напомнить, что скоро выезд._

_— Спасибо, — Сичэнь повернулся к нему лицом, но Вэй Ин оказался рядом с Ваньинем гораздо быстрее._

_— Тебе идет белый, — он отвел прядку от его лица, глядя с таким глубоким и трепетным чувством, что Сичэню стало неловко. Словно он случайно увидел что-то, что видеть был не должен. Что-то слишком интимное, которое только для двоих. Что-то, что дергало неправильностью и порочностью. Что вызывало ревность и желание быть на месте Вэй Ина. Разве тот — супруг Ваньиня? Так почему так мало братского в этом его жесте? Или Сичэню это кажется?_

_— Ты уже говорил, — Ваньинь не отстранился, только еще шире развернул плечи в неосознанной попытке стать выше. А, может, ближе к Вэй Ину._

_— Не страшно, правду можно и повторить, — хмыкнул Вэй Ин, словно обласкал Ваньиня взглядом и повернулся к Сичэню. — Отдаю вам свое сокровище. И жду, что вы вернете мне его обратно в добром здравии._

_— Вэй Ин! — Ваньинь ткнул того в плечо. — Прекрати!_

_— Знаю-знаю: ты сам со всем можешь справиться, — тот рассмеялся, вскидывая руки, словно сдаваясь. — Мой грозный принц._

_Ваньинь только закатил глаза и развернулся к Сичэню._

_— Не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но… Спасите меня!_

_Сичэнь не удержался от смеха, уж слишком забавное выражение лица было у Ваньиня. Написанные на нем ужас и страдание были такими нарочитыми, что поверить в них было совершенно невозможно. Но что-то в его глазах…_

_— Как прикажет супруг, — шанс додумать мысль Сичэнь себе не дал. Поклонился обоим Вэям разом и протянул руку Ваньиню. — Наш выезд действительно очень скоро, нам нужно занять свои места._

_Ваньинь прикусил губу, а потом его чуть напряженные пальцы легли в ладонь Сичэня, и тот инстинктивно сжал их. Потянул к себе, вынуждая подойти ближе, и вот так, вплотную друг к другу, сопровождаемые чужими взглядами вслед и одним неожиданно жгучим — в спину, они добрались до своего отряда. Встретивший их Ванцзи только скользнул взглядом по их сплетенным пальцам и отвернулся._

_— Брат вовремя._

_— Конечно. Спасибо, Лань Чжань, — Сичэнь отпустил руку Ваньиня, к которому подвели его коня из Илина. Тот взлетел на него подобно птице, ханьфу на мгновение обтянуло его торс еще сильнее, и Сичэнь невольно отметил тонкость его стана. Чуть замешкался, но оказался в седле всего пару секунд спустя._

_Оглянулся, проверяя все ли в порядке, и тронул лошадь с места, внутренне собираясь. Вэнь Жохань прав: в этот раз все внимание будет обращено к ним. Это нужно просто пережить._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ваньинь прикусил губу, а потом его чуть напряженные пальцы легли в ладонь Сичэня, и тот инстинктивно сжал их. Потянул к себе, вынуждая подойти ближе, и вот так, вплотную друг к другу, сопровождаемые чужими взглядами вслед и одним неожиданно жгучим — в спину, они добрались до своего отряда. Встретивший их Ванцзи только скользнул взглядом по их сплетенным пальцам и отвернулся._

_— Брат вовремя._

_— Конечно. Спасибо, Лань Чжань, — Сичэнь отпустил руку Ваньиня, к которому подвели его коня из Илина. Тот взлетел на него подобно птице, ханьфу на мгновение обтянуло его торс еще сильнее, и Сичэнь невольно отметил тонкость его стана. Чуть замешкался, но оказался в седле всего пару секунд спустя._

_Оглянулся, проверяя все ли в порядке, и тронул лошадь с места, внутренне собираясь. Вэнь Жохань прав: в этот раз все внимание будет обращено к ним. Это нужно просто пережить._

_Они пережили. И даже без потерь. Но это было вчера. А сегодня он встал даже раньше обычного и, не желая никого тревожить, направился к реке, уверенный, что никого не встретит: после открытия Великой охоты праздничный ужин изрядно затянулся. Сам Сичэнь, не желая ни с кем общаться, все положенное регламентом время провел то с Вэй Ином, то с Не Минцзюэ, иногда слишком остро чувствуя присутствие рядом Ваньиня. Тот на людях словно окутывался невидимым щитом, любой обращенный на него взгляд встречал своим колючим и прямым, но — как заметил Сичэнь — едва заметно вздрагивал, стоило только темным глазам Вэнь Жоханя остановиться на нем хоть на миг. Впрочем, Сичэнь его отлично понимал: взгляд Вэнь Жоханя мало кто выдерживал. Тем более, когда тот смотрел подобно хищнику, следящему за добычей. В памяти Сичэня невольно всплывали слова Вэй Ина, но оба сына Вэнь Жоханя были женаты и на что рассчитывал глава Вэнь — было непонятно. Вчера на ужине, оставив попытку решить эту задачу, Сичэнь просто сдвинулся так, чтобы спрятать Ваньиня от внимания Вэнь Жоханя. А лисью улыбку Цзинь Гуаншаня Ваньинь успешно игнорировал и сам. Что, в общем, не помешало ему сбежать, как только позволили приличия. И Сичэнь, как добродетельный супруг, не позволил ему сделать это в одиночку. До шатров Илин Вэя они дошли молча, а потом, обменявшись вежливыми прощаниями, расстались. Ночь у Сичэня выдалась отвратительной…_

__

***

… Клочки утреннего тумана над рекой было видно издалека. Здесь, на самой границе Пустых земель, кажется, даже у природы были свои, иные законы. И туман, не плывущий и не стелющийся, стоял словно привязанный. Кажется, его даже можно было пощупать руками. А еще он был похож на спустившиеся с неба облака.

Сичэнь преодолел небольшой спуск и замер, наткнувшись взглядом на аккуратно сложенную одежду. Бело-голубое ханьфу с облаками не узнать было невозможно, но Сичэнь мог поклясться, что все приехавшие с ним адепты, кроме дежурных, еще спят и шатров не покидали. Разве что…

Сичэнь прикусил губу. Если он прав, то там, в реке, — Ваньинь. И тревожить его не стоило. С другой же стороны… Здесь и сейчас они одни, и вот он, шанс, хотя бы просто поговорить, раз уж раньше Сичэнь не сподобился.

Донесшийся до него всплеск и сразу следом негромкий выдох заставили его замереть на месте. Чувственный, сладкий — Сичэнь сглотнул, чувствуя теплую волну вдоль позвоночника. Кто там говорил, что Ваньинь способен заворожить голосом? Сейчас Сичэнь был готов согласиться с каждым звуком в этом утверждении. Вчера он отметил, какой глубокий голос у Ваньиня, но и только. Сейчас же…

Ведомый любопытством, забывший о своих намерениях, Сичэнь, стараясь ступать как можно тише, подошел ближе к воде и закрывающему ее туману. Всего пара шагов, и сквозь ставшую проницаемой молочную завесу была видна неширокая река, и даже противоположный берег. Но Сичэнь едва заметил его, прикипев взглядом к фигуре в воде. Полностью обнаженное тело снизу от бедер было скрыто водой, а вот все, что было выше — ничем, кроме длинных волос. На вызолоченной поднимающимся солнцем коже капли воды сверкали драгоценными камнями, а на изгиб поясницы можно было смотреть вечно. Талию, кажется, можно было обхватить пальцами, и Сичэнь сглотнул, внезапно представив на ней свои собственные руки. На талии. Плечах. На всем этом теле. От волны жара, поднявшегося изнутри, пришлось зажмуриться, а в попытке избавиться от сухости во рту — сглотнуть.

Но, стоило раздастся тихому всплеску, как ресницы взметнулись сами собой. Как раз для того, чтобы Сичэнь увидел, как неторопливо, ласкающим жестом Ваньинь проводит ладонью по шее, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, спускается ниже на грудь, живот. Паника взметнулась вместе с мыслью о том, что Ваньинь спустится еще ниже, туда, где под прозрачной водой виднелся волнующий изгиб бедер, и тогда ему, Сичэню, точно придет конец. Стыд и без того уже затапливал его с головой, а от неловкости и абсурдности ситуации хотелось то ли плакать, то ли смеяться. Он подглядывает за собственным мужем. Человеком, которого, при иных обстоятельствах, мог бы сейчас обнимать и ласкать так, как тот ласкает себя сам. Как глупо. И колко. А от злости хочется отходить ферулой самого себя. Воистину, достойное наказание за недостойное поведение.

Усилием воли отведя взгляд, Сичэнь отшагнул назад, за спасительную молочную пелену тумана. Нужно найти другое место и искупаться, и уже даже не для того, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Собственное возбуждение не было видно под одеждами, но достаточно было, что Сичэнь его чувствует, и оно приносит почти боль и дискомфорт.

Вода приняла его в свои объятия спустя почти десять минут: найти подходящей спуск оказалось не так просто. Но поиск того стоил, вода оказалась достаточно прохладной для того, чтобы смыть возбуждение. Правда, стоило чуть немного расслабиться, как под веками проявился образ Ваньиня. Его словно подставленная любопытному взгляду шея, изгиб спины, переходящей в округлости, которые не смогла скрыть даже вода, и которые Сичэнь тогда, глядя на него вживую, предпочел не заметить. Зато сейчас вся фигура Ваньиня в его памяти показалась разбуженному воображению во всей своей красе. Скулы, плечи, развитая грудь, торчащие от холода пики аккуратных сосков в окружении темных ореол... 

Сичэнь ушел под воду с головой, лишая себя притока воздуха, в попытке призвать к порядку разбушевавшееся воображение. И то немного отступило, но, стоило вынырнуть, как на его место пришли сожаление вкупе со злостью на самого себя. За этот час он нарушил столько правил Ордена, что впору применять дисциплинарный кнут, но даже Ванцзи бы признал, что он уже успел наказать себя сам. И, видят боги, он предпочел бы боль физическую той, что грозила погрести его с головой.

Но, может, был шанс? Исправить или забыть. Возможно, если он ограничит общение с Ваньинем, сведя его до минимума, все забудется? Он обещал не разводиться, но о совместной жизни речь не шла. Да и Вэй Ин вряд ли отдаст его в Облачные Глубины. Не теперь, не после всего того, что Сичэнь видел между ними. Пусть ему показалось и там, за этими взглядами и жестами, нет ничего предосудительного, трепетное отношение Вэй Ина к брату не заметит только слепой.

Рядом, стрекоча крылышками, пролетела стрекоза, и Сичэнь вздохнул. Размышления уняли плоть, и пора было выбираться. Сегодня начиналась Великая охота, а ему еще нужно было проверить, все ли готовы.

***

… Совсем рядом раздался треск, и Сичэнь встряхнулся. Хватит. Он уже убедился в собственном идиотизме, и если к этому он добавит еще и позор поражения или собственную смерть — легче не станет никому. К тому же совсем рядом и его адепты, и Ваньинь, который сбежал сразу, стоило только ступить в Пустые земли, а он обещал Вэй Ину присмотреть за ним.

В спину дохнуло смертью, и Сичэнь мгновенно развернулся, отскакивая и поднимая меч. Но пронзительный свист раздался раньше, чем он сообразил, с какой именно тварью имеет дело. Кончик кнута вскрыл кожистый панцирь зубастой твари, словно взрезал бумагу, и та рухнула на землю, суча когтистыми лапами и глухо воя.

— Глава Лань слишком неосторожен, — выступивший из-за дерева Ваньинь смотрел на тварь так, словно прикидывал, не снять ли с нее шкуру.

— Благодарю за помощь, — Сичэнь на миг почувствовал себя уязвленным. И вовсе не потому, что умудрился подпустить опасность так близко — ему хватило бы времени убить ее, — а тем, что Ваньинь, даже не посмотрел на него. — Но я справился бы сам.

Ваньинь, по случаю охоты одетый неброско и без клановых знаков различия, вскинул голову.

— Я не сомневаюсь в умениях главы Лань. Возможно, я просто не распознал его стратегию и потому обманулся рассеянным видом? — на чувственных губах появилась слабая улыбка; взмах ресниц и виновато-смущенный взгляд кого угодно ввел бы в заблуждение видимой наивностью, но Сичэнь всей своей сущностью чувствовал, что над ним смеются. Кажется, Вэй Ин предупреждал его не зря.

— Возможно, я знал о присутствии рядом супруга и был уверен, что он не позволит мне погибнуть? — Сичэнь не считал себя мастером острых слов, но достиг совершенства в способности обходить правила собственного ордена. Например, лгать по сути, но не по форме.

— Ваше доверие воистину безгранично, — Ваньинь наградил его насмешливым взглядом. Не поверил, но позволил сохранить лицо, не пытаясь поймать на лжи.

— Кому еще доверить спину, как не мужу?

Ваньинь едва заметно поморщился. Не нравится, когда его так называют?

— Да, действительно, — Ваньинь переступил через затихшую тварь, обошел облюбованную Сичэнем поляну, прислушался к далекому вою и рычанию, коротко хмыкнул. — Вы прячетесь.

Он не задавал вопрос, он констатировал факт, и Сичэнь только пожал плечами.

— Мне нужно было подумать.

— Отличное местечко для раздумий, — Ваньинь отвернулся, уводя от взгляда насмешливую улыбку.

— По крайней мере, нечисть не задает вопросы, — Сичэнь залип на открывшейся шее, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Я могу вам помочь, — Ваньинь пнул сшибленную Сичэнем головку Лисьего цветка и та откатилась в строну. С натужным звуком треснула, и на землю высыпались уже безжизненные споры, распространяя вокруг приторный запах. — Если вас гложут сомнения по поводу нашего брака, то я могу вам помочь их разрешить и попросить развода. Собственно, именно это я и делаю: прошу вас развод.

На последних словах он развернулся к Сичэню, глядя неожиданно тяжело и упрямо. Не ожидавший этого, Сичэнь невольно подался вперед.

— Нет, — категоричность прозвучавшего удивила его самого.

— Нет? — Ваньинь удивился тоже. Вскинул бровь, повел головой так, что длинная прядь скользнула с плеча на грудь. — Но почему? Я вам не нужен, когда закончится эта охота, мы снова разойдемся, и вы снова забудете о моем существовании.

— Боюсь, что это уже невозможно, — пробормотал Сичэнь скорее себе, чем ему.

— Хотите, чтобы я поверил, что вам вдруг стало небезразлично мое существование? — на лицо Ваньиня набежала тень, а вокруг всей его фигуры словно потемнело. — Вы не вспоминали обо мне все эти годы, даже ради вежливости не справляясь о моем здоровье.

Удушливая волна стыда и вины бросилась в лицо, и Сичэнь почти сломался в поклоне.

— Ваши упреки справедливы, и я прошу простить меня за недостойное поведение.

Ваньинь резко выдохнул. Кажется, подобного поведения он тоже не ожидал.

— Ваши извинения не нужны, Глава Лань. Еще год назад я был бы рад их услышать, но не теперь. Я не держу на вас зла или обиды. Когда мы поженились, мне было всего пятнадцать, и почти мальчишка вас совершенно точно не мог заинтересовать ни в каком качестве, и я это отлично понимаю. Вы были вежливы и позволили мне жить так, как я того хочу, и я ценю это. А то, что иногда мне была нужна поддержка… Ну, матушка всегда говорила, что лучше всего надеяться только на себя.

Когда до Сичэня дошел смысл сказанного, он сам не понял, как выпрямился, глядя на Ваньиня с шоком.

— Вас обижали в Облачных глубинах?!

— О нет, это же запрещено правилами, — смешок Ваньиня был не особо веселым. — Никто не сыпал мне камешки в постель и не подкладывал червяков в рис. Но слова могут ранить гораздо сильнее, вам ли не знать. Мне было всего пятнадцать, каждая кухарка знала, что наш брак формальный, но желающие пройтись на этот счет всегда находились. Кому-то не доставало ума завидовать, кого-то интересовало, как исполняется супружеский долг, а кто-то делал ставки, как быстро я сдамся и попрошу брата или матушку забрать меня.

— О. Так вот почему вы проводили все время в библиотеке, — одними губами выдохнул Сичэнь. Плечи опустились вопреки вбитой с детства осанке. Пальцы в кулаки сжались сами собой. Разумеется, Ваньинь никогда бы не пожаловался ему, но что стоило приглядеться к нему. Увидеть на его лице и глазах призыв о помощи. Пятнадцать, боги. — Простите.

Ваньинь медленно выдохнул.

— Я же сказал: в этом нет необходимости, и жалеть меня тоже не надо. Я извлек свой урок и научился давать отпор обидчикам, так что, можно сказать, это даже пошло мне на пользу: в Илин Вэй этот навык я вряд ли бы получил. Но это прошлое, и оно останется в прошлом. А сейчас я даю возможность нам обоим забыть этот брак. Хуайсан рассказал мне, каким нападкам вы подверглись вчера из-за этого.

— Ему стоило бы укоротить язык, — неожиданно резко даже для самого себя ответил Сичэнь. — Но если вы таким образом решили избавить меня…

— Я решил избавить себя от ненужного нам обоим брака, — прервал его Ваньинь, вскинув голову. Резкий жест, горящие глаза — Сичэнь еле успел удержать восхищенный выдох. Впрочем, смысл сказанного ударил сразу.

— Чтобы тут же связать себя другим браком? — Сичэнь завел руки за спину, сцепляя пальцы. Внутри кололось и жглось, по языку разливалась горечь. Откуда такая реакция?

— О чем вы? — Ваньинь сузил глаза.

— О том, через сколько времени после развода Поднебесная будет праздновать свадьбу Вэй Ваньиня и Не Хуайсана?

За ресницами Ваньиня полыхнуло изумление и скрылось.

— Даже если... какое это имеет отношение к вам? Наш брак — только формальность.

— Вы любите его? — Сичэнь переходил все границы дозволенного, но останавливаться на собирался. Он обещал Вэй Ину, что отпустит Ваньиня, если тот потребует развода, но теперь понимал: не отпустит. Только не так и не сейчас. И пусть еще одним не выполненным обещанием будет больше. Но если Ваньинь скажет «да»…

— Глава Лань! — волна гнева Ваньиня накрыла Сичэня и неуловимо изменила самого Ваньиня. Кажется, в его глазах даже полыхнули молнии. По крайней мере, черты его лица стали еще более резкими, а внезапный порыв ветра ударил Сичэня, на миг лишив воздуха. — Вы забываетесь! — И голос стал низким, рокочущим громом.

— Я все еще ваш супруг! — Сичэнь вскинулся, лишь краем сознания отмечая абсурдность и неправильность всего происходящего.

— В самом деле? — иронично и откровенно издевательским тоном произнес Ваньинь. — А я как-то не заметил. И как такое могло случиться? Может, потому что этому супругу было интересней с кем угодно другим?! Или потому что после почти пяти лет брака он даже не пожелал поздороваться со мной, когда приезжал на Луаньцзян, хотя от него этого ждали? Какой из этих пунктов должен убедить меня, что у меня есть супруг и не требовать развода?!

Сичэнь, для которого каждое брошенное Ваньинем слово было подобно словно отравленной стреле, побледнел и медленно выдохнул.

— Ждали? — Пожалуйста, все не может быть еще хуже.

— Забудьте, — резко бросил Ваньинь. — Все это больше не имеет значения.

— Ваньинь…

— Я же сказал: забудьте! — тот вскинулся так резко и сильно, что даже воздух вокруг него загудел от выброса энергии. И вдруг коряга, рядом с которой он стоял, стремительно изменила положения. Встав словно на дыбы, она повернулась, ссыпая с себя засохшие листья и налипшую землю, и перед самым лицом опешившего Ваньиня появилась оскаленная морда. С длинных острых клыков капала ярко-зеленая, ядовитого оттенка, слюна, нарост на лбу, напоминающий сучок, словно ощерился шипами. Не успев даже ничего понять, Сичэнь рванулся вперед, уже в полете понимая: не успеет. Эта тварь слишком близко, так близко! Сердце сжалось от ужаса, но отшатнувшегося Ваньиня вдруг словно окутало слепящим коконом энергии. Ощерившаяся пасть твари коснулась сияющего фиолетовым цветом кокона, и тот полыхнул разрядом молнии. Раздался взрыв, от которого Ваньиня и тварь отбросило друг от друга, а не успевший остановиться Сичэнь оказался ровно там, где осыпался хлопьями сгоревший воздух. Запахло паленым, от мгновенно обуглившейся твари шел дым, но Сичэнь лишь скользнул по ней взглядом, только чтобы удостовериться, что опасности она больше не представляет. Ваньинь… Того отбросило далеко, и Сичэнь кинулся к нему, инстинктивно применив звук для ускорения.

— Ваньинь?! — опустился на колени рядом с лежащим парнем, со страхом заглядывая в лицо и беря его за руку. Какие ледяные пальцы.

— Я не настолько слаб, глава Лань, чтобы умереть от подобного, — прохрипел тот, морщась. Похоже, царапинки на лице и разметавшиеся волосы явно были меньшим из его повреждений. И руку почему-то он так и не отнял.

— Что со спиной? — его слова Сичэнь пропустил мимо ушей, прислушиваясь к своим собственным ощущениям и току энергии в теле Ваньиня. Энергии?

— Что здесь случилось?!

Пожалуй, никогда Сичэнь не был так рад и одновременно так раздражен появлением Вэй Ина. Яростный, окутанный темной ци, словно облаком, с горящими красным отсветом глазами — тот показался самой смертью. А когда его взгляд остановился на Ваньине, которого Сичэнь все еще держал за руку, ощутимо потемнело вокруг, а лес словно подернулся зеленоватым свечением.

— Вэй Ин! — стоящий позади него Лань Ванцзи, которого Сичэнь разглядел только сейчас, протянул руку, и Сичэнь невольно подался вперед в инстинктивной защитной реакции. Только безумец сейчас попробовал бы остановить Главу Ордена Илин Вэй.

— А-Чжань, нет! — только и успел крикнуть Сичэнь, а Ванцзи уже обвила черная лента, отшвырнула назад и метнулась к самому Сичэню. Но Ваньинь успел первым.

— А-Сянь! Остановись! — он вскинулся, резко сел, глядя прямо и с непонятными эмоциями на лице. — Вэй Ин, со мной все в порядке! Брат!

И зеленое свечение погасло. Впрочем, красный в глазах Вэй Ина все еще сиял, и тьма недовольно ворочалась вокруг него, а потом ее широкий отросток и вовсе пополз вперед. Облизал смирно сидящего на земле Ваньиня, словно проверяя, правда ли все в порядке. И вдруг взметнулся, теперь клубясь тьмой у лица Сичэня, грозя мгновенной смертью, спасения от которой нет.

— Вэй Ин! — Ваньинь подался вперед, и вокруг него тоже начало темнеть.

— У тебя сломано ребро, — ледяным голосом произнес Вэй Ин, не спуская пронзительного взгляда с застывшего Сичэня. Удержать себя на месте было сложно, но необъяснимым образом Сичэнь чувствовал, что сейчас лучше вообще не шевелиться.

— В этом нет его вины, — Ваньинь упрямо сдвинул брови и кивнул в ту сторону, где дотлевало то, что осталось от твари. А Сичэнь вдруг подумал о том, что провел на этой поляне рядом с одним из опаснейших порождений Пустых земель ни одну минуту и даже не понял этого! И на самом деле в том, что случилось, есть его вина. Это он не проверил, удовлетворившись уничтожением Лисьего цветка.

А облако темной ци, тем временем, рванулось в указанную сторону. Коснулось сгоревшей твари и отступило. Вэй Ин медленно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, и тьма ужалась, собравшись у его ног. Сичэнь, у лица которого больше ничего не было, едва заметно перевел дух. Испугаться он не успел, но отдавал себе отчет, что, сойдись они с Вэй Ином в настоящем бою, исход его мог быть любой.

Подойдя к ним, Вэй Ин опустился перед Ваньинем на колени. Глядя на него, видя только его, он протянул руку и провел подушечкой большого пальца по его щеке, стирая грязный след.

— Твоя охота на сегодня закончена. Нужно залечить ребро, — с беспокойством произнес он.

Ваньинь еле заметно поморщился, но от показавшегося слишком нежного касания уйти даже не попытался.

— Дело пары часов.

Ресницы Вэй Ина дрогнули, а уже через секунду он был на ногах, и Ваньинь стоял рядом, придерживаемый его бережным полуобъятием.

— Это не обсуждается, — Вэй Ин оборвал все его попытки возразить и только крепче сжал руки. Повернулся к Сичэню, коротко кивнул, даже не пряча еще тлеющие в глазах страх и ярость. — Глава Лань, я забираю его.

— Да, конечно, — тот отступил на шаг. — Я зайду к вам позже.

— Как вам будет угодно, — Вэй Ин только пожал плечами, а Ваньинь обжег нечитаемым взглядом. А через мгновение их обоих окутала тьма, заклубилась и унесла прочь.


	5. Chapter 5

— А-Чжань! — едва проводив их взглядом, Сичэнь кинулся к брату. При падении тот смог извернуться и приземлился без проблем, но Сичэнь все равно беспокоился. — Как ты?

— Все хорошо, — тот разглаживал складки ханьфу, старательно отводя глаза. А потом, в один момент, вдруг вскинул резкий взгляд. — Что случилось? Брат в порядке?

Сичэнь улыбнулся.

— Весь удар пришелся на Ваньиня. Но как вы узнали? И как ты оказался рядом с Вэй Ином?

Лань Чжань сжал губы, и мочки его ушей порозовели, как было всегда, когда ему было стыдно.

— Я заслужил наказание, — наконец произнес он, опуская голову. — Я услышал, что Глава Вэй собирается «прогуляться по лесу». Я не мог допустить, чтобы он участвовал в охоте.

— И поэтому увязался за ним, — закончил за него Сичэнь и вздохнул, решив не спрашивать, как именно услышал, подозревая за этим «подслушал». — Ох, А-Чжань, вы поругались?

— Глава Вэй не очень обрадовался моему присутствию, — уклончиво ответил Лань Чжань, перебирая пальцами ханьфу. — А потом мы услышали взрыв, и на поясе Вэй Ина задребезжал колокольчик. От этого он пришел в волнение, призвал темную ци. И был так взволнован, что не заметил, как тьма захватила и меня.

— Колокольчик? — Сичэнь, представивший себе, как это было, зацепился за то, что показалось ему странным. — Он носит колокольчик?

— Я не заметил бы его в складках одежд, если бы не услышал.

Сичэнь задумчиво кивнул. Могло ли это быть двухсторонним охранным талисманом? Он считался невиданной редкостью, так как отличался особой сложностью налагаемых заклинаний, которые должны были связать носящих его части. Но магия крови, что лежала в их основе, относилась к Темному пути, так что кому еще его использовать, как не адептам Илин Вэй. Но, сколько помнил Сичэнь прочитанное, для работы чаще всего брали кожаные браслеты, которые нагревались на руке своего обладателя, если с другим носящим вторую половину талисмана что-либо случалось. Колокольчики, которые могли легко потеряться, для этих целей годились меньше всего. Подобный талисман без проблем могли использовать только в Юньмэн Цзян, но его адептов больше не существовало, как и самого Ордена.

— Брат?.. — Ванцзи слегка коснулся его плеча, и Сичэнь сморгнул. Выдохнул, улыбнулся.

— Прости, я задумался, — вгляделся в тень на лице Лань Чжаня и нахмурился. — Ты чем-то обеспокоен.

Тот стиснул кулаки, а потом вдруг слишком тихо спросил:

— Я действительно скучный?

— Что? Нет! Ты не любитель пустых слов, но и только.

— Мое присутствие тяготит других.

— Только твое молчание. Люди видят за ним то, чего нет.

— Я высокомерен.

— Ничуть.

— Зациклен на правилах.

— Это дает тебе ощущение правильности твоей жизни. И ты лучший ученик нашего дяди. Ты — главное сокровище Гусу Лань. И следование правилам — вовсе неплохо.

— Тогда почему он так ненавидит меня? — последние слова прозвучали отчаянным выдохом на грани слышимости.

— Ох, — Сичэнь прикусил губу и вдруг порывисто обнял брата. Его младший, любимый братик. — Он не ненавидит тебя. Поверь мне, у него нет ненависти к тебе.

Лань Чжань судорожно вдохнул, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. Но руки так и остались висеть плетью вдоль тела. Как жаль, что мама ушла так рано, у нее получилось бы лучше все это объяснить.

— А-Чжань, просто вы очень разные, но разве в этом не кроется интерес?

— Я ему не интересен, — Лань Чжань как будто бы весь сжался. — Больше нет. В Цишане он предлагал мне дружить, а я…

— Ты отказался, — Сичэнь обнял его крепче, и Лань Чжань наконец обнял его в ответ. Нерешительно, почти робко, но обнял. — Ты не рассказывал. Теперь ты думаешь, что он обиделся на тебя за это? Ненавидит за это?

— Я не давал иных поводов.

— Ты ошибаешься, — как можно мягче повторил Сичэнь, — он не ненавидит тебя. Просто вы оба уже выросли и изменились, появилась ответственность, Вэй Ин стал Главой Ордена. Здесь нет места детским обидам. А дружба почти никогда не возникает просто так. Как бы вам подружиться, если сейчас вы почти не общаетесь?

— Он не видит никого, кроме Ваньиня. А я смотрю на него, смотрю на тебя. У вас обоих есть братья, но вы ведете себя по-разному, — Лань Чжань выдохнул и отстранился. Сичэнь выпустил его с сожалением.

— А еще есть Не Минцзюэ и Не Хуайсан, — Сичэнь не мог не улыбнуться. — И Вэнь Сюй с Вэнь Чао. Чужая семья — что ночь перед рассветом.

Ванцзи опустил глаза, но Сичэнь смог разглядеть задрожавшую улыбку в уголках его губ.

— В Цишань Вэнь Вэй Ин почти не говорил о Ваньине. А Вэнь Чао ходил за Вэнь Сюем хвостиком, но тот… — на этом Ванцзи внезапно запнулся, и мочки его ушей снова порозовели.

— Договаривай, — Сичэнь не смог сдержать удивления. Тогда, по возвращении, Лань Чжань был полон Вэй Ином, и никого другого даже не вспоминал. Кажется, на этом «обмене опытом» было гораздо интересней, чем он предполагал. — Что Вэнь Сюй?

— Вэнь Сюй называл Вэнь Чао пирожком, а меня… вредной булочкой, — последние слова Ванцзи почти прошептал, и Сичэнь не мог сдержать смеха.

— Вредной булочкой? О, боги-стихии, — он спрятал лицо в ладонях, даже не пытаясь сдержать веселье. Он достаточно хорошо знал Вэнь Сюя для того, чтобы наяву представить себе, как это могло быть. Пошедший в отца внешностью, признанный красавец и наследник трона Цишань Вэнь — Вэнь Сюй славился своим острым языком, ехидными, но точными высказываниями и непревзойденным талантом к актерству. К тому же он был самым старшим из их «поколения наследников» и к «мелочи» всегда относился со снисхождением. А Лань Чжань тогда и правда был… вредной булочкой.

— Брат находит это смешным? — Лань Чжань поджал губы, выдавая свое раздражение.

— Прости-прости, — Сичэнь наконец смог взять себя в руки, но улыбка все равно норовила вернуться на лицо. — Должны быть, ты очень сильно злился на него.

На этот раз Лань Чжань отвел взгляд.

— На все мои просьбы не называть меня так Вэнь Сюй отвечал смехом или другим прозвищем. Но когда кто-то другой попытался назвать меня так же, наложил «заклинание измененного голоса».

Сичэнь с силой прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться вновь. Однако позже стоит расспросить подробней. И, похоже, поблагодарить Вэнь Сюя.

— Он защищал тебя от чужих нападок. Но как же тогда Вэй Ину удавалось достать тебя?

— Вэй Ин никогда не называл меня обидными прозвищами, — Лань Чжань едва заметно пожал плечами.

Сичэнь вздохнул. Кажется, он начинает понимать. Вэнь Сюй не стал вмешиваться, потому что посчитал, что Вэй Ин может помочь Лань Чжаню социализироваться. Вредная булочка, надо же… И ведь никогда раньше Сичэнь не замечал за ним подобного альтруизма. Нет, Вэнь Сюй не был жестокосердным, но к добрякам отнести его было сложно. Не с таким отцом, у которого он ходил в любимчиках.

— Я понял, — Сичэнь несильно сжал предплечья брата. — Но, в любом случае, у тебя нет причин для подобных мыслей о Вэй Ине.

— Мне никогда не стать для него другом.

— Никто не знает, какой жизненный путь ему предстоит. И кто пройдет его вместе с ним. Не разбрасывайся такими словами, А-Чжань. Пусть сейчас Вэй Ин и не пытается повторить шутки юности, это не значит, что он забыл о тебе.

Лань Чжань неуверенно кивнул, но спорить не стал.

— Благодарю брата за разговор.

— Не стоит, — Сичэнь улыбнулся. — А, знаешь, это хорошо, что ты здесь. До окончания охоты есть еще несколько часов, и я надеюсь, что ты присоединишься ко мне.

— Ванцзи будет рад…

***

…В целом, общий результат Ордена оказался даже лучше, чем Сичэнь мог надеяться. Пусть это и не было соревнованием, негласно все равно все сравнивали собственные успехи с соседскими. И, судя по всему, самыми отличившимися в первый день можно было назвать Цишань Вэнь и Цинхе Нэ. Сразу следом шел Гусу Лань, а Ланьлин Цзинь уступал ему всего чуть. Ордена помельче тоже собирали свою статистику, которую позже использовали при удобном случае.

Вернувшись в лагерь, Сичэнь отпустил уже успокоившегося брата, наскоро привел себя в порядок и, пока до ужина оставалось время, поспешил к шатрам Илин Вэй. Первый же попавшийся адепт в черном указал на расположенный чуть в стороне шатер без каких-либо знаков отличия и, кажется, даже чуть меньше размером, чем те, что были рядом. Адепт, стоящий на страже, скользнул по подошедшему Сичэню быстрым взглядом и исчез за пологом, чтобы появиться через пару мгновений и приглашающим жестом отодвинуть плотную ткань.

Шатер изнутри был залит неярким красноватым светом, идущим от двух матовых сфер, внутри которых метались, словно живые, язычки огня. Скудная, но функциональная обстановка включала в себя две походные кровати, сейчас не скрытые ширмой, стол в стороне и маленький столик с расставленным чайным набором. На одной кровати лежало расправленное белое ханьфу, полностью готовое к тому, чтобы его надеть, и Сичэнь почувствовал разочарование. Ваньиня в шатре не было, и ничего не напоминало о нем, кроме этого ханьфу. О том, что Вэй Ин живет в одном шатре с Ваньинем, тогда как даже сам Сичэнь жил один, как Глава Ордена, он думать отказывался.

— Он у лекаря, — Вэй Ин проследил за его взглядом и опередил вопрос. — К ужину с ним все будет в порядке.

Сичэнь развернулся к нему и невольно подумал о том, что хорошо, что Ванцзи сейчас здесь нет. Сидящий на стуле, как на троне, Вэй Ин, с выпущенными на свободу волосами, расслабленный, обманчиво-мягкий, смотрелся великолепно.

— Благодарю.

— Пришли извиняться за то, что не уследили за ним? — Вэй Ин вскинул бровь и поднялся с места. — Он не рассказал мне, что именно там случилось, и я хотел бы услышать это от вас.

— Свои извинения я принесу Ваньиню лично, — Сичэнь действительно пришел не за этим. А получить ответ на вопрос, который маял его все время охоты и после. — Он бы погиб, если бы его не спасло то, чего у него быть не должно. Энергия золотого ядра. Которая несовместима с темной ци.

Только по тому, как страшно вдруг побледнел Вэй Ин, Сичэнь понял, что случайно задел то, что трогать не стоило. А потому, как налились нестерпимым красным огнем глаза Вэй Ина — что от смерти его отделяет только один взмах ресниц.

— Глава Вэй! — Сичэнь ударил первым. Голосом, в который вложил слишком много Звука. И от того взметнулся полог шатра, а Вэй Ина отшвырнуло назад. Мгновенно усмирив пришедшую в действие стихию, Сичэнь поймал его бешеный взгляд и вскинул руку. — Я могу дать обещание, что об этом никто не узнает.

— Я больше не склонен верить вашим обещаниям, — разве что не прорычал Вэй Ин, но уже через секунду словно погас. Тяжело привалился к опоре шатра, оказавшейся позади него, опустил плечи. Кажется, даже его волосы бессильно поникли. От всей его фигуры повеяло вдруг таким отчаянием, что Сичэнь невольно подался к нему.

— И все же вам придется мне довериться. Убийство Главы Ордена не пройдет незамеченным. А я все равно получу ответ на свой вопрос.

Вэй Ин невесело хмыкнул.

— О, поверьте, я бы рискнул. Если бы на вашем месте стоял кто-то другой.

— Все настолько серьезно? — Сичэнь нахмурился. Он не особо любил тайны, особенно чужие, но если это касается Ваньиня…

Вэй Ин кинул на него тяжелый взгляд. Щелкнул пальцем, и пространство изнутри шатра дернулось. Клубящаяся внизу у стен тьма потекла по стенам вверх к полотку. Звуконепроницаемый щит.

— Достаточно для того, чтобы за нарушение вашего обещания я буду считать себя вправе снести вам голову, — мрачно заявил Вэй Ин и устало кивнул на разбросанные в стороне подушки. — Присаживайтесь, Глава Лань.

Сичэнь решил не спорить, и на предложенное место опустился молча. Спустя пару минут напротив сел Вэй Ин, прикусил нижнюю губу, то ли колеблясь, то ли подбирая слова.

— Что вы знаете об Ордене Юньмэн Цзян и о том, что с ним случилось?

Удивленный неожиданным вопросом, Сичэнь с трудом удержался от встречного вопроса о том, какое это имеет отношение, и задумался.

— Юньмэн Цзян управлял Стихией Воды. Основной артефакт Ордена был утерян и ему на смену был создан другой — Цзыдянь. Кольцо-кнут, владелец которого получал побочную способность к управлению молниями. Артефакт невероятной мощи, который требовал и такой же невероятной силы воли. И когда Главой стал Цзян Фэнмянь, Цзыдянь отказался ему подчиниться. Зато справиться с ним смогла его жена — госпожа Юй. Она и стала Главой, сменив своего мужа. Но из-за того, что по сути своей Водная стихия не была ей родной, ее золотое ядро и энергия Цзыдяня начали конфликтовать. Все это привело к тому, что Стихия Воды начала выходить из-под контроля. Эти приступы мутили ее рассудок, и ей пришлось снять Цзыдянь. Но это не помогло. И однажды близлежащие к Пристани Лотоса города и деревеньки практически полностью снесло поднявшейся водой. Погибли сотни людей. Когда оставшиеся в живых попробовали прорваться в резиденцию, Цзян Фэнмянь попытался их остановить, но был убит вместе с другими адептами. Это окончательно свело ее с ума. Она подняла вокруг резиденции защитный щит, а вода, ведомая ее бесконечной яростью и безумием, пошла дальше, уничтожая все на своем пути. В поток вливались другие реки и озера, и это грозило гибелью уже всей Поднебесной. Чтобы остановить госпожу Юй, к Пристани лотоса устремились все Великие ордена, но пройти сквозь водяной щит оказалось невозможно. Удалось это только вашей матушке, Госпоже Вэй. Она же и положила этой беде конец, убив Госпожу Юй. Со временем вода схлынула, но восстанавливать Орден было больше некому. Да никто бы и не решился. Слишком много погибших, затопленные земли и загубленный урожай — все это послужило причиной ненависти. Сейчас она немного поутихла, потому что нет никакого смысла ненавидеть то, чего больше нет, да и времени прошло достаточно, чтобы память выцвела. Но какое это имеет отношение к…

Сичэнь замер, не договорив, и глядя на Вэй Ина широко раскрытыми глазами. Тот криво усмехнулся.

— Вижу, вы и без меня догадались. Вэй Ваньинь — урожденный Цзян Ваньинь, Цзян Чэн. Сын Госпожи Юй и Цзян Фэнмяня, брат Цзинь Яньли, невестки Цзинь Гуаншаня. Его рождение в итоге и стало причиной ее безумия, положив начало искажению, а вовсе не конфликт энергий стихии Воды и ее собственной ци. И вы правы — темная ци и золотое ядро в одном теле невозможны. Но не для А-Чэна. Я сам был еще совсем маленьким, когда мы с матушкой приезжали в Пристань Лотоса. Но я помню, как Госпожа Юй, будучи уже беременной, мечтала о том, чтобы ее сын стал тем, кто однажды найдет и сможет подчинить себе Черный лотос — тот самый утерянный артефакт Юньмэн Цзян, без которого Орден уже не был так силен, как прежде. Ради этой цели она была готова на многое. На все на самом деле. И когда пришла пора рожать, она приехала к нам, в Илин. Спустилась к подземному озеру в пещере и разрешилась от бремени в его водах. Фактически подарила сына Тьме, и та приняла его, стала его частью больше, чем кого-либо из нас. Но за это Госпоже Юй пришлось заплатить своим рассудком и большей частью силы золотого ядра, которая перешла ее сыну. Когда все это случилось с искажением ци Госпожи Юй, Ваньинь был совсем малышом, и матушка не смогла ни убить его, ни оставить. К тому же уже тогда тьма защищала его. И даже питала золотое ядро. Матушка забрала его и пустила в народе слух, что у Главы Вэй есть еще один, тайный ребенок, которого она выносила и родила, уже будучи вдовой и которого отдала на воспитание дальним родственникам. И когда он укрепился, Ордену Илин Вэй официально представили Вэй Чэна. И, когда пришло время, «нарекли» Ваньинем в честь погибшего сына любимой подруги.

— Так Ваньинь… — шокированный, зачарованный Сичэнь мог только шептать, не в силах пока охватить, осознать все услышанное.

— Цзян Ваньинь, Цзян Чэн. Истинный сын Тьмы, наследник Ордена Юньмэн Цзян и единственный Повелитель Стихии Воды. И если об этом кто-нибудь узнает…

Сичэнь сглотнул. Что будет тогда, ему даже не нужно было представлять. Искажение ци его истинной матери, двойственная природа, затопленные территории Юньмэна…

— Это умрет вместе со мной, — твердо произнес он и для верности призвал в свидетели свою стихию. Воздух у его губ задрожал, вспыхнул и погас, принимая сказанное. Теперь при любой попытке Сичэня нарушить обещание, он получит сильнейший ожог, а заодно лишится голоса.

— Хорошо, — Вэй Ин расслабился, даже слабо улыбнулся, как только убедился, что Сичэнь настроен более чем серьезно. И тут же был атакован вопросами.

— А сам Ваньинь знает? Его оружием потому стал кнут? А что с Цзыдянем?

— Полегче, Лань Сичэнь, — Вэй Ин вскинул руки, прерывая поток. — Ваньинь знает, кто его родители и что с ними случилось. Единственное, чего он не знает — что на самом деле стал косвенной причиной искажения ци матери. И я надеюсь, что это так и останется впредь. Некоторые вещи для него слишком тяжелы, и одна стихия знает, как он воспримет это известие. Для постоянной головной боли и без того достаточно. Наша матушка с первого дня учила его контролировать свои силы. Тьма слушается его беспрекословно и уничтожит даже меня, если ему этого захочется. Но помочь с развитием и контролем золотого ядра мы были не в состоянии: ни у кого в Илин Вэй его нет. Но у Ваньиня оно есть, и оно невероятно сильно. Со временем он сам научился его контролировать, но и только. Отправляя его в Облачные Глубины, матушка надеялась, что у вас он наберется хотя бы минимальных знаний, которые смогут помочь в дальнейшем. Как понимаете, обучать его владением Стихии Воды было некому, но основой любой стихии все равно лежит одно и то же: взаимодействие с ней. А эти принципы одинаковы для всех.

— Это было истиной причиной нашего брака. Как у адепта Илин Вэй у него не было другого пути попасть в Орден из-за того, что в Гусу Лань не берут учеников с темной ци, — Сичэнь опустил голову, разглядывая руки.

— Одной из них. Основной на самом деле, — Вэй Ин усталым жестом потер висок. — Строгость ваших правил, железная дисциплина, наставники, аскетизм — все это стало тем, что склонило чашу весов в пользу Гусу Лань. И возможность оградить Ваньиня от ненужного внимания. Что ж… по крайней мере, половину поставленных целей мы достигли.

— Спасибо, — после долгого молчания выдохнул Сичэнь, вспоминая тот их разговор после похорон. Тогда в Вэй Ине вряд ли говорила только обида за… брата. Скорее всего, он убедился, что смысла для Ваньиня оставаться в Облачных глубинах больше нет. — За доверие. Я не предам Ваньиня. Он… не заслуживает этого.

«Стал для меня слишком дорог» Сичэнь успел заменить другой фразой в последний момент, запоздало обожженный осознанием: Вэй Ин и Ваньинь не братья на самом деле, и тогда все их отношения, которым он был свидетелем, приобретали совсем другой смысл и оттенок.

— Я могу только надеяться на это, — Вэй Ин кинул на него слишком пронзительный взгляд, но спрашивать ничего не стал.

И Сичэнь неожиданно даже для самого себя произнес:

— Когда все это случилось там, в лесу, мы разговаривали. Ваньинь требовал у меня развода.

— Что?! — расслабившийся было Вэй Ин снова напрягся, подаваясь вперед. — Надеюсь, вы отказались?

— Мы… не успели прийти к соглашению. И согласия своего я дать тоже не успел, хотя он был очень настойчив. Но вчера перед выездом с ним разговаривал Не Хуайсан. И я не могу не думать о том, что это может быть связано, хотя я не уверен, что Хуайсан озвучил ему свои планы. В каких… они отношениях?

Вэй Ин выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Я был бы рад, если бы со стороны Не Хуайсана были только матримониальные планы.

— А со стороны Ваньиня? Он…

— Они хорошо сдружились, — нехотя ответил Вэй Ин, а Сичэнь подумал вдруг о его ревности. И о том, доверился бы Вэй Ин так же, как сейчас, если бы узнал о его мыслях и тех чувствах, что начали одолевать. — Ведут оживленную переписку, Хуайсан настойчиво зовет его в гости и присылает «весенние картинки». Словно А-Чэн в них нуждается.

От двусмысленности последней реплики на языке Сичэня стало горько. А от «весенних картинок» Хуайсана укололо злостью.

— Но супругом Ваньиня вы его все равно не видите. Но что, если они уже все решили? Если там… настоящие чувства?

— Я буду принимать решение не раньше, чем буду уверен в том, что они есть. Разумеется, со стороны Ваньиня и если вы не решите развестись раньше. Вас я неволить не могу.

— Я уже дал свое вам обещание. И, чтобы развеять все слухи, разве не будет лучше, если предстоящий ужин он проведет рядом со мной?

— А разве может быть иначе? — кажется, Вэй Ин по-настоящему удивился.

— Но днем вы… — Сичэнь растерялся. — Были очень категоричны, забирая его.

— Ему нужно было лечение. Причем лекаря, который не удивится, почувствовав в нем энергию золотого ядра. После подобных спонтанных всплесков Ваньиню обычно нужно, как минимум, два часа для того, чтобы взять над ней контроль.

— Я понял. Но почему тогда, в лесу, его закрыла не тьма?

На лицо Вэй Ина набежала тень.

— Вы же знаете, на кого наткнулись? Измененный дух леса со своей собственной темной ци.

— Тьма не смогла бы нанести большого урона, — догадался Сичэнь.

— А урон от энергии золотого ядра был фатальным.

Сичэнь прикрыл глаза, вспоминая.

— Молнии. Там были молнии. Не помню, что бы водники управляли ими.

— Если когда-нибудь я попытаюсь вас убить, виной этому будет ваша наблюдательность, которой в некоторых случаях лучше бы не было, — проворчал Вэй Ин. — Из Пристани Лотоса матушка забрала и Цзыдянь, как наследство и надежду для Ваньиня, но артефакт был слишком опасен для такого малыша, и тогда она разделила его, отдав ему только часть.

— А вторая у вас?

— Сейчас — да. После смерти матушки я преобразовал обе половины, превратив в единый талисман. Только у Ваньиня его часть сохранила свои первоначальные возможности, хоть и с гораздо меньшим эффектом. Я управлять им не могу.

— Колокольчик! — от очередной догадки Сичэнь даже рассмеялся. — Вы сделали из него колокольчик!

Вэй Ин кинул на него изумленный взгляд:

— Откуда вы…

— Лань Чжань услышал его звон сразу после того, как все это случилось на поляне.

Вэй Ин повел бровью.

— Лань Чжань?

— Никто бы не понял, что это на самом деле. Для него это просто колокольчик, — тут же вступился за брата Сичэнь и увидел возможность прояснить пару вопросов, которой тут же воспользовался. — По правде говоря, его больше обеспокоил факт, что вы снова поругались. Он считает, что вы его ненавидите.

— Что за чушь? Мне не за что ненавидеть его.

— Но это же вы назвали его скучным? И зацикленным на правилах.

— Нам было по пятнадцать! Хотите сказать, что он все еще помнит об этом?

— Он помнит все. И, — Сичэнь заколебался. Рассказать — значит, вмешаться в дела Лань Чжаня. С другой стороны, если ничего нет, то и вмешиваться не во что, — сожалеет, что тогда отказался от вашей дружбы.

— Ваш брат просто невозможен, — Вэй Ин покачал головой, улыбаясь. — Прошло столько лет.

— И, тем не менее. Людей, которые сами хотели с ним общаться, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки и то будут лишние. Для него это все слишком остро. Вы не хуже меня знаете о его проблемах в детстве. До его семи лет мы были уверены, что он родился немым.

— Я вас понял. Я поговорю с ним. Скажу, что мое предложение все еще в силе. Но если он будет и дальше изображать из себя вредную булочку, я передумаю.

Вэй Ин улыбнулся, а Сичэнь рассмеялся, чувствуя себя так, словно с плеч свалилась целая гора. Лань Чжань будет счастлив. Осталось только пережить предстоящий ужин.


	6. Chapter 6

Ощущение было странным, новым, незнакомым. Волнующим. Каким-то образом на самое начало ужина сидевший на достаточном от него расстоянии Ваньинь, к его окончанию оказался так близко, что Сичэнь чувствовал тепло его тела через все слои одежды. И чем дальше, тем больше Сичэнь терял связь с окружающим. И уже даже взгляды, которые не спускали с них на протяжении всего вечера, не трогали, хотя поначалу от такого внимания было трудно дышать. Вэй Ин привел Ваньиня уже перед самым ужином, и потому в трапезную они пришли почти последними. В сопровождении сдержанного гула голосов, Сичэнь провел Ваньиня к отведенному им месту, устроился рядом и невольно посочувствовал ему: тот к таким сборищам был явно не готов. К тому же, почти напротив них расположился Орден Цишань Вэнь, и огромная подавляющая огненная энергетика их главы действовала даже на Сичэня.

Тем не менее, ужин прошел достаточно спокойно. Уставшие после первого дня довольно напряженной охоты заклинатели налегали на еду, а после того, как первый голод был утолен, и вино немного расслабило, полились разговоры. Кто-то делился успехами, кто-то жаловался на невезение, не обошлось и без мелких склок вроде обвинений во лжи и приукрашивании своих достижений. Не Минцзюэ, видимо, преодолевший свою неприязнь к темному пути, завязал разговор с Вэй Ином, чем явно удивил последнего. Цзинь Гуаншань, развалившись на подушках, лениво обмахивался веером, но его расслабленный вид портили остро сверкающие глаза, следящие, кажется, за каждым. Скользнув по нему взглядом, Сичэнь отвернулся, и именно этот момент выбрал Цзинь Гуаншань, чтобы подняться и направиться к ним.

— Глава Лань, второй господин Вэй, — Цзинь Гуаншань остановился перед их столиком и голоса в шатре чуть приутихли. — Я надеюсь, охота прошла удачно?

— Вполне. Спасибо за беспокойство, — собраться Сичэню удалось не сразу, но этой паузы не заметил бы никто.

— Не стоит, — Цзинь Гуаншань свернул веер, стукнув им по ладони. — Я до сих пор не имел чести представить вам своего сына. Он недавно вошел в семью, но уже успел завоевать уважение. Глава Лань, второй господин Вэй, это Цзинь Гуанъяо.

Цзинь Гуаншань отшагнул и только сейчас Сичэнь заметил стоявшего за его спиной молодого человека, который выступил вперед, кланяясь.

— Глава Лань, второй господин Вэй, рад быть представленным вам, — приятным мягким голосом произнес он и выпрямился, когда Сичэнь и Ваньинь ответили ему соответствующими любезностями. Миловидно лицо, смущенная улыбка, пушистые и длинные ресницы, ямочки на щеках — он был похож на Цзинь Гуаншаня и одновременно ничем не напоминал его. О его происхождении не судачил только ленивый, но ни следа порока не лежало на его лице. И в его взгляде, кинутом украдкой на застывшего изваянием Ваньиня, сквозил только осторожный интерес, который Сичэнь для себя объяснил планами Гуаншаня. О которых Цзинь Гуанъяо вряд ли не знал. О том, озвучил ли самому Ваньиню свои предположения Вэй Ин, Сичэнь узнать, разумеется, забыл.

— Из-за дел Ордена А-Яо приехал только сегодня, и на охоту должен будет выйти завтра. Для него она будет первой такой… серьезной, и я опасаюсь за его безопасность, — Цзинь Гуаншань покосился на сына, который залился краской, пробормотав возмущенно-смущенное: «Отец!». — К сожалению, сегодня меня подвела моя рука, и завтра я не смогу выйти в Пустые земли, а Цзысюань уже вернулся в Ланьлин Цзинь. Доверить жизнь А-Яо кому-то еще из своего Ордена я не могу. Могу ли я попросить Главу Лань и второго господина Вэя взять на себя заботу о моем сыне? Всего на один день, пока мой лекарь не сменит гнев на милость.

Сичэнь едва не заскрипел зубами, а со стороны Илин Вэй ощутило повеяло холодом. Маневр Цзинь Гуаншаня был прозрачен, как слеза, но, тем не менее, поводов отказать Сичэнь не видел. И невольно пожалел Цзинь Гуанъяо, который хоть и держал лицо, такого явно не ожидал. И счастлив вряд ли был.

— Почему Глава Цзинь уверен, что провести охоту бок о бок с последователем темного пути для начинающего заклинателя безопасней, чем с любым из его ордена? — Ваньинь еле слышно выдохнул и вскинул на Гуаншаня наивно-удивленный взгляд, который мог обмануть бы любого. Вопрос был очень неудобным, фактически прямым обвинением в глупости или лжи, но Сичэнь был уверен, что Ваньиню он сойдет с рук. Откровенное непонимание, написанное на его очаровательно-открытом лице, было так легко списать на юность и неопытность.

Удивленный таким «отпором», Цзинь Гуаншань тут же спрятался за веером, а вот по губам замершего с ним рядом Цзинь Гуанъяо скользнула быстрая улыбка. И взгляд, брошенный им на Ваньиня, был уже совсем другим. Заинтересованным, с едва проглядывающими искрами удовлетворения.

— Возможно, я не совсем точно выразился? — Цзинь Гуаншань пожал плечами, возведя глаза к потолку. — Но разве тот факт, что адепты Илин Вэй допущены до охоты, не означает, что находиться рядом с ними безопасно?

— Несомненно, — Ваньинь на миг прикрыл ресницы. — Но Глава Цзинь, наверное, упустил из внимания тот факт, что темная ци, используемая адептами Илин Вэй, привлекает повышенное внимание нечисти. Для заклинателя, который только ступил на этот путь, подобное может быть не самым лучшим началом.

— Разумеется, я учел этот факт. И никогда не решился бы подойти с подобной просьбой, не будь рядом с вами вашего супруга. Одно присутствие Главы Лань внушает уверенность и спокойствие. Для начинающего заклинателя, кроме всего прочего, это шанс научиться владению собой в любой ситуации.

— Спасибо за такую высокую оценку моих способностей, — Сичэнь поклонился. Ваньинь будет явно не в восторге от такого соседства и то, что завтра им, так или иначе, придется все отведенное для охоты время провести вместе. Но и давать ему возможность продолжить эту дискуссию Сичэнь не собирался. В своем желании уйти от навязанных обязанностей Ваньинь мог зайти слишком далеко.

— Я надеялся на ваше согласие, Глава Лань. Благодарю, — Гуаншань среагировал очень быстро. Поклонился и удалился в сопровождении Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Это плохая идея, — как только они оказались вне зоны слышимости, пробормотал Ваньинь, опуская взгляд в свою чашу с соком.

— Это всего на один день. Большего я не допущу, — пообещал Сичэнь, на самом деле довольный тем, что продолжить неприятный разговор о разводе завтра не получится.

— Я надеюсь, — выдохнул Ваньинь, сжимая чашу слишком сильно. — Я могу попросить вас о другом месте завтра на ужине?

Сичэнь повернулся к Ваньиню. Опущенные глаза, заострившиеся скулы, почти истерично бьющаяся венка на шее. Это да почти побелевшие костяшки выдавали его явно очень сильный дискомфорт. Сичэнь решил бы, что это ему неприятно сидеть рядом, если бы их бедра не соприкасались, и Ваньинь даже не пытался увеличить дистанцию между ними.

— Я попробую. Но прежде могу узнать причины?

— Потому что иначе я испорчу вам аппетит, попытавшись лишить Главу Вэнь его бесстыжих глаз, — зло прошипел Ваньинь и опрокинул в себя остатки сока.

— О, — Сичэнь аккуратно развернулся, будто невзначай скользнув взглядом по расположившемуся напротив Вэнь Жоханю. И невольно содрогнулся от интенсивности горящих в его глазах эмоций, обращенных на Ваньиня и странным образом изменивших его лицо. Невероятно красивое, но всегда строгое и холодное, сейчас оно словно было подсвечено внутренним огнем. Чувственные губы стали темнее, на обычно бледных щеках цвел едва заметный румянец. Если бы речь шла не о Вэнь Жохане, Сичэнь сказал бы, что этот мужчина чувствует возбуждение, но уровень самосовершенствования Главы Вэнь позволял ему даже не замечать подобные физические порывы, гася их на инстинктивном уровне. На самом деле можно было даже сказать, что на Ваньиня он не смотрит, но в том, что все его внимание сосредоточено на нем — сомнений не было. И слова Вэй Ина о желании Ордена Вэнь поучаствовать в судьбе Ваньиня…

— Я понял, — Сичэнь склонился в Ваньиню, накрывая ладонью его стиснутые пальцы. Весьма интимный жест, особенно на людях, но допустимый между супругами. Ваньинь вздрогнул, и Сичэнь, совсем уж осмелев, скользнул пальцем по его костяшкам, пытаясь успокоить и отвлечь. — Вы можете уйти.

— Уйти? — Ваньинь повернулся к нему, глядя с удивлением, неверием и благодарностью. И Сичэнь ухнул в его глаза. Сияющие, прозрачные, невероятно красивые, затененные частоколом ресниц.

— Время прошло достаточно, приличия соблюдены, — Сичэнь улыбнулся, запечатлевая этот образ в памяти. — Я могу вас проводить.

Ресницы Ваньиня взметнулись и опустились, скрывая мелькнувшее в глазах какое-то чувство, прочесть и понять которое Сичэнь не успел.

— Не стоит, — прохладно произнес Ваньинь, аккуратно освобождая свою руку из плена пальцев. — Здесь уже все в курсе, что мне пришлось закончить охоту раньше из-за повреждения, никто не удивится моему уходу.

Сичэнь поколебался, но все-таки спросил:

— Я могу зайти к вам позже, вечером?

Ваньинь обжег его взглядом и тут же отвел глаза, словно испугавшись.

— Я не вижу в этом смысла. Разве что вы хотите продолжить наш дневной разговор. Но запретить вам прийти к моему брату я не могу.

Сичэнь молча принял сказанное, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как сладко сжалось сердце от этого завуалированного разрешения.

— А теперь прошу простить, но будет лучше, если я действительно уйду. Глава Лань, — Ваньинь поднялся, кланяясь ему. Быстро посмотрел на Вэй Ина и под взглядами десятков людей направился к выходу из шатра, с каждым шагом окутываясь тьмой все больше, практически исчезая в ней. Сичэнь проводил его взглядом, повернулся к Вэнь Жоханю и стиснул кулаки под ханьфу: того на месте не оказалось. И он даже не заметил, когда Глава Вэнь ушел! Нехорошее предчувствие затопило его с головой. Но рвануться прочь следом за Ваньинем прямо сейчас…

— Глава Лань? — рядом опустился, отвесив глубокий поклон, Не Хуайсан. — Уделите мне несколько мгновений вашего времени?

Сичэнь, почему-то уверенный, что этот разговор ему не понравится, вежливо улыбнулся, подавляя порыв резко отказать и нестись вслед за Ваньинем.

— А-Сан, может, будет лучше поговорить позже? — попытку увильнуть он все-таки сделал.

— Это не займет много времени, — Хуайсан хлопнул ресницами, раскрыв глаза пошире, и тут же спрятался за веером. — Я всего лишь…

— Глава Лань, второй господин Не, — на них обоих упала темная тень, и Сичэнь не сдержал облегченного выдоха, кланяясь в ответ.

— Глава Вэй, — а вот Хуайсан мгновенного раздражения скрыть не успел.

— Если ваш разговор не из тех, что не требует отлагательств, то я прошу второго господина Не отложить его. Ненадолго, — Вэй Ин обаятельно улыбнулся, глядя на Хуайсана взглядом, который отказа не предусматривал.

— О, ничего срочного, — тот обмахнулся веером, улыбаясь так же обаятельно. — Уверен, что бы не собирался Глава Вэй сообщить Главе Лань, это в любом случае важнее моей пустой болтовни.

— Вы даже не представляете, насколько правы, второй господин Не, — Вэй Ин только бровью повел. Хуайсан, явно ожидавший чего-то иного на свой выпад, снова спрятался за веером, только глаза сверкнули. Но Вэй Ин уже не видел его. — Глава Лань, я прошу вас составить мне компанию. Я обещал вам прогулку и, думаю, сейчас для нее самое время.

Сичэнь поднялся молча, уверенный, что ни внимание Вэнь Жоханя к Ваньиню, ни его уход Вэй Ин не пропустил.

— Второй господин Не, я с удовольствием побеседую с вами позже, — он отвесил поклон ему и всему залу. — Доброго вечера.

— Конечно-конечно, я пришлю кого-нибудь с запиской, — Хуайсан опустил глаза в пол, и Сичэнь, скользнув взглядом по напряженно смотрящему на них Минцзюэ, направился вслед за уже успевшим отойти Вэй Ином.

Стоило им оказаться за порогом, как доброжелательная улыбка стерлась с лица, как и не было.

— Спасибо, — бросил Сичэнь резко ускорившему шаг Вэй Ину.

— Это не ради вас, — бросил Вэй Ин.

— Я понимаю, — Сичэнь ничуть не расстроился. — Вы думаете, что Вэнь Жохань посмеет…

Он не закончил, но Вэй Ину и не нужно было знать окончание.

— Он здесь единственный, кто может посметь, — с явной неохотой выдал Вэй Ин, и Сичэнь с ним согласился. Даже без поддержки свой стихии, Вэнь Жохань сам по себе стоил половины своего Ордена.

— Но зачем бы ему… — начал Сичэнь и чуть не врезался в спину резко остановившегося Вэй Ина. Кинул взгляд за его плечо и поперхнулся воздухом.

Пожалуй, они смотрелись даже красиво. В уверенных объятиях Вэнь Жоханя Ваньинь казался каким-то… хрупким. Уязвимым. На его таком открытом сейчас лице читались возмущение, испуг, удивление. Он не пытался вырваться, только выгнулся, упершись ладонями в плечи своего пленителя, который что-то негромко говорил ему. Напряженный, похожий на натянутую тетиву — он смотрел на Вэнь Жоханя широко раскрытыми глазами, а тот… улыбался. И эту улыбку, такую непонятную, ни разу не виденную на его лице, Сичэнь расшифровать не смог.

Сердце больно сжалось, когда Вэнь Жохань скользнул одной рукой по плечу Ваньиня, шее, провел подушечкой пальца по щеке и скуле. Именно так, как хотелось самому Сичэню. Коснулся губ, и тут Ваньинь словно пришел в себя. Отдернул голову, ударил по плечам и мгновенно окутался тьмой так, что на миг показалось, что Вэнь Жохань держит в руках облако черного дыма. И почти сразу следом Вэй Ин повел запястьем, и между Ваньинем и опустившим руки Вэнь Жоханем выросла стена.

Сичэнь невольно содрогнулся от ярости и ощущения смерти, которым вдруг дохнуло от Вэй Ина, и выступил вперед, на инстинктивном уровне понимая, что, если не вмешается прямо сейчас — произойдет что-то страшное. То, к чему этот мир не готов.

— Глава Вэнь! — Это хорошо, что Вэй Ин с ним. Потому что своя собственная ярость, круто замешанная на ревности, размывалась от чужих эмоций и необходимости не допустить столкновения. — Позвольте напомнить вам, что вы домогаетесь моего супруга!

— В самом деле? — Вэнь Жохань медленно, пожалуй, даже лениво развернулся к ним. Так, словно и не гудела вложенной в нее энергией стена Тьмы, и не пылал факелом темной ци Ваньинь. Улыбнулся, повел бровью. Спокойный, насмешливый даже. — Разве можно считать браком запись на бумаге, которая не скреплена ничем?

— Каким образом вас это касается, Глава Вэнь? — Вэй Ин за спиной Сичэня ощущался провалом в бездну. И голос его — острый, ледяной — тек, разливался, вызывая зеленое свечение.

— Тем, что нет справедливости в том, чтобы удерживать пустым долгом?

— И снова — каким образом это касается вас, Глава Вэнь?

Глаза Вэнь Жоханя сузились, и в них заплясал злой и веселый огонь.

— Может, тем, что юный господин Вэй заслуживает другого мужа? Такого, который сделает его счастливым и будет думать о нем, а не вспоминать раз в несколько лет?

Сичэнь с трудом удержал лицо, но уши отчаянно погорячели.

— Вы забываетесь, глава Вэнь! — он шагнул вперед, судорожно стискивая кулаки.

— О, простите, — тот отвесил поклон, насмешливый, на самой грани открытого оскорбления.

— Вы не заставите никого поверить, что воспылали чувствами к юноше младше вашего собственного сына, — голос Вэй Ина был спокойным, но теперь все пространство словно занялось зеленым пламенем.

Вэнь Жохань рассмеялся. Искренне, ярко, легко.

— Что время для бессмертного? Я бы сказал, что вы слишком мало знаете о чувствах, Глава Вэй, если бы не слышал ревность в вашем голосе.

— Хватит! — Тьма, клубящаяся вокруг Ваньиня, вдруг отхлынула от него, взметнулась столбом за его спиной и распалась-разошлась на ленты, раскрывшиеся подобно клиньям веера. Кожу от виска к подбородку, задевая скулу и щеку, разрисовал сложный узор, глаза полыхнули темно-красным. От его ног по земле зазмеились трещины, волосы взметнулись вокруг головы как от порыва ветра, и Вэй Ин метнулся к нему.

— А-Чэн! Остановись!

Оказавшись рядом с потерявшим контроль Ваньинем, он одним движением руки разметал собирающуюся за его спиной тьму, стиснул плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом. Легко тряхнул раз, другой. И заговорил. Ласково, тихо, как с ребенком или сумасшедшим.

— А-Чэн, ты потерял контроль. Могут пострадать люди. А-Чэн…

Он говорил, а Сичэнь не мог оторвать от Ваньиня глаз. И крутились, крутились в голове мысли. Если бы у него были сомнения в сказанном Вэй Ином ранее, сейчас они бы рассеялись. Ваньинь — Дитя тьмы. Ее сын. Но разве не учили их с детства, что ее порождения ужасны и отвратительны? А все, что хотелось сделать Сичэню, глядя на Ваньиня, — это склониться перед этой силой, а этот образ — запечатлеть на холсте, чтобы можно было любоваться вечно.

Свечение погасло, и тьма рассеялась, когда Ваньинь вдруг выдохнул и обмяк.

— Не смейте, — но даже так его голос был полон силы и негодования, — не смейте так со мной обращаться! Я не приз и не вещь.

Сичэнь вскинулся, но Вэнь Жохань успел первым.

— Вы правы, второй господин Вэй, — склонился в поклоне, пряча за упавшими на грудь волосами лицо. — Я прошу простить этого недостойного.

Ваньинь отстранился от Вэй Ина, глядя на Вэнь Жоханя с непонятным выражением на лице.

— Не смейте вести себя так, словно я ваша собственность.

Губы Вэнь Жоханя дрогнули, и Сичэнь мог бы поклясться, что с них сорвалось беззвучное «как жаль». Но вслух прозвучало совсем иное:

— Позвольте мне загладить свою вину, — Вэнь Жохань распрямился, глядя прямо на Ваньиня, так, словно никого больше рядом не было.

— Вы загладите свою вину, если будете свои желания держать при себе, — разве что не прошипел Ваньинь, сейчас до невозможности похожий на разозленного кота.

— Я вас услышал, второй господин Вэй, — Вэнь Жохань сузил глаза, коротко и почти небрежно поклонился и, развернувшись, неторопливо удалился в подступающие сумерки, оставив после себя странное ощущение неправильности происходящего. Тот Вэнь Жохань, которого Сичэнь знал, который, был способен не глядя заставить извергаться вулкан, не мог… сделать всего того, чему они были свидетелями. Тот Вэнь Жохань ни перед кем не извинялся. И не пытался «загладить вину», что бы он не имел в виду под этим на самом деле. Тому Вэнь Жоханю, казалось, вообще было плевать на все человеческое. Не то чтобы кто-то вне его семьи вообще знал о нем что-то кроме того, о чем разносила молва, но все же…

— Что он говорил тебе? — обеспокоенный голос Вэй Ина вырвал Сичэня из его размышлений. Разгладив смявшийся рукав ханьфу, Сичэнь скользнул взглядом по трещинам в земле, проследил за тем, как осыпается хлопьями сгоревший в зеленом пламени куст. Он смотрел, почти не видя, с ревнивым любопытством прислушиваясь к разговору, не решаясь подойти ближе.

— Что я заслуживаю лучшей судьбы, — голос Ваньиня кололся от звучавших в нем эмоций. — Что он даст мне то, что не сможет никто другой. Что с ним я буду счастлив. Что никто не посмеет смотреть и не видеть меня самого.

Сичэнь вздрагивал от каждого его слова, словно мало было всего того, что он уже услышал от Вэнь Жоханя.

— Ложь! — выдохнул Вэй Ин, и Сичэня затопила благодарность за то, что тот озвучил крутящееся на его собственном языке. — Все это ложь.

Вот только Ваньинь вдруг отступил от Вэй Ина, глядя на него с… отчаянной злостью?

— Что именно? Что я заслуживаю своего счастья? Или что сейчас все смотрят на меня только как на способ получить влияние и твое хорошее расположение? Что всем было плевать на мои желания, когда мне было пятнадцать, а сейчас…

— Ох, А-Чэн… — Вэй Ин качнулся вперед, сгреб его в охапку, крепко обнимая. — Конечно, нет. Ты, как никто заслуживаешь и счастья.

— Тогда почему? — Ваньинь дернулся, вывернулся из объятий, хоть и не до конца: руки Вэй Ина остались на его плечах. — Почему ты решаешь за меня? Даже сейчас решаешь.

Справедливое замечание, больно резанувшее Сичэня и, судя по потемневшему лицу, и Вэй Ина.

— Я хочу защитить тебя. Ты отличный воин, один из лучших, но опыт — это не то, что приходит с умением владеть оружием. Тем более, такой. Эти гадюки сожрут тебя и не подавятся.

— А как же «я — Глава Ордена, и это мой приказ?» — неожиданно ехидно поинтересовался Ваньинь, и Сичэнь вскинул бровь. Как… остро.

— Когда это я тебе такое говорил? — с искренним возмущением поинтересовался Вэй Ин, глядя на криво усмехающегося Ваньиня.

Сичэнь только вздохнул: их переход от одного настроения к другому был таким быстрым, что он просто не успевал. А еще казалось, что все происходящее — лишь спектакль. Что за словами и показываемыми эмоциями гораздо более глубокое и болезненное.

— Дай-ка вспомнить… три дня назад, — Ваньинь поднял глаза к небу на мгновение, а потом снова опустил их, оглядывая пространство. Это чудо, что здесь никого, кроме них, не было. Хотя не то чтобы было много желающих гулять рядом с шатрами Илин Вэй.

— Ты! — Вэй Ин вскинулся, улыбаясь. — Во-первых, это была шутка, а во-вторых, что еще мне оставалось делать, если ты уперся в своем нежелании сопровождения? Я пошел у тебя на поводу, и смотри, к чему это привело.

— Ты и в отхожее место собрался дать мне сопровождающего? — Ваньинь поморщился. — Когда это все уже закончится?

Вэй Ин только вздохнул, явно не желая озвучивать очевидное. Вместо ответа он повернулся к Сичэню, устало ему кивнул.

— Глава Лань, я могу попросить вас об еще одном одолжении?

— Я вас слушаю, — Сичэнь подошел поближе, поймал смущенный взгляд Ваньиня, который, кажется, только сейчас понял, что все это время они с Вэй Ином были не одни.

Вэй Ин развернулся к нему лицом, небрежным жестом откинул волосы от лица.

— Как думаете, кто на очереди?

— Кланы поменьше, у которых есть дочери? — предположил Сичэнь, без труда расшифровав смысл вопроса.

Ваньинь невесело хмыкнул и отвернулся.

— Мне не стоило приезжать.

— Это все только бы усложнило, второй господин Вэй. Пошли бы новые слухи, — ответил ему Сичэнь, и Вэй Ин тут же поддержал его.

— Именно. И, чем дальше, тем больше я думаю о том, что все это прекратиться, только когда каждая собака в Поднебесной будет в курсе, что ваш брак больше нельзя назвать формальным.

Сичэнь застыл, Ваньинь нахмурился. Но прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел сказать слово, Вэй Ин вскинул руку.

— Я всего лишь предлагаю выход. Глава Лань, я прошу вас принять Ваньиня в свой шатер до конца охоты.

— В этом не будет смысла, если после он вернется домой вместе с вами, — одними губами произнес Сичэнь и сам распахнул глаза. На самом деле он даже не думал об этом!

Но Вэй Ин сузил глаза, размышляя.

— Пожалуй, вы правы.

— Я не вернусь в Облачные глубины! — Ваньинь тут же вскинулся. Поймал взгляд Сичэня и отвернулся, заливаясь то ли сердитым, то ли смущенным румянцем. — Простите… я не хотел никоим образом оскорблять ваш дом.

— А-Чэн, так будет лучше. — Вэй Ин обернулся к нему, смягчая тон. Ничего, кроме тепла, в нем не звучало, но Сичэню показалось, что где-то в глубоких обертонах голоса поет тоска. — Это ненадолго. Пока не разойдутся и не укрепятся слухи. Потом ты вернешься.

— Нет. Потом мы разведемся, — Ваньинь скользнул по Сичэню странным взглядом. Показалось или мелькнуло в его глазах что-то, похожее на… сожаление? Обиду? Или это он, Сичэнь, чувствует обиду, на которую на самом деле не имеет никакого права.

— А-Чэн… Как только новость о вашем разводе распространится, тем же вечером у ворот будут стоять свахи всех мастей и очередь из женихов, желающих прибрать к рукам «сокровище Илина» и породниться с Темным орденом. Свободный — ты слишком лакомая добыча для любого ордена, и я еще помню, что ты мне ответил на предложение найти тебе достойную невесту.

Ваньинь поджал губы, посмотрел на Сичэня.

— Почему молчит господин Лань? Разве речь идет и не о его жизни? Разве пока мы состоим в этом… браке, у него есть хоть какой-то шанс на нормальную традиционную семью? Свахи должны стоять у его ворот, но их там нет. И все это только потому, что он не свободен.

— Уверяю вас, когда придет мое время для… традиционной семьи, вы будете первым, кто узнает об этом, — прохладно ответил Сичэнь, которого неизменно раздражала одна мысль о том, что когда-нибудь ему придется жениться на девушке, обязательно из благородной семьи и хотя бы один раз разделить ложе. Особенно сейчас, когда все, что хочется на самом деле — увидеть, как Ваньинь ему улыбается. Не вежливо или пусто, а по-настоящему, с радостью. Кажется, он хочет слишком много.

Ваньинь сузил глаза, словно не веря в то, что услышал, и отвернулся.

— Утром в лесу вы были не так… рациональны.

Сичэнь пожал плечами.

— Возможно, я был излишне эмоционален. Но от своих слов не отказываюсь.

— Хм? — вежливо напомнил о себе Вэй Ин.

— О, забудь, — Ваньинь передернул плечом. — Если тебе нужно, я поеду. Выучу все три тысячи правил.

— В первую очередь, это нужно тебе, пусть улягутся слухи, — Вэй Ин прикусил губу, сдерживая смех. Повернулся к Сичэню — Я могу попросить вас об этом, Глава Лань?

— Разумеется, — тот доброжелательно улыбнулся, пряча за ресницами тлеющее удовольствие и радость. В этот раз все будет по-другому. — Второй господин Вэй, Облачные глубины — это не только три тысячи правил и библиотека.

Ваньинь недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но спорить не стал.

— В таком случае, мы все решили? — Вэй Ин, кажется, даже вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я прикажу поставить ширму и вторую кровать, — Сичэнь поклонился. — Второй господин Вэй, Глава Вэй.

— А-Чэн придет, как только будет готов. Глава Лань, — Вэй Ин поклонился, дождался, пока то же самое сделает Ваньинь, и повел его в сторону своего шатра.

Оставшись один, Сичэнь на мгновение прикрыл глаза и решил, что ему нужно пройтись. Куда-нибудь, где-нибудь никого, перед кем нужно было бы держать лицо. Подумать. И уложить в голове все, что случилось за сегодняшний, такой долгий день.


	7. Chapter 7

Но прогулка получилась короткой. И дело было вовсе не в том, что достаточно уединенное место оказалось довольно сложно найти, а в волнении, которое не давало сосредоточиться. Слишком быстро билось сердце, и дыхание все время норовило стать таким же быстрым. Он мог бы призвать к порядку тело, но… не хотел. Эти чувства были новыми, сладкими, в них хотелось окунуться, завернуться и снова, и снова возвращаться мыслями к Ваньиню. К тому, что еще немного — и они будут ночевать в одном шатре. Разделенные ширмой, но все равно ближе, чем когда-либо. А когда охота закончится, Сичэнь увезет его домой. И там, вдали от Вэй Ина и любопытных взглядов…

— Глава Лань!

Сичэнь остановился, безжалостно вырванный из своих грез голосом, который хотел слышать меньше всего. И в этот раз ему вряд ли кто-то поможет: погрузившись в мечты, он сам не заметил, как дошел до шатров своего Ордена.

— Второй господин Не, — Сичэнь вежливо улыбнулся.

— Я решил не присылать посыльного, а прогуляться сам. Как ваша прогулка с Главой Вэй? — Не Хуайсан стоял перед ним с самым расслабленным видом, только остро поблескивающие глаза выдавали его истинный интерес. Сичэнь прикинул сколько шансов на то, что он знает о Вэнь Жохане, а потом выкинул это из головы.

— Хорошо, — нейтрально отозвался Сичэнь, готовый к завуалированным упрекам, на которые он не знал, как отвечать, не выдав тайну Ваньиня.

— Я рад, что вы нашли общий язык с Главой Вэй.

— А разве могло быть иначе?

— Когда я был в Илин Вэй, я почти не встречался с ним. Но молва говорит, что, несмотря на улыбки и чувство юмора, он очень закрытый человек, а когда дело касается его Ордена или близких — и вовсе превращается в монстра.

— Как я, и ваш брат, да и вы сами. Тоже самое можно сказать обо всех.

— М-м-м… Да, пожалуй, вы правы, — Не Хуайсан обмахнулся веером. — В таком случае, мои предположения о том, почему Ваньинь до сих пор несвободен, неверны.

Сичэнь напрягся: такой заход не мог привести к хорошему разговору. К тому же, он даже предположить не мог, как это может быть связано. Разве что Хуайсан предположил, что Вэй Ин мог вмешаться. 

— Я должен извиниться перед вашим братом. Давая свое обещание, я еще не знал всех обстоятельств.

— О, — Не Хуайсан взмахнул веером. — Я могу узнать, что это за обстоятельства?

Сичэнь напрягся, как было всегда, когда он собирался солгать. Но его снова спасли от неудобного ответа.

— Пытаешься соблазнить моего супруга, А-Сан? — Ваньинь бесшумно вышагнул из-за Хуайсана. Не дожидаясь ответа, обошел его и, встав между ними, перед Сичэнем, улыбнулся, на секунду опустив ресниц. — Скоро отбой.

Сичэнь резко выдохнул. Смущенный вид Ваньиня, даже если он был исключительно актерской игрой, был таким волнующим, что ему пришлось сжать пальцы в кулак в попытке удержать лицо и сдержать порыв коснуться губами его приоткрытых губ.

— Я сейчас приду. Как только закончу разговор со вторым господином Не, — ласкающий взгляд и волнение в голосе Сичэнь прятать не стал. Он тоже хорош в актерском мастерстве.

Ресницы Ваньиня дрогнули, скрыв острый блеск в глазах.

— Я буду ждать, — выдохнул он и повернулся к откровенно шокированному Хуйсану. — А-Сан, не будь таким жестоким, не задерживай моего супруга. Хороших снов.

Ваньинь улыбнулся, коротко поклонился и спустя пару мгновений скрылся за пологом шатра Сичэня.

— Хороших снов, — вдогонку выдохнул ему Не Хуайсан и перевел потемневший взгляд на сияющего Сичэня. Тут же отвел его, словно обжегшись, и спрятался за веером, который как будто выцвел вслед за своим обладателем.

— Примите мои поздравления с обретением семейного счастья, Глава Лань, — глухо произнес он. — У меня больше нет вопросов.  
Действительно, не стоит заставлять ждать любимого мужа. Особенно, когда разлука была столько долгой.

— Спасибо, А-Сан. Ты абсолютно прав, — Сичэнь поклонился, даже не пряча улыбку. — Хороших снов.

— Хороших снов, — Не Хуайсан попрощался, и Сичэнь не стал ждать, пока он отойдет, и сам направился к своему шатру.

Отдернул полог, проскользнул внутрь и остановился, глядя на замершего у ширмы Ваньиня. При появлении Сичэня тот развернулся, прикусил губу.

— Это было не слишком? С А-Саном?

— Ничуть, — Сичэнь покачал головой, когда понял, о чем именно спрашивает Ваньинь. — Мне кажется, он поверил.

Ваньинь вздохнул.

— Я надеялся, что мы с ним сможем стать друзьями.

— Друзьями? Так вы не знали о его… планах? — Сичэнь повел бровью, быстрым взглядом окидывая пространство. Из-за второй кровати места стало гораздо меньше, но Сичэнь был рад таким изменениям.

— Вчера он признался мне в чувствах, — после недолгого колебания ответил Ваньинь. — Я был удивлен.

— Именно поэтому вы потребовали развода сегодня?

— Нет, это никак не связано, — Ваньинь покачал головой. — Я планировал это сделать, еще когда был дома.

— В таком случае, ваши планы разошлись с планами вашего Главы.

Ваньинь только глаза закатил.

— Вэй Ин готов меня на цепь посадить, удивляюсь, как он меня сюда отпустил.

Сичэнь улыбнулся. Он понимал Вэй Ина, но, похоже, Ваньиня подобная… драконовская опека как минимум раздражала. И в этом он и Ваньиня понимал тоже. Тому больше не пятнадцать, естественно, что ему хочется чуть больше свободы. И, если Вэй Ин не ослабит поводок, то рискует получить самый настоящий бунт. А сил у Ваньиня предостаточно для любого бунта.

— Возможно, его желание защитить вас от посягательств других орденов затмевает все остальное, — дипломатично выдал Сичэнь, до которого начала доходить вся неловкость ситуации. Им обоим нужно приготовиться ко сну, а все, что их будет разделять — это ширма. И…

— Он никогда не говорит мне ничего, что касается меня, — Ваньинь усталым жестом потер виски. — Обо всем, что происходит, я узнал только здесь. Не самый приятный сюрприз.

— Хотите сказать, что если бы знали обо всем, утром вы бы не завели этот разговор о разводе? Но еще вчера при нашей первой встрече при главах Орденов вы вели себя по-другому. Вы… насмехались надо мной.

Ваньинь кинул на него недовольный взгляд, умудрившись при этом выглядеть невероятно мило.

— Мне показалось это забавным — немного подразнить вас. Вы так усердно меня игнорировали, что я не мог удержаться от небольшой мести.

— Думали, мне будет неприятно услышать от вас слова о том, как вы рады меня видеть? — Сичэнь не удержался от негромкого смеха. — Вы ошиблись.

— Я понял, — Ваньинь отвел взгляд. — Вы… не такой, как о вас говорят.

Сичэнь напрягся.

— Это плохо?

Ваньинь только повел плечами, а потом и вовсе отвернулся, хотя Сичэнь сейчас больше всего хотелось заглянуть в его глаза. Что за эмоции там плещутся? Как вообще разгадать Вэй Ваньиня?

— Я… не знаю. Я запомнил вас другим.

— В этом мы с вами похожи. В моей памяти вы тоже… другой, — Сичэнь позволил себе откровенность и этим заслужил короткий взгляд из-за плеча и насмешливое фырканье.

— Как будто вы вообще помнили обо мне.

На это Сичэню сказать было нечего.

— Простите.

— Вы уже принесли свои извинения, — Ваньинь медленно выдохнул, потер шею и чуть оттянул ворот своего ханьфу. Жест вышел неосознанным, но таким соблазнительным, что Сичэнь поспешно отвел глаза, словно обжегшись о белизну кожи.

— Вам нужно подготовиться ко сну. Я приду позже. — И бежать. Бежать отсюда, пока он не выдал себя окончательно.

… За пологом шатра его ждал Лань Чжань. Ну или на самом деле неловко топтался поодаль, словно колеблясь между желанием поговорить и правилом. Час отбоя, установленный в Облачных Глубинах, уже давно прошел, так что его колебания были вполне объяснимы. 

Сичэнь оглянулся на шатер за спиной и отошел в сторону, поманив обрадованного его появлением брата за собой. Вместе они обогнули свой лагерь и остановились поодаль. Со стороны шатров Лань Линьцзинь слышался женский смех, у Цинхе Нэ заходились лаем собаки. После первого дня охоты заклинатели отдыхали, и на фоне остальных Орденов шатры Гусу Лань казались средоточием безмолвия.

— Брат теперь живет не один, — Лань Чжань начал разговор первым. — Дядя… удивлен.

Сичэнь подавил улыбку. Да, дядя должен быть удивлен. Но как же быстро разлетелась эта… новость.

— Вэй Ваньинь мой супруг, и это естественно. Но ты не об этом пришел поговорить.

Лань Чжань увел взгляд в сторону, как всегда, когда был смущен.

— После ужина меня нашел Глава Вэй, — еле слышно выдохнул он после недолгого молчаливого колебания.

— О, — Сичэнь удивился. А Вэй Ин не теряет время. — И что же он сказал?

— Что, несмотря на прошедшие года, его предложение о дружбе все еще в силе.

Сичэнь негромко рассмеялся. Пожалуй, если бы это было сделано по-другому, это был бы не Вэй Ин.

— Я же говорил, что он не ненавидит тебя.

Лань Чжань кинул на него быстрый взгляд и смял ханьфу.

— Ванцзи не знает, что делать дальше.

— Ох… — Сичэнь прикусил губу. Судя по манере речи, брат очень взволнован. — Ничего? Быть другом — не обязанность. Нет правил. Нет условий. Это… просто желание общаться. Ты можешь написать ему. Пригласить прогуляться. Согласиться, если он сам предложит тебе составить ему компанию. Напоить чаем. Просто будь собой, А-Чжань.

— Ванцзи боится, что сделает что-нибудь не так.

— Понимаю. Но ошибки совершают все, и думаю, что Вэй Ин отлично это понимает.

— Ванцзи подумает об этом, — лишь слегка успокоенный Лань Чжань отступил на шаг, поклонился. Сичэнь коснулся его протянутых пальцев.

— Не беспокойся больше об этом, А-Чжань, и иди спать, уже поздно.

— Хороших снов, — тот выпрямился и, дождавшись кивка Сичэня, исчез в опустившихся сумерках.

Оставшись один, Сичэнь слабо улыбнулся и направился следом. У порога шатра остановился, а потом все-таки откинул полог и вошел внутрь, надеясь, что не пришел не вовремя. Сначала даже немного растерялся, никого не увидев, а потом до него донеслось тихое ровное сопение, и улыбка сама собой раздвинула губы в улыбке. Ваньинь спал, вне всякого сомнения. Так дышать можно только во сне. Сладко, сонно. 

Желание заглянуть за ширму хоть на секунду стало таким огромным, что удержаться не было никакой возможности. Напрасно рассудок пытался дозваться до тела и сердца, они его просто не слышали. 

Сичэнь сделал крохотный шажок, выглянул из-за ширмы, со сладким ужасом вдруг думая о том, что если ошибся и Ваньинь не спит, то он даже не сможет объяснить свое поведение. И замер. Все мысли из головы словно вынесло ветром. Только сердце защемило и заколотилось где-то в горле. Сейчас, спящий, едва прикрытый, Ваньинь казался не оглушающее красивым, а каким-то… нежным? Хрупким? Трогательным? Беззащитным. Приоткрытые губы, частокол ресниц, угольно-черный росчерк пряди волос на белоснежной коже — Сичэнь смотрел на него и почти с отчаянием думал о том, что не хочет отпускать. Никуда из своей жизни. Что никогда не простит себе, если даже не попытается завоевать Ваньиня, чтобы и мысли тот не допускал о том, чтобы развестись или уйти.

Словно прочитав его желания, Ваньинь вздохнул, поежился, и Сичэнь испуганно отпрянул. И тут же снова застыл, услышав тихий болезненный стон. Ваньинь на постели как-то неловко дернулся, судорожно впился пальцами в покрывало, заметался, бормоча еле слышно.

— Мама… мама, не надо… мне больно, мама…

Сичэнь даже не понял, как оказался стоящим на коленях на полу у постели Ваньиня. Как взял его ледяную руку и стиснул пальцы, поглаживая по костяшкам.

— Ваньинь. А-Чэн, — он говорил тихо, шептал, почти ворковал, а потом и вовсе подался вперед, кладя ладонь на покрытый испариной лоб. — Это только кошмар. Все хорошо, ты в безопасности.

Ваньинь коротко вскрикнул и обмяк. Ресницы дрогнули и поднялись. Несколько секунд он растерянно моргал, и все это время захваченный врасплох Сичэнь сидел каменной статуей. И, как только в темных красивых глазах Ваньиня появился проблеск сознания, улыбнулся.

— Простите, — шепнул он. — Вас мучили кошмары, и я не смог просто пройти мимо. А-Чжань… в детстве больше некому было спасать его во сне. Я не хотел…

Ваньинь выдохнул, опуская ресницы. Но руки не отнял, только едва заметно сжал пальцы.

— Простите, что потревожил, — глухим голосом произнес он. — Иногда… я вижу кошмары. В последнее время реже.

Пальцы в ладони напряглись, и Сичэнь несильно стиснул их, словно прося не забирать.

— Я еще не спал. И кошмары видят все. Вы ведь не расскажете мне о своих?

В полумраке комнаты, потревоженной только светом свечей, глаза Ваньиня остро блеснули.

— Не стоит пытаться брать на себя мои проблемы.

— Но я хочу! — Сичэнь вскинулся и тут же сдал назад. Не стоит пугать Ваньиня своими порывами. К объяснениям он еще не готов.

— Хм? — Ваньинь перевел взгляд на их почти сплетенные пальцы. — Что изменилось? Если это попытка еще одного извинения, то вы зря тратите время. Я уже сказал, что все понимаю на самом деле.

— Нет. Вы все еще мой супруг, и… — Сичэнь замялся, а Ваньинь вдруг рассмеялся. Все-таки высвободил руку, садясь в постели. Нижние одежды сползли по плечу, обнажив ключицу, и Сичэнь отвел глаза. Какую чушь он несет…

— А, так это попытка изобразить примерного мужа? — Ваньинь даже не подумал поправить одежду. Вместо этого он подобрал ноги, обняв колени и следя за Сичэнем неожиданно внимательно и остро. Словно пытаясь прочитать что-то на его лице. А, может, и читая. Как хотелось Сичэню узнать, что за мысли крутятся в его голове!

— Я хотел бы… — Сичэнь замялся, спрятав руки под ханьфу. — Хотел бы стать вашим другом.

Какой дурак!

— Другом? — Ваньинь вскинул бровь. Показалось или на его лице промелькнула тень разочарования?

Сичэнь растерялся. Он сказал что-то не так? Но что-либо другое сейчас было бы совсем неуместно. И точно не понравилось бы Ваньиню.

— Я… — Сейчас он бы согласился даже на беседу с Хуайсаном! — Разве я могу рассчитывать на что-то иное?

Ответил и поднялся под потемневшим взглядом Ваньиня.

— Уже поздно и…

— Я почти не помню свою настоящую мать, — внезапно произнес Ваньинь глухим голосом, не спуская с него глаз. — Для меня она всегда была Госпожой Юньмэн Цзян. Я знаю, что Вэй Ин вам рассказал. Но я помню последний день. Кругом была вода, а в живых остались только я и мама. Я помню ее — безумную, страшную. Ей было все равно, что от Ордена не осталось ничего. Что ее мечта не имеет смысла, потому что управлять было больше нечем. Она сожалела только о том, что водная стихия не будет подчиняться мне так, как должно. Талисман контроля, выжженный прямо на теле — она решила, что это поможет.

Ваньинь закрыл глаза, замолчав и бледнея лицом. Но Сичэнь чувствовал, что это еще не конец. И оказался прав. Спустя долгую минуту молчания, Ваньинь начал говорить снова.

— И теперь я вижу во сне ее. Вода уже плещется в покоях, а мама тянется ко мне с раскаленной печатью. В реальности прикоснуться ей не дала темная ци, но во сне я всегда беззащитен. И Госпожа Вэй на помощь никогда не приходит. Как видите, мои кошмары — полная чушь, — неожиданно закончил он скучающим тоном, пожал плечами и потянул одеяло на себя. — И вы правы, уже поздно.

Сичэнь, которого очень недвусмысленно попросили не комментировать услышанное и вообще убраться с глаз, медленно выдохнул и коротко поклонился.

— Вы правы, уже поздно. Не смею мешать. Доброй ночи.

Излишне равнодушное «доброй ночи» донеслось уже в спину.

О том, что обещал Цзинь Гуаншаню «взять под свое крыло» его отпрыска, Сичэнь вспомнил только, когда сам Гуаншань возник перед ним сразу после завтрака. Идущий следом Ваньинь, не отходивший от него ни на шаг с самого утра, едва слышно фыркнул, по-видимому, вспомнив озвученные планы разделиться, чтобы охватить как можно большую территорию. И которые пошли прахом из-за привычки Сичэня не помнить то, что ему не нравится.

— Доброй охоты, Глава Лань. Второй господин Вэй, — для раннего утра Цзинь Гуаншань имел слишком цветущий и довольный вид. Сичэнь даже подумал, что сплетни о том, что Ваньинь провел в его шатре, не достигли ушей главы ордена Ланьлин Цзинь, но поверить в это было невозможно: весь городок гудел об этом, кажется, с самого рассвета.

— Глава Цзинь, — Сичэнь вежливо улыбнулся. Надежда на то, что Цзинь Гуаншань передумал, умерла, не родившись, когда он разглядел за его плечом Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Я хотел бы уточнить, когда именно вы собираетесь выйти в Пустые земли, чтобы проводить А-Яо, — без долгих заходов выдал Цзинь Гуаншань. Он улыбался с самым расслабленным видом, но глаза были цепкими. А еще Сичэнь никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его очень внимательно изучают. По крайней мере, взгляд Гуаншаня, скользнувший по его губам, он заметил. Как и затлевшее в его глазах удовлетворение сразу следом.

— Как только мы будем готовы, — Сичэнь от такого изучения и последующей реакции Гуаншаня напрягся, но улыбался все также. — Цзинь Гуанъяо может подойти к Южной тропе.

Цзинь Гуаншань кивнул, обернулся к сыну, и тот, коротко поклонившись, удалился.

— Благодарю, Глава Лань. А-Яо необходима тренировка, и я рад, что вы согласились присмотреть за ним. Он далеко не трус, но из-за обстоятельств приступил к обучению заклинательству слишком поздно.

— Боюсь, у нас не будет времени и возможности обучать молодого господина Цзинь, — Сичэню, как никогда, хотелось оказаться отсюда подальше. Удовлетворение, все еще стоящее в глазах Гуаншаня, тревожило неимоверно.

— Я понимаю, — тот обмахнулся веером, довольно улыбаясь. — Все, что мне нужно — это чтобы к окончанию этого дня он был цел и, по-возможности, невредим.

— Глава Цзинь считает другие Ордены менее достойными для такой задачи? — голос подошедшего Вэнь Жоханя напоминал утробный рокот хищной кошки. Сытой, и от того пока что доброй и милостивой.

Цзинь Гуаншань резко закрыл веер, разворачиваясь к нему. На его губах все еще сияла улыбка, но краски на его лице словно немного выцвели.

— Разумеется, нет, Глава Вэнь, но разве я осмелился бы подойти с этой просьбой к вам? Вы всегда так заняты…

— Глава Цзинь только что назвал Главу Ордена Лань бездельником? — Вэнь Жохань вскинул бровь, изображая высшую степень удивления.

— Нет! — загнанный в ловушку, Цзинь Гуаншань теперь уже откровенно побледнел. — Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что обучение А-Яо будет легче проходить в компании тех, кто…

— Не стоит продолжать, Глава Цзинь, — вдруг оборвал его Вэнь Жохань уже гораздо более прохладным тоном. — Вы рискуете сказать что-нибудь, о чем потом можете пожалеть. Просто признайтесь, что у вас есть свои собственные интересы.

— А у кого их нет, — Гуаншань раздраженно передернул плечом, но за предоставленную возможность ухватился.

— Глава Вэнь сегодня бесконечно добр, — Ваньинь, молча простоявший рядом с Сичэнем, в разговор вступил внезапно. Произнося свои слова, он вежливо улыбнулся, но не услышать ехидство в его голосе мог только глухой.

Сичэнь тут же напрягся: дразнить Вэнь Жоханя — все равно что дразнить смерть, но тот только удивленно выдохнул и вдруг рассмеялся. Весело, легко, без недовольства или злости. Сичэнь нахмурился, а Цзинь Гуаншань не смог сдержать изумленного выдоха. И Сичэнь отлично его понимал.

— Второй господин Вэй, — Вэнь Жохань, отсмеявшись, теперь только улыбался, чем-то бесконечно довольный. Черты лица его смягчились, а в глазах заплясали искорки веселья и чего-то еще. — Разве могу я быть иным, находясь рядом с вами?

— Ваша слава идет впереди вас, — Ваньинь разве только глаза не закатил от такой то ли издевки, то ли шутки, то ли правды Вэнь Жоханя. — Доброта среди приписываемых вам добродетелей не значится.

— Ваньинь! — Сичэнь резко повернулся к нему, уверенный, что в этот раз Вэнь Жохань подобную дерзость не стерпит уж точно. Но когда увидел горящие то ли азартом, то ли еще чем глаза Ваньиня, растерялся.

— В самом деле? — а Вэнь Жохань улыбался. И любовался так откровенно, что Сичэнь почувствовал разливающуюся во рту горечь. А на Цзинь Гуаншаня и вовсе смотреть было жалко. Растерянный, бледный, судорожно сжимающий веер — он переводил взгляд с Вэнь Жоханя на Ваньиня и обратно, и все больше серел лицом. — Какая жалость. Впрочем, доброта — действительно не то, чем я мог бы похвастаться. Но у меня есть то, чего лишены другие. Например, я всегда откровенен в проявлении своих эмоций и чувств.

— В самом деле? — повторил эхом Ваньинь. Он смотрел прямо, с вызовом, но Вэнь Жоханю явно удалось его смутить. И Сичэнь решил, что ему пора вмешаться, пока все это не зашло слишком далеко.

— Прошу прощения за то, что прерываю вашу беседу, но охоту пора начинать, все ждут только нашего сигнала. Господин Цзинь, мы будем ждать Цзинь Гуанъяо на Южной тропе. Глава Вэнь, хорошей охоты.

— Конечно-конечно, — Цзинь Гуаншань торопливо раскрыл веер и, пожелав присутствующим удачи, стремительно удалился.

— Увидимся позже, — Вэнь Жохань склонил голову, одарил Ваньиня острой улыбкой и неторопливо отошел, полный достоинства и уверенности.

Сичэнь скользнул взглядом по Ваньиню и отвернулся, словно обжегшись о его глаза, горящие слишком ярко.

— Как адепт Илин Вэй вы можете присоединиться к Ордену Вэнь в охоте, — бросил он, стараясь не допустить в голос захватившее его раздражение.

— Что? — Ваньинь повернулся к нему, недоуменно хмурясь. — Зачем бы мне?

— Мне показалось, что вы этого хотите, — Сичэнь заставил себя улыбнуться и даже вскинул бровь. — Я ошибся?

На лицо Ваньиня словно тень набежала.

— А вы были бы рады, не так ли?

— Нет, — Сичэнь стиснул пальцы и отвернулся. — Нам пора выходить.

Ваньинь за спиной резко выдохнул, но спустя пару мгновений догнал и пошел рядом. Но, стоило им оказаться на территории лагеря Гусу Лань, как Ваньинь бросил:

— Он догадался, — и тут же пояснил. — Цзинь Гуаншань. Он догадался, что наша совместная ночь сегодня была лишь для вида.

— О. Вот как, — теперь Сичэню было понятно удовлетворение в глазах Главы Цзинь. — И как же?

— Если верить слухам, Глава Цзинь весьма искусен в науке любви. Уверен, что, по его мнению, следы страсти — не то, от чего нужно избавляться. Особенно, когда хочешь доказать всему миру, что твой брак скреплен по всем правилам. На нем самом таких отметин больше, чем достаточно.

— Правда? — Сичэнь поразился. Он сам об этом бы даже не подумал. С другой стороны, он и не Цзинь Гуаншань.

— Мне стоило подумать об этом прежде, чем выходить утром, — Ваньинь вздохнул с искренним огорчением. — Достаточно было бы просто как следует покусать губы, чтобы они припухли.

— Вы… так осведомлены обо всем этом, — Сичэнь чувствовал себя неловко. Очень. Он был старше Ваньиня, но сейчас…

Ваньинь только глаза закатил.

— И только попробуйте обвинить меня в измене.

Сичэнь поджал губы. На подобное… обвинение он действительно не имел никакого права. Морального, по крайней мере. Но мысль о том, что Ваньиня уже нельзя назвать девственником, приносила ощутимый дискомфорт. Вопрос, с кем же он лишился своей невинности, Сичэнь давил изо всех сил. В свете того, что он знал, была велика вероятность, что ответ ему не понравится еще больше.

— Я рад, что вы не скучали, — вышло гораздо суше, чем должно было бы, но скрывать собственное неприятие этого Сичэню было трудно.

— Это гораздо продуктивнее, чем лить слезы по неудавшемуся браку и ждать хоть одного приветливого взгляда от человека, который тебя даже не замечает, — Ваньинь хмыкнул, а Сичэнь резко остановился, словно наткнувшись на невидимую стену.

— Простите? — Ему не послышалось?! Не показалось?!

Обогнавший его на пару шагов Ваньинь остановился. Не оборачиваясь к Сичэню, он выпрямился, расправив плечи.

— Вы приняли это всерьез? — его голос был спокоен, кажется, даже слишком. — Вы действительно хотели бы, чтобы это было так? Чтобы я желал с вами настоящего брака, а не… этих попыток изобразить счастливую семью? В пятнадцать так легко влюбиться в саму любовь. Жаль только, что облик, который мы ей придаем, в конечном итоге, оказывается сплошной выдумкой и приносит только разочарование. С другой стороны, меня эта участь миновала, так что не мне жаловаться на судьбу.

Договорив, Ваньинь наконец повернулся, и Сичэнь не успел натянуть на лицо доброжелательную маску.

— Что такое? — Ваньинь вскинул бровь, выражая вежливое недоумение. — Вы хотели стать мне другом, и я полагал, что это означает откровенность. Я ошибся? Мне не стоило всего этого говорить?

— Вы… — растерянный, почти шокированный, Сичэнь не знал что и думать о такой откровенности.

Ваньинь оказался таким… сложным. Как понять, что из услышанного было завуалированной правдой, а что — шуткой, попыткой уязвить или заставить почувствовать вину? Но, стоило признать: такой Ваньинь цеплял что-то внутри. Волновал, влек, манил своей загадкой. Сичэнь еще никогда не встречал кого-то похожего на него.

— Забудьте, — не дождавшись от него вразумительного ответа, Ваньинь отвернулся. — Нас ждет охота и Цзинь Гуанъяо.

Сичэнь выдохнул и, пообещав себе, что подумает об этом позже, догнал его и пошел рядом…

… «Передача» Цзинь Гуанъяо была больше похожа на церемонию, во время которой Цзинь Гуаншань разливался соловьем, выражая надежду на удачный исход и на то, что его сын найдет себе друзей. О последнем изначально речь вообще не шла, но указывать на это не стали ни Сичэнь, ни Ваньинь, чтобы не делать ситуацию еще более неловкой. Даже подошедший Вэй Ин промолчал, только хмыкнул и окинул оценивающим взглядом совсем смутившегося Цзинь Гуанъяо. Сичэнь даже немного посочувствовал: Цзинь Гуаншаню явно было плевать на эмоции и желания своего сына, и тот был вынужден держать лицо под чужими взглядами людей, которые отлично понимали подоплеку происходящего. Пожалуй, даже Ваньиню было проще. И когда «почетный эскорт» остался за границей Пустых земель, все вздохнули с облегчением, несмотря на то, что впереди ждала нечисть всех мастей.

— Спасибо, — как только они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Цзинь Гуанъяо склонился в поклоне, направленном большей частью в сторону Ваньиня. — Этот недостойный просит прощение за свой низкий уровень умений и возможные проблемы.

— Никто не рождается уже мастером, второй господин Цзинь, — Сичэнь улыбнулся.  
Вежливость и мягкий голос Цзинь Гуанъяо ему импонировали. Как и его видимая непохожесть на Цзинь Гуаншаня. Тот никогда не славился наличием чувства такта и точно не стал бы извиняться за свое неумение. — Все мы когда-то начинали.

— Спасибо за попытку пощадить мою самооценку, — Цзинь Гуанъяо выпрямился, посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Но у меня нет иллюзий по моему поводу.

— И по поводу того, зачем вы здесь на самом деле? — Ваньинь склонил голову к плечу, глядя на него с интересом.

Цзинь Гуанъяо распахнул ресницы и почти сразу же отвел взгляд. Прямолинейность собеседника ему явно была непривычна.

— Ну же, — неожиданно мягко и аккуратно произнес Ваньинь, — здесь нет вашего отца и тех, кто так же, как вы, питал бы какие-нибудь иллюзии.

Сичэнь решил не вмешиваться. Ему было интересно, что ответит Цзинь Гуанъяо. Да и наблюдать за таким Ваньинем тоже было любопытно. Такое мягкое давление…

— Если второй господин Вэй в курсе… — Цзинь Гуанъяо сверкнул глазами сквозь ресницы, — то я могу и не пытаться завоевать его расположение?

— Такие указания дал вам Цзинь Гуаншань? — Ваньинь подошел ближе, и стала заметна разница в росте. Из-за осанки Цзинь Гуанъяо она не сильно бросалась в глаза, но ревнивый взгляд Сичэня подмечал все. Мог ли Цзинь Гуанъяо понравиться Ваньиню? И, если да, то когда это могло случиться и не с этой ли симпатией связан разговор?

— Я не хотел бы обсуждать моего отца за его спиной, — Цзинь Гуанъяо вскинул голову навстречу взгляду Ваньиня. Уголок его рта дернулся, когда тот внезапно улыбнулся.

— А себя? Планы вашего отца — ни для кого не секрет, но что насчет вас?

Цзинь Гуанъяо улыбнулся. Слишком вежливо.

— Я всего лишь недостойный сын, следующий приказам своего отца.

Ваньинь медленно выдохнул, сузив глаза. И резко отвернулся, словно потеряв интерес. Сичэню даже показалось, что он заметил на его лице разочарование и досаду. Впрочем, это исчезло так быстро, что ему действительно могло показаться.

— Второй господин Вэй! — Цзинь Гуанъяо окликнул отошедшего Ваньиня. Тот обернулся, а Сичэню вдруг показалось, что про него забыли. Исключили из своего мира на эти несколько минут. — Господин Вэй… У меня ведь нет никаких шансов?

— Нет, если вас ведет только желание исполнить приказ отца.

Ресницы Цзинь Гуанъяо дрогнули, а Сичэню показалось, что его лишили воздуха. Что?! Что происходит?! Что творит Ваньинь?!

— А если это будет мое желание?

Ваньинь усмехнулся одним уголком губ.

— Переживите сегодняшнюю охоту, и я с удовольствием составлю вам компанию на вечерней прогулке.

— Второй. Господин. Вэй. — Сичэнь молчать больше не мог. И такого ледяного голоса от него никто никогда не слышал. — Я все еще здесь, и мы с вами еще женаты. Прежде, чем договариваться о встрече с другим, вам стоило бы отойти подальше. Хотя бы.

Цзинь Гуанъяо ощутимо вздрогнул, кинул на него почти испуганный взгляд. А вот глаза Ваньиня пылали.

— О, никаких непристойностей, — он улыбался нежно и остро. Темно и жарко. И смотрел также. — Честь моего… любимого супруга никоим образом задета не будет. Это всего лишь прогулка и даже не под луной. Господин Цзинь Гуанъяо еще новичок, разве вам неинтересно узнать побольше о том, о ком Глава Ордена Цзинь отзывается столь высоко?

— Я бы поверил в ваши сладкие речи, второй господин Вэй, если бы не слышал то, что предшествовало вашему приглашению, — Сичэню нужно было бы заткнуться, чтобы не показывать так явно свою ревность, но рассудок упрямо твердил, что он имеет право на это недовольство.

— Господин мой, Лань Сичэнь, — Ваньинь повел бровью и подошел ближе, — возможно, вы ищите второй смысл там, где его нет?

Это было ударом ниже пояса. Обращение, тон, голос, даже проникновенный взгляд. Игра, все игра, но Сичэнь все равно не мог устоять. Но и сдаваться так просто не собирался тоже.

— Свет глаз моих, — Сичэнь улыбнулся, коснулся плеча кончиками пальцев, — простите мне мои заблуждения. Радость от нашей встречи до сих пор не покинула меня, и я боюсь лишиться и капли вашего внимания.

Он никогда еще не озвучивал правду таким тоном, и теперь чувствовал только темную радость от того, каким изумлением вдруг полыхнули глаза Ваньиня и как чувственные губы раздвинулись в усмешке. И да, удивление и удовольствие во взгляде Ваньиня Сичэнь разглядел тоже.

— О… — выдохнул Ваньинь. — Уверяю вас, мои глаза смотрят только на вас и видят только вас. Все мое внимание принадлежит лишь моему супругу.

У Сичэня на миг перехватило дыхание. Сейчас, в эту секунду он Ваньиня почти ненавидел за весь мед, что тот лил в его уши, и поверить в который было смерти подобно.

— Я благодарен вам за такое признание, но все же настаиваю на том, чтобы прогуляться вместе с вами и господином Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Мой супруг мне не доверяет?

— Вашему супругу было мало одной разделенной ночи, и он все еще требует к себе внимания, которого был так долго лишен.

Ваньинь еле слышно выдохнул, его рот приоткрылся в изумлении, но уже через секунду он взял себя в руки. На дне зрачков запылало уже дьявольское пламя, и Сичэню пришлось стиснуть кулаки, чтобы удержать себя на месте. И не вжаться злым острым поцелуем в словно дразнящие его губы.

— Чтобы сказал ваш учитель о вашей благопристойности, господин мой Лань, — на грани слышимости произнес Ваньинь, качая головой и глядя сквозь ресницы. — При свете дня, да при свидетелях…

— Осторожней! — сбоку мелькнула черная тень, в воздухе запел металл меча, и между Сичэнем и Ваньинем упали разрубленные части какой-то твари. А чуть в стороне, на колене и отведя назад руку с мечом, покрытом черной кровью, замер Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Кажется, нам пора прекращать вести личные разговоры на охоте, — сквозь зубы бросил Ваньинь и, отступив на шаг, поклонился Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Спасибо, господин Цзинь. Вы спасли нас, как минимум, от увечий. Ваши навыки превосходны, и это нам стоит поучиться у вас.

— Это не стоит благодарности. И навыки мои желают лучшего, — Цзинь Гуанъяо, откровенно смущенный похвалой, старательно отводил глаза.

— Не стоит принижать своих заслуг, — Сичэнь аккуратно переступил через одну половину убитой твари. — Мой супруг прав во всем. Приступим же к охоте, отложив разговоры для более безопасных времен.

Цзинь Гуанъяо молча кивнул, но быстрый обмен взглядами между ним и Ваньинем Сичэнь заметил. И покрепче сжал меч. Сначала охота. А вопрос с… прогулкой он решит позже.


	8. Chapter 8

Их появление произвело бы неизгладимое впечатление, но Ваньинь «приземлил» их позади шатров Илин Вэй. Их заметила только охрана, но, узнав Ваньиня и повинуясь его повелительному жесту, вернулась на свои места, сделав вид, что ничего не заметила.

— Спасибо, — едва Тьма отступила, Цзинь Гуанъяо склонился в низком поклоне. То ли в целом охота, то ли полет в объятиях Тьмы произвел на него такое впечатление, но он был довольно бледен и дышал очень взволнованно. Но в руки взял себя быстро и даже слабо, но искренне улыбнулся. — Этот день я не забуду.

— Вы хороший воин и можете стать хорошим заклинателем. Не давайте отцу принижать ваши способности, — Ваньинь стряхнул остатки Тьмы с рук и тоже поклонился. — Спасибо за компанию.

— Я запомню ваши слова, молодой господин Вэй, — Цзинь Гуанъяо спрятал за ресницами затлевшее удовольствие от похвалы. — Спасибо, что провели со мной эту охоту. Глава Лань, простите за доставленные неудобства.

— Никаких неудобств, господин Цзинь, — Сичэнь улыбнулся устало, но вполне искренне. — И Ваньинь прав во всем. Чтобы не говорил ваш отец, вы отличный воин.

— Спасибо, — Цзинь Гуанъяо очень мило смутился, поклонился, кинул на Ваньиня быстрый взгляд и отошел, на ходу пытаясь очистить меч.

— Я извинился бы за свое поведение, если бы вам это было нужно. И если бы на самом деле чувствовал себя виноватым, — Ваньинь, оглядывал шатры с безразличным видом, но его напряжение было слишком хорошо заметно.

— Вы мне мстите. Хотя уверяли, что все понимаете и не держите на меня зла, — Сичэню меньше всего сейчас хотелось бы вести разговор на эту тему. Нужно было проверить адептов, узнать, как там брат, но и заставить себя отойти от Ваньиня он не мог.

— Мщу? — Ваньинь повернулся к нему, кинув удивленный взгляд.

— Я ошибаюсь?

— Я же сказал, — Ваньинь неопределенно пожал плечом. — Мне нравится, когда вы настоящий. Встретимся за ужином, Глава Лань, нам обоим нужно привести себя в порядок.

***

На ужин Сичэнь… не пошел. Вернувшийся накануне в Орден дядя прислал письмо, с которым он и засел почти до самой ночи. Исходя из письма, два мелких соседних клана, пока все внимание заклинателей было сосредоточено в Пустых землях, затеяли склоку и дележ территорий, которые, как оказалось, в течение нескольких лет понемногу забирали у Гусу Лань. Изначально находясь в сговоре и пользуясь своей отдаленностью от Облачных глубин, в течении многих лет они проводили работы, потихоньку перенося русло мелкой речушки, по которой проходила граница. Но когда пришло время делить полученный таким путем кусок земли, их главы не сошлись во мнениях. И один из них не нашел ничего лучше, чем написать жалобу на другого. Дело было сложным, требовало тщательной проверки и присутствия при этом самого Сичэня, как главы «обворованного» Ордена. Дядя требовал его скорейшего возвращения, и Сичэнь не находил поводов остаться на Охоте. Лань Чжань отлично справится без него, уже справляется. Но уезжать все равно не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось.

— Глава Лань, — полог шатра колыхнулся и на пороге появился Ваньинь. В новом чистом ханьфу, собранный и серьезный. — Я не дождался вас на ужин.

Сичэнь улыбнулся. Ваньинь беспокоился?

— Все в порядке, — он отложил в сторону свиток, поймал напряженный взгляд Ваньиня.

— Что-то в Ордене?

— Как обычно, — Сичэнь пожал плечами.

Ваньинь немного потоптался на месте, покусывая губы и словно сомневаясь, а потом вздохнул и, отступив в сторону, откинул полог, впуская в шатер адепта в черном. Тот коротко поклонился и принялся расставлять на низком столике принесенные на подносе блюда.

Изумления Сичэнь сдержать не смог. Ваньинь принес ему ужин?

— Я просто не хочу слушать, как бурчит ваш пустой желудок, — поймав его взгляд, Ваньинь отвернулся, передернув плечом.

Сичэнь улыбнулся, чувствуя, как разливается внутри тепло от такой заботы.

— Спасибо, — он поклонился, кивнул благодарно адепту, который сразу вышел. Спрашивать о том, специально ли Ваньинь выбирал те же блюда, которые он сам выбирал вчера, Сичэнь не стал. Ваньинь все равно не ответит, а Сичэню для тихой радости было достаточно одного факта. — Составите мне компанию? Я налью вам чай.

— Я сам, — Ваньинь выдохнул почти обреченно и, пока Сичэнь усаживался и примеривался к самому красивому кусочку, разлил чай по чашечкам, устроившись напротив.

Сичэнь ожидал, что Ваньинь заполнит тишину разговором, но тот молчал и, похоже, не чувствовал себя в этой тишине неуютно. Может, думал о чем-то, а, может, помнил о правилах Гусу Лань. Как бы то ни было, первое слово было сказано только когда на тарелках не осталось ни крошки.

— Спасибо, — Сичэнь сыто выдохнул, тепло улыбаясь. — Я собирался попросить Лань Чжаня принести мне ужин, но вы меня опередили.

— Он собирался, но уступил это мне, — Ваньинь спрятал за чашкой выражение своего лица, и глаза — за ресницами.

— О. — Надо будет расспросить Лань Чжаня, как это было. Настаивал ли Ваньинь или брат сразу согласился. — Ужин прошел… спокойно?

Ваньинь хмыкнул:  
— Как обычно. Когда стало ясно, что вас не будет, я присоединился к Вэй Ину.

— И таким образом избежали излишнего внимания, — Сичэнь кивнул. Помолчал немного, а потом произнес. — Мне придется уехать. Дела Ордена требуют моего присутствия. К сожалению.

Ваньинь кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону отложенного свитка. Показалось или на его лице промелькнула тень то ли недовольства, то ли разочарования?

— Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

Сичэнь посмотрел на него сквозь ресницы:

— Вам действительно интересно?

Ваньинь вспыхнул и отвел глаза:

— Нет, — бросил он и отставил чашку в сторону, собираясь встать. — Простите, что потревожил.

— Ваньинь, — Сичэнь успел первым. Подался вперед, накрывая ладонью его пальцы. — Простите мне мою реакцию. Но вы так старательно… оттачивали на мне свое остроумие, что поверить в то, что вас действительно интересуют мои дела, мне сложно.

Пальцы Ваньиня под его ладонью дрогнули и, кажется, даже потеплели.

— Мне не стыдно, — спустя долгую минуту молчания ответил тот, глядя на их почти сплетенные руки. — Уезжая из Облачных Глубин, я хотел только вернуться домой. Когда вы приехали к брату, и он сказал, что вы даже не попросили о встрече со мной, предпочтя все решить только с ним, я сначала ему не поверил. Тот Лань Сичэнь, славой о котором полна Поднебесная, встретился бы со мной хотя бы ради вежливости. Вэй Ин предложил мне подождать и не показываться вам на глаза. Проверить. И я с ним согласился. Когда вы уехали… Я решил, что больше не имею права обременять вас этим браком, чтобы там ни говорил Вэй Ин.

Замолчав, он забрал свою руку, и Сичэнь опустил ресницы. Ваньинь сказал не все, он это чувствовал всем собой. Вина захлестнула его волной и отступила. Если он хочет, чтобы у них был шанс на что, через это нужно переступить.

— Ваньинь… Я прошу вас оставить все это в прошлом. Вы достаточно меня наказали, нужно двигаться дальше.

— Двигаться дальше? — Ваньинь остро взглянул на него.

— Да, — Сичэнь кивнул. — Сейчас только от нас зависит, сможем ли мы это недоразумение превратить в… дружбу. И, раз уж вы здесь, я задам вопрос: вы поедете со мной? Завтра к вечеру я должен быть в Облачных глубинах. Я помню, о чем мы договаривались, но ситуация немного изменилась, и я не смогу остаться до конца охоты.

— Дружбу, — выдохнул Ваньинь на грани слышимости. Стиснул кулаки и вскинул голову, глядя колко и с едва тлеющей обидой. — Хотите быть уверенным, что после нашего развода между нашими Орденами ничего не изменится? Не беспокойтесь.

— Ваньинь, — Сичэнь усталым жестом потер переносицу. Кажется, он снова сказал совсем не то, чего от него ждали. Но быть до конца откровенным ему мешала уверенность, что своими признаниями он спугнет Ваньиня. Еще слишком рано. — Позвольте мне исправить мою ошибку. Показать вам Облачные Глубины такими, какими их знаю я. Сходить с вами на Ночную охоту. Устроить тренировочный бой. Поверьте, я хочу сделать все это не из-за чувства вины, а просто потому что хочу.

Ваньинь медленно выдохнул. Покусал губы. И поднял на него какой-то почти робкий взгляд, который сделал его каким-то совсем другим. Доверчивым, открытым.

— И я смогу попросить вас помочь мне с золотым ядром?

— Конечно, — Сичэнь спрятал за ресницами затлевший от удовольствия и предвкушения взгляд. — Все, что будет в моих силах. — В то, что Ваньинь соглашается уехать исключительно ради этого, почему-то не верилось. Но его хватка вызывала уважение.

— Когда мне быть готовым? — получив ответ, Ваньинь снова неуловимо изменился, став каким-то слишком взрослым, почти жестким. — И мне самому сообщить об этом брату?

— Он все равно придет ко мне выяснять причину, так что, думаю, я сэкономлю нам всем время, если сам зайду к нему.

— Хорошо, — Ваньинь кивнул. Поколебался немного, а потом произнес: — Я собираюсь встретиться с Цзинь Гуанъяо.

Сичэнь нахмурился:

— Я не имею права запрещать вам это.

— Просто ставлю вас в известность. Ничего… непристойного и даже без попыток найти уединенное место. Мы просто поговорим.

— И он тоже признается вам в чувствах, как Не Хуайсан? — губы Сичэня тронула весьма кривая улыбка.

— Сомневаюсь. Для подобного мы слишком мало знаем друг друга, а Цзинь Гуанъяо не производит впечатление человека, способного увлечься с первого взгляда. Но я хотел бы знать, чего ожидать от его отца. И его самого.

— Думаете, он проникнется к вам таким доверием, что расскажет вам о планах Цзинь Гуаншаня?

— Ну, я же могу попытаться? — Ваньинь очаровательно улыбнулся и поднялся. Сичэнь вздохнул и поднялся за ним следом. Ощущение, что Ваньинь делает все это не просто так, навалилось вдруг как-то разом. Что-то в словах или действиях… Цепляло. Дергало. Но ничего более конкретного у Сичэня не было, а потому он решил подумать об этом позже. Для начала нужно поговорить с Вэй Ином. И ни словом не обмолвиться о собственном возникшем к Ваньиню интересе.

— Я не могу запретить вам встречаться с Цзинь Гуанъяо и кем бы то ни было. Но я прошу вас учитывать, что в случае возникновения слухов, они ударят по нам обоим.

— Я всегда помню об этом, Господин Лань, — Ваньинь поклонился и направился к выходу. — Эту ночь я проведу в лагере Илин Вэй: скорей всего, брат захочет дать мне указания, и разговор может затянуться. К тому же, вам тоже надо собраться, и я не хочу мешать. А завтра утром я буду ждать вашего сигнала.

Перед глазами Сичэня полыхнула вдруг слишком яркая картинка двух сплетенных в тесном объятии тел. Вэй Ин и Вэй Ваньинь. Прикрытые глаза Ваньиня и губы Вэй Ина на его шее. Приоткрытые губы, просящие поцелуя.

Ревность полыхнула жарким пламенем, и Сичэнь стиснул кулаки под ханьфу. Какая ирония, а он переживал о Цзинь Гуанъяо…

— Хорошего вечера, второй господин Вэй, — заставил себя произнести Сичэнь и, слава всем богам, улыбаться ему не пришлось: Ваньинь на него уже не смотрел, а спустя пару мгновений и вовсе покинул шатер.

Но Ваньинь все равно его опередил. По крайней мере, когда Сичэнь оказался в шатре Вэй Ина, тот уже знал об отъезде.

— Что случилось? — он встретил Сичэня любопытным взглядом и даже не попытался улыбнуться.

Сичэнь прикинул, что может рассказать, не навредив своему Ордену, а потом решил, что рано или поздно, но эта история все равно разойдется. И рассказал Вэй Ину все.

— Идиоты, — бросил тот, хмыкнув. — Но ваш дядя прав: ваш присутствие, как Главы Ордена, необходимо.

— Второй господин Вэй согласился закончить охоту досрочно.

— Как будто у него есть особый выбор, — Вэй Ин чуть нервным жестом откинул от лица волосы из немного растрепавшегося хвоста. — Но это и к лучшему. Со дня нашего приезда он начал меняться, и я пока не знаю, в какую сторону. Он словно ускользает от меня.

— Он входит в сообщество заклинателей, — Сичэнь был с ним согласен. — Заводит знакомства, устанавливает связи.

«И пытается уйти из-под твоей опеки». Но этого он вслух уже не сказал.

— Жизнь заклинателя не заканчивается на его ордене, я это отлично понимаю. И на самом деле даже рад, что он уезжает так скоро. Чем меньше он на глазах, тем меньше шансов на то, что кому-нибудь придет в голову провернуть что-то вроде того, что сделал Цзинь Гуаншань. Или Вэнь Жохань.

— Цзинь Гуаншань хитер, но в этой игре он далеко не лидер, — Сичэнь прикрыл глаза, вспоминая взгляд Ваньиня, которым тот провожал Вэнь Жоханя. — В любом случае, мы уедем завтра.

— Как только мнение о вашем браке изменится, я заберу Ваньиня. Как мы и договаривались.

Сичэнь кивнул. Спорить и сообщать о своих планах Вэй Ину он не собирался.

— Держите меня в курсе происходящего.

— Разумеется, — Вэй Ин коротко поклонился.

Сичэнь отразил его поклон и вышел.

— Сичэнь?

— Дагэ? — он развернулся навстречу явно поджидающему его Не Минцзюэ. С момента начала Охоты они едва ли перекинулись десятком слов, и Сичэнь почувствовал на мгновение укол стыда. Он первым должен был найти Минцзюэ и извиниться за неисполненное обещание.

— А-Сан сказал, что ты уезжаешь, — Не Минцзюэ подошел ближе, и Сичэнь улыбнулся ему. Аккуратно взял за локоть и повел за собой, подальше от лагеря Илин Вэй.

— Я сам узнал об этом не больше пары часов назад. Откуда твой брат в курсе всего?

— Это же Хуайсан, — Минцзюэ усмехнулся гордо и почти обреченно. — Но иногда его осведомленность пугает меня самого. Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

— Обычные внутренние дрязги, но мое присутствие необходимо.

Как только они отошли, Сичэнь отпустил Не Минцзюэ и дальше они пошли медленно, прогуливаясь.

— Вэй Ваньинь едет с тобой? — после недолгого молчания спросил Не Минцзюэ.

— Да. Вокруг него слишком много шума, будет лучше для всех, если я заберу его.

— Не могу не согласиться. Но я ждал тебя с разговором.

— Я знаю, что должен был. Прости, дагэ, — Сичэнь покаянно поклонился. — Но, как я понял, Ваньинь все решил между собой и А-Саном. И я решил, что необходимости в моем обещании больше нет.

— А-Сан расстроен сверх всякой меры, — Не Минцзюэ сдвинул брови.

— В этом нет моей вины. Ваньинь разговаривал с ним сам. Как я понял, он не принял чувств А-Сана.

Не Минцзюэ вздохнул.

— Мне не нравится видеть брата таким, но не могу не сказать: меня радует, что с этим браком ничего не вышло. Вэй Усянь может быть хорошим приятелем, но родственником будет ужасным.

Сичэнь задавил улыбку, прикусив губу. Не Минцзюэ даже не представляет, каким большим преуменьшением было сказанное.

— Приятелем? — он тут же ухватился за возможность сменить тему разговора. — Еще месяц назад ты бы рядом с ним не сел.

— Жизнь на месте не стоит, — на это Минцзюэ только хмыкнул и почему-то смутился. — А-Сан часто говорит, что нельзя полагаться на чужое мнение о ком-либо, нужно составить свое. И я подумал, что он прав.

— И твое мнение о Вэй Усяне изменилось? — Сичэнь не выдержал, все-таки улыбнулся. Видеть Минцзюэ таким смущенным было непривычно.

— С ним интересно разговаривать, — просто ответил тот, но глаза все-таки отвел. — Он обещал мне поединок.

— О. Как жаль, что я его не увижу. Зрелище будет незабываемым, я уверен. Мало кто может похвастаться тем, что сражался с самим Вэй Усянем.

Глаза Не Минцзюэ вспыхнули радостью и предвкушением. Сичэнь открыто и ласково рассмеялся. Таким довольным дагэ он давно не видел.

— Только будь осторожней, он очень серьезный и опасный соперник.

— Тем интересней будет битва, — Минцзюэ улыбнулся, кинул взгляд за плечо Сичэня и его взгляд неуловимо изменился. — Второй господин Вэй. Господин Цзинь.

Сичэнь стремительно развернулся. Окинул замерших на другом конце тропинки заклинателей придирчивым взглядом. Стоят друг к другу слишком близко.

— Глава Не, — Ваньинь с Цзинь Гуанъяо поклонились почти синхронно.

— Второй господин Вэй, говорят, что ваш брат опасный соперник, — Не Минцзюэ кивнул.

— Кому, как не мне это знать, — Ваньинь остро улыбнулся. — Вам предстоит поединок?

— Он обещал, — согласно кивнул Минцзюэ.

— Он сильнейший воин Илин Вэй. И до сих пор никому не удавалось его победить. Я буду рад, если это удастся вам. Ему будет полезно проиграть, — проворчал Ваньинь, и Цзинь Гуанъяо прикусил губу, явно пытаясь сдержать улыбку.

— Я бы спросил вас о его слабых местах, но это будет нечестно и не так интересно, поэтому воздержусь. Но запомню ваше пожелание.

— В любом случае, я желаю вам удачи, — Ваньинь поклонился, Цзинь Гуанъяо повторил его поклон, и они оба, ловко обойдя их, пошли по тропинке дальше.

Не Минцзюэ проводил их внимательным взглядом, а потом повернулся к Сичэню.

— Они интересно смотрятся вместе. Ты знал о том, что они здесь?

— Ваньинь сказал, что собирается прогуляться с Цзинь Гуанъяо, — Сичэнь пожал плечами. — Дагэ… Если ты думаешь…

— Тебя никогда не интересовали мужчины, А-Хуань. Или я ошибаюсь?

Сичэнь, пойманный его внимательным взглядом, только вздохнул.

— Ты сам сказал, что жизнь не стоит на месте. И что мнение может меняться. Но мне все еще не нравятся мужчины, дагэ.

— Я тебя понял, — Не Минцзюэ рассмеялся. — Ладно, Сичэнь, пойдем, прогуляемся, раз уж завтра тебя уже не будет. Расскажешь, как ты дошел до жизни такой.

Сичэнь только глаза закатил, но покорно пошел следом. Собраться он все равно успеет.

***

Ночь прошла отвратительно. В почти пустом шатре, уже без ширмы и второй постели, Сичэнь чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Как быстро он, однако, успел привыкнуть к сонному сопению Ваньиня. Но спать ему не давало даже не это. Мысли теснились в голове, напирая одна на другую. Судьба дала ему шанс, но как реализовать его, он пока плохо себе представлял. Быть навязчивым с Ваньинем он не хотел, но это у него и не выйдет: дела Ордена наверняка будут отнимать большую часть его времени. Наверное, стоит хотя бы начать с того, что он обещал: показать Облачные глубины. И не быстрой пробежкой «жилище-трапезная-учебный класс-тренировочное поле-библиотека», а так, как должен был с самого начала. А потом… Но что «потом» он придумать не успел: сон таки сморил его.

Утром он просыпался с большой неохотой: во сне ему снился улыбающийся Ваньинь. Но солнце уже встало, и привычка заявила о себе. К тому же, они решили, что уехать пораньше будет лучшей идеей, чтобы избежать излишнего внимания и желающих попрощаться. Подойти должен был только Вэй Ин, так что, когда Сичэнь заметил приближающегося к лагерю высокую фигуру с пламенем на ханьфу, он на миг растерялся. Он не видел Вэнь Жоханя больше суток и уже успел забыть о нем, но…

— Приветствую Главу Лань и Главу Вэй, — поклон Вэнь Жоханя был безупречным и ни на миллиметр ниже, чем предписано правилами. — Второй господин Вэй.

— Глава Вэнь, — Сичэнь и подошедший парой минут раньше Вэй Ин поклонились в ответ почти синхронно. Только у ног Вэй Ина завилась темная дымка.

— Глава Вэнь пришел пожелать нам доброго пути? — Сичэнь решил начать первым.

— Вчера вечером в лагерь прибыл Вэнь Сюй, сказал, что над озерами уж слишком порывистые ветра. Его чуть не сбросило с меча, — Вэнь Жохань улыбнулся почти что благостно. Только взгляд его был острым.

— Мой супруг не обладает золотым ядром, полет на мече ему недоступен. Но кони наши быстры. Благодарю Главу Вэнь за предупреждение, — Сичэнь снова поклонился, но Вэнь Жохань на него уже не смотрел. Его взгляд был устремлен дальше, за плечо. Там, где стоял Ваньинь. И глаза Главы Ордена Вэнь горели.

— Второй господин Вэй, я сожалею, что вы покидаете нас так рано.

— Я должен всюду следовать за своим супругом, — прохладно произнес Ваньинь в ответ.

— Его обучение в Илин Вэй закончено, — Вэй Ин вмешался, но говорил гораздо спокойней, чем Сичэнь боялся. Слишком спокойно.

— Обучение никогда не заканчивается, — Вэнь Жохань повел бровью и снова обратил свое внимание на Ваньиня. — Второй господин Вэй, я хотел бы преподнести вам подарок в честь вашей первой Великой охоты и нашего знакомства. Библиотеке Цишань Вэнь никогда не сравниться с библиотекой Облачных глубин, но и нам есть, чем гордиться.

С этими словами он словно из воздуха извлек большую, тяжелую даже на вид книгу. Старую настолько, что даже у Сичэня зазудели пальцы от желания коснуться ее.

— Это сборник старинных легенд, которые собирали наши предки, и записал основатель Ордена Вэнь Мао.

Сичэнь еле успел сдержать потрясенный выдох. Эта книга для любого сведущего была сродни драгоценному кладу. Такие не дарят, а хранят, как зеницу ока, ибо она — часть истории Ордена, независимо от ее содержания.

— Это… слишком дорогой подарок, Глава Вэнь, — судя по едва подрагивающему голосу Ваньиня, тот тоже оценил ее правильно. — Я не могу его принять.

— Хотите сказать, что я зря вытащил Вэнь Сюя из Знойного дворца? — Вэнь Жохань неожиданно развеселился. А Сичэнь еле подавил желание выцарапать ему глаза.

— Неужели она ничего не значит для вас? — раздраженно бросил он. Подобное отношение к книгам, тем более, таким книгам, он не понимал.

— Ну почему же… Это наследие нашего основателя, но Орден вполне обойдется и без него. К тому же, я оставляю за вторым господином Вэем право вернуть ее мне.

Сичэнь выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Как… тонко. Куда там Цзинь Гуаншаню.

— Вот как… — Ваньинь вышел вперед. Встал перед Вэнь Жоханем, ловя его прямой взгляд. — Вы ставите ловушку, глава Вэнь?

— Никаких ловушек. Всего лишь даю вам выбор, второй господин Вэй, — тот улыбнулся, откровенно лаская его глазами. — Что бы вы ни решили, это мой подарок вам. Я хочу, чтобы вы помнили меня, Ваньинь. Я честен и не скрываю своих намерений.

Ваньинь молча вскинул бровь, поколебался немного, но потом все же потянулся вперед, и в его протянутые ладони легла книга. Убирая руки, Вэнь Жохань коснулся длинными ногтями его пальцев, заставив вздрогнуть, и отступил.

— Желаю хорошей дороги, второй господин Вэй. Глава Лань, Глава Вэй, — поклонившись, он развернулся спиной и неторопливо удалился, полный уверенности.

Сичэнь едва не зашипел ему вслед.

— Дай, я посмотрю, — Вэй Ин вслед Вэнь Жоханю смотреть не стал. Как только тот отошел, он потянулся к книге и вытянул ее из пальцев Ваньиня. — Если он навесил на нее что-нибудь…

— Я уже проверил, — Ваньинь недовольно поморщился. — Старая остаточная магия от долгого нахождения рядом с сильными артефактами и все.

— Никогда не помешает проверить еще раз, — Сичэнь покачал головой, глядя на манипуляции Вэй Ина. Он сам уже коснулся ее стихией и действительно не обнаружил ничего особенного и опасного. Но у Вэй Ина могли быть свои методы. — Но мне кажется, что Вэнь Жохань немного сошел с ума. Это, конечно, не Книга Печатей, но ее оставил основатель.

— Почему-то я уверен, что она не в единственном экземпляре. И что Вэнь Жохань не расстался бы с по-настоящему важной для Ордена вещью, — Ваньинь пожал плечами с великолепно сыгранным безразличием. Сичэнь бы ему даже поверил, если бы не взгляд Ваньиня на книгу и его откровенное нежелание расставаться с ней. — Но прочитать ее будет интересно. Сравнить с легендами Илин Вэй.

— У любой известной легенды есть несколько прочтений. Да, действительно, это будет интересно. Я бы тоже заглянул в нее, — Сичэнь своего интереса скрывать не стал.

— Я заберу ее с собой в Облачные Глубины, вы в любой момент сможете прочесть ее. Ну что, сколько печатей ты обезвредил, брат мой?

Вэй Ин бросил на него грозный взгляд.

— Твое ехидство не знает границ, А-Чэн, — Вэй Ин зачем-то постучал кончиком ногтя по плетению и вернул книгу ее новому владельцу, явно все еще сомневаясь. — Чем я заслужил такое отношение?

— Тем, что делаешь вид, будто мне все еще пятнадцать, — фыркнул Ваньинь. — Я уже не ребенок.

— О чем я иногда очень сильно жалею, — Вэй Ин вздохнул и сгреб его в охапку, прижимая к себе. — А-Чэн, будь осторожней. И помни, что в посмертии гордость тебе не поможет.

— Да-да, я позову тебя на помощь, если вдруг что, — Ваньинь закатил глаза, а потом обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись носом в плечо. — Тогда и ты не смей больше ставить опасные эксперименты. Чтобы я не волновался за тебя.

— Не могу обещать, но очень постараюсь, — Вэй Ин потерся щекой о его волосы, улыбаясь с тоской.

Они еще о чем-то говорили, стоя вот так, не расцепляя объятий, и Сичэнь отвел глаза. Сейчас и здесь он был лишним, но уйти не мог. И смотреть на них было больно. Так близко, почти интимно. И касания их эти…

Он обернулся, когда Вэй Ин коснулся губами лба Ваньиня и отстранился.

— Лань Сичэнь, Глава Лань, — повернувшись к нему, он глубоко поклонился. — Прошу присмотреть за моим братом. И не стесняться обращаться ко мне при необходимости. Вэй Ваньинь — сокровище Илин Вэй и в этом мире нет ничего, чего бы я или мой Орден не сделали ради него.

— Вэй Ин! — Ваньинь вскинулся, смущенный и разозленный одновременно. — Прекрати!

— Это правда, А-Чэн, — Вэй Ин обезоруживающе улыбнулся, выпрямившись. — Ты наследник Илин Вэй.

Ваньинь только передернул плечом с обреченным видом и отошел к ждущей его лошади, чтобы проверить подпругу перед дальней дорогой.

— Я обещаю, — с чувством произнес Лань Сичэнь, — что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы уберечь второго господина Вэй.

Ваньинь насмешливо хмыкнул и взлетел на лошадь.

— Господин мой Лань, мне казалось, вы хотели уехать как можно скорее! — прокричал он сверху.  
— Имей совесть, А-Чэн! — Вэй Ин воззрился на него с почти не наигранным возмущением.

— У меня нет совести, Вэй Ин, — лошадь под Ваньинем загарцевала, словно ей тоже не терпелось отправиться в путь.

— Второй господин Вэй прав, — Сичэнь улыбнулся Вэй Ину. — Нам действительно пора. Боюсь, что если мы задержимся еще хоть на минуту ради формальностей, мне всю дорогу придется отбиваться от его колкостей.

Вэй Ин повел бровью, но ничего сказал, и Сичэнь сел на своего коня. Окинул быстрым взглядом лагерь, обменялся взглядом с Ваньинем, и тот пустил лошадь вперед. Ветер донес только его голос:

— Вам стоит поторопиться, господин мой Лань, если не хотите глотать пыль от копыт!

Сичэнь негромко рассмеялся и пришпорил своего коня. Ему нравился такой Ваньинь.


	9. Chapter 9

Облачные Глубины встретили их прохладой и тишиной. И пустотой из-за того, что значительная часть адептов осталась в Пустых землях.

— Я не хотел бы жить в домике где-нибудь на отшибе, — Ваньинь остановился у порога.

— Вы вряд ли согласитесь разделить со мной мои покои, — Сичэнь на него не смотрел, заново привыкая к ощущению дома.

— А вы предложите. Вдруг я смогу вас удивить, — Ваньинь тихо хмыкнул, поймал удивленный, почти потрясенный взгляд Сичэня и пожал плечами. — Я пошутил.

— Та половина, в которой вы жили, пустует. Но если…

— Меня вполне устроит, — Ваньинь аккуратным жестом стряхнул дорожную пыль.

Сичэнь выдохнул, решаясь, а потом шагнул к нему ближе, пытаясь поймать взгляд:

— Второй господин Вэй. Вы — мой супруг. И пока вы не потребовали развода и находитесь здесь, вы обладаете всеми правами спутника Главы Ордена.

— Вот как… — Ваньинь сузил глаза, глядя заинтересованно и чуть ехидно. — То есть достопочтенный Учитель не будет читать мне нотации о ненадлежащем поведении, если я вдруг решу посетить источник вместе с вами?

Сичэнь едва сдержал порыв закатить глаза. Ваньинь ехидничал в своей манере, но хоть делал это гораздо деликатнее, чем до этого.

— Если вы не будете шуметь и прыгать в воду с разбегу, — отшутился он, стараясь не думать о том, как бы это было на самом деле: вместе в источнике. — К тому же, он ледяной.

— Мне попадались записи в библиотеке, в которых говорилось, что теплые источники у вас тоже есть.

— Которые были признаны блажью и ненужной роскошью, ибо не в состоянии помочь ни в лечении, ни в самосовершенствовании, — Сичэнь пожал плечами, чуть скривившись. Все знали, где находятся эти источники, но к ним никто не ходил, опасаясь презрительного взгляда.

— Но я надеюсь, что ко мне, как неженке из другого ордена, проявят снисхождение? — в красивых глазах Ваньиня засияло лукавство, и Сичэнь спрятал улыбку в уголках губ.

— Уверен в этом.

— Вы же проводите меня? Просить об этом входит в мои права, как вашего супруга?

— О, разумеется, — чуть не мурлыкнул Сичэнь, ловя себя на странной, но очень горячей мысли. Его соблазняют? Или он просто признает желаемое за действительное и видит то, чего нет?

— Я запомню, — как-то слишком многообещающе протянул Ваньинь. — А теперь поговорим о моих обязанностях.

— Быть милым котиком и радовать мой взор, — не моргнув глазом, отозвался Сичэнь и, не выдержав, негромко рассмеялся шокированному виду Ваньиня, запоздало вспомнив о правилах. — Простите, второй господин Вэй, я не смог удержаться.

Ваньинь закатил глаза, но ничуть не разозлился. Сичэню даже показалось, что он сам еле сдерживает смех.

— Кажется, это будет веселее, чем я думал. Глава самого чопорного и скучного Ордена умеет шутить. Уверен, что эту вашу сторону видели немногие.

— Я бы обиделся на такую характеристику моего Ордена, но для обид у меня слишком хорошее настроение, — вздохнул Сичэнь. — В любом случае, скоро отбой, нам нужно привести себя в порядок. А вам пока приготовят ваши покои. Ваши вещи пришлют позже?

— Необходимый минимум у меня с собой. Если вдруг понадобиться что-то еще — я дам знать.

— Хорошо, — Сичэнь кивнул, уверенный, что в этот раз все будет по-другому, и Ваньинь не будет снова делать вид, что все хорошо и ему ничего не нужно. — Завтра я, скорее всего, уеду.

— Разбираться с «земляными воришками»?

Сичэнь хмыкнул на такую характеристику, но решил, что она ему нравится.

— Я не рассказывал вам подробности. Вэй Ин поделился?

— Вы не предупредили его о том, что это страшная тайна. Так что да, рассказал. Я могу поехать с вами? Иначе умру тут от скуки еще до вашего возвращения.

— Конечно, — без раздумий ответил Сичэнь. В конце концов, он сам сказал, что у Ваньиня все права его супруга, да и общую историю он и так уже знает. — Сразу же после завтрака.

— А встают здесь в пять часов, — Ваньинь вздохнул.

— Именно. Вам нужно отдохнуть с дороги и выспаться. Я прикажу слугам, чтобы принесли воды. Ужин мы пропустили, но голодными нас не оставят.

— О, не особо беспокойтесь, я пронес с собой контрабандой копченое мясо, — Ваньинь улыбнулся, заблестев глазами, и Сичэнь откровенно им залюбовался. Невероятный. Самый красивый. — И даже готов поделиться со своим супругом. Разумеется, если тот соблаговолит зайти ко мне.

— Звучит соблазнительно. Я подумаю над этим, — Сичэнь коротко поклонился, и они разошлись каждый к своему входу.

Но к Ваньиню Сичэнь так и не зашел: вымотанный дорогой и непривычными для него эмоциями, он уснул еще до того, как пробил колокол.

… И утром был вознагражден хмурым взглядом.

— Я уснул, — после приветствия повинился Сичэнь, и Ваньинь едва слышно хмыкнул. Но хмуриться перестал и даже попытался улыбнуться. Сменив темную дорожную одежду на белое орденское одеяние, он смотрелся невозможно юно и очень красиво.

— Тем хуже для вас, я все съел сам.

— Я рад, что вы не скучали в мое отсутствие, — проворчал Сичэнь, кланяясь одному из старейшин, вошедшему в трапезную вместе с ними.

Тот кивнул головой, погладил бородку, колючим взглядом оглядывая Ваньиня. Сичэнь напрягся, но старейшина промолчал и прошествовал к своему месту.

— Как думаете, господин мой Лань, я когда-нибудь смогу соответствовать высокому идеалу супруга главы Ордена? — Ваньинь проводил старейшину невозмутимым взглядом и обернулся к Сичэню.

— Никогда, — тот ответил ему также невозмутимо. — Вам это нужно?

— Нет, мне просто интересно.

— Даже я не соответствую высокому идеалу по мнению наших старейшин, — Сичэнь едва заметно пожал плечом и занял свое место  
.  
На них смотрели. Не так, как в лагере у Пустых земель — откровенно на грани с наглостью, — но Сичэнь то и дело ловил на себе и Ваньине любопытные «случайные» взгляды. И малодушно радовался правилу, запрещающему разговаривать за едой. По крайней мере, шептаться о них при них не будут. Все остальное уже не в его власти. Уж кому, как не ему знать, как на самом деле соблюдаются правила. Особенно то, которое запрещает обсуждать человека. Но когда завтрак закончился, и они — также вместе — покинули трапезную, Сичэнь вздохнул с облегчением. Он любил Облачные глубины, видят стихии, но порой ему очень хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

За ворота они выехали в молчании. И почти сразу же сорвались в галоп. Сичэнь торопился добраться до места как можно раньше, а Ваньиню просто нравилась быстрая езда. На своем черном коне в белом ханьфу он смотрелся очень ярко, почти вызывающе, и Сичэнь, привыкший к людскому вниманию, в этот раз с удовольствием уступил это самое внимание ему. Отошел в тень и со стороны наблюдал за тем, как Ваньинь держит себя с людьми, как разговаривает и ведет себя вот так, без Вэй Ина за спиной и его, Сичэня, вмешательства.

А Ваньинь был… водой. То ласковым теплым озером, то озорным ручейком, то бушующей рекой. Он ласково улыбался детям, дарил теплую улыбку старушкам, очаровывал взрослых женщин и чуть смущался перед юными девушками, держа себя подчеркнуто вежливо и даже прохладно с мужчинами. С молчаливого согласия Сичэня он взял на себя задачу довести их обоих до нужного места и справлялся с этим с блеском. Спрашивая дорогу, делая заказ в таверне, общаясь с местными жителями, он вел себя безупречно вежливо, лишь иногда позволяя себе довольно ехидные шутки после. Он, как отпущенный на свободу пленник, наслаждался этой свободой и возможностью проявить самостоятельность. Сичэнь даже про себя посочувствовал Вэй Ину. Чем бы не закончилось все это, Ваньинь уже не сможет жить в Илин Вэй так, как раньше. Быть только сокровищем для своего дракона. И если Вэй Ин не сможет с этим смириться… тем хуже для него. Такой Ваньинь сиял, летел, дышал так полно и с таким удовольствием, что Сичэнь невольно тоже проникся этим его настроением.

Но, стоило им оказаться на месте, как Ваньиня словно погасили. Как будто почувствовав границу необходимого и дозволенного, он отступил в тень выступившего на свет Сичэня, снова ставшего Главой Ордена Гусу Лань.

В городке им были не рады. Сичэнь избрал первой целью своего разбирательства клан Кои, на который и поступила жалоба. За это время жалобщик, конечно, мог и передумать, и предупредить, но Сичэнь был уверен, что делать этого тот не стал. Оба клана не были вассальными, и их глава избрал тактику защиты через нападение. Недвусмысленно обозначив свое нежелание селить приехавших в своей резиденции, он отказался и показывать место, где проводили работы по переносу русла, сославшись на то, что «у него нет времени на бредни выжившего из ума соседа».

Сичэнь, спиной чувствовавший просыпающееся раздражение Ваньиня, только вздохнул. Но спорить или ругаться с главой клана Кои не собирался. Настоятельно посоветовав никуда не отлучаться, Сичэнь покинул резиденцию вместе с Ваньинем и уже за ее пределами дал волю чувствам.

— Пойдем искать сами? — Ваньинь тихо хмыкнул в ответ, внимательно оглядывая улицу и резиденцию за спиной.

— В этом нет необходимости. Перенос русла — это не то, что можно скрыть или вернуть, как было за одну ночь. И когда первый страх пройдет, наш чудесный глава Кои поймет, что Орден Лань никогда не узнал бы об этом, если бы об этом не сообщили. И кто это сделал. Вопрос в другом. Что он будет делать дальше. Попытается облегчить свою участь признанием? Или договориться с соседом?

— Или убить его. Чем грозит подобное… воровство?

— Если вина будет доказана, судьбу кланов будет решать Совет Орденов. Отобранные земли будут возвращены в любом случае. А наказание… Глав могут лишить титула и должности. Клан могут распустить. Отобрать часть их земель. Лишение должности — самое вероятное.

Ваньинь нахмурился.

— Если он и завтра откажется показать место переноса русла? Навестим соседа?

— Обязательно, — Сичэнь прикидывал возможные варианты. Не услышав ничего в ответ, вскинул взгляд на Ваньиня. — Что-то не так?

Тот едва заметно вздрогнул, словно выныривая из своих мыслей, слабо улыбнулся.

— Пока не знаю. Что-то дергает. Нам нужно место для ночлега. По дороге в резиденцию я видел две гостиницы.

Сичэнь, не готовый к такой резкой смене темы, только сморгнул. Но расспрашивать дальше не стал.

— Вы правы. Какую выберем?

— Я бы в лесу заночевал, — вдруг признался Ваньинь.

Сичэнь уже сделавший шаг в сторону центральной площади, замер.

— Ваньинь. Что случилось?

— Вы верите в интуицию?

— Разумеется. Особенно, когда она на чем-то основана. Что говорит ваша?

— Что нам нельзя там останавливаться. Вы — один из сильнейших заклинателей этого мира, но заклинаний от простого железа еще не придумали.

— Думаете, глава Кои рискнет подослать к нам убийц? Убийство Главы Великого Ордена он не сможет скрыть. Лань Чжань убьет его и сыграет ему Расспрос только для того, чтобы убедиться, что не ошибся. Про Главу Вэй я даже думать боюсь.

Ваньинь поколебался и опустил глаза с легким выдохом.

— Наверное, вы правы. А я придумываю то, чего нет.

Сичэнь кивнул, уверенный, что убедить Ваньиня ему не удалось. Но решать эти вопросы, стоя почти что на пороге резиденции чужого клана — не самая здравая идея.

— И все же я против гостиниц, — Ваньинь упрямо сдвинул брови.

— Мы можем попытаться снять комнату в каком-нибудь доме. Вряд ли кто-нибудь нам откажет.

— Пусть будет дом. Но, позвольте, я возьму это на себя.

— Конечно, — Сичэнь кивнул, но, вопреки ожиданиям, Ваньинь сначала отвел его в сторонку, туда, где людей почти не было, и вытянул из седельной сумки две неприметные накидки.

Поймав удивленный взгляд Сичэня, он только пожал плечами.

— О том, у кого именно сняли комнаты два заклинателя из Гусу, будет знать весь городок уже через полчаса. В гостинице и то было бы не так заметно. Два простых путника такого внимания не вызовут, — отвечая, Ваньинь с самым сосредоточенным видом спрятал свое белое одеяние и теперь примеривался к Сичэню.

— Вы очаровательны, — вырвалось у Сичэня, и Ваньинь на миг застыл. Обжег его взглядом, а потом и вовсе закатил глаза, набрасывая ему на плечи накидку.

— Просто у меня был хороший друг по шалостям. Попавшемуся прилетало за двоих, поэтому маскироваться мы научились довольно быстро и хорошо. А уж матушка отлично умела искать и знала нас обоих, как облупленных. И постарайтесь молчать, Глава Лань. Ваша речь выдаст нас быстрее вашей лобной ленты.

— Сичэнь.

— Что?

— Называйте меня по имени. Сичэнь.

Ваньинь застыл перед ним, глядя в глаза. Стиснул накидку Сичэня, край которой все еще держал в руках, а потом заставил себя расслабиться. И даже улыбнуться.

— Ваша доброта не знает границ… Сичэнь.

Сичэнь еле подавил желание закатить глаза.

— Как и ваше ехидство. Сколько вы еще намерены мучить меня?

— А вам этого хочется? — Ваньинь поймал его взгляд и теперь смотрел в саму душу. — Хочется, чтобы я был серьезным и немногословным? Под стать супругу Главы Великого Ордена Гусу Лань?

Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, захваченный его взглядом и кипящими в нем эмоциями. Нельзя лгать. И умалчивать.

— Нет. Это будете не вы. Я хочу видеть вас настоящего.

— Вы не знаете меня настоящего. Как и я вас.

— Верно. Вы гораздо сложнее, чем хотите показать. Но каждая ваша грань — все равно вы. Так почему же я, мои слова и действия вызывают в вас только желание ехидничать и оттачивать на мне свое остроумие?

— Вы даже не представляете, какие желания вызываете во мне, — глухо произнес Ваньинь, отпуская накидку. — И мое ехидство — та же часть меня. Если для вас это что-то значит, я … показываю эту свою сторону только тем, к кому неравнодушен.

Сичэнь сам почувствовал, как затлели его глаза. Но Ваньинь уже отступил, пряча лицо за своей собственной накидкой.

— Если вы еще не передумали, то нам пора.

Боясь не совладать с голосом, Сичэнь шагнул за ним.

… Комнату снять им удалось только с третьей попытки. Если бы они не пытались изобразить из себя обычных бродячих заклинателей, то получилось бы раньше, но только постучав в третий дом, выбранный Ваньинем, они получили ночлег и даже нормальный ужин. Пожилая женщина, жившая с внуком, которому едва исполнилось десять, в деньгах нуждалась больше, чем все предыдущие. Да и перед солнечной улыбкой Ваньиня, который в этот раз решил открыть лицо, а не прятать его под капюшоном, устоять не смог бы никто. Но, стоило переступить порог отведенной им комнаты, как Сичэня бросило в жар. Кровать была большой. Но это единственное, что было в комнате. Вариант «на полу» рассматриваться не мог просто потому, что свободного пространства едва хватало, чтобы подойти к кровати и окну.

Сичэнь сглотнул, покосился на Ваньиня, но тот, кажется, неудобства или сомнений не испытывал совершенно, придирчиво изучая углы на предмет паутины и попутно оставляя следящие охранные талисманы.

— Ваньинь, — позвал его Сичэнь, привлекая к себе внимание. — Будем спать по очереди?

— Почему? — тот даже не повернулся к нему. Добравшись до окна, он шевелил пальцами так, словно плел невидимую глазу паутину.

— Тут одна кровать.

— М? И что?

Не дождавшись ответа, Ваньинь развернулся, поймал взгляд Сичэня, смущенного и раздраженного его непониманием, и усмехнулся.

— Не беспокойтесь, глава Лань. Я не буду к вам приставать. К тому же кровать достаточно большая для того, чтобы я вас в ней потерял.

Сичэнь заалел ушами. Он вовсе не это имел в виду!

Но тогда откуда взялось это вот разочарование?

— О, Тьма… Это всего лишь на одну ночь. Можете обездвижить меня или поставить между нами барьер, если так боитесь, что я посмею что-нибудь сделать с вами, — Ваньинь полыхнул раздражением и отвернулся.

— Я не боюсь!

— Тогда что вас так беспокоит? — Ваньинь кинул на него взгляд из-за плеча и снова вернулся к окну.

— Я… — Сичэнь растерянно замер. Говорить о том, что это Ваньиню стоит ставить барьер, потому что во сне он совершенно за себя не ручается…

— Иногда я жалею, что вы родились в Гусу Лань, Глава Лань.

— Сичэнь, — поджав губы, поправил его «Глава Лань». — Хотя бы пока мы наедине. Что не так с местом моего рождения?

— Скорее, с местом воспитания. Вы совсем другой, когда Стена послушания не давит на вас.

— Тем не менее, она — часть меня, — Сичэнь со вздохом распустил пучок. Раздеваться он не собирался, ограничившись лишь верхним ханьфу.

— В таком случае, вы очень умело забываете ее вне резиденции, — Ваньинь вздохнул, тряхнул кистями и развернулся к Сичэню как раз, когда тот уже взялся за край одеяла. — О.

Сичэнь снова заполыхал ушами, но отводить взгляд не собирался. Он тоже может быть упрямым. К тому же официально Ваньинь был его мужем, а, значит, ничего… такого не происходило на самом деле.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, вскинув бровь и чувствуя на своем теле чужой взгляд.

— Вы распустили волосы и сняли ленту. Мне всегда казалось, что для адептов Ордена Лань это все равно, что быть голым, — Ваньинь едва заметно пожал плечами и отвел глаза. Еще щеки очень мило порозовели, впрочем, следы смущения сошли быстро. — Выглядит непривычно.

Ответить Сичэнь не успел: Ваньинь снял свою заколку, небрежным жестом растрепал свои собственные волосы. Те тяжелой волной опустились на плечи и спину, сделав его лицо еще более выразительным и… ярким. Невероятно красивым.

— Вы прекрасны, — выдохнул Сичэнь. Выдохнул едва слышно, только чтобы не разрывало это его грудь.

— Что? — Ваньинь вскинул голову, разметав волосы, и Сичэнь едва не застонал про себя. Ему определенно понадобится удерживающее заклинание.

— Вам очень идет такая прическа, — сказал и опустил голову, глядя на край одеяла, которое все еще держал. И внезапно спросил: — Вам все еще снятся кошмары?

Ваньинь медленно выдохнул и принялся раздеваться:

— Я не разбужу вас своими криками, если вы об этом. Свою норму кошмаров на этот месяц я выполнил.

— Как вы можете шутить над этим? — Сичэнь наконец лег и вытянулся под одеялом, расслабляя мышцы.

— Потому что только пока я над этим смеюсь, я не позволяю им захватить себя, — Ваньинь пожал плечами и тоже оказался под одеялом, задув свечу. С едва слышным стоном потянулся, спохватился, вполголоса извинился и принялся возиться, устраиваясь поудобнее. Расстояния между ними было достаточно, чтобы не касаться друг друга, но ощущение его присутствия так близко давило на всю сущность Сичэня. И то, что он лежал на спине, а, значит, не пялился на Ваньиня, ничуть не помогало.

— Сичэнь?

— М?

— Постарайтесь поспать.

— Хороших снов, Ваньинь, — Сичэнь улыбнулся в темноту. Собственное имя, произнесенное Ваньинем, звучало музыкой.

… Он не надеялся на то, что уснет сразу. Но того, что не сможет удержать себя в покое и извертится весь, от себя не ожидал. Глаза упорно не закрывались, было то жарко, то холодно; Ваньинь дышал то совсем не слышно, то сопел слишком громко. Сичэнь проклял все на свете, уже готовый встать и дождаться утра где-нибудь на сеновале, но стоило только шевельнуться, как рядом вздохнул Ваньинь, подался вперед и сгреб его в охапку, прижимая к себе.

Сичэнь замер. Застыл, боясь дышать. Только аккуратно и очень медленно поднял голову, глядя на Ваньиня. Сонное теплое дыхание коснулось лица, и Сичэнь с силой прикусил губу, неумолимо погружаясь в незнакомое прежде ощущение. Так хорошо, как же хорошо просто вот так рядом… Так правильно. В руках Ваньиня он лежал не очень удобно, но мысль выбраться даже не возникла. Он всю жизнь провел бы вот так, любуясь таким спокойным и открытым лицом Ваньиня. Из тонких черт ушла резкость, они стали почти нежными*, и Сичэнь стиснул пальцы в кулаки, чтобы только удержаться и не коснуться его сейчас. Не проследить контур носа и губ, не…

Как можно быть так близко и удержаться. Не податься чуть вперед, ловя его дыхание. Как…

Сичэнь сдвинулся лишь чуть. Совсем чуть-чуть и, обмирая от сладкого ужаса, коснулся губами приоткрытых губ. Едва-едва, лишь обозначив намерение. Но даже так по нервам словно заплясал огонь. Дыхание перехватило, перед глазами на миг потемнело, и Сичэнь резко развернулся, захваченный потребностью уйти, сбежать. Ему стало вдруг плевать на то, что Ваньинь проснется, что придется объясняться. Плевать, только бы уйти, иначе…

— Не вертитесь… — шею обожгло, руки снова сжались, и Сичэнь беспомощно и обреченно замер. Теперь он оказался спиной к Ваньиню, который прижимался к нему сзади и сопел в затылок. Замок из ладоней на животе не оставлял ни малейшего шанса.

— А-Чэн…  
Ваньинь не ответил, и Сичэнь закрыл глаза, больше не пытаясь выбраться. Да и не желая на самом деле. В руках Ваньиня было слишком хорошо. Тепло. Уютно. Взбудораженные нервы успокаивались, кровь перестала пениться. Дыхание Ваньиня и его тепло убаюкивали, и Сичэнь сам не заметил, как провалился в сон.

… Чтобы проснуться под утро от громкого звона и отчаянного крика.

На осознание реальности ушло несколько секунд. На то, чтобы скатиться с кровати — всего одна. Меч прыгнул в руку сам, но одного взгляда в сторону распахнутого окна хватило, чтобы понять — Ваньинь успел раньше его. Пойманный им человек в черном и в маске по самые глаза еще пытался вырваться, но он не видел того, что видел Сичэнь в свете занимающегося рассвета. Кольца Тьмы, пока еще не касающиеся тела, но явно готовые захлестнуть петлями свою жертву.

Заметив движение Сичэня, Ваньинь вскинул на него взгляд через плечо напавшего и весело и зло улыбнулся.

— Как думаете, Глава Лань, кто послал к нам нашего самоубийцу? — разве что не промурлыкал он, локтем зажимая шею «самоубийцы».

— Г… г… Глава Лань?! — захрипел мужчина и даже перестал дергаться. Удивление в его голосе было таким сильным и неподдельным, что Ваньинь разжал хватку, давая возможность вздохнуть.

— Вы не знали, кого вас послали убивать? — Сичэнь опустил меч. Маска сползла с лица незадачливого убийцы, явив взгляду почти мальчишеское лицо и полные шока глаза.

В ответ на вопрос тот отрицательно помотал головой, и Ваньинь за его спиной рассмеялся.

— И кого же назначили вашей жертвой?

— Двух заклинателей. Просто двух заклинателей!

Ваньинь резко выдохнул и, разжав руки, толкнул парня на кровать. Тот успел вывернуться кошкой и упасть на спину. Но на все остальное время ему уже не хватило: Сичэнь тут же прижал острие меча к его шее сбоку.

— Не советую дергаться, Глава Лань страшен в гневе, — Ваньинь усмехнулся и вдруг оседлал бедра парня, склоняясь к нему и прижимая запястья к постели, тьмой спеленав его ноги. Он сдернул маску, несколько секунд рассматривал его лицо, а потом дернул уголком губ. — Ты член Гильдии убийц или мои глаза меня обманывают?

— Не обманывают, — глухо ответил парень, и Сичэнь отвел взгляд от Ваньиня, который в таком виде смотрелся слишком… горячо. И почти сразу же напоролся на почти невидимую татуировку на щеке ближе к уху. Знак Гильдии?

— Значит, свое имя ты нам не скажешь, — с удивившей Сичэня уверенностью произнес Ваньинь.

— Ты знаешь Кодекс? — парень сузил глаза. Показалось или в них промелькнул страх?

— Я много что знаю. К несчастью для тебя, — Ваньинь роскошно улыбнулся. Склонил голову, и кончики его распущенных волос коснулись лежащего под ним несостоявшегося убийцы. — Тебе не убить нас. Зато я могу убить тебя. Скормить Тьме. Или забрать твою печать и отнести ее Главе Гильдии. И тогда твоя смерть будет гораздо веселее. А могу отпустить тебя. Догадываешься, в обмен на что?

— Если знаешь про правила Гильдии, то должен знать и то, что я не могу выдать имя заказчика.

— Разумеется, можешь, — вкрадчиво произнес Ваньинь, наклоняясь еще ближе. — От тебя утаили очень важную информацию. И этим тебя заставили нарушить одно из главных правил. Ты имеешь право не только выдать имя, но и отомстить.

Парень медленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ваньинь улыбнулся.

— Можем поиграть. Молчи, а я назову тебе имя. Понимаешь? — дождался короткого кивка и дернул уголком губ. — Глава Кои? Нет? Как интересно.

Ваньинь поднял глаза на Сичэня, и тот разлепил губы:

— Глава Чэнь?

Ваньинь улыбнулся ему и перевел взгляд на убийцу. Тот медленно опустил ресницы. Других пояснений не требовалось. Ваньинь перестал улыбаться. Склонившись к нему еще ниже, так, что почти касался его лица, он распахнул глаза, в которых красным отблеском заклубилась тьма.

— Я держу слово и только поэтому отпускаю тебя, — низким, полным угрозы голосом произнес он. — Запомни сам и передай другим, чтобы держались от нас подальше. А с Главой Чэнь мы сами разберемся. Ты понял?

— Да.

Ваньинь в мгновение оказался рядом с Сичэнем, ловко извернувшись на кровати и открывая доступ к окну. Убийца взвился, и только тень мелькнула в проеме. Ваньинь выдохнул и красный отблеск в его глазах погас.

— Глава Чэнь? — он усталым жестом потер лоб, не глядя на стоявшего рядом Сичэня. Тот отложил меч и растерянным взглядом обвел комнату. Окно было цело, просто распахнуто. Значит, хозяйке не придется возиться с ремонтом.

— Глава клана Чэнь. Это он написал жалобу на Главу Кои.

— Вы думаете о том же, о чем и я? — Ваньинь взъерошил волосы и, обойдя кровать, присел перед окном. — Он попался в мою ловушку.

— Аналог сети божественного плетения? — Сичэнь проследил изгиб его спины и принялся одеваться. Солнце уже поднялось.

— Только из Тьмы и почти невидимая, — Ваньинь тряхнул кистью и поднялся. — Итак, навестим клан Чэнь?

— Конечно, — Сичэнь взялся за волосы. — Откуда вы знаете про Гильдию убийц и их правила?

Ваньинь кинул на него изумленный взгляд.

— Хотите сказать, что не знаете, что у вас в библиотеке хранится копия Кодекса Гильдии?

Сичэнь сморгнул. Ощущение того, что над ним смеются вспыхнуло и погасло. Библиотека Облачных глубин славилась на всю Поднебесную не зря. Собранные в ней сведения были огромны и разнообразны. Кодекс Гильдии там вполне мог быть.

— Секция с подобным чтивом меня никогда не привлекала, — наконец выдал он с самым своим безразличным видом.

— Кто бы сомневался, — Ваньинь хмыкнул. — Напрасно. Там попадаются очень интересные вещи.

— И что прописано в их кодексе? — Сичэнь даже не пытался сдержать любопытство.

— Например, запрет на убийство Глав Великих Орденов и членов их семей. Очень строгий.

— Вот как… — Сичэнь был удивлен.

— Всего лишь инстинкт самосохранения. Скрыть убийство Главы Ордена невозможно, убийцу найдут в любом случае. И Гильдию просто сравняют с землей, — Ваньинь пожал плечами. — Всего лишь попытка обезопасить себя.

— Думаете, глава Чэнь это знал, раз не сказал, кого именно придется убить?

— Не знаю. Это в столицах Орденов Гильдия старается не светиться. А в таких отдаленных местах обычно и набирают новых членов в свои ряды. К услугам таких вот обученных убийц прибегают довольно часто, когда нужно решить вопрос радикально, а своих нет или их жалко. В глубинках все проще и жестче.

— Как интересно, — с задумчивым видом протянул Сичэнь. — Но почему к утру? Я думал, что они должны работать ночью.

— Это и случилось бы ночью, если бы мы остановились в гостинице. Обычно их хозяева работают заодно и осведомителями. А так нашему убийце пришлось побегать и поискать, — Ваньинь усмехнулся, а Сичэнь вспомнил вдруг об интуиции.

— Получается, ваши предчувствия вас вчера не обманывали. Это я обманулся.

— Наличие Золотого ядра накладывает отпечаток на тренировки. Заклинатели привыкают сражаться с нечистью и с использованием ци, но все это перестает работать с по-настоящему тренированным, хоть и обычным человеком. Поэтому убить заклинателя гораздо проще и легче обычному человеку обычным оружием.

— А вы…

— А меня воспитывала Госпожа Вэй, у которой золотого ядра не было, — Ваньинь тепло улыбнулся.

Сичэнь кивнул:

— И что ваши предчувствия сегодня?

Ваньинь склонил голову к плечу, прислушиваясь к себе.

— Говорят, что все будет хорошо. Вы готовы?

— Да, — Сичэнь пригладил ленту на лбу и кивнул с лучезарной улыбкой.

… Завтрак дожидаться они не стали. Оставив хозяйке денег чуть больше, чем нужно было, они двумя быстрыми тенями выскользнули из дома и, пока улицы еще не заполнились людьми, выехали из городка. И у резиденции Клана Чэнь были уже спустя полтора часа неспешного шага по лесу. Тот, явно ожидавший не их, а новостей об их смерти, кажется, даже лишился дара речи. И, не иначе как лишившись еще и рассудка от страха, обнажил меч и позвал охрану. Вот только Сичэнь, которому вся эта история изначально была поперек горла и который очень хотел вернуться домой, опередил, ударив Воздухом. Дверь захлопнулась перед лицом охраны, и Главе Чэнь пришлось опустить меч.

Ваньинь тихо рассмеялся за спиной Сичэня.

— Вы умудрились разозлить самого Главу Лань, — сообщил он дрожащему от страха Главе Чэнь с самой милой своей улыбкой. Тот, оказавшийся мужчиной неопределенного возраста и обладателем самого невыразительного лица на памяти Сичэня, потрясенно вскинулся, но, кажется, потерял дар речи. — Подослать убийцу, а потом напасть в собственной резиденции…

— Вэй Ваньинь, — Сичэнь положил ладонь на его плечо. Краем глаза заметил, как еще больше побледнело и вытянулось лицо Главы Чэнь, когда он услышал фамилию Ваньиня, и чуть не рассмеялся вслух. — Видишь, к чему привела твоя доброта? Нужно было просто арестовать Главу Чэнь за попытку убийства Главы Ордена и его супруга и доставить в Облачные глубины.

Ваньинь кинул на него быстрый удивленный взгляд, но в игру включился мгновенно.

— И даже не выслушать его объяснений?

— Какие еще объяснения он может нам дать? Перенесенное русло реки нам может показать и Глава Кои.

— Помилуйте! — Глава Чэнь не выдержал. Отбросив меч, он рухнул на колени, ударяясь лбом об пол, и завопил. — Я все расскажу, все покажу! Кои Лянь, этот недоношенный сын старой лисицы, это он предложил перенести русло. Это он приехал ко мне ночью и предложил избавиться от «двух заклинателей из Гусу»! Он не сказал, что один низ них — сам Глава Лань!

— Кои Лянь? Глава Кои? — Сичэнь ничуть не был удивлен, но человеческая глупость и жадность, которые в этом случае, кажется, достигли своего предела, удивляли. И почти шокировали. — Неужели вы думали, что даже если бы мы были простыми заклинателями и убийство удалось, никто бы не пришел следом, чтобы выяснить, что случилось?

— Полагаю, что господин Чэнь просто растерялся и не подумал, — Ваньинь подошел к коленопреклоненному мужчине и ласково ему улыбнулся. — Да и Глава Кои надавил.

— Д-да-да, да, — тот мелко затрясся, глядя отчаянными глазами, в глубине которых так явно засияла искра надежды. — Да! Он был так зол, что сначала я даже думал, что он сам меня убьет, а потом… потом он сказал, что клан распустят, а меня казнят, так как я фактически признался в преступлении своей жалобой. Но я не писал никаких жалоб!

— В самом деле? — Ваньинь вскинул бровь и обернулся к Сичэню. Судя по его сияющим глазам, это дело ему нравилось все больше и больше.

— Не писали? — Сичэнь подошел поближе. Кажется, тут все было гораздо интересней, чем просто воровство.

Глава Чэнь мелко затрясся.

— Нет! Мой клан далеко от Облачных Глубин, заклинателей из великих орденов здесь последний раз видели полгода назад и то проездом. Зачем бы мне привлекать внимание Гусу Лань жалобой?

— Да, действительно, — Ваньинь подошел ближе к Сичэню. — Что скажет Глава Лань?

Тот поймал его выразительный взгляд и снова повернулся к Главе Чэнь.

— Покажите нам это место, — он благожелательно улыбнулся, и Глава Чэнь заметно расслабился.

— Как прикажет Глава Лань.

Ваньинь за плечом Сичэня едва слышно хмыкнул.

… Дорога заняла немного времени. Глава Чэнь повел их гораздо более коротким путем, чем вдоль реки, пусть даже кое-где им пришлось пробираться через явно рукотворный завал.

— Это… все? — выйдя к реке, Сичэнь удивился и еще больше укрепился в своих подозрениях. Русло реки действительно перенесли, но не намного и полученный в результате клочок земли, каменистый, расположенный под уклоном, был абсолютно непригоден для какого-либо использования. К тому же находился посреди леса.

Глава Чэнь, всю дорогу ехавший молча, хмуро кивнул.

— Вы уверены? — Ваньинь оглядывал «место преступления» странным взглядом. — Или есть еще где-то осушенное русло, гораздо больше размером?

— Я знаю только об этом, — Глава Чэнь поджал губы.

— Если это предложил Глава Кои, как ему удалось вас убедить?

— Кои Лянь принес мне старый свиток. Сказал, что нашел его в записях деда. Там было о роднике вечной молодости, что скрыт в камне под рекой. Он предложил перенести русло и открыть родник. На территории моего клана есть старые копи, запасов немного, но нам хватает. Поэтому у меня есть мастера, которых нет у него. Когда работы были закончены, мы нашли только это. Пытались дробить камень в надежде пробить воде дорогу, но все было зря. Кои Лянь был очень расстроен. Он говорил, что ему стыдно за то, что он поверил записям и даже оплатил рабочим их работу.

— И вы не собирались расширять свои территории за счет владений Гусу Лань?

— За мной водится достаточно грехов, но за подобной глупостью я замечен не был, — Глава Чэнь резко дернул повод лошади, отводя глаза. — Я всего лишь искал родник.

Сичэнь переглянулся с Ваньинем.

— Совет Орденов потребует доказательств, — отвечая на его немой вопрос, Сичэнь принялся покусывать губы, размышляя.

— Мы можем их найти, — Ваньинь скользнул взглядом по его губам и отвернулся. — Свидетели?

— Господа заклинатели, — Глава Чэнь поклонился, привлекая их внимание. — Позвольте спросить. Кои Лянь был тем, кто написал жалобу от моего имени?

— Если это действительно написали не вы, то, скорее всего, это был он, — Сичэнь смотрел на него с сочувствием. — Вам не повезло иметь в соседях беспринципного и хитрого человека. Скажите, у вас есть наследники?

Глава Чэнь покачал головой:

— Только сестра. Она вышла замуж за дальнего родственника Главы Кои, и теперь живет вместе с мужем и сыном там. У меня есть приемный сын, но он наследовать не может. Подождите… так Кои Лянь затеял все это для того, чтобы присоединить мой клан к своему?!

— Очень продуманный план на самом деле, — Ваньинь сошел с лошади, потянулся с легкой улыбкой. — Судя по всему, он затеял все это давно. Создал свиток, заставил вас перенести русло, и написал от вашего имени жалобу. А потом, когда мы появились, отправился к вам. Это он надоумил вас нанять убийцу?

— Он сказал, что никто больше не справится, — на Главу Чэнь было страшно смотреть.

— Он не сказал, что к нему приезжал сам Глава Лань?

— Нет. Просто два заклинателя из Гусу.

— И именно это вы и сообщили убийце. Глава Кои тоже знает правила Гильдии убийц. И, независимо от того, удалось бы покушение или нет, следы в любом случае привели бы к вам. Но прежде, чем до вас добрались бы заклинатели, вас прикончила бы Гильдия. К тому же в поднявшейся суете уже никто не вспомнил бы ни о жалобе, ни о самом главе Кои. Вы бы умерли в любом случае, и клан перешел бы к нему. Можно было бы самому нанять убийцу, но, видимо, Глава Кои не особо доверяет Гильдии и побоялся огласки.

— Кроме того, если бы вы не пошли у него на поводу, решив убить нас, в его распоряжении всегда есть это самое русло. Это воровство, и на всем здесь следы вашего клана. Даже если вы расскажете все это на суде, доказательств у вас нет. В таком случае вы просто лишитесь своей должности, и итог будет тот же самый, просто не такой вероятный, — закончив говорить, Сичэнь еле удержался от того, чтобы не похлопать Главу Чэнь по плечу.

А тот выдохнул как-то уж слишком болезненно и закрыл посеревшее лицо трясущимися руками.

— Что будет теперь с моим кланом?

Сичэнь посмотрел на Ваньиня и тот улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Вы не откажетесь от разговора, Глава Лань? Нам есть что обсудить.

— Да, конечно, — Сичэнь легко соскользнул с лошади. — Глава Чэнь, вам нужно успокоиться.

— Мне нужно знать, что будет с моим кланом, — тот отнял руки с резким выдохом и стиснул поводья.

— Дайте нам немного времени, Глава Чэнь. Глава Лань, — Ваньинь увлек его за собой ближе к берегу реки, за шумом которой услышать что-либо на расстоянии было невозможно.

— Его подставили, — заявил Ваньинь.

— Подставили. Но его вина тоже есть, — Сичэнь отлично понимал, к какому решению пытается его подвести Ваньинь. — Перенося русло, он прекрасно знал, что делает.

— Знал. Но доказательств у него нет и не будет.

— Вы верите ему, Ваньинь?

— Да, — Ваньинь облизнул губу. — Не знаю, что будете делать вы, но в Илин Вэй разговор с Главой Кои был бы короткий.

— Не сомневаюсь. А Глава Чэнь?

— Понес бы наказание соразмерное клочку земли, который он своровал.

Сичэнь вздохнул:

— Если я приведу их обоих на суд Совета Глав Орденов, все закончится скандалом. У нас нет доказательств вины Главы Кои. Вина же Главы Чэнь налицо.

— Как Глава Ордена, в случае, если задеты интересы Ордена, вы имеете право на суд на месте, если только не собираетесь казнить, распускать клан или лишать должности его главу, — Ваньинь подался к нему. — Просто примите решение, и поедем домой.

Внутри Сичэня огненным цветком расцвела радость. Дом. Ваньинь назвал Облачные Глубины домом.

— Не имея доказательств вины Главы Кои, я не могу судить его. Я в принципе не имею на это право.

— И не нужно, — Ваньинь улыбнулся. — За вас это сделает Глава Чэнь.

Сичэнь резко выдохнул, вскидывая голову.

— Предлагаете сделать вид, что я ничего не слышал?

— Предлагаю не влезать в отношения кланов, которые даже не являются вассальными. Ваше дело — удостовериться, что факт переноса русла есть и установить виновника. Площадь участка мала, перенос русла не привел ни к каким последствиям для Гусу Лань. Так зачем выносить все это на Совет Глав Орденов?

Сичэнь сузил глаза:

— Чему еще вас учили в Илин Вэй, Ваньинь? Вы явно не с кнутами и на тренировочном поле проводили все свое время. Подобные рассуждения слышать от вас… неожиданно.

Ваньинь только головой покачал, поджав губы:

— В вашем представлении мне все еще пятнадцать?

— Скорее сокровище Вэй Ина, которое тот холит и лелеет, и не считает нужным тревожить подобными вопросами.

Ваньинь медленно выдохнул.

— У вас правильное представление. Только вы забыли, что у… сокровища есть свои собственные мысли и желания. И они не всегда заключаются в развлечениях и веселье. И кнутах.

Сичэнь потупился:

— Простите. Я не буду оправдываться, но я надеюсь, что вы все-таки дадите мне возможность узнать вас лучше.

— Для этого нам нужно как минимум вернуться, — Ваньинь повел головой, разминая шею. — А впереди не самая короткая дорога.

— Вы правы, с этим нужно закончить побыстрее, — Сичэнь позволил себе коснуться его руки. — Вернемся. Я принял решение.

Глава Чэнь встретил их так же — напряженным, посеревшим, словно выцветшим. Забавно, но сейчас его лицо больше не казалось невыразительным.

— Глава Лань, — он спешился и поклонился, всем своим видом выражая готовность принять свое наказание.

— Глава Чэнь, — голос Сичэня набрал силу, зазвенел призванной в свидетели стихией. Кажется, даже лес примолк. — Я, Лань Сичэнь, Глава Ордена Гусу Лань, свидетельствую, что русло реки перенесено, и границы территории Ордена Лань нарушены. Я свидетельствую, что виновный в этом — Чэнь Сяо, Глава независимого клана Чэнь. Глава Чэнь, вы согласны с обвинением?

— Да, — глухо выдохнул тот.

— У вас есть что сказать?

— Мой клан не повинен в моих действиях.

— Я вас услышал, — Сичэнь медленно прикрыл глаза. — Глава Чэнь, вы вернете Ордену Лань его земли, а реку — в ее русло.

— Я услышал.

— За содеянное вами вас ждет наказание, которое вы выберете себе сами. Полугодовой доход казны. Или ваш клан станет вассальным кланом Ордена Лань.

— Ох… — услышав варианты, Глава Чэнь покачнулся. То ли от облегчения, что Кои Ляню не достанется его клан, то ли от шока. Но Сичэнь не мог по-другому. Старейшины потребуют с него ответа, и, если наказание покажется им недостаточно жестким, всю историю не удастся похоронить здесь же.

— Я… могу подумать? — почти жалко попросил Глава Чэнь, и Сичэню казалось, что он почти что видит его мысли. Приняв вассалитет, он обезопасит клан от посягательств, но потеряет былую самостоятельность.

— Нет, — Сичэнь покачал головой.

— Что будет с Главой Кои?

— Ничего.

Глаза Главы Чэнь вспыхнули яростью, но тут из-за плеча Сичэня вышел Ваньинь.

— Вы не представили никаких доказательств, кроме своих слов. Но всегда можете потребовать объяснений у него самого, — Ваньинь выразительно повел бровью, и лицо Главы Чэнь озарилось пониманием и радостью.

— В таком случае… Я заплачу Ордену Гусу Лань полугодовой доход казны.

— Я принимаю ваше решение. Вы принимаете свое наказание? — Сичэню очень хотелось улыбнуться, но пока он был Голосом Ордена, позволить себе этого не мог.

— Принимаю, — твердо ответил Глава Чэнь.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Сичэнь и обмяк, отпуская стихию, призванную в свидетели. — Глава Чэнь, я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие и что мне не придется присылать к вам адептов для того, чтобы они забрали назначенное.

— Никто никогда не обвинял меня в том, что я не держу слова. Глава Лань, второй господин Вэй, спасибо за то, что открыли мне глаза. Я могу предложить вам ночлег и отдых?

— Нет, — Сичэнь покачал головой, улыбаясь. — Мы возвращаемся в Облачные Глубины.

— Путь туда неблизкий.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — Сичэнь поймал взгляд Ваньиня и взлетел на коня. Ваньинь последовал за ним, и спустя сорок минут, после долгого прощания с Главой Чэнь, они остались у развилки дороги только вдвоем.

— Вы приняли мудрое решение, Глава Лань, — Ваньинь придержал лошадь, и Сичэнь поравнялся с ним. — Если Глава Чэнь обманул нас, он не пойдет к Главе Кои выяснять отношения.

— Сичэнь. Я буду поправлять вас каждый раз. А решение… единственное возможное на самом деле. И я уверен, что нам не лгали.

— Я не завидую Главе Кои, — Ваньинь тихо рассмеялся, сделав вид, что не услышал первую часть.

— Я тоже. Но он пожнет то, что посеял.

— О, — Ваньинь обернулся к нему, глядя искрящимися глазами. — Никогда не думал, что увижу такого Лань Сичэня.

— Какого? Циничного? Жестокого? Кровожадного?

— Жесткого, — Ваньинь облизнулся и отвернулся, уводя глаза от внимательного взгляда Сичэня. — Вас все знают совсем другим.

— Вам… не нравится? — спросил Сичэнь и даже дышать перестал в ожидании ответа. Если Ваньинь скажет «нет»…

Ваньинь обжег его быстрым взглядом, и улыбка коснулась его губ.

— Меня заводит.

— Что… — ожидавший чего угодно, но только не этого, Сичэнь вскинулся. Услышал смех и поджал губы. — Вэй Ваньинь!

— До таверны, в которой подавали суп с ребрышками, мы еще успеем до темноты. Если, конечно, Глава Ордена Лань поторопится.

— Ваньинь.

— Или я съем его один, — тот только рассмеялся и, хлопнув лошадь Сичэня по крупу, отправил ее в галоп, сам устремившись следом.


	10. Chapter 10

… На отчет перед старейшинами и разбор срочных бумаг ушел почти весь день. Возможно, он справился бы быстрее, если бы не отвлекался так часто на расположившегося там же Ваньиня. Оккупировав все пространство у окна, тот увлеченно шуршал страницами притащенных из библиотеки книг. И, судя по обложкам, пытался самостоятельно разобраться в основах работы с ци и золотым ядром. Сичэнь помнил о своем обещании, не сомневался в том, что Ваньинь помнит тоже, и потому даже не пытался выгнать его читать куда-нибудь еще. К тому же, только благодаря ему он не пропустил обед и чувствовал себя не таким уставшим к тому моменту, когда солнце скрылось совсем.

— Вы обещали провести мне экскурсию по Облачным глубинам, — стоило только Сичэню пошевелиться и отодвинуть в сторону стопку свитков и бумаг, Ваньинь тут же поднял голову.

— Показать их такими, какими вижу я. Я помню, — Сичэнь усталым жестом потер лоб.

— Вы устали.

— Немного, — Сичэнь улыбнулся. — Пожалеете меня и предложите ее перенести?

— Нет, — Ваньинь отложил книгу и поднялся. — Вы засиделись, и прогулка пойдет вам на пользу.

— Вы так жестоки, — нарочито утомленно вздохнул Сичэнь, поднимаясь следом. Но приглушить улыбку даже не попытался. Ему нравилось ощущение присутствия Ваньиня рядом. Тот умел комфортно и тепло молчать.

— Более жестоким было бы оставить вас со своими бумагами до поздней ночи, — Ваньинь покрутил головой, разминая шею. — Пойдемте, господин мой Лань. Нам обоим нужно развеяться.

— Только не говорите этого слова перед старейшинами или дядей.

— Я вообще не собираюсь что-либо говорить перед вашими старейшинами, — Ваньинь чинно подождал, пока Сичэнь выйдет и пошел рядом. — И вообще как можно меньше попадаться им на глаза. Что-то подсказывает мне, что так будет лучше для всех.

— Мудрое решение, — Сичэнь кивнул проходящему мимо адепту. — Вот, кстати, в Илин Вэй есть старейшины?

— Нет. Темная ци слишком… специфична. Бессмертие ее адептам не грозит. Но у нас есть, скажем так, разделение. Первородные темные, которые уже родились с темной ци, и те, кто принял ее в течение своей жизни. Первые составляют Малый круг. Что-то вроде Совета при Главе Ордена. У них есть право голоса и совета, но не более того. Все решения принимает Глава и единолично за них же отвечает. Поэтому в Илин Вэй никогда не было борьбы за трон. Кроме того, что для него нужно обладать невероятной силой и еще более невероятной волей, это еще и ответственность. Желающих, как понимаете, нет.

— А как же самосовершенствование? — Сичэню было по-настоящему любопытно. — Свернем сюда.

— Думаете, что во владении темной энергией не нужно совершенствоваться? — Ваньинь покосился на него и усмехнулся одним уголком губ. — Только постоянно развивая свои навыки, можно остаться в живых. А если очень стараться, то и взять над ней верх и сделать свою жизнь чуть более комфортной и долгой. Первородным легче: они с Тьмой с рождения. Но и шансов стать чудовищем больше: такая близость внушает ложную уверенность контроля.

— Вы… — Сичэнь поколебался, но все-таки спросил: — То, что было тогда, в лагере. С Вэнь Жоханем. Вы потеряли контроль?

Ваньинь остановился, развернулся, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Вас это испугало? Напрягло?

— Не знаю. Удивило. Восхитило. Это было красиво. Но и страшно, да.

— Уверен, что, если бы вы потеряли контроль над своей стихией, это выглядело бы еще внушительней. По крайней мере, резать скалы темная ци не умеет.

Сичэнь укоризненно покачал головой:  
— Ванцзи был тогда младше, чем вы сейчас. А ваш брат в своих попытках достать его — очень настойчив. Ему повезло, что звуковые струны ушли в другую сторону.

— Вэй Ин тоже так говорит, — Ваньинь улыбнулся. — Не обижайтесь, я вовсе не собирался оскорблять вашего брата. Всего лишь хотел дать понять, что потеря контроля страшна сама по себе.

— Сложно не согласиться, — Сичэнь облизнул губы, пытаясь скрыть волнение, и аккуратно взяв Ваньиня за руку, повлек за собой. — Я покажу вам самую высокую точку резиденции. Здесь всегда дуют ветра, но хорошо медитировать. Хоть и не всегда удается: это место пользуется популярностью.

Ваньинь опустил глаза на их почти сплетенные руки, но промолчал, спрятав улыбку в уголках губ.

— Здесь красиво, — он остановился рядом с Сичэнем на краю нависающего над пропастью утеса с растущим на нем одиноким деревом.

— Вы ведь не особо впечатлены, верно? — тот повернулся к нему, изучая строгий красивый профиль.

— Всю свою сознательную жизнь я прожил на горе, — Ваньинь медленно вдохнул. — Высотой меня не удивишь, это верно, но здесь вид совершенно другой. И мне нравится, как пахнет воздух.

— Вэй Ин показывал мне свое любимое место.

— Да, я знаю. Вэй Ин действительно очень его любит: там много простора. Но оно не располагает к неторопливым размышлениям, скорее зовет лететь и бежать. Здесь все по-другому. Мне действительно нравится. Но оно… не совсем ваше?

— О. Почему вам так кажется?

— Вам бы больше подошел водопад. Не очень высокий и без камней-убийц, поджидающих внизу.

— Я вам кажусь таким? — Сичэнь развернулся, вынуждая развернуться и Ваньиня, так, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза. — Почему?

— Потому что вы такой и есть? Стоя на берегу реки и не зная, что водопад уже за поворотом, легко думать о ней, как о всегда спокойной, дающей прохладу и утоляющей жажду тех, кто в этом нуждается. Но, стоит зайти чуть дальше, как все меняется. И ваш нрав, истинный характер и желания, дают о себе знать. Но, даже выпустив на свободу всех своих демонов, вы не раните. Вы можете оглушить, но не убить. В вас можно утонуть, но не разбиться. Я… не прав?

Сичэнь, завороженно слушавший Ваньиня, сглотнул, облизывая пересохшие губы. Это не должно было так волновать и возбуждать. Но голос Ваньиня, ставший глубоким и завораживающим, не давал и шанса.

— А-Чэн… — выдох сорвался с губ сам. Взвился между ними, затрепетал, заставив ресницы Ваньиня вздрогнуть, а глаза — потемнеть. — Позвольте мне называть вас так. Пожалуйста.

— Водопад, — Ваньинь улыбнулся одним уголком губ. — Как я и говорил.

— Это значит «да»?

— Как будто у меня есть выбор.

— Он всегда есть.

— Хорошо.

— Спасибо, — Сичэнь опустил ресницы. — И вы правы: водопады мне нравятся больше. Но такого, какой вы описали, здесь нет.

— Облачным Глубинам хватит и вас, — Ваньинь вздохнул и отвернулся, разбив мгновение и вызвав этим у Сичэня почти физическую боль. — Пойдем дальше?

— Пойдем, — Сичэнь спрятал руки в рукавах, опасаясь переусердствовать. Для того, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым, было достаточно и того, что уже есть. Пока.

… Они прошли почти по всей резиденции, Сичэнь говорил, Ваньинь слушал, изредка вставляя комментарии разной степени ехидства, и это действительно оказалось лучшим лекарством от дневной усталости и забот. И, когда позади осталась даже трапезная и ужин, Сичэнь остановился у порога своей половины домика.

— Спасибо. Я давно ни с кем не гулял просто для того, чтобы погулять, а не обсудить дела ордена или политические вопросы.

— Дайте знать, если соскучитесь по таким разговорам. Я не в курсе дел Гусу Лань, но глубокомысленно помычать всегда смогу, — Ваньинь улыбнулся, и Сичэнь не сдержался, рассмеявшись. И тут же испуганно накрыл рот ладонью.

— Вэй Ваньинь, вы невозможны. Почему вы все время заставляете меня нарушить правила?

— Потому что вы хотите их нарушить, а я всего лишь даю вам повод? — Ваньинь вскинул бровь, и Сичэнь вздохнул. Губы все еще дрожали, пытаясь разъехаться в улыбке.

— Проверяете мою выдержку?

— Любуюсь, — с невозмутимым и слишком серьезным видом ответил Ваньинь. — Когда вы смеетесь, у вас глаза сияют.

Сичэнь вспыхнул. Уши стали горячими, и он еле сдержал порыв накрыть их ладонями. Это было бы так… по-детски.

— Хватит, — почти взмолился он.

— Думаете, я издеваюсь?

— Я почти уверен в этом.

— Я могу молчать, если мои слова вам неприятны, — Ваньинь отвел глаза, и Сичэню вдруг стало холодно.

— Нет! — выпалил Сичэнь и тут же осекся. — Нет. Простите. Я не прошу вас молчать.

— Тогда о чем?

— Быть ко мне чуть снисходительней?

— Сичэнь, — Ваньинь закатил глаза, а Сичэня бросило в жар. — Теперь…

— Спасибо.

— Что? За что?

— Вы назвали меня по имени.

Смущение Ваньиня выглядело красиво и забавно. Нежный румянец на щеках, резкий взмах головой и вздернутый тонкий нос.

— Я забылся.

— О, не сомневаюсь, — Сичэнь любовался им открыто, с жадностью вбирая такой его образ.

— Кажется, мы с вами заговорились, Глава Лань, скоро отбой.

— Только не наказывайте меня возвращением к титулам.

— Спокойной ночи… Сичэнь, — Ваньинь блеснул улыбкой в стремительно опускающихся сумерках и развернулся, торопясь уйти и спрятать все еще не сошедший румянец.

— Спокойной ночи… А-Чэн, — немного расстроенный так резко оборвавшимся разговором, откровенно нежно протянул Сичэнь.

И тихо рассмеялся вслед ускорившему шаг Ваньиню.

***

Дни текли размеренно и неторопливо. И на самом деле должны были быть похожи один на другой и не казаться какими-то… не такими, но для Сичэня каждый стал особенным. Ваньинь то был рядом все время, то просыпался только к обеду и, лениво пожелав доброго дня, уходил куда-нибудь в обнимку с очередной книгой или на тренировочную площадку до вечера, которые они неизменно проводили в прогулках. Но где бы он ни был, Сичэнь чувствовал его незримое присутствие. И это добавляло красок в его жизнь, делая ее ярче.

Но, стоило Великой охоте закончиться, а адептам и Ванцзи вернуться домой, как что-то неуловимо изменилось. Снова. Ваньинь все также приходил к нему читать и вытаскивал на вечерние прогулки, но, выходя по каким-нибудь делам среди бела дня, Сичэнь все чаще замечал его в компании других. Приглашенные ученики или адепты — вокруг Ваньиня постоянно кто-то был. Забавно, но ревности не было. Может, потому что компания Ваньиня была низменно младше его самого, а сам он смотрел на эту «мелочь» разве что как старший брат. А может, потому что сам Сичэнь все чаще замечал взгляды, которые тот иногда кидал. Ваньинь все также шутил, но Сичэнь уже совсем перестал понимать, шутит ли он или все-таки говорит правду, когда отвешивает комплименты. Между ними что-то росло, жгучее, натянутое, звенящее. Ванцзи все чаще стал коситься, дядя — темнеть лицом. Но пока они оба молчали, Сичэнь не собирался над этим задумываться. Гораздо больше его беспокоило то, что никак не получалось вырвать хоть немного времени, чтобы поработать с Ваньинем и его золотым ядром. Сложности добавляло еще и то, что делать это было нужно там, где не будет свидетелей и никто не помешает. Сичэнь как-то заикнулся о том, чтобы заменить занятиями прогулки, но, получив в ответ откровенно недовольный взгляд Ваньиня, прикусил язык.

А сегодня с самого утра сердце было, что называется, не на месте. Ваньиня рядом не было, и Сичэнь не мог сосредоточиться, отстраненно размышляя о том, что слишком быстро привык к его присутствию. Но додуматься до того, что нужно с этим что-то делать, он не успел.

— Глава Лань! — В Облачных Глубинах запрещен шум, но звонкий мальчишеский голос был полон волнения и тревоги.

Сичэнь взмыл со своего места, открывая дверь навстречу запыхавшемуся адепту.

— Что случилось, А-Ли? — О наказании он подумает потом. Возможно.

— Вэй Ваньинь… на тренировочном поле… — юноша, почти еще мальчишка, дышал тяжело и часто, и вряд ли только от быстрого бега. К тому же, Сичэнь хорошо запомнил его полный восхищения взгляд, обращенный на Ваньиня.

— Пойдем, — Сичэнь аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и поспешил за мальчишкой, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы перейти на бег. — Что случилось?

— Сюань… Простите, Лань Сюань предложил Вэй Ваньиню тренировочный бой. Тот согласился, но перед началом он снял ханьфу и рубашку, и… и… Учитель Лань Шаоэр тоже был на поле.

— Он предложил Вэй Ваньиню одеться?

— Да.

— И тот отказался?

— Да, — Лань Сяоли перешел на односложные ответы, словно вспомнив о сдержанности, но Сичэню его соблюдение правил сейчас было нужно меньше всего.

— Учитель сказал что-то еще?

— Да, — Лань Сяоли кинул на него испуганный взгляд из-под ресниц. — Что статус супруга Главы Ордена не дает право на такое поведение.

Лань Сяоли, кажется, захлебнулся воздухом и замолчал, полыхая щеками то ли смущения, то ли негодования. Сичэнь резко выдохнул, поджимая губы. Лань Шаоэр обучает адептов боевому искусству, он один из сильнейших воинов Ордена, он от Ваньиня живого места не оставит!

Но ничего больше Сичэнь спрашивать не стал, только прибавил шаг так, что Лань Сяоли пришлось перейти почти на бег, чтобы успеть за ним.

На тренировочное поле Сичэнь вышел, пройдя сквозь толпу возбужденно перешептывающихся адептов. Те были так захвачены происходящем на поле, что приход Главы собственного Ордена даже не заметили. В другое время их всех ждало бы наказание, но Сичэнь подобную непочтительность отметил разве что краем сознания, устремив все внимание вперед.

Туда, где Лань Шаоэр, высокий, строгий, ничуть не потерявший своего блеска с возрастом, кривил губы и обходил действительно обнаженного по пояс Ваньиня кругом, подобно хищнику. Он был одним из немногих учителей Облачных глубин, которые никогда не стремились к чему-то больше, чем звание Учителя. Слава о нем не была столь громкой, как у Лань Цыженя, но ему это было и не нужно. Он был горд славой своих учеников, среди которых был Лань Ванцзи и сам Сичэнь. И возраст ничуть не сделал его слабее, проявившись только благородной проседью.

-…совершенно недопустимо. Подобным видом вы позорите не только себя, но и свой Орден.

— В самом деле? — Ваньинь сузившимися глазами наблюдал за передвижениями Лань Шаоэра и прятал холодную улыбку в уголках губ. — Осторожней со словами, Учитель Лань. Вы вмешались в тренировочный бой, а теперь пытаетесь оскорбить мой орден.

— Ни один уважающий себя воин не допустит подобного!

— В бою я должен выжить, а не думать о том, как выгляжу со стороны и как разлетаются полы моего ханьфу, — Ваньинь усмехнулся уже открыто.

Стоявшие рядом адепты-первогодки затаили дыхание, не сводя с него восхищенного взгляда. Сичэнь их отлично понимал. До сих пор спорить с Лань Шаоэром желающих не находилось. Да и в принципе спорить с учителями было запрещено. Но Ваньинь не был адептом Гусу Лань. К тому же, бой в подобном виде — для него не прихоть. Но почему он не скажет об этом Лань Шаоэру? Нравится видеть его злость и возмущение?

— Я не говорил обратного, но ваш вид приводит в смущение и отвлекает. — А Лань Шаоэр действительно злился. Злость пела в его звенящем голосе, Сичэнь слышал ее так отчетливо. Но не понимал.

— В таком случае, шансы ваших адептов выжить невелики, если уж один голый торс способен их отвлечь. Или они попросят соперника одеться прежде, чем вступят с ним в бой?

— Не вам судить о методах нашего обучения.

— Ну, разумеется, нет. Как и вам делать выводы обо мне и моем Ордене. Я имею право требовать у вас извинений.

— Вы забываетесь! Вы находитесь на территории Облачных Глубин, и обязаны подчиняться правилам.

— У вас есть правило, запрещающее сражаться без верхней части одежды? Я знаю их все наизусть и не припомню там такого. Или все дело в том, что вы сами смущены?

— Что он творит? — с ужасом и восхищением прошептал застывший рядом с Сичэнем Лань Сяоли.

Сичэнь и сам бы хотел знать. Он никогда не видел Ваньиня таким и помнил, как тот вел себя во время Великой охоты. Скромно, тихо, вежливо, встревая в разговор в исключительных случаях. И дерзил открыто разве что только Вэнь Жоханю. Что не так?!

Сичэнь уже дернулся вперед, желая все это прекратить, как Лань Шаоэр вытащил меч из ножен.

— Достаточно. Вэй Ваньинь, вы перешли все границы дозволенного. Я преподам вам урок, который вы надолго запомните.

— О, и мне даже не придется одеваться? — Ваньинь повел плечами, и стало заметно, как напряглись под кожей его мышцы.

Лань Шаоэр сузил глаза, принимая боевую стойку. Ваньинь хмыкнул и одним движением сдернул кнуты с пояса, заставив их распрямиться и лечь на землю черными змеями.

— Кнуты? — Показалось или в глазах Лань Шаоэра на миг промелькнуло удивление и что-то еще. Сомнение?

— Меч устроил бы вас больше? В методе вашего обучения правила предписывают сражаться только с нечистью или тем, у кого в руках меч?

Лань Шаоэр не ответил. Но вокруг него загудел воздух, и Сичэнь едва успел поставить щит на себя и адептов. Учитель слишком забылся в своем порыве поставить на место Ваньиня. Сичэню стало страшно. Ваньинь вряд ли сражался с кем-то не из своего ордена, он еще слишком молод, слишком…

Тьма окутала Ваньиня коконом, как только Лань Шаоэр метнулся к нему. Огрызнулась зеленым всполохом на сияющую льдисто-голубым сталь, и в воздух взметнулись кнуты. Лань Шаоэр отлетел назад, пригнулся, и Сичэнь содрогнулся от раздвинувшей его губы улыбки. Больше похожей на оскал, довольной, хищной. Лань Шаоэр действительно забылся. И перед собой сейчас видел кого угодно, только не молодого мужчину, почти еще мальчишку, супруга Главы Ордена и по факту гостя. Перед глазами на миг встали скрученные стволы деревьев от Струн и сразу следом — языки тьмы, колышущиеся за спиной Ваньиня. Как на Охоте.

— Достаточно! — Сичэнь ударил первым. Ударил Голосом. Щит рассыпался, концентрированный звук прокатился по площадке волной и разметал по разным ее сторонам готовых броситься друг на друга противников.

— Сичэнь! — возглас в унисон в другое время заставил бы улыбнуться, но не сейчас. Ваньинь, в окружении хлопьев рассыпавшейся тьмы, смотрел возмущенно и чуть удивленно. Лань Шаоэр… Ярость в нем только стала больше.

— Глава Лань!

— Лань Шаоэр, в Илин Вэй раздеваются перед тренировочным боем для того, чтобы лучше чувствовать внешние колебания темной ци и контролировать их, это правило магического боя. Раздевшись, Вэй Ваньинь заботился о чужой безопасности и только, — холодно произнес он, глядя прямо в пылающие глаза учителя.

— Он должен был сказать об этом, — Лань Шаоэр выпрямился, пряча меч обратно в ножны. — К тому же его дерзость должна быть наказана в любом случае.

— Сейчас я говорю с вами и о вас. Вы почти потеряли контроль, Лань Шаоэр. Я видел ваши глаза. Вы не собирались устраивать с ним тренировочный бой.

Лань Шаоэр дернул уголком губ, посмотрел за плечо Сичэня и вдруг усмехнулся:

— Наш разговор не закончен, второй господин Вэй. Вы все еще должны мне сражение.

— В любое время, — разве что не промурлыкал Ваньинь, и Сичэнь обернулся к нему, глядя с упреком и недовольством.

— Не раньше, чем я это вам позволю и под моим присмотром.

— Это почти оскорбление, Глава Лань, — Лань Шаоэр вскинул голову, смотря теперь только на него.

— Это разумная предосторожность, — отрезал Сичэнь. — Впредь, я надеюсь, подобных инцидентов не будет.

Лань Шаоэр втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, и молча, резко поклонился. Развернулся к застывшим адептам и, бросив «на сегодня тренировка закончена», ушел с поля.

Сичэнь проводил его тяжелым взглядом, перевел его на учеников и те, отвесив почти хоровой поклон, исчезли с глаз, возбужденно гомоня. Сичэнь стиснул пальцы, сделал пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов и только тогда развернулся навстречу Ваньиню.

— И что это было? — Видят стихии, он очень старался говорить спокойно, но невозмутимый и даже чуть довольный вид Ваньиня от его спокойствия не оставил и следа. — А-Чэн, если он доведет это до старейшин, хорошо не будет никому.

— Меня поставят на колени? — Ваньинь принялся сматывать кнуты, глядя на Сичэня сквозь черные пряди волос. — Я не адепт Гусу Лань и уже вышел из возраста подобных наказаний.

— Наш брак все еще формальный. Может стать вопрос о твоем возвращении в Илин Вэй, — Сичэнь поджал губы, даже не заметив, как перешел на другую форму обращения. — Или этого ты и добиваешься? Почему ты не сказал ему сразу?

— Не люблю таких, считающих, что весь мир должен соответствовать исключительно их представлениям о нем, — безразлично, слишком безразлично произнес Ваньинь, пожимая обнаженными плечами.

— Это не повод.

— А для него — повод? Я знаю, что могу довести любого, у меня был отличный учитель, но разве имеет право не просто Лань, а Учитель Лань вести себя подобным образом? Да он даже замечать меня не должен!

Сичэнь сузил глаза. Что-то… слишком личное во всем этом было. Перед глазами промелькнула улыбка Лань Шаоэра, и Сичэнь, пользуясь тем, что на поле никого не осталось, подошел к Ваньиню почти вплотную. Тот все еще был обнажен, но сейчас это проходило мимо сознания. Только его глаза были важны.

— Ваньинь, — Сичэнь коснулся его подбородка кончиками пальцев, едва-едва, только чтобы тот вскинул голову и посмотрел на него. — Он обидел тебя? Не сейчас, раньше. Я должен знать.

— Что это изменит? — Ваньинь замер под его прямым взглядом. Снова так близко. Такой горячий, распаленный не состоявшимся боем.

— А-Чэн. Я знаю, что прав. Пожалуйста.

Ваньинь мягко отклонился назад, отвел глаза:  
— У него есть дочь?

— Что? — Сичэнь нахмурился, не понимая. — Какое это имеет…

— У него далеко идущие планы на тебя. Мое присутствие ему поперек горла. Как и весь наш брак. Когда я был здесь в первый раз, он не смеялся, но его очень интересовало, как далеко мы зашли в наших… отношениях. И сейчас… Я чувствую его взгляд. Даже твой дядя смотрит на меня благосклонней.

Сичэнь нахмурился.

— Он не… Даже Совет старейшин не заставит меня развестись. Не теперь.

— Чем дольше я нахожусь рядом с тобой, тем… — Ваньинь оборвал себя и вовсе отвернулся. — Не хочешь размяться?

— Предлагаешь мне бой?

— Ты же хотел. Или мне показалось? — Ваньинь кинул на него взгляд из-за плеча, и Сичэнь улыбнулся с предвкушением.

— Не показалось.

— Заставишь меня одеться? — Ваньинь лукаво улыбнулся.

— И лишить себя такого зрелища? Ни за что. Еще когда смотрел твой бой с Вэй Ином, я хотел оказаться на его месте.

Ваньинь дернул уголком губ, на мгновение в его глазах полыхнуло красным, и вокруг поля взметнулся защитный барьер, напоминающий огромный мыльный пузырь.

— Может кто-нибудь прийти. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то пострадал, если мы… увлечемся.

Сичэнь негромко рассмеялся:  
— Нелишняя предосторожность. Но я собирался сделать это сам.

— Могу снять, поставишь свой, — хмыкнул Ваньинь и отошел.

На этот выпад Сичэнь решил не отвечать. Вместо этого он вытянул меч из ножен и опустил его острием вниз к земле.

— До первой крови? — О том, что последнее, что он хотел бы — это увидеть на Ваньине хоть каплю, Сичэнь говорить не стал. Но поддаться ему — будет оскорблением.

— Вэй Ин всегда говорит, что в тренировочном бою противники обычно понимают, когда пора остановиться. Первая кровь может стать случайностью. Сичэнь. Не вздумай жалеть меня. Или оберегать. Я хочу всю твою силу.

— Только в обмен на аналогичное обещание от тебя.

— Договорились, — Ваньинь улыбнулся. Расправил кнуты ленивым жестом, расправил плечи. Вскинул заалевшее глаза, и Сичэнь призвал Воздух.

… Лань Шаоэр проиграл бы. Это единственная мысль, которая осталась у Сичэня в голове. Ваньинь его действительно не щадил. Сражаться с ним было удовольствием. Кнуты не подпускали близко, даже на расстояние удара меча, любой обманный маневр Ваньинь разгадывал без труда, словно мог читать мысли. Он почти не использовал темную ци, но Сичэню пришлось прибегнуть к помощи светлой. И вот тогда ритм и мелодия битвы изменилась. Вокруг Ваньиня поднялась темная волна, Сичэнь уплотнил воздух вокруг себя, подобно кокону. Удары сыпались один за другим, некоторые достигали цели, но большая часть проходили мимо, взрывая землю и вспарывая само пространство. С меча Сичэня сыпались искры, кнуты Ваньиня полыхали зеленым. Они оба сражались в полную силу, но не доходя до ее максимума, не пересекая границы, после которой тренировочный бой станет настоящим.

Сичэнь понял, что пора остановиться, когда поймал себя на том, что вместо того, чтобы атаковать, он только защищается и отвлекается на Ваньиня. На его движения, на то, как горят его глаза, на румянец на его щеках. На него всего, такого распаленного, живого, настоящего и чуть уязвимого. Его.

_Его._

Мысль была такой яркой и резкой, что перед глазами потемнело. А в следующую секунду он услышал отчаянный крик и ощутил резкий, жгучий удар, после которого оказался на земле, потеряв сознание.

— …Сичэнь, — голос Ваньиня, испуганный и злой, долетал словно через слой воды. — Если ты не откроешь глаза, я сам тебя убью.

— Если ты так же будешь держать меня, я решу, что это того стоит, — Сичэнь слабо улыбнулся и открыл глаза. — Я жив.

Теплое и мягкое под головой дернулось.

— Очень смешно, — холодно и отстраненно бросил Ваньинь, глядя на него сверху вниз, словно и не он минутой назад звучал почти отчаянно. — Это было самое глупое ранение на моей памяти. Тебе повезло, что я успел перенаправить удар.

Сичэнь вздохнул, едва заметно морщась. Плечо болело, но явно ничего критичного. А сознание он потерял, ударившись головой при падении. Которая теперь тоже болела.

— В таком случае я рад, что твой контроль над силой на высоте.

— Еще одно такое слово — и я скину тебя со своих колен, — Ваньинь заметно расслабился. Сичэню даже стало немного стыдно. Он подставился действительно очень глупо, не удивительно, что Ваньинь испугался.

— Прости, — Сичэнь прикрыл глаза, почувствовав в своих волосах чужую руку. Прикосновения были мягкими, очень осторожными, с едва ощущаемыми искорками светлой ци.

— Больше никаких боев, — вопреки нежности касаний, голос Ваньиня был все таким же холодным. — Я не хочу случайно убить тебя. Что с тобой случилось?

Сичэнь поднял на него взгляд. С этой точки опущенное к нему лицо Ваньиня смотрелось совсем по-другому. Гораздо более строгим. Взрослым. И бледным. Вернуть ему румянец захотелось тут же. И хорошо, что Ваньинь успел одеться, иначе все это стало бы совсем неловким.

— Не уверен, что ты на самом деле хочешь знать, — затянув с ответом, произнес Сичэнь и нехотя поднялся, садясь.

— Тебе нужно показаться лекарю.

— С чем? С шишкой и царапиной?

— Это нужно обработать.

— Я могу и сам, — Сичэнь нашел взглядом меч, а потом, вспомнив все обстоятельства, окинул взглядом поле. Барьера уже не было, но площадку надо будет выровнять, они изрядно перепахали землю. И никаких зрителей.

— Их и не было, — Ваньинь без труда расшифровал его взгляд. — Нам повезло.

Сичэнь медленно выдохнул:

— Нужно сходить на источник.

— Ледяной? — Ваньинь оправил свое ханьфу и поднялся. Судя по поджавшимся губам, ему тоже досталось во время боя.

— Он помогает, — Сичэнь прислушался к себе и тоже поднялся. Голова не кружилась, и это радовало. — Я знаю, что ты предпочел бы теплую воду.

— Мне всего лишь нужно смыть с себя пыль. Ты можешь просто сказать, как найти источник.

— Я обещал тебя проводить. — Возникшая перед глазами картина Ваньиня в прозрачной воде была слишком яркой, чтобы так просто отступиться. — Я могу сходить в ледяной источник позже.

— Не стоит, — Ваньинь вернул кнуты на место на поясе и выпрямился.

— Тогда ты можешь подождать меня. Я не собираюсь медитировать, это будет быстро.

Ваньинь хмыкнул.

— Как можно отказать такой настойчивости.

Сичэнь сделал вид, что не услышал ехидства в сказанном.

— Я зайду за тобой.

— Хорошо, — Ваньинь кивнул, развернулся и замер, глядя прямо перед собой. — Лань Шаоэр… У тебя не будет с ним неприятностей? Ты разговаривал с ним жестко.

— Он старше меня, но Глава Ордена — я. А ты мой супруг, и я имел право на каждое сказанное слово. Он забылся, позволив взять эмоциям вверх. Для учителя это недопустимо. При других обстоятельствах подобное могло бы вызвать конфликт между Орденами.

— Тем не менее, ты говорил, что Совет старейшин может отправить меня обратно в Илин Вэй. За неподобающее поведение.

Сичэнь прикрыл глаза.

— Не может на самом деле. Но вы оба хороши. Он позволил себе замечание и вывод, не разобравшись до конца, а ты спровоцировал его намеренно.

— То есть мы молча разойдемся?

— Это будет самым лучшим выходом. Я не хочу спорить со старейшинами.

— Прости, — негромко и после небольшой паузы выдохнул Ваньинь. — Я не собирался доставлять тебе хлопот.

— Просто помни, что в Облачных глубинах далеко не все способны оценить твою манеру общения.

— Ты уникален, я знаю, — Ваньинь обжег его взглядом из-за плеча, роскошно улыбнулся и стремительно удалился, оставив смутившегося Сичэня одного.

***  
— Лань Шаоэр, учитель, — вопреки сказанному Ваньиню, Сичэнь отпускать ситуацию был не намерен. И если Ваньинь прав в своих предположениях, лучше сразу решить все вопросы.

— Глава Лань, — Лань Шаоэр был в своем домике и явно гостей не ждал. — Пришли поведать мне о моем поведении?

— Не только, — Сичэнь зашел внутрь, как только Лань Шаоэр посторонился. — Хотел бы прояснить один вопрос.

— Я слушаю, — Лань Шаоэр прошел следом, остановившись у столика с расставленным чайным набором. — Чаю, господин Лань?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Как я понимаю, Вэй Ваньиню все-таки устроили тренировочный бой. Вы были у лекаря? — Лань Шаоэр кивнул, скользнув по нему быстрым взглядом. Сичэнь даже не сомневался, что острый глаз учителя заметил все.

— В этом нет необходимости, — отмахнулся Сичэнь. — Обычная царапина.

— Если она нанесена темной ци, она может быть и не обычной.

— Уверен, что мой супруг сказал бы мне, если бы что-то было не так, — ответил Сичэнь, внимательно глядя за реакцией собеседника. Тот едва заметно поморщился.

— Не сомневаюсь, — с неохотой произнес он. — Итак, что интересует Главу Лань?

— Причина, по которой вы почти потеряли контроль. За время вашего преподавания каких только учеников вы не встречали. Сказанное Ваньинем далеко от канонов вежливости, но явно не то, что можно было бы посчитать это настолько личным. Я видел ваши глаза, Учитель Лань. Там было желания не преподать урок.

Лицо Лань Шаоэра закаменело.

— Главе Лань показалось.

— Сейчас вы лжете главе своего ордена. Вряд ли вы имеете что-то против меня, но Ваньинь…

— Этот брак уже даже не формальность, а позор. Вэй Ваньинь не соответствует вам. Слишком дерзок, не воспитан и своеволен. И он никогда не подарит вам наследника.

— Не подарит, — Сичэнь сузил глаза. — В отличие от вашей дочери. Я прав, Учитель Лань?

Лань Шаоэр дернулся, и Сичэнь про себя подумал, что Ваньинь снова оказался прав.

— Глава Лань!

— С чего вы решили, что Ваньинь — помеха? Что если бы его не было, то брак со мной для вашей дочери был бы решенным вопросом?

— Моя дочь…

— Безусловно достойна самого лучшего, но вряд ли я — то лучшее, что она заслуживает. Вы хотели бы видеть свою дочь Госпожой Облачных глубин, но при этом абсолютно несчастной? А вы спрашивали у нее, хочет ли она такой судьбы?

Лань Шаоэр отвел вспыхнувший взгляд.  
— Она к этому готова.

— То есть вы с рождения внушали, что именно это ей предназначено. Не слишком ли самоуверенно с вашей стороны, Учитель Лань? Если оставить без внимания девушек за пределами Облачных глубин, в нашем Ордене достаточно тех, на кого мог бы упасть мой выбор. И другие отцы и матери не будут рады услышать о том, что вы самолично уже все решили.

Лань Шаоэр пошел пятнами, и Лань Сичэнь шагнул к нему.

— Я предлагаю вам сделку, Учитель Лань. Вы забываете о своих планах относительно меня и оставляется в покое Ваньиня. А я промолчу о ваших планах, позабочусь о вашей дочери и найду ей достойного мужа. Того, кто ей понравится. Даже если для этого мне придется перебрать всю Поднебесную.

— Вы готовы взять на себя такие хлопоты ради Вэй Ваньиня? — Лань Шаоэр сузил глаза.

— Ради нас обоих. Так уж вышло, что я не желаю себе в спутники никого другого. И даже если Вэй Ваньинь покинет Облачные Глубины, ничего не изменится.

— Я вас услышал, Глава, — после недолгого тяжелого молчания произнес Лань Шаоэр, склоняясь в поклоне. — Прошу прощения у вас и вашего супруга за свое поведение.

— Я не буду просить вас принести извинения ему лично. Но надеюсь, что вы запомните наш разговор.

— Я не посмею забыть. Но откажусь от вашей помощи в поиске мужа для моей дочери.

— Это значит, что вы отказываетесь от нашей… сделки?

— Отказываюсь. В ней нет необходимости, я понял свою ошибку и больше не потревожу.

— Хорошо, — Сичэнь благожелательно улыбнулся. — Хорошего вечера, Учитель Лань.

— Хорошего вечера, Глава Лань.


	11. Chapter 11

… Обычно пребывание в ледяном источнике не приносило ему дискомфорта. К холодной воде он привык с детства, ему даже нравилось то ощущение, которое появлялось при выходе из нее. Тогда воздух вдруг становился почти осязаемым, невероятно мягким и теплым.

Но сегодня он еле дождался окончания положенного времени и вышел, как только истекли последние секунды. До ужина и официального отбоя оставалось не так много, и он торопился. Даже прикинул, не стоит ли пропустить ужин, но решение этого вопроса решил оставить за Ваньинем.

Ваньиня он застал сидящим на крыльце с той самой книгой, которую ему подарил Вэнь Жохань. Один ее вид заставил Сичэня напрячься от противоречивых эмоций: ему одновременно хотелось прочесть ее самому до последнего иероглифа, и избавиться навсегда.

— Интересная? — догадавшись, что увлекшийся чтением Ваньинь его прихода даже не заметил, Сичэнь подошел ближе и коснулся его руки. — А-Чэн.

Тот вскинулся, глубоко вздохнул, как всплывший из толщи воды, и слабо улыбнулся.

— А зачитался. Ты что-то спросил?

— Неважно, ответ я уже получил. Если ты все еще хочешь в теплый источник, то самое время. Или… передумал?

Ваньинь захлопнул книгу.  
— Ни за что. Вряд ли у меня будет еще такой шанс.

Сичэнь отвернулся, чувствуя как колет болью сердце. Ваньинь все еще хочет сбежать из Облачных Глубин?

— В таком случае… нам стоит поторопиться. Дорога туда почти не чистится, бродить в темноте опасно.

Ваньинь встал, подался вперед, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
— Я обидел тебя?

— Нет, — отозвался Сичэнь, сказав чистую правду. Это не было обидой.

— Тогда что не так?  
Сичэнь покачал головой.  
— Все в порядке. Пошли?

— В Облачных глубинах запрещено лгать.

— Я не лгу. Ты ничем меня не обидел, — Сичэнь взял его за руку, но, наткнувшись на книгу, которую Ваньинь прижимал локтем к боку, отдернул.

— Я сейчас, — на лицо Ваньиня легла тень, но почти тут же исчезла. Он зашел в дом и вернулся через пару ударов сердца, уже без книги. — Пойдем.

… Дорога действительно не отличалась идеальностью. В этот уголок резиденции почти никогда не ходили, хоть и не забрасывали совсем. Просто добирались с уборкой в последнюю очередь.

— Здесь совсем не так, как на остальной территории, — с задумчивым видом произнес Ваньинь, когда до источника осталось совсем нечего. — Слишком тихо даже для Облачных глубин.

— И пусто, — Сичэнь едва заметно улыбнулся. — Я же говорил, что здесь никто не бывает.

— Зря. Здесь красиво, — Ваньинь выдохнул с восхищением, когда почти уже заросшая дорожка уткнулась в заросли, за которыми открылась полянка с каменной чашей, доверху наполненная водой, от поверхности которой шел еле заметный пар. — О, это горячий ключ?

— Один из. Но остальные остались просто ключами, а этот облагородили. Давно, — Сичэнь и сам с любопытством оглядывался.

— Почему? Вода горячих источников большей частью полезна.

— Не в приоритетах Гусу Лань подобное. Слишком расслабляет.

Ваньинь непочтительно фыркнул и принялся раздеваться, не сводя глаз с поверхности воды. Сичэнь замер. Он знал, что люди за пределами Облачных Глубин не считают подобное чем-то неприемлемым, но…

Гибкое стройное тело, узкие бедра, теперь не скрытые водой, как тогда, в реке. Округлые ягодицы идеальной формы, длинные ноги. Сичэнь зажмурился, но образ уже отпечатался под веками.

Всплеск воды и сразу за этим последовавший чувственный выдох заставили его распахнуть глаза. Ваньинь уже был в воде, и на его лице было написано откровенное наслаждение.

— Кажется, это будет мое самое любимое место во всей резиденции.

— Я… рад, — хриплым голосом отозвался Сичэнь. — Что хоть какое-то место у тебя будет здесь любимым.

Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так… отчаянно и едко.

— Хм? — Ваньинь подплыл к краю и высунулся из воды, так, чтобы появилась возможность опереться руками на выложенный камнем бортик. — Сичэнь?

Тот усилием воли отвел глаза и потянулся к ханьфу. Раздеваться под взглядом Ваньиня было странно. И волнующе. Но он того хотел. Хотел оказаться в этой каменной чаше вместе с ним.

— Ты… не мог бы отвернуться?

Ваньинь комментировать ничего не стал, но Сичэнь был уверен, что от закатывания глаз тот не удержался. Новый всплеск убедил его, что просьба выполнена и принялся стремительно раздеваться, не уверенный, что любопытство и желание подразнить не пересилит терпение и вежливость Ваньиня. И в воде оказался как-то слишком быстро, войдя в нее слишком шумно.

Вода показалась горячей. Но тело привыкло быстро, и Сичэнь улыбнулся. Это было приятно — не использовать ци в попытках не допустить переохлаждения, а просто наслаждаться тем, как расслабляются мышцы.

— Тебе нравится, — Ваньинь подплыл ближе, спрятав под водой нижнюю половину лица так, что над поверхностью были только глаза. И это был не вопрос, а констатация факта. С которым Сичэнь не собирался спорить.

— Да.

— А как же неодобрение?

— Я уже говорил тебе, что до идеального главы мне далеко. Как и до идеального адепта Гусу Лань. В отличие от Лань Чжаня.

— Почему я уверен в том, что эту твою сторону никогда не видел даже брат?

— Потому что это правда. Лань Чжань всегда был строгим приверженцем правил. Его бы это разочаровало. Я бы разочаровал.

— Думаю, ты ошибаешься. Он твой брат.

— Хочешь сказать, что чтобы ни сделал Вэй Ин… — заканчивать Сичэнь не стал, вспомнив совсем некстати, что Вэй Ин не был настоящим братом для Ваньиня.

— Он меня злит, бесит, раздражает, иногда я очень хочу его убить. Но я никогда не испытывал разочарования.

Сичэнь слабо улыбнулся.  
— Возможно, ты прав.

— Я прав. Попробуй. Это тяжело — все время быть кем-то другим.

— Я не ношу масок, — Сичэнь нахмурился.

— Я знаю. Это не маска… Просто часть тебя все время спрятана. А жаль, мне она нравится.

Сичэнь прикусил губы, опустившись в воду по самый нос. Он не спросит. Не будет задавать глупый…  
— Есть ли шанс, что я понравлюсь тебе достаточно для того, чтобы ты остался со мной? Ну или хотя бы подумал над этим.

_Идиот!_

Ваньинь широко распахнул глаза в изумлении и тут же опустил ресницы, пряча забившиеся в зрачках эмоции.  
— Зачем… Зачем тебе это нужно?

Сичэнь ушел под воду с головой, теперь жалея, что та не ледяная и помочь взять себя в руки и придумать достойный ответ не может.

«Я хочу быть с тобой».

«Мне с тобой хорошо».

«Я привык чувствовать тебя».

Все это было правдой, но даже все вместе это не было тем, что он испытывал и в чем мог сознаться.

Когда он вынырнул, Ваньинь уже отплыл и устроился у края, закинув на него руки. И смотрел на Сичэня странным взглядом. И о своем вопросе забывать не собирался явно.

Вздохнув, Сичэнь подплыл к нему и устроился рядом. Не настолько, чтобы касаться, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовать его присутствие и слышать дыхание.

— Сичэнь? — Пока он устраивался, Ваньинь даже не шевельнулся, но потом повернулся, глядя требовательно и до-странного жадно.

— Я не знаю, — Сичэнь слизнул с губы каплю воды. — Мне… Я могу представить себе эту жизнь. С тобой. И мне нравится об этом думать. Наверное, я бы даже не хотел никого другого.

Ваньинь хмыкнул.

— Вы удивительно не притязательны, Глава Лань. Подозреваю, все дело в том, что я первый человек, который увидел тебя другим и принял, не тыкая в правила и прочую… чушь.

— Правила — не чушь.

— Когда они логичны. Если убрать половину ваших, ничего не изменится, — Ваньинь откинул голову, погрузившись в воду чуть глубже. И закрыл глаза. — Ты пытаешься сменить тему.

— Ты все еще ненавидишь меня? — С последним Сичэнь даже не пытался спорить.

— У меня никогда не было к тебе ненависти. Что угодно, только не ненависть. И ты хотел все начать сначала.

— Ты… нравишься мне. По-настоящему. Я не знаю почему. Может, ты и прав в своих предположениях, но разве это имеет значение?

— Для меня — имеет. Я не знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне. Иногда мне кажется, что ты все еще видишь во мне того мальчишку, с которым заключил когда-то брак. А иногда… что видишь больше, чем есть. Или диковинное животное.

— Что? Нет! — Сичэнь возмущенно развернулся к нему. И застыл, глядя на открывшуюся шею. Такая белая кожа, не тронутая. От желания запятнать ее зазудели губы, и Сичэнь с силой прикусил нижнюю.

— Ты меня хочешь. — Ресницы Ваньиня подрагивали. И дыхание было тяжелым.

Сичэнь вздрогнул и опустил глаза, вглядываясь в свое отражение. Как было бы хорошо, если бы только у его двойника алели уши.  
— Я хотел бы солгать, но не могу, — глухо произнес Сичэнь. — Да. Я тебя хочу.

Ваньинь усмехнулся уголком губ, и вода вокруг них вдруг пришла в движение. Заволновалась, покрылась рябью, и Сичэнь, как зачарованный, коснулся поверхности, чувствуя отголоски светлой ци. Такие странные по ощущениям, совершенно незнакомые.

— Это… ты?

Ваньинь сжал кулаки и опустил руки в воду.  
— Мне лучше уйти.

— Почему? — Сичэнь погладил воду с улыбкой, совершенно забыв о собственном смущении.

— Потому что мой и без того слабый контроль над золотым ядром… — раздраженно начал Ваньинь, и Сичэнь вскинул на него прямой взгляд.

— Что тебя так взволновало? — не отпуская стремительно темнеющих глаз, Сичэнь придвинулся ближе, так что почти касался его. — Мое признание?

— Возможно, — Ваньинь медленно выдохнул, беря себя в руки, и вода снова стала спокойной. — А может, и нет.

Сичэнь вскинул бровь, и Ваньинь пояснил:  
— Я вижу и чувствую, как ты на меня смотришь. Новостью для меня твое… признание не стало.

— Я настолько прозрачный? — Сичэнь был почти разочарован.

— Настолько не умеешь прятать эмоции, — Ваньинь вздохнул. — Эти эмоции.

— Для меня они незнакомы, — Сичэнь пожал плечами, скользнул взглядом по обнаженным ключицам, длинной шее Ваньиня. — А для тебя, похоже, нет.

— Нет. Никто никогда не считал меня… недоступным совершенством, к которому страшно прикоснуться, поэтому и шансов остаться в неведении у меня не было, — теперь Ваньинь пожал плечами и открыл глаза, ловя взгляд Сичэня. — Сегодня вечер откровений?

— Кажется, я понимаю, почему предки не приветствовали посещение теплого источника, — Сичэнь обозначил улыбку и придвинулся еще ближе, сам обмирая от своей смелости и наглости. Ваньинь… Сичэнь мог рассмотреть каждую его ресницу; утонуть в его глазах. Почувствовать дыхание.

— Сичэнь… — в зрачках Ваньинь полыхнуло предвкушение и почему-то паника. А еще Сичэнь разглядел в них тот же голод, который мучил и его.

— Если ты скажешь, что не хочешь того же, я тебе не поверю. Пусть я и не опытен в отношениях, это не значит, что я слепой.

— Последствия, — Ваньинь немного выгнулся, словно пытаясь увеличить между ними расстояние, но на самом деле становясь еще ближе. Он того, как коснулись друг друга тела, Сичэнь резко выдохнул, а Ваньинь вздрогнул. Приоткрыл рот, и Сичэнь залип на его губах. Мягких, волнующих своим изгибом, зовущих.

Зачарованный, Сичэнь провел по ним мокрым от воды пальцем, чуть сминая. Содрогнулся от обжегшего подушечку горячего дыхания.  
— Могу я…

— А если я скажу «нет»? — голос Ваньиня стал тихим, рокочущим, как урчание большой хищной кошки. В потемневших глазах плескался огонь.

— Я не знаю, что сделаю, — предельно честно ответил Сичэнь, не в силах отвести руку от его лица, а взгляд — от этих сумасшедших губ. — Зачем ты меня мучаешь?

— Проверяю границы? — Ваньинь улыбнулся.

— Скорее, мою выдержку, — Сичэнь разве что не зашипел, чувствуя, как покидает его эта выдержка. И вода вокруг снова пошла рябью.

— Ты отлично держишься, — Ваньинь вздохнул и вдруг сам подался вперед. Стиснул запястье Сичэня, отводя руку от своего лица, сжал талию и, развернувшись, прижал собой к каменной стене бассейна. Приблизил лицо, почти касаясь губами губ, глядя в расширившиеся глаза Сичэня, сердце которого заходилось в бешеном стуке от ощущения нагого напряженного тела Ваньиня, дыхания, губ, взгляда.

— А-Чэн!

— Я могу тебя отпустить, — Ваньинь провел губами по его скуле, словно оставив ожог на коже, потерся щекой о щеку, зарывшись лицом с волосы. — И мы сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было.

— Что из сказанного мной говорит о том, что я хочу этого? — Сичэнь замер, сглатывая. — Я. Хочу. Тебя. Ты знаешь это сам. Что еще мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты поверил мне?

— О, в твое желание я очень хорошо верю, — Ваньинь чуть подался вперед, и Сичэнь втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы от осознания, что на них ничего нет, и ощущения бедра Ваньиня, прижимающегося к его паху.

В теле огнем взметнулась паника, Сичэнь дернулся в сторону, и Ваньинь тут же отстранился, отплывая подальше. Зажмурился, закусывая губу, и поверхность воды забила крохотными ключами.

— Прости. Мне не стоило, — Ваньинь развернулся, и Сичэнь, выругавшись про себя, тут же метнулся следом.

— Нет! Нет, стой.

Ваньинь замер, и Сичэнь, оказавшись за его спиной, застыл тоже. К нему хотелось прикоснуться до дрожи, и Сичэнь кончиками пальцев провел по покрытой каплями коже плеча, не в силах удержаться.

— Я никогда не испытывал влечения к мужчине. До тебя.

— Для тебя это слишком? — Ваньинь лишь чуть обернулся к нему, и Сичэнь подался еще чуть вперед, почти прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. Я запутался. И не знаю, что делать. А-Чэн, пожалуйста. Хоть посмотри на меня.

— С чего ты взял, что я знаю, что делать? — Ваньинь развернулся к нему лицом, и Сичэнь закусил губу. Не стоит этого говорить, но…

— Потому что я знаю, что не первый в твоей жизни.

Ваньинь нахмурился, и Сичэнь отвел взгляд. Только бы не дать Ваньиню увидеть в них глухую ревность и почти болезненную неуверенность.

— И что ты, как думаешь, знаешь? Сичэнь, просто скажи это.

— Ты спал с Вэй Ином! — выпалил Сичэнь, алея не только ушами, но уже и щеками и, кажется, шеей.

Воцарившуюся после это тишину можно было, наверное, пощупать руками. Разрезать, разбить.

— Хочешь стать моим любовником, Сичэнь? — мягким, каким-то слишком опасным голосом произнес Ваньинь.

— Твоим любовником был Вэй Ин, — тот поджал губы. — А я твой муж.

— О. Спасибо, что напомнил, — Ваньинь запрокинул голову, словно не в силах смотреть Сичэню в лицо. Или пытался найти ответ в почти почерневшем небе подступающей ночи.

И Сичэнь… сломался. Качнулся вперед, обвил руками талию, прижимаясь губами к открывшейся шее. Лизнул тонкую кожу, почувствовав бешеный пульс.

— Хочу тебя, — Повторил он. Нет и не было сомнений. Что-то другое. Страх? — Хочу тебя, А-Чэн.

Под его губами дрогнул кадык, и Ваньинь опустил голову.  
— Ты можешь об этом пожалеть. Это не то, о чем можно будет потом забыть.

— Я не хочу забывать, — горячо шепнул Сичэнь, чувствуя, как разливается под кожей возбуждение, круто смешанное со страхом, которого он раньше не знал. От волнения и предвкушения пересохли губы. От глаз Ваньиня, его лица, от ощущения его гибкого напряженного тела потряхивало.

Ваньинь не ответил. Только сузил глаза, чуть склонил голову, и Сичэнь со стоном потянулся вперед, накрывая губами его губы. Целуя с такой жадностью, от которой невольно испугался сам. Стискивая его плечи, царапая спину, он пил дыхание, слизывал вкус, изучал контур губ, прижимаясь все теснее.

Вода вокруг них словно закипела, забурлила, засияла, искажая черты лиц, но Сичэнь отметил это только краем сознания. Он целовал Ваньиня, постанывая от того, как тот отвечал ему, как бесстыдно и жарко размыкал его губы, игрался с языком. Разве таким должен быть первый поцелуй?! Таким бесстыжим, страстным, голодным, словно они уже любовники.

Возбуждение было таким острым, что тело отзывалось на любое движение; от того, как касались его руки Ваньиня и как ласкала вода, он забыл, что нужно дышать. Сичэнь тонул в переливах красного и слепяще-голубого в глазах Ваньиня, в ощущении мягких разрядов. Вода вокруг них уже била фонтанами, но падающие капли только добавляли остроты. Так много. Так мало.

От возбуждения больно. От желания получить разрядку — сводит судорогой рот. В голове пусто, кажется, что тело действует само. Прижимается, ласкает, царапает, сжимает до синяков. Вода держит и только поэтому они оба все еще не на дне, сплетенные, словно единое целое. На щеках горит стыд, от наслаждения горят глаза. Это так неуклюже, но хорошо, и Сичэнь только покорно отпускает уже опухшие губы, вцепляясь в плечи Ваньиня и позволяя ему опустить руку ниже. Даже в горячей воде ладонь Ваньиня кажется обжигающей, и Сичэнь не выдерживает. Подается вперед, втираясь возбужденным членом в его пальцы, прослеживая изгиб чужой спины, накрывает ягодицы. Ваньинь стонет долго, мучительно, вздрагивает, и Сичэнь кончает, краем почти что угасающего сознания отмечая, как вода закручивает их в воронку, поднимает ввысь и опускает обратно…

… Сердце успокоилось не сразу. Но когда Сичэнь осознал себя, он был все еще в воде, спокойной и ласковой, вокруг уже царила ночь, а самым реальным были поддерживающие руки Ваньиня. И его подставленное плечо.

— А-Чэн? — Сичэнь поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица, но темнота была слишком плотной, а глаза к ней еще не привыкли.

— Если бы у меня были сомнения в твоей почти невинности, сейчас от них не осталось бы и следа, — у Ваньиня был спокойный голос, мягкий.

— Почему? — Сичэнь внезапно вспомнил, что даже не знает, получил ли Ваньинь свое удовольствие или нет. Стало стыдно.

В ответ Ваньинь медленно провел ладонью по его спине вдоль позвоночника, и Сичэнь невольно выгнулся, следуя за нехитрой лаской.

— Вот потому, — Ваньинь необидно усмехнулся его в висок. Сичэнь тут же смутился.

— У вас бешеный темперамент, господин мой Лань, — шепнул Ваньинь в его волосы. — Но он зарыт где-то под Стеной послушания. Многие мечтали бы о таком чувственном любовнике.

— Мы не стали с тобой любовниками, — Сичэнь погладил выемку между ключиц Ваньиня. Он сожалел об этом, да. Но и испытывал облегчение где-то в глубине души. Еще бы понять почему.

— Ты не готов, — Ваньинь пошевелился, словно пытаясь выбраться, но Сичэнь не дал, стискивая его поперек груди, невольно думая о том, что в ледяном источнике все это было бы невозможно.

— Не знаю. Наверное, ты прав. Я никогда не задумывался об этом серьезно, — Сичэнь немного помолчал, чувствуя расслабленную негу, и вдруг робко попросил: — Расскажи мне.

— О чем?

— О тебе и Вэй Ине.

Тело под ним напряглось, и Сичэнь почти пожалел о своем вопросе.  
— Если не хочешь…

— Ты уверен, что хочешь об этом знать?

Сичэнь выпрямился, выдыхая.  
— Пока не узнал, что у вас нет кровного родства, я уверял себе, что мне все это кажется.

— Тебе казалось это грязным?

— Недопустимым.

— Что изменилось, когда ты узнал?

— Я… иногда я представлял вас вдвоем.

— Нравилось?

— Не знаю. Обычно я старался отвлечься от этих мыслей.

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать и как рассказать. Что ты хочешь услышать?

Сичэнь поджал губы. Хотелось спросить о многом, но мысли в голове теснились и никак не удавалось поймать главную.

— Когда это было… последний раз?

— Накануне нашего приезда в Пустые земли, — как-то слишком спокойно ответил Ваньинь.

Сичэнь дернулся.  
— Значит, это было не единственный раз?

— Сичэнь… — Ваньинь устало вздохнул и пошевелился. — Я не родился и не воспитывался в Гусу, я не ребенок и не старик. И я… сокровище Вэй Ина. — Смешок был горьким. — Когда от гормонов я начал терять контроль, он не доверил меня никому. И не доверяет до сих пор. Только тебе. И то — потому что уверен, что ТАК я тебе не нужен.

— Его ждет большой сюрприз, да? — Сичэнь невесело рассмеялся.

— Я — не его собственность и не его муж. Но он не хочет этого понимать.

— Он тебя любит. Не как брата или друга.

Ваньинь тоскливо вздохнул.  
— Я не могу ответить ему тем же.

— Но он был твоим любовником. Любовником, а не братом.

— А вы упрямы, глава Лань. Что ты хочешь услышать?

— Ты спал с ним. Он был твоим первым. Ты не можешь ничего не чувствовать к нему.

— А кто сказал, что я ничего не чувствую к нему? Иногда физическое желание не всегда следствие любви. Ты меня хочешь. Но ты меня не любишь, — жестко произнес Ваньинь, но его голос дрогнул на последнем слове, и Сичэнь прикусил губу. Открыл уже рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и закрыл его снова. Он НЕ ЗНАЛ, что можно сказать. Он не знал, как назвать то, что он чувствовал к Ваньиню.

— Я… знаю только, что не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим супругом. Мне хорошо с тобой.

— Тебе не с чем сравнивать. И я не из Гусу, и ты можешь быть со мной самим собой.

Сичэнь склонил голову к плечу, размышляя:  
— Возможно. Но разве этого мало? Я… действительно не знаю, какой должна быть идеальной семейная жизнь, прости.

— Не то, чтобы у меня был идеальный пример перед глазами, — Ваньинь коснулся поверхности воды, и она тускло засветилась, разогнав мрак и показав его слабую улыбку.

— Так, может, дать нам обоим шанс? — Сичэнь подался к нему, почти прижимаясь к ногам. Голые плечи ласкала ночная прохлада, и это чувствовалось так странно. И они пропустили ужин. И, кажется, даже отбой.

Ваньинь не отводил взгляда от воды, и Сичэнь невольно затаил дыхание, глядя на него. Такой красивый, такой нереальный. И мыслями будто не здесь.

— Я хотел бы возродить Юньмэн, — тихо, на самой грани слышимости наконец произнес Ваньинь.

Сичэнь нахмурился. Желание понятное, но…

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Ты — единственный из Цзян, не считая твоей сестры, но, как я понимаю, в ней нет стихии. Можно отстроить резиденцию, но это не значит возродить орден. И ненависть еще не угасла.

На секунду лицо Ваньиня исказилось.  
— Это мое наследие. Мое настоящее.

— Но Илин Вэй… Ты — ребенок Тьмы.

— Я с ней не родился, — Ваньинь стиснул зубы, и линия его скул потвердела. — Прежде всего я — Цзян Ваньинь.

— Верно, — Сичэнь кивнул, почему-то слишком остро чувствуя, что ступает по тонкому льду. — Но ты не можешь контролировать стихию. Госпожа Юй… твоя мать потеряла контроль над ней, и это привело к катастрофе и гибели сотен невинных. Ты уверен, что к этому готов?

Ваньинь прикусил губу, побледнев. Дыхание на миг оборвалось.

— Я понял, — он поднял глаза на Сичэня, дернув уголком губ. Враз погасший, словно выцветший. — Ты прав. Не с моим контролем об этом мечтать.

Сичэнь сжал кулаки.  
— Я помню о своем обещании, А-Чэн, я не забыл. Мы поработаем с твоим золотым ядром.

Тот обжег его взглядом и отвел глаза.  
— Я больше не вижу в этом смысла. Я знаю общие принципы, этого достаточно. По крайней мере, без развитого золотого ядра я не смогу причинить настоящий вред.

Сичэнь вспомнил столб воды, вознесший их, и мысленно с ним согласился. И все же видеть Ваньиня таким было по-настоящему больно.

— Дело не в ядре. А в контроле над ци. Мы можем поработать над этим.

Губы Ваньиня дрогнули в слабой улыбке.  
— Когда?

Сичэнь пожал плечами с виноватым видом.  
— Я уже почти закончил разбирать все бумаги. Я отдам Ванцзи все, с чем он может разобраться сам.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Ваньинь и поднялся. — Мы с тобой здесь засиделись. Придется пробираться тайными тропами.

Сичэнь зажмурился инстинктивно, но нагое тело, не скрытое ничем, словно обожгло сетчатку. Ваньинь рассмеялся, но промолчал. Вышел из воды и зашуршал одеждой в стороне. Алеющий ушами Сичэнь смущенно выдохнул и вышел следом, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону.

— Спасибо, — Ваньинь нарушил уютную тишину, воцарившуюся между ними во время обратной дороги, уже на самом пороге своего входа. — Это был хороший вечер.

— Я надеюсь, не последний, — Сичэнь улыбнулся по-настоящему счастливо и храбро подался вперед. Оставил на припухших губах Ваньиня нежный короткий поцелуй и отстранился. — Хороших снов?

Ваньинь изумленно сморгнул и с тихим смехом накрыл губы, словно пытаясь удержать слишком невесомое касание.

— Ты спрашиваешь или желаешь?

— Я… — Сичэнь снова смутился. Расставаться не хотелось. Хотелось сгрести его в охапку и увести с собой. Уложить в свою постель, вытянуться рядом и уснуть, обнимая. Просто уснуть вместе. Какие наивные желания… — Желаю. Хороших снов, А-Чэн.

— Хороших снов, Сичэнь, — в темных глазах Ваньиня засияли искры смеха и исчезли под ресницами.


	12. Chapter 12

Но следующие дни принесли с собой еще больше хлопот. Наступило время инвентаризации имеющихся запасов перед приближающейся зимой, избежать которую было невозможно, и которая до этого обычно обходила Сичэня стороной. Вдобавок, на западе объявилась какая-то нечисть, и Орден засыпало письмами с просьбой о помощи. Он бы с удовольствием наплевал на первое и отправился на Ночную охоту вместе с адептами, но дядя, который обычно и брал на себя инвентаризацию, в этот раз решил отдохнуть. И даже не особо скрывал своей радости от перспективы провести пару недель в уединении, подальше от людей и хлопот. Даже ученики, которые без его присмотра имели все шансы забыть наставления, не смогли изменить его намерений. Дядя передал результаты последней инвентаризации, дал парочку советов и отбыл фактически сразу, оставив Сичэня наедине с ворохом бумаг и цифр.

В довесок, этим же вечером к нему пришел брат и сказал, что хочет отправиться на Ночную охоту. Сичэнь с гораздо большим удовольствием воспользовался бы его помощью в инвентаризации, но с нечистью тоже надо было что-то делать. Поэтому он дал разрешение, а через час в комнату с подносом с чаем проскользнул Ваньинь. Расставил чашки, дождался, пока Сичэнь посмотрит на него и сказал, что хочет на Ночную охоту с отрядом Лань Чжаня, чтобы немного развеяться.

Оставшийся сознанием в бумагах, Сичэнь даже не нашел в себе сил удивиться или поспорить. Хотя стоило, наверное, поинтересоваться, когда они успели подружиться и что он еще пропустил. Или извиниться за то, что до работы с ядром они так пока и не добрались. Но Ваньиню в тот момент это явно было ненужно. Он сиял глазами, улыбался сочувственно и лукаво, и Сичэнь согласно кивнул, давая сам себе обещание, что в вечер возращения поговорит с ним. Ваньинь благодарно улыбнулся, перегнулся через стол и, неожиданно поцеловав в уголок губ, испарился из комнаты, оставив после себя запах чая и жгучее ощущение радости. Которое не ушло даже ночью, когда Сичэнь разве что не дополз до постели, чтобы уснуть, уткнувшись носом в подушку.

... Но отсутствие Ваньиня он почувствовал. Неожиданно и остро. Ощущение нехватки чего-то было таким тоскливым, что следующей ночью, еще более уставший, Сичэнь проигнорировал собственную половину дома, и ввалился в пустующие комнаты Ваньиня, чтобы уснуть, уткнувшись носом уже в его подушку. И проснуться, охваченным неясной тревогой…

... Весь день он не находил себе места и был рассеянным. Настолько, что даже назначенный им для проведения инвентаризации помощник мягко, но непреклонно посоветовал ему не мешать работе, а пойти отдохнуть. Тем более, что та была почти закончена и осталось только свести полученные цифры в отчет. Дальше предстояло озвучить его на Совете старейшин, соотнести его с данными финансового отчета и решить, какие еще закупки требуется сделать перед зимой и куда направить внимание на следующий год. Но это будет даже не завтра, поэтому Сичэнь покорно вышел из душной комнаты и даже зажмурился, впервые за эти дни увидев настолько яркий дневной свет. Даже грызущая его тревога немного ослабла, хоть и не ушла совсем. Но стоило над воротами показаться облачку пыли, как та снова будто схватила его за горло.

Удержать себя на месте он не смог и поспешил навстречу вернувшимся «охотникам», уверенный, чувствующий, что это именно они. И оказался прав в своих предположениях. Как только отряд оказался внутри резиденции, Сичэнь пересчитал про себя людей и улыбнулся слабо. Все на месте, и никого на носилках или в перепачканной кровью одежде.

— Глава Лань, брат, — Лань Чжань соскользнул с лошади и склонился в поклоне. — Охота прошла успешно. Нечисть уничтожена.

Сичэнь перехватил его руки, заставляя выпрямиться.

— Вы быстро. Было сложно?

— Нет, — Лань Чжань покачал головой, вскинул на Сичэня глаза и что-то в его взгляде… — Нам помогли.

— Помогли? — Сердце сжалось, и Сичэнь выдохнул. Кажется, вот оно. То, что маяло его.  
Сичэнь посмотрел за его плечо, ища Ваньиня, но Лань Чжань внезапно стиснул его пальцы, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Орден Цишань Вэнь.

Сичэнь сузил глаза:  
— Что делал Орден Цишань Вэнь на наших землях?

У Лань Чжаня чуть дрогнули пальцы. Он вытянул их из ладоней Сичэня и отступил на шаг.

— Будет лучше, если я расскажу тебе об этом позже.

— Да. Конечно. Вам нужно отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок, — Сичэнь кивнул, поднял взгляд за плечо брата и не смог сдержать улыбки при виде уставшего Ваньиня, подходящего к ним.

— Глава Лань, — Ваньинь поклонился, как только Лань Чжань удалился.

— Вэй Ваньинь, — Сичэнь обласкал взглядом его лицо, больше всего желая просто обнять. Он соскучился. Боги, как же он, оказывается, соскучился. И как тяжело было сдерживаться. 

— Охота была удачной?

— Тварь уничтожена, все целы. Охота была удачной? — Ваньинь сверкнул своей привычной ехидной улыбкой, и Сичэнь едва не застонал от удовольствия. Оказывается, можно соскучиться и по такому Ваньиню. Даже беспокойство и предчувствия отошли в тень.

— Вполне, — Сичэнь кивнул, отпустил топчущихся в нерешительности адептов из отряда, проследил, как слуги забирают лошадей и тут же шагнул ближе. — Я провожу?

— Твоя инвентаризация закончилась? — Ваньинь кивнул и пошел рядом. Уставший и улыбающийся очень слабо.

— Почти. Но самое тяжелое позади. Меня выгнали, чтобы не мешал, представляешь? Как дядя со всем этим справлялся? — Сичэню пришлось стиснуть кулаки, чтобы подавить потребность коснуться его.

— Так же, как и ты. — А Ваньинь словно не замечал его страданий. Шел рядом, задумавшись о чем-то. — Ты же справился.

— У меня не было выбора. А-Чэн, я знаю, что ты не любишь холодную воду, но она тебя взбодрит.

— Меня взбодрит хороший сон, — фыркнул тот, покосившись на Сичэня. - Я даже есть не хочу.

— Отбой нескоро, — тот покачал головой.

— Я всегда могу сходить в гости к кроликам. И подремать там.

Сичэнь негромко рассмеялся:  
— Не стоит смущать адептов, которые их кормят.

— Я все больше думаю, что им будет полезно, — Ваньинь повел плечом и дальше до домика они шли в тишине. Сичэнь не хотел развивать тему воспитания в Гусу, а Ваньинь, по-видимому, слишком устал для дальнейшего ехидства.

Но и в покоях Ваньиня ничего не изменилось, и Сичэнь чувствовал, как разочарование разливается легкой горечью на языке. Он надеялся… хотя бы на приветственное объятие, но Ваньинь словно бы не замечал его. Хотя, скорее всего, поглощенный усталостью, мог думать только о сне.

— Ложись, — потоптавшись на пороге, Сичэнь сдался. — Я прослежу, чтобы никто не помешал. Судя по твоему состоянию, ты все равно проспишь до завтрашнего утра.

В ответ Ваньинь только зевнул, деликатно прикрыв рот рукой. Уже сонный, расслабленный.

— Спасибо. И за то, что отпустил на охоту.

— Я бы предпочел поехать туда с тобой сам, — Сичэнь отвернулся, когда Ваньинь принялся раздеваться.

— Рад, что что-то остается неизменным. Например, стеснительность Главы Ордена Лань, — за спиной раздался теплый смешок. — Ты один такой в Ордене или есть еще? Потому что твой брат, например, излишней застенчивостью не страдает.

— Что?! — Сичэнь даже не понял, как развернулся. Напоролся взглядом на почти прозрачную рубашку Ваньиня, которая больше показывала, чем скрывала, и поспешно вскинул глаза на его лицо. — Когда ты успел это узнать?

— На охоте, — Ваньинь с улыбкой наблюдал за ним. — Мы изрядно испачкались, вонь была сильная. Лань Ванцзи даже не попытался найти безлюдное место и не просил нас отвернуться.

— Дело не в стеснительности. А в правилах. Ванцзи их придерживается, как никто. Но иногда обстоятельства позволяют их обойти.

— Значит, ты все-таки скорее исключение, — Ваньинь рассмеялся. — Как ты пережил свои шестнадцать-восемнадцать?

— В медитации, — бросил Сичэнь, всерьез думая о том, чтобы обидеться. Но обидеться на такого Ваньиня было невозможно. Теплый, сонный, расслабленный, не столько красивый, сколько нежный.

Когда рассудок отключился, Сичэнь даже не понял. И ни испугаться, ни остановить себя не успел. Стремительно подошел, заглянул в изумленные глаза, и привлек к себе Ваньиня. Почувствовал ладоням жар его тела под тонкой тканью рубашки, и с негромким стоном приник губами к его губам. Целуя нежно, но сильно, голодно. Выжигая неожиданную тоску по нему и уверяя себя, что вот он, его Ваньинь, рядом.

— Сичэнь… — как только закончился воздух, а с ним и поцелуй, Ваньинь легко отстранил его от себя, глядя глазами, в которых дотлевало что-то. — Что-то случилось?

— Ты? — Сичэнь, сознание которого догнало тело, улыбнулся подрагивающими губами. — Я скучал.

— У тебя было на это время?

— Чтобы понять, что мне тебя не хватает, оно было и не нужно, — Сичэнь качнул головой и отступил. — Прости, я сорвался. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Тебе тоже, — Ваньинь покорно сел на край кровати. — Хорошо, что мы искупались по дороге.

Он потер глаза каким-то невыносимо трогательным, почти детским жестом, и Сичэнь, наконец-то поймав совесть, пожелал ему хороших снова и вышел. Постоял на крыльце, поколебавшись, и направился к домику брата, уверенный, что тот его ждет.

… Лань Чжань действительно его ждал. Уже сменивший запылившуюся одежду, он встретил Сичэня чашкой горячего чая и внимательным, чуть напряженным взглядом.

— Я отправил Ваньиня спать. Но ты не выглядишь таким уставшим, как он, — выдал Сичэнь свое наблюдение, как только сделал первый глоток.

— Он дежурил почти всю ночь. Не стал будить ни меня, ни тех, кто должен был дежурить после, — Лань Чжань опустил взгляд в свою чашку. — Я не знаю, почему он это сделал. А сам я не проснулся.

— Неудивительно, если у вас был трудный день. Расскажи о Цишань Вэнь. Они охотились на нашей территории?

— Нет, их было всего двое, и они преследовали беглеца.

— Но ты сомневаешься?

— В их словах? — Лань Чжань прикрыл глаза, словно воскрешая воспоминания. — Не знаю.

— Но что-то в них тебе не понравилось.

— То, как они смотрели на Ваньиня. И то, как один из них пытался заговорить с ним.

Сичэнь мгновенно подобрался. И следующий вопрос разве что не пропел, сам удивляясь тому, как опасно и напряженно звучит его голос:

— И как же?

— Я могу ошибаться в определении эмоций, — Лань Чжань нахмурился.

— Твоей наблюдательности позавидует любой.

— Удивленно. С большим любопытством. Слишком внимательно и только за ним.

Сичэнь задумался.

— Им могло быть просто интересно. Его появление на Великой охоте и наш скорый отъезд наделали много шума.

— Нет. Не такой интерес. Словно… они знали, кто это. Знали что-то, чего не знаю я. Я не знаю, как объяснить, прости.

Сичэнь медленно выдохнул.  
— И как общался с ними Ваньинь?

На лицо Лань Чжаня набежала тень.  
— Настороженно.

— Тогда что тебя беспокоит?

— Они исчезли ночью, когда дежурил Ваньинь. Наш лагерь был по соседству и вечером они еще были. Но утром от них не осталось и следа. Я знаю, что это может и не быть связано.

— Твоя интуиция очень сильна, и если тебе кажется, что что-то не так, то, скорее всего, так и есть, — задумчиво произнес Сичэнь. — Я спрошу Ваньиня.

— Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он считал меня… болтливым, — Лань Чжань стиснул чашку.  
Сичэнь только вскинул бровь. Обычно его младшего братика не волновало, что думают о нем посторонние люди. Только те, кто ему нравится и чье мнение ему важно.

— Я не скажу ему, но почему?

— Он умеет уютно молчать. И прикрывает спину, — Лань Чжань опустил несчастную чашку на столик. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я…

— Я буду счастлив, если в его лице ты найдешь друга, — невероятно мягко произнес Сичэнь, накрывая ладонью его сжатый кулак, не испытывая ревности совершенно. — Он ведь не ехидничал с тобой?

— Нет, — Ванцзи качнул головой. — Шутил. Немного. Со всеми.

— Тебе понравилось?

— Иногда было действительно забавно, — мочки ушей Ванцзи порозовели, и Сичэнь не смог скрыть умиленной улыбки. А потом он вдруг вспомнил о рассказанном Ваньинем в источнике, и она мгновенно исчезла. Нравилось ли бы Ванцзи общество Ваньиня, если бы он знал о слишком близких отношениях последнего с Вэй Ином? В любом случае, рассказывать ему об этом Сичэнь не собирался.

— Спасибо, — Сичэнь вздохнул, улыбаясь мягче, глядя на склоненную макушку брата. — Что рассказал.

— Это может ничего не значить.

— Может. Но я бы предпочитаю знать об этом. Есть еще что-то, о чем ты хочешь рассказать? О чем угодно.

Ванцзи отвернулся, глядя за окно с задумчивым видом.  
— Я хотел… спросить. Но не знаю, имею ли право.

— Спрашивай.

— Ты и он… — Ванцзи чуть нервно сжал пальцы. — Ты изменился.

Сичэнь вскинул бровь.  
— Это хорошо или плохо?

— Я… не знаю? Мне нравится, как ты улыбаешься. Я не знаю, что думать, когда ты видишь его и забываешь обо всем. И ты начал прощать нарушителей. Дядя сказал, что отец вел себя так же, пока мама была жива.

Сичэнь напрягся. Они с дядей обсуждают его?

— Значит, тебе это не нравится.

— Нет, не то. Я не понимаю. Ты поддаешься эмоциям. Почему?

— Это… невозможно объяснить, — выдохнул Сичэнь после задумчивого молчания. — Это делает меня свободным?

— Дядя говорил, что из-за любви отец забыл свой долг.

— Ты пытаешься понять меня или разобраться в себе?

Ванцзи недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
— У меня нет желания уходить из Ордена или нарушать правила.

— Я не собираюсь уходить из Ордена.

— Ты ходил с Ваньинем к теплому источнику.

Сичэнь поджал губы.  
— Это не нарушает правила.

— Посещать его — не рекомендовано.

— Тем не менее, это не запрет. Если бы это было запрещено, источник давно бы разрушили.

— Это всего лишь память от предков.

— Лань Чжань… Откуда ты знаешь про источник? — И что еще он успел увидеть или услышать? — Ты ходил за нами?

— Нет! — Ванцзи сверкнул глазами. — Я искал тебя тем вечером, и один из адептов сказал, что видел вас на дорожке, ведущей в ту сторону. Кроме источника, там больше ничего нет.

— Ваньинь узнал о нем из книг и попросил меня его показать.

— Вы пропустили ужин. И вернулись после отбоя.

— Он мой муж и мы… Лань Чжань, ты ревнуешь?! — Сичэнь изумленной распахнул глаза, почти шокированный этой догадкой.

Тот едва заметно дернулся, стиснул пальцами ханьфу. Открыл рот, но снова его закрыл, мотнул головой и, в конце концов, уставился в пол, упрямо сжав губы.

Сичэнь вздохнул. Поколебался немного, а потом поднялся, обошел столик и сел с ним рядом, умирая от умиления.

— А-Чжань…

— Ванцзи не хочет потерять брата, — на грани слышимости выдохнул тот.

— С чего ты взял, что ты меня потеряешь? Ты всегда был и будешь моим любимым младшим братиком, — Сичэнь не смог сдержать порыв погладить опущенную голову. Только Лань Чжань мог переживать о том, что муж его брата подумает о нем, и ревновать к нему же.

— Ты ни на кого так не смотрел, как на него. И дядя… так же потерял нашего отца.

— Ох, А-Чжань… Кто сказал тебе такую глупость? — Сичэнь аккуратно привлек его к себе, обнимая за плечи, каждую секунду ожидая, что его оттолкнут. Ванцзи не жаловал чужие прикосновения, и даже объятия мамы еле терпел. Сичэнь обнимал его, пока они оба были маленькими. Пока не понял, что это не приносит Ванцзи удовольствия. Но сейчас, к его удивлению, тот не стал вырываться, а шевельнулся так, словно хотел приникнуть ближе.

— Никто. Но это правда.

— Не правда, — Сичэнь, пользуясь безмолвным разрешением, прижал его к себе еще ближе, накрывая ладонью макушку. — Наш отец и дядя — братья, но у них никогда не было то, что есть у нас. И я никогда не предам тебя.

Ванцзи сжался.

— Я знаю, что, даже если бы не было Ваньиня, тебе пришлось бы найти жену и завести детей.

— Но эта мысль почему-то не кажется тебе такой… ужасной? — Сичэнь словно услышал то, что осталось несказанным. — Но ведь и ты когда-нибудь найдешь кого-то, кому посвятишь свою жизнь.

Ванцзи поежился.

— Жена — это… это не то. Это долг.

— Наш брак с Ваньинем тоже был не особо мною желанным, если помнишь.

— Но не теперь. Я вижу, как ты хочешь, чтобы он стал настоящим. Ванцзи глупый?

— Хочу, — не стал скрывать Сичэнь, прижимаясь губами к теплому виску. — И Ванцзи совсем не глупый. Ты мой брат. У меня может быть еще десять жен и сотня наложниц, но брат был и есть останется один, понимаешь?

— Ванцзи глупый.

— Нет. Но я хочу знать, откуда у тебя такие мысли. Дядя?

— Нет.

— Тогда откуда? А-Чжань, не закрывайся, мне нужно знать.

— Вэй Ин… — совсем уже неслышно выдохнул Ванцзи и слабо шевельнулся, обозначая желание выбраться. Сичэнь разжал руки, но оставил одну на его плече. — Когда вы уехали из Пустых земель, мы иногда… разговаривали. И он как-то сказал, что чувствует, как отдаляется от него Ваньинь. И как тяжело — смотреть, как уходят близкие и как ты становишься им больше не нужен.

Сичэнь медленно выдохнул. Вот в чем дело…

— И ты все это время держал в себе?

— Я вспомнил об этом сегодня, когда ты встретил нас с охоты.

— Я понял, — Сичэнь виновато опустил глаза. А-Чжань стоял перед ним, а он высматривал через его плечо Ваньиня.

— Ванцзи просит прощения за свои… эмоции. Я не должен всего этого испытывать и говорить, — Лань Чжань отстранился, принимая отстраненный вид, и поклонился.

— Ты живой человек, а не Стена послушания, — Сичэнь покачал головой. Ему не нравилось, когда брат закрывался так. — Ты имеешь право на эмоции.

— Я должен больше работать над собой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты превратился в бездушный камень, А-Чжань. Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься.

Взгляд Ванцзи вильнул.  
— Я не смогу стать таким, как Ваньинь.

— И слава всем богам. Мне не нужен второй Ваньинь. Мне нужен мой братик А-Чжань.

— Вэй Ин по нему скучает…

Сичэнь усталым жестом потер лоб.

— Я тоже бы по тебе скучал, если бы ты уехал так надолго. И дело вовсе не в Ваньине. Лань Чжань, это нормально. Скучать, хотеть дружить, бояться, волноваться. Даже ревность нормальна.

— Не нравится, — Ванцзи повел плечом, едва не скривившись. — Ревновать не нравится.

— Это никому не нравится, — Сичэнь помолчал немного, а потом потянулся к уже остывшему чаю. — А-Чжань, раздели со мной прогулку сегодня вечером. Мы давно не ходили с тобой кормить кроликов вместе.

Глаза Ванцзи вспыхнули радостью.

— Я зайду на кухню за морковкой.

Сичэнь спрятал улыбку за чашкой.

***

Ваньинь проспал почти сутки и проснулся даже до колокола. По крайней мере, когда Сичэнь, уже готовый и собранный, вышел из домика, он заметил его силуэт в предрассветных сумерках.

— А-Чэн?

— Доброе утро, Сичэнь, — в голосе, кажущимся таким же бесплотным, как туман, звучала улыбка, но какая-то… обреченная?

— Отдохнул? — Сичэнь поколебался и ступил на дорожку, ведущую к крыльцу. Но подняться по ступеням почему-то не смог. Словно появилась между ними стена. Ваньинь вышел из тени сам.

— Выспался.

Сичэнь поднял голову, глядя на него снизу вверх. Что-то было не так. Что-то с лицом. Оно было таким же прекрасным, но словно выцветшим. Измученным. И в глаза Ваньинь не смотрел, устремив взгляд на просыпающуюся резиденцию. И ответ… другой.

Угасшая было вчерашняя тревога полыхнула пламенем. Сичэнь облизнул пересохшие губы, стиснул кулаки.

— Завтрак? — улыбнуться не получилось.

Ваньинь вздрогнул, опустил глаза, поймав его взгляд. Несколько секунд всматривался и вдруг криво усмехнулся:

— Ты это чувствуешь, да?

— Что? Что я должен чувствовать? — Сичэню стало почти страшно. Что изменилось за ночь?! Или это за эти дни, что они не виделись?

— Что все изменилось.

Сичэнь сглотнул. О да, он чувствовал. Он чувствовал так много, что от волнения и, кажется, даже страха заходилось сердце.

— Хочешь поговорить?

Ваньинь окинул рассеянным взглядом пейзаж, и губы дрогнули в улыбке.

— Да. Но не сейчас.

— Почему нет? — Сичэнь сделал к нему еще шаг. Чтобы это ни было, лучше закончить сейчас.

— Я принял решение для себя. Но мне нужно найти слова для тебя.

Сичэнь помолчал, а потом выдохнул:

— Ты хочешь уйти. — Он не спрашивал. Но был уверен, что угадал. В конце концов, только это решение мог принять Ваньинь сейчас. Только для этого ему было нужно найти слова, особенно после всего, что было между ними.

Ваньинь ожег его взглядом.  
— Да.

— Да и все?

— Обязательно разговаривать здесь? Раз уж ты догадался сам.

Сичэнь прикусил губу, отведя глаза.  
— Можем зайти к тебе.

— Ты пропустишь завтрак.

— Ты думаешь, что я буду способен сейчас съесть хоть кусочек? — Сичэня уже мутило.

Ваньинь выдохнул почти обреченно. Развернулся к двери в свои покои, шагнул вперед.  
— Пойдем.

Сичэнь чувствовал себя сломанной марионеткой. Поднятым мертвецом, в котором не осталось ничего, кроме оболочки. У которого даже желания убивать не проснулось.

В покоях Ваньиня было прохладно и темно. Неуловимо пахло лотосами и… чем-то еще. Чем-то, что вчера Сичэнь не почувствовал. Ваньинь прошелся по комнате, подобно призраку, и опустился за пустой столик. Замерший, словно замерзший.

Сичэнь на деревянных ногах сел напротив. Хотелось заорать. Разбить что-нибудь. Схватить Ваньиня и трясти, как куклу, только чтобы ушло это выражение задумчивой рассеянности из его глаз, и они снова потеплели. И ушла эта ломкая тишина.

— Почему? Тебе было так плохо со мной? — Ваньинь ведь не просто так уедет. Не потому он собирался подбирать слова. Как только он выйдет за порог, их брак закончится, не начавшись. 

Ваньинь нервным жестом одернул полу ханьфу и стиснул кулак.

— Хорошо. С тобой было хорошо. Но иногда этого мало.

— Если бы ты дал нам время…

— Сичэнь, — оборвал его Ваньинь. — С тобой было слишком хорошо.

— А мне — с тобой. Почему этого мало?

— Потому что тебе нужен наследник, а я слишком собственник для наложниц. Мы превратим жизнь друг друга в ад.

— Поэтому ты решил оборвать все сейчас, пока это не зашло слишком далеко? — Сичэнь начал злиться. — Это все отговорки. Все проблемы решаемы, если этого захотеть.

— Река несет свои воды к обрыву и вот-вот превратится в водопад, — Ваньинь слабо улыбнулся.

— А-Чэн. Мне кажется, я заслуживаю правды. 

Ваньинь выдохнул обреченно.

— Так нужно мне, — произнес мягко, почти нежно. — И это никак не связано с тобой или тем, что мне с тобой было плохо. Это не так. 

— Есть что-то, чего я не знаю? Что-то случилось? С Вэй Ином? В Илин Вэй?

— Нет, — Ваньинь покачал головой. — Я… Ты — Глава Ордена и знаешь, что значит долг. Что есть что-то, над чем ты не властен. Что выше всего остального.

Сичэнь нахмурился. Что-то на грани сознания... воспоминание. 

— Ты решил бросить меня ради глупой попытки вернуть свой Орден? — произнес и прикусил язык, мечтая о том, чтобы вернуть слова назад. 

Ваньинь обжег его почти ненавидящим взглядом, и резко поднялся.

— А-Чэн, прости! — Сичэнь взмыл с места следом за ним. — Это вырвалось и…

— Ты на самом деле считаешь это глупым, не стоит извиняться за то, что сказал, что думал.

— Ох… не так… Это не глупо, просто… еще не время? Ты не готов ни к чему подобному. А-Чэн, просто подумай. Дай себе время, и я помогу тебе с этим.

— Я рад, что ты сам веришь в свои слова, но ты знаешь, что все будет совсем не так. Ты не хочешь отпускать меня сейчас, когда между нами только пара поцелуев и хорошо проведенное время, но захочешь ли сделать это, если привыкнешь ко мне совсем? И я говорил правду о наложницах.

Сичэнь отчаянным жестом потер лицо.

— Не уничтожай наш брак. Пожалуйста. - Он был готов умолять.

— Его и так не было.

— А Вэй Ин знает? — Сичэнь пытался ухватиться за любую возможность, игнорируя вспыхнувшую боль от этих слов Ваньиня. — Он тоже не будет в восторге от этой идеи.

— С чего ты взял, что это — истинная причина?

— Что?..

— Это твое предположение. 

— Ты издеваешься?!

— А что бы ты предпочел: знать, что я ушел из-за «глупой попытки» или из-за того, что встретил кого-то другого? Кого-то, с кем хотел бы связать свою жизнь?

Сичэнь застыл. От резкой и внезапной боли перехватило дыхание.

— За что ты так со мной? — еле слышно выдохнул он.

Ваньинь зажмурился, отвернулся. Такой красивый сейчас. 

— Потому что тебе непременно нужно знать правду, а ее нет. Мне нужно уйти — это правда. Мне было хорошо с тобой, даже слишком — это тоже правда. Другой правды не будет. Я сожалею, что допустил все это.

— Когда мы были в источнике… Когда ты целовал меня. Ты знал, что пройдет несколько дней — и ты выкинешь меня из своей жизни? — сухо и почти безжизненно спросил Сичэнь.

В комнате мгновенно полыхнуло зеленым, а у ног Ваньиня заклубилась тьма.

— Мне многое можно поставить в вину, но не это, — почти зашипел он, глядя глазами, в которых не было ничего кроме разочарования, злости и горькой обиды. — Мне казалось, что ты знаешь меня достаточно, чтобы не подозревать в подобной подлости! Похоже, я ошибся. 

— А-Чэн! — Сичэнь подался к нему, но Ваньинь отшатнулся.

— Не трогай!

— А-Чэн… — Сичэнь уронил руки, отчаянно глядя на него. — Что мне еще думать, если всего неделю назад нам было хорошо, а сегодня ты уходишь?! Что изменилось за эти дни?!

Ваньинь поджал губы, и тьма угомонилась.

— А-Чэн, пожалуйста.

Но тот только поднял на него стремительно пустеющий взгляд:

— Ты не примешь. Ты слишком для этого чист и светел.

— Что?! Что я не приму?!

— Моей правды, Сичэнь, — Ваньинь, враз ставший старше, стиснул кулаки. — Она слишком грязная для тебя. А я не хочу испачкать тебя.

— Думаешь, так лучше?!

— Так, по крайней мере, я не вижу презрения в твоих глазах. Ненависть я переживу.

— А-Чэн! — запутавшийся, погребенный непониманием и болью, Сичэнь спрятал лицо в ладонях, только бы не видел Ваньинь, как сильно оно искажено.

И вздрогнул, почувствовав внезапную близость Ваньиня и нежное прикосновение губ к костяшкам пальцев, от которой, казалось, вот-вот разорвется сердце.

— Прости. Ты — лучшее, что было в моей жизни.

Когда он стремительно вышел, Сичэнь застонал и рухнул коленями на пол. У него словно вырвали душу.

Конец 1 части


	13. Часть 2

— Глава Вэй, — адепты у входа в резиденцию разве что не сломались пополам, глядя на него с настороженностью и опаской. Вэй Ин рассеянно ответил, оглядел себя и хмыкнул. Если бы у него на пороге появился кто-то, подобный ему сейчас, он бы тоже размышлял на тему, а не выставить ли его вон.

— Расслабьтесь, я маленьких не ем, — он движением руки смахнул с подола ханьфу остаточное зеленое свечение и усилием воли убрал красное сияние из глаз. Проявления темной ци, конечно, смотрятся эффектно, но он сюда не малышей запугивать прилетел. — Я хотел бы увидеть Главу Лань.

Адепты, как по команде, опустили глаза. Самый старший из них неловко потоптался, но все же произнес:

— Он никого не принимает.

— Может, лучше сообщить ему обо мне и дать возможность решить самому? — прорываться внутрь силой не входило в его планы. Как и уходить без этого разговора.

— Что здесь происходит?

На лице адептов появилось такое облегчение, что Вэй Ин еле удержался от смеха.

— Лань Чжань, — пряча улыбку в уголках губ, он поклонился подошедшему. — Рад тебя видеть.

Глаза Лань Ванцзи на миг широко распахнулись.

— Вэй Ин? Что ты…

— В гости приехал, — Вэй Ин сверкнул улыбкой и тут же стер ее с лица, наблюдая за Лань Ванцзи, краем глаза замечая, как адепты словно растворяются в воздухе, оставляя их одних.– С тобой все в порядке? Выглядишь очень усталым.

Лань Ванцзи медленно выдохнул. Борьба между нежеланием говорить правду и запретом на ложь четко читалась на его изрядно бледном лице. В другое время Вэй Ин с удовольствием бы понаблюдал за этим, но не сегодня.

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим братом.

— Это не лучшая идея, — Лань Ванцзи мгновенно заледенел.

Вэй Ин вздохнул.

— Лань Чжань… Послушай, я понимаю, что и тебе, и Сичэню есть что сказать и за что не любить мой орден. Но если я начну требовать официальной аудиенции — будет еще хуже. А мне очень нужно поговорить с ним. Без свидетелей и с глазу на глаз, а не в окружении старейшин.

Лань Ванцзи заколебался, и Вэй Ин «пришел ему на помощь».

— Ты можешь просто сообщить ему, что я хочу его видеть. И дать ему решить самому. Он же здесь, да? В резиденции?

— Да, — Лань Ванцзи едва заметно кивнул и, похоже, решился. — Хорошо. Я скажу Сичэню. А пока ты — гость Облачных Глубин. Тебя проводят.

Вэй Ин согласно поклонился. Пока это лучшее, на что он мог рассчитывать. По крайней мере, он останется здесь на сутки. И если Сичэнь откажется разговаривать с ним сейчас, он всегда найдет способ сделать это позже.

… Лань Ванцзи не вернулся ни через час, ни через два. Кто-то из адептов принес поднос с обычной для Облачных глубин едой, но сказать ничего не смог, и Вэй Ин остался предоставленным самому себе и своим мыслям. Наверное, если бы Сичэнь отказался, ему бы сказали об этом сразу, разве нет? Значит, шанс все-таки есть.

В дверь коротко постучали, когда на Облачные Глубины почти опустилась ночь. Позади остался такой же скудный ужин, бочка с водой и осознание, что осуществить ночную прогулку будет гораздо труднее, чем он думал. По крайней мере, когда он решил прогуляться пару часов назад и вышел на крыльцо, из тени деревьев показалась фигура в белом и шелестящим голосом попросила вернуться в дом. «Второй господин Лань просил передать, чтобы вы не покидали отведенных покоев, Глава Вэй. Через несколько дней Совет старейшин». Вэй Ину пришлось вернуться. И пусть он ненавидел ограничения, но и Лань Чжаня понимал. Развод Сичэня и А-Чэна прошел тихо и без скандала, но вряд ли кто в Ордене был рад видеть любого из Темных.

Вэй Ин взмыл с места, оправил одежду и открыл дверь. Несколько долгих секунд смотрел на Сичэня за порогом, а потом склонился.

— Глава Лань. Я рад, что ты решил не избегать меня.

— Глава Вэй, — слишком спокойно произнес тот, отвечая на поклон. — Не скажу, что рад тебя видеть, но слишком хорошо знаю, насколько упрямым ты можешь быть.

Вэй Ин слабо улыбнулся, пропуская его внутрь. Сичэнь прошел мимо с идеально прямо спиной и развернутыми плечами. С улыбкой на губах, и глазами, которые больше не сияли и не дарили тепло.

— Ты ведь знаешь, зачем я пришел?

Сичэнь дошел до окна, пару мгновений смотрел на раскинувшееся за ним дерево, а потом едва заметно пожал плечом.

— Я бы знал, если бы ты пришел сразу. Но прошло два месяца. И я даже не могу предположить.

Вэй Ин нахмурился. Потер лоб, рассеянным жестом накрутил кончик пряди на палец.

— Прости, если тебе будут неприятны мои вопросы.

— Не стоит меня жалеть, — Сичэнь развернулся и, подойдя к столику, опустился перед ним на подушки. Спокойный, собранный. Бледный почти до синевы.

— Почему он ушел? — Вэй Ин решил не ходить вокруг да около.

Сичэнь прикрыл глаза.

— Правду я так и не услышал. Сначала он сказал, что это нужно ему, именно ему. А потом — что встретил другого.

Вэй Ин стиснул зубы.

— Другого? — эхом выдохнул он. — Другого?! Сичэнь, он был влюблен в тебя уже когда вернулся домой первый раз. Он ждал, что ты вспомнишь о нем все это время, а теперь ты говоришь, что он встретил другого?!

Сичэнь вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, в которых плескались шок и боль, сменившиеся неверием и почти-яростью.

— Влюблен? Ты спал с ним, думаешь, я поверю, что ты бы отпустил Ваньиня, если бы он действительно был влюблен?!

Вэй Ин стиснул зубы.

— Он должен был убедиться, что его детская влюбленность ничего для тебя не значит, — бросил он. — И я должен был защитить его от других, а ты был единственным, кому он был не нужен.

— Ты ошибся, — Сичэнь словно заледенел. Поднял на него тяжелый и больной взгляд. — Он мне нужен. Необходим.

— Что? — Вэй Ин вскинулся, не поверив услышанному. Может, не так понял? А сердце уже сжалось от ревности.

— Ему больше не пятнадцать. И ты… научил его отлично целоваться, — Сичэнь криво усмехнулся, отвернувшись.

Вэй Ин медленно закрыл глаза, стискивая кулаки. От горечи, разлившейся по языку, замутило. Захотелось сгрести Сичэня в охапку и трясти, пока не вытрясет из него эти воспоминания о Ваньине.

— Решил меня убить? — напряженно произнес Сичэнь, и Вэй Ин распахнул глаза. Долгую секунду смотрел на окруженного клубящейся тьмой Сичэня и усилием воли подавил темную ци.

— Вы были близки? — глухо спросил он.

— Мы не дошли до конца. Не потому, что я этого не хотел. Просто не успели, — Сичэнь передернул плечами. Ему было больно, Вэй Ин чувствовал эту боль вокруг него, как если бы та стала вдруг его тьмой. Но ни сочувствия, ни жалости не было. Его собственная боль разрывала его изнутри. Словно мало было того, что он уже испытал за эти недели. И он ошибся. О, боги, как же он ошибся.

— Тогда почему он ушел? Он о тебе мечтал, изводя меня этими своими мечтами. Он тебя получил, в конце концов, но ушел. Почему?!

— Может, любил меня недостаточно? — Сичэнь поймал его взгляд и, казалось, даже воздух вокруг него задрожал. — Или нашел что-то более важное? Он сказал, что не хочет пачкать меня своей правдой.

Вэй Ин закусил губу. Под «грязной правдой» Ваньиня могло прятаться все, что угодно. Они прожили бок о бок почти всю жизнь, но постичь всю сущность Ваньиня, своего А-Чэна, Вэй Ин до конца так и не смог.

— Зачем ты пришел сейчас? Я ждал тебя раньше с этими вопросами, — устало спросил Сичэнь.

— Я был счастлив тем, что он вернулся. Мне показалось, что он перестал болеть тобой. Все остальное было неважно.

— Влюбленные все такие слепые эгоисты?

— Радуешься, что не попал в их число? — Желание сделать Сичэню как можно больнее было почти непреодолимым. Сичэнь на это только повел бровью, и Вэй Ин стиснул зубы. — Я не верю в твою внезапно вспыхнувшую любовь. В желание — может быть.

— Ты можешь верить во что угодно. Но на мой вопрос ты так и не ответил. Почему ты здесь сейчас?

Вэй Ин отвернулся. Поднявшийся в душе сумбур и истекающее тьмой сердце мешали думать.

— Три недели назад в Илин Вэй пришло письмо из Цишань Вэнь. Вэнь Жохань предложил Ваньиню брак. «И тот согласился», — почти безразлично произнес он.

По телу Сичэня прошла дрожь. Он стиснул пальцы в кулаки, а потом спрятал их в рукава, но ощущение глубокого потрясения и отчаяния, идущего от него, стало только сильнее.

— Встретил другого, да? — с губ Сичэня рвался почти истерический смех. — Того, кто больше ему подходит. Взрослый и опытный, говорящий только правду…

— Прекрати, — резко бросил Вэй Ин. — В его чувства к Вэнь Жоханю я верю еще меньше, чем в твою любовь. Только не мой А-Чэн.

— Твой А-Чэн… — Сичэнь все-таки рассмеялся. Горько и болезненно. — Ты еще не понял? Он никогда не был твоим. И моим. И чьим-нибудь еще.

Вэй Ин прикрыл глаза и под веками появился образ Ваньиня.

— Он многослоен. У него сияющие глаза и солнечная улыбка. И тьма на дне зрачков. Я принимаю его таким, какой он есть.

— Ты тоже сказал ему, что идея о возрождении Юньмэн Цзян — глупая?

Вэй Ину показалось, что он разбился. Он распахнул глаза, и Сичэнь усмехнулся.

— Нет, не принимаешь. Ты не принял его таким, каков он есть.

Вэй Ин нахмурился, не понимая.

— Она не глупая, но как минимум несвоевременная, а как максимум — невыполнимая. Я все ему объяснил.

— Ты зря сюда пришел, — спустя долгую паузу выдохнул Сичэнь. — Я не дам тебе ответов, у меня их нет. Я не знаю, почему Ваньинь ушел от меня и согласился на брак с Вэнь Жоханем. Есть предположения, но не более того.

— Я уже понял, — Вэй Ин криво усмехнулся.

— Когда ждать приглашения?

— Скоро, я думаю. Вэнь Жохань торопится.

— Совсем, как твоя матушка когда-то, — Сичэнь опустил взгляд на свои колени. — Когда… свадьба?

— Через три недели.

Сичэнь закрыл глаза.

— Даже если приглашение придет, я не приеду. Скорее всего.  
— Хотел бы я тоже иметь такое право, — Вэй Ин почувствовал себя измотанным, невероятно уставшим. Он летел сюда с надеждой, что, узнав ответы на вопросы, сможет что-то изменить. Не потерять Ваньиня, своего А-Чэна, навсегда. Но теперь не знал, что делать.

— Если тебе это поможет… Перед своим уходом Ваньинь общался с адептами из Цишань Вэнь. Он и Ванцзи с отрядом встретили их на Ночной охоте. Ванцзи сказал, что в ту ночь Ваньинь сам продежурил всю ночь вместо того, чтобы разбудить остальных, а наутро адептов Цишань Вэнь не было.

Вэй Ин напрягся.

— Адепты — это не Вэнь Жохань.

Сичэнь согласно кивнул.

— Да. Но теперь я думаю, что ничего не помешало бы тому быть где-то рядом, а адепты могли быть всего лишь его разведывательным отрядом. Хотя тогда Вэнь Жохань должен был точно знать, где и когда окажется Ваньинь.

Вэй Ин едва не зашипел, и тьма тут же беспокойно заклубилась вокруг него.

— Это просто, если у Вэнь Жоханя есть шпион в твоем Ордене.

Сичэнь вскинул на него изумленный взгляд. Но спустя несколько мгновений неохотно кивнул.

— Это было бы логично. Письма о помощи с нечистью начали приходить за несколько дней до Охоты.

— Нечисть была на самом деле?

— Да.

— Ее могли выпустить специально.

— Вэнь Жохань не мог знать, что Ваньинь решит съездить на охоту, — возразил Сичэнь.

— Если я прав, шпион мог зародить Ваньиню идею об охоте по приказу Вэнь Жоханя. Или сам Вэнь Жохань мог передать с ним весточку Ваньиню с просьбой о встрече.

Сичэнь посерел. Сам Вэй Ин чувствовал себя не лучше.

— Ванцзи проспал всю ночь, хотя обычно спит очень чутко, тем более на охоте. Я не хочу думать о том, что мог бы сделать Вэнь Жохань с Ваньинем.

— Показать, насколько «взрослый, опытный и искренний» мужчина может быть лучше?

Сичэнь дернулся, а Вэй Ин стиснул пальцами переносицу.

— Есть ли хоть один шанс, что все не так, как мы думаем?

— Ваньинь сказал, что уходит, на следующее утро после своего возвращения. И теперь я думаю, что накануне вечером он был не столько уставшим, сколько задумчивым.

— То есть никаких шансов, — сделал свой вывод Вэй Ин, и тьма, все еще клубившаяся вокруг него, растворилась подобно туману. — Позволь мне остаться сегодня. Утром я уеду.

— В любом случае, я не собирался выставлять тебя за порог в ночь, — Сичэнь неловко поднялся. Он больше не держал осанку и плечи, и был похож на красивую, но сломанную куклу. Или поднятого мертвеца.

— Спасибо.

— Теперь ты меня ненавидишь? — Сичэнь сделал шаг и остановился, глядя куда-то прямо перед собой.

— Я хотел бы. Но даже слушая, как восхищается тобой Ваньинь, я испытывал только ревность.

— А теперь? После всего, что знаешь.

— Возможно, и ненавидел бы. Если бы не Вэнь Жохань. Мне хочется думать, что Ваньинь разочаровался в своей в тебя влюбленности.

— Ты… очень добр, — в голосе Сичэня зазвучало почти-презрение.

— В Облачных глубинах запрещена ложь. Сичэнь… На что ты готов пойти, чтобы вернуть Ваньиня?

— Сомневаюсь, что он ко мне вернется.

— А чтобы спасти его?

Сичэнь медленно развернулся, и Вэй Ин поднялся с места навстречу его взгляду.

— Спасти?

— Иногда необходимо спасение от самого себя.

Сичэнь сузил глаза.

— На все.

_  
… — А-Чэн? — сказать, что Вэй Ин был удивлен — не сказать ничего. Еще утром он намеревался отправить в Гусу Лань письмо, а уже к обеду Ваньинь появился на пороге резиденции. Радость от встречи тут же сменилась тревогой._

_— Что-то случилось?_

_— Нет, — Ваньинь улыбнулся и над горой словно второй раз встало солнце. — Ты не рад, что я дома? Мне вернуться в Гусу?_

_Ваньинь повел бровью, дразнясь, и Вэй Ин позволил себе повестись на провокацию._

_— Только попробуй! — наплевав на зрителей, он дернул его на себя и крепко обнял. Вжался лицом в плечо, вдыхая аромат лотосов с тонкой ноткой сандала, от которой тут же плеснуло раздражением. — Ты здесь. Как я скучал по тебе._

_Ваньинь прижался к нему еще крепче, чувствуя ответное, не менее крепкое объятие.  
— Я тоже. Хотя не знаю по чему больше: по тебе или по еде._

_Вэй Ин рассмеялся и отстранил его от себя, заглядывая в глаза. С нежностью провел подушечкой пальца по щеке, стирая дорожную пыль, привычным жестом заправил прядь за ухо. Успел поймать в глазах Ваньиня отзвук какого-то чувства, но понять не смог. А потом Ваньинь улыбнулся, и все вылетело у него из головы. Ваньинь дома, и словно дышать стало легче._

__

***

… — Я попросил у Сичэня развод, — когда ужин, обильный и пряный, закончился, и они расположились на берегу лотосового пруда, Ваньинь опрокинулся навзничь прямо на землю и устремил взгляд вверх. — Здесь небо совсем другое.

— Что? — Вэй Ин резко повернулся к нему, решив, что ослышался. — Почему?

Ваньинь пожал плечами.

— Скучно. И я понял, что Облачные Глубины — не то, чего я хочу.

— Негде развернуться?

— Тысячи правил. Раздражает, — Ваньинь развернулся к нему, вытягиваясь на боку, и Вэй Ин отвел упавшую на его лицо прядку. Пара волосков зацепилось за ресницы, и Вэй Ин почти перестал дышать, высвобождая их из плена.

— Ты прав. Раздражает.

— А еще у них безвкусная еда.

— Бедный мой А-Чэн, — губы Вэй Ина дрожали в улыбке.

— Злобные старейшины. И унылый пейзаж, — в глазах Ваньиня промелькнула тоска и исчезла.

— Что, совсем все так плохо? — Вэй Ин вскинул бровь.

— Кролики там милые, — Ваньинь улыбнулся уголками губ. — И Лань Чжань.

— Лань Чжань? Ты с ним подружился?

— Он забавный, когда дуется, — Ваньинь закрыл глаза.

— Не заставляй меня ревновать тебя еще и к нему. — Не касаться его Вэй Ин не мог. И потому подтянулся еще ближе, укладывая руку рядом с его рукой, соприкасаясь мизинцами.

Ваньинь распахнул ресницы, глядя на него неожиданно тяжело. Даже жестко.

— Тебе пора искать себе жену, Вэй Ин.

Тот вздрогнул от мгновенного ощущения холода.

— С чего вдруг такие разговоры?

— А разве я не прав? Ты Глава Ордена, тебе нужен наследник.

Вэй Ин поднялся с недовольным выдохом, садясь и вытягивая ноги.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так просто. Найти ту, что примет темную ци.

— Ты не найдешь ее, если не будешь пытаться.

Вэй Ин обернулся к нему через плечо.

— Ты изменился.

Ваньинь перевернулся на спину, раскидывая руки.

— Я больше не маленький мальчик.

— Я знаю, — Вэй Ин невольно проследил откровенным взглядом его тело, как обычно, отмечая узкие бедра и тонкую талию, стянутую широким поясом.

— Не знаешь, — теперь Ваньинь поднялся тоже, усаживаясь рядом. — Знает твое тело, но не ты.

Вэй Ин отвел глаза. Он никогда не говорил Ваньиню о своих чувствах. Он тянулся, касался, грелся в его улыбке, спал с ним, но никогда не признавался, насколько на самом деле любит его. Не боялся напугать, нет. Не хотел оттолкнуть. Ваньинь любил не его, и подобное признание от Вэй Ина поставило бы между ними барьер. Одно дело — помочь с напряжением, обучить, не доверив никому. Другое — сказать, что любишь. Эта болезненная и безнадежная любовь и выматывала, и дарила невообразимое счастье. Вэй Ин не питал иллюзий: для Ваньиня он никогда не станет возлюбленным, но отпускать все равно не хотел. Как и признавать то, что он на самом деле понял давно: того Ваньиня, который смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, с восторженным удивлением принимал ласку и подарил свой первый поцелуй… того Ваньиня больше нет. И что делать с ним таким, как говорить, чтобы не задеть или не вызвать отторжения — Вэй Ин не знал.

— Ты изменился, — повторил он после долгого молчания. — И кто я для тебя теперь?

— Мой брат, — четко и уверенно ответил Ваньинь. Положил ладонь на плечо, сжимая. — Мой брат и мой друг. Ближе тебя у меня никого нет. И не будет. Любовь может уйти, но это останется.

Вэй Ин вздрогнул. Испуг внутри вспыхнул искрой.

— Ваньинь… Ты знаешь?

— Я не слепой, — тот криво усмехнулся. — Просто не сразу додумался.

— И как давно? — неожиданно прохладно спросил Вэй Ин.

— Есть разница? — Ваньинь сузил глаза.

Вэй Ин покачал головой, ясно чувствуя нежелание Ваньиня разговаривать на эту тему.

— Что теперь?

— Ничего? Мне жаль, что я не могу ответить тебе тем же, действительно жаль. Быть рядом — все, что я могу тебе предложить, — Ваньинь потянулся к нему, мягко целуя губы. — Прости.

— Прощальный подарок? — Вэй Ин криво усмехнулся. Поцелуй чувствовался, как ожог. Но жалость ему не нужна.

— Благодарность. Не думай, что я не понимаю, что ты сделал и делаешь для меня, и чего тебе это стоит, — Ваньинь отстранился, отводя глаза. — Я очень хотел бы, чтобы это был ты.

Вэй Ин криво улыбнулся. От слов Ваньиня было и хорошо, и больно.

— Это не то, что мы можем контролировать. К сожалению. — Иначе он давно бы избавился от своего чувства. — Я… постараюсь быть тебе хорошим братом.

— Ты уже хороший брат. Самый лучший, — Ваньинь сверкнул искренней улыбкой, такой теплой. — Другого такого не будет, ты же понимаешь. Что бы ни случилось, ты останешься таким одним. Единственным.

— Ты прав, — на этот раз Вэй Ин рассмеялся. Почти по-настоящему. — Пара жен, с десяток наложниц и любовниц с любовниками, а я — единственный и уникальный.

-Что-то вроде того. Только не зазнавайся, — Ваньинь щелкнул его по носу, Вэй Ин опешил, а потом с хохотом повалил его на спину.

— Это кто тут еще зазнался. Совсем страх потерял — на своего главу руку поднимать?! — он смеялся, щекотал хохочущего Ваньиня, валяя его по земле, а потом просто расплылся по нему и затих, слушая как бьется его сердце. Глаза пекло, но ему было это нужно — чувствовать Ваньиня так близко. Знать, что самого страшного, того, что он так боялся, не случилось. Ваньинь рядом и все так же верит ему.

***

… Первым порывом было бросить письмо в огонь. Удержало только понимание того, что с последствиями он не справится. Вторым — написать вежливый отказ, не сказав Ваньиню. Какое-то время он всерьез раздумывал над этим, а потом вспомнил, что, когда прибыл гонец, Ваньинь был рядом, а значит, обязательно спросит о переписке. А Вэй Ин не сможет ему солгать. Не теперь.

Так что все, что ему на самом деле оставалось — это найти Ваньиня и рассказать о письме. И оставить решение за ним.

— А-Чэн…

Ваньинь нашелся на тренировочной площадке. Он тренировался с мечом без применения ци и никого не видел вокруг. При появлении Вэй Ина он резко развернулся, и волосы захлестнули лицо. Вэй Ин хихикнул над появившимся выражением раздражения, но помог привести непослушные прядки в порядок.

— Спасибо, — Ваньинь безжалостно скрутил волосы в жгут и подвязал его концы тонкой потрепанной лентой. — Еще немного — и я начну собирать их в пучок.

— Не прячь такую красоту, — Вэй Ин покачал головой. — Можно делать хвост, как я.

На это предложение Ваньинь только глаза закатил.  
— Ты меня искал?

Улучшившееся было настроение Вэй Ина тут же скатилось до состояния «хочу напиться».  
— Да. Пойдем, надо поговорить.

Но разговаривать он не стал. Стоило им добраться до ближайшей беседки, Вэй Ин просто отдал письмо Ваньиню и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к его изменяющемуся дыханию. Вот оно замерло, потом резкий выдох и такой же вдох.

— Вэнь Жохань… умеет складывать слова, — после долгой паузы Ваньинь усмехнулся, и Вэй Ин повернулся к нему, распахнув глаза и отражая его усмешку.

— Действительно.

Вэнь Жохань умел говорить красиво, витиевато и при этом пусто. При всей своей к нему неприязни Вэй Ин не мог не признать, что в искусстве ведения красивых разговоров Вэнь Жохань мог поспорить даже с Ланями, у которых это, кажется, было в крови. Но присланное письмо было написано совсем по-другому. Без вычурных оборотов, длинных фраз и пафосных выражений. Так, как понравилось бы Вэй Ину. И Ваньиню. Просто, но четко и доступно. Он предлагал Ваньиню стать его супругом и давал обещание заботиться о нем так, как тот, несомненно, заслуживает.

— Я хотел отказать ему сразу сам, — признался Вэй Ин. — Ты только-только получил свободу. Ни у кого другого не хватило бы наглости просить о браке сейчас, не выждав положенного срока.

— Смелости, — Ваньинь тонко улыбнулся. А у Вэй Ина вдруг перехватило сердце. Что-то в этой улыбке…

— Тебе нравится? Нравится эта… смелость?

— Откровенность, — Ваньинь посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Я согласен.

— Откро… Что?!

— Я согласен, — спокойно повторил Ваньинь.

— Почему?! А-Чэн! — Вэй Ин подался вперед, пытаясь разглядеть в его глазах намек на шутку или действительно помутнение рассудка. Но заметил только неприкрытое веселье и что-то еще под ним. Темное и тяжелое, но совершенно не читаемое.

— Почему нет? — Эмоции Вэй Ина разбились о благожелательное спокойствие Ваньиня.

— Потому что он — не Сичэнь? Потому что его старшему сыну больше лет, чем тебе? Потому что он Вэнь Жохань?! Что из этого говорит тебе о том, что твое решение правильное?!

На лицо Ваньиня на мгновение легла тень.

— Он не Сичэнь, поэтому можно начать с чистого листа. У него есть дети, значит, вопрос о наследнике не стоит. Он старше, и я хочу знать, как это — быть с тем, у кого есть опыт и нет желания самоутвердиться за мой счет, как это будет с любым другим… претендентом. Мы оба с тобой знаем, что не с моей ци искать жену, чтобы ты там ни говорил. Я не нужен ему в качестве трофея, он ничего не получит от этого брака ни с политической, ни с экономической точки зрения. Только головную боль в виде тебя в качестве моего дракона.

Последние слова Ваньинь произнес с ироничной усмешкой, и Вэй Ин пораженно замолк.

— Ты знал. Все продумал.

— Предполагал, — Ваньинь склонил голову к плечу, чуть хмурясь. — Еще с Великой охоты. Он был слишком откровенен, и я подумал, что он попытается, как только узнает о разводе.

Вэй Ин с силой потер лицо ладонями. Ваньинь лжет. Или недоговаривает.

— Ты поэтому уехал из Облачных глубин? — Думать об этом было странно, почти больно. Ведь тогда получалось, что он знал Ваньиня еще хуже, чем думал. — Когда ты успел стать таким…

— Каким? — Ваньинь встал и отошел на пару шагов. Словно находиться рядом с Вэй Ином ему было… неприятно. — Ты бы предпочел и дальше решать за меня? Ради моего блага, я знаю. Ограждать от проблем и боли. Я ценю это, но так нельзя, понимаешь? Я твое сокровище, об этом говорит вся Поднебесная, но я так больше не могу.

— Но и так тоже нельзя! — Вэй Ин вскинулся. Как же он не понимает! — Знаешь, как это теперь вижу я? Ты готов уйти с первым, кто позовет, только чтобы… чтобы… Но ты всего лишь поменяешь одного дракона на другого! Того, кто не знает тебя так, как я. Что любишь, что ненавидишь! Что тебе снятся кошмары или как снять твою головную боль. А-Чэн, не надо.

Ваньинь несколько мгновений смотрел на него стремительно темнеющими глазами, а потом вдруг шагнул к нему и опустился на пол, уткнувшись лицом в его колени.

— Отпусти меня, Вэй Ин. У меня свой путь, и он другой. Не тот, который ты придумал для меня. Прости, — он сжался, его плечи задрожали, и Вэй Ин, с силой закусив губу, согнулся, прижимаясь губами к его затылку и зажмуриваясь.

— Тебе больно, мой А-Чэн, — шепнул в волосы, стискивая его плечи. — Я чувствую, как боль клубится вокруг тебя. — И для этого вовсе не нужно было видеть, какими острыми пиками взмывает в воздухе вокруг них потревоженная тьма Ваньиня. — Зачем ты так мучаешь и себя, и меня?

— Ты ошибаешься, — Ваньинь словно застыл. И тьма исчезла. — Я чувствую твою боль. И мне самому больно от нее.

Вэй Ин обмяк. Из него словно вытекли все силы.

— А как же Сичэнь? — Последняя попытка. — Ты любил его.

Ваньинь напрягся, а потом медленно отстранился, глядя куда-то в пол беседки.

— Одной любви мало. Особенно, когда она односторонняя. Тебе ли не знать, — он вскинул на Вэй Ина прямой взгляд, и тот изогнул губы в болезненной усмешке. О да, ему ли об этом не знать. — Он не мой дракон, а я — не его сокровище.

— Он вообще не дракон, — Вэй Ин пригладил его прядки, все также горько улыбаясь. — Может, в этом вся проблема. Мой А-Чэн, ты уверен в том, что это то, что ты действительно хочешь?

— Это то, что мне нужно, — Ваньинь совершенно кошачьим жестом потерся головой о ласкающую его ладонь и гибко поднялся. — Напиши ответ Вэнь Жоханю. Я согласен.

Вэй Ин опустил голову. Вэнь Жохань подождет. Сначала ему нужно задать пару вопросов Лань Сичэню.  



	14. Часть 2. Глава 2

Приглашение пришло за неделю до назначенной даты. Слишком яркое, почти на грани вызова. И Сичэню даже показалось, что из него сочится торжество и довольство. Сичэнь стиснул свиток так, что почти разорвал его. Когда-то он думал, что даже не ступит на землю Цишань Вэнь, но сейчас хотелось заглянуть в глаза Ваньиня. Посмотреть, светятся ли они, стоило ли все им сказанное того, что он в результате получил.

— Брат, — Ванцзи деликатно дотронулся до его локтя. — Все в порядке?

— Да, все хорошо, — Сичэнь заставил себя расслабиться и вернуться в реальность. Повернулся к замершему статуей брату и улыбнулся. Такой бледный, встревоженный. Волновать его не хотелось, но А-Чжань всегда чувствовал его слишком хорошо. Вся эта история вообще отразилась на нем слишком сильно. Ванцзи любил его, но и Ваньинь успел достаточно расположить к себе. И, кажется, даже сейчас всегда такой правильный Второй Нефрит не знал, что чувствовать и думать. Но помочь ему Сичэнь был не в состоянии.

— Не стоило приезжать, — Ванцзи покачал головой. — Нам здесь не рады.

— Мне все равно. Хотя, думаю, кое-кто все-таки будет рад тебя видеть, — Сичэнь лукаво улыбнулся, а Ванцзи вдруг смутился.

— У Вэнь Сюя вряд ли найдется для меня время.

Сичэнь только бровью повел. Интересный выбор.

— А кто сказал, что я имел в виду его? — он тихо рассмеялся почти шокированному виду брата и неторопливо направился вперед. Пусть хоть сейчас Лань Чжань будет думать о чем-то еще, кроме проблем его, Сичэня.

***

… Безночный город поражал воображение. Расположенный на вулкане, весь сотканный из огня и света, тяжелый и основательный, строгий, но не лишенный изящества — он дышал силой и действительно был способен затмить солнце. И почему-то Ваньинь представлялся здесь очень хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем в Илин Вэй. О том, что лучше всего он смотрелся в Облачных глубинах, Сичэнь думать себе запрещал.

Церемония должна была состояться только через несколько часов, и Сичэнь искренне надеялся найти Ваньиня до нее. Надежда была слабой, ибо на месте Вэнь Жоханя он не отпустил бы Ваньиня от себя ни на шаг или выдал охрану с жестким приказом не подпускать бывшего супруга. Но Сичэнь все равно хотел попытаться.

Но, добравшись до крыла, в котором разместили делегацию из Илин Вэй, и убедившись, что Ваньиня там нет, растерялся. Он не смог найти даже Вэй Ина, только заработал пару напряженных взглядов от охраны.

— Лань Сичэнь, — звучный, мягкий и вкрадчивый голос за спиной был знакомым. На осознание ушло всего несколько мгновений.

— Первый господин Вэнь, Вэнь Сюй, — Сичэнь развернулся и склонился в поклоне. Видеть старшего наследника Цишань Вэнь он действительно был рад.

— Глава Лань, — тот ответил таким же поклоном, а потом отбросил формальности и улыбнулся. — Рад видеть тебя здесь.

— Я тоже рад видеть тебя. — О том, что он рад быть именно здесь, Сичэнь говорить не стал: это было бы ложью. И Вэнь Сюй, всегда тонко чувствовавший такие нюансы, повел бровью.

— Прогуляемся?

Сичэнь, у которого в планах было совсем другое, все равно кивнул. Вэнь Сюй вряд ли будет делиться секретами, но его можно хотя бы спросить наудачу.

Но первым разговор завел не он, и совсем не о том, о чем ждал Сичэнь.

— Я не видел твоего брата. Он приехал?

Сичэнь удивленно сморгнул, а потом улыбнулся. Покосился на Вэнь Сюя, отмечая про себя его тонкую красоту. Вэнь Сюй был похож на отца просто невероятно, но все-таки был другим. Не таким резким, не таким… огненным? Его лицо было гораздо подвижнее, мимика живее. И улыбался он гораздо чаще и охотнее. 

— Приехал. Он рассказал, что ты называл его вредной булочкой.

Вэнь Сюй рассмеялся.

— Он помнит? И он и был вредной булочкой. Я хотел бы посмотреть, каким он стал.

— Не изменился. Но, знаешь, я хотел тебе сказать спасибо за него. Он бы перенес обучение гораздо тяжелее, если бы не ты и Вэй Ин.

— Вэй Ин… — теплота из голоса Вэнь Сюя исчезла. — Лань Чжань смотрит на него все так же?

Сичэнь вскинул бровь. Ему послышалось или это была ревность?

— У Лань Чжаня всегда было плохо с друзьями, — осторожно ответил он, чувствуя себя так, словно ступает по тонкому льду. — Вэй Ин абсолютно не похож на него. Ему просто интересно.

— Илин Вэй… — задумчиво протянул Вэнь Сюй. — Никогда там не был. А теперь Илин Вэй пришел сюда сам.

— Я даже не представляю, какую реакцию вызвала новость об этом браке в Цишань Вэнь.

— Отцу всегда было плевать на чужое мнение, — слишком безразлично произнес Вэнь Сюй.

— Ты явно не в восторге.

— Пока от меня не требуют называть… Вэй Ваньиня отцом, мне почти все равно.

— Я не понимаю, зачем это нужно твоему отцу, — откровенно, хоть и после недолгого колебания отозвался Сичэнь.

— Не понимаешь? — Вэнь Сюй покосился на него.

— Он Глава Ордена. Он может взять любого. Более… подходящего?

Вэнь Сюй вздохнул.

— После матери у него не было наложниц. И, сколько я знаю, наложников тоже.

— С его уровнем совершенствования ему это может быть просто не нужно.

— Тем не менее, он хочет Вэй Ваньиня. Не представляешь, как сильно я удивился, что книга, из-за которой он заставил меня прибыть в Пустые земли — всего лишь подарок. Но я не понимаю, почему именно он.

— Ваньинь… его не боится, — Сичэнь не удержался от улыбки. — Совсем.

— Хм? — Вэнь Сюй остановился и обернулся к Лань Сичэню, глядя с удивлением. — В этом он не уникален.

Сичэнь потер лоб. Сказать, что Ваньинь не боится дерзить и его колкости нравятся Вэнь Жоханю? А почему нравятся? Потому что для него это необычно или потому что именно Ваньинь?

— Возможно, — он выбрал нейтральный ответ. — Возможно, ты просто плохо его знаешь.

— Сомневаюсь, что отец успел его изучить. Однако Ваньинь здесь.

Сичэнь прикусил губу, колеблясь. Однако лучшей возможности трудно представить.

— Я хотел бы с ним поговорить. С Ваньинем. Наедине. Это возможно?

— Это сложно, — в глазах Вэнь Сюя заплескалось пламя. — Он почти никогда не остается один.

— Охрана?

— Или сам отец. Делегация Илин Вэй прибыла три дня назад, и с этого времени отец только раз почтил нас своим присутствием во время трапезы.

Сичэнь поджал губы.

— Он приучает Ваньиня к себе. — Что ж, умно. Вэнь Жохань делает то, что должен был делать сам Сичэнь.

Вэнь Сюй медленно выдохнул и посмотрел за его плечо.

— Я могу отвести тебя. Но дальше действовать будешь сам.

Сичэнь даже не стал сомневаться.

— Веди.

***

… Беседка больше подошла бы Облачным Глубинам. Изящная, воздушная, почти прозрачная, словно сотканная из тумана — среди огня и камня она смотрелась почти странно. Как и Ваньинь в ханьфу пурпурного цвета с яркой черно-красной окантовкой. Сичэнь был далек от мысли, что знает всю одежду Ваньиня, но почему-то был уверен, что ханьфу — подарок Вэнь Жоханя. Уж слишком был похож узор на сполохи огня.

А Ваньинь улыбался. Не вымученно или натянуто, как в глубине души надеялся Сичэнь, а зачарованно и с восхищением. Он смотрел на крохотный язычок огня, пляшущий на ладони Вэнь Жоханя и, кажется, даже не дышал.

— Он похож на ребенка на ярмарке, — едва слышно выдохнул стоящий рядом Вэнь Сюй. — Который в первый раз увидел фокус.

— В Илин Вэй никто не владеет огненной стихией, ему просто интересно, — Сичэнь тут же бросился на защиту.

Вэнь Сюй хмыкнул, но тему развивать не стал. А когда Вэнь Жохань вдруг взял Ваньиня за руку, Сичэнь забыл, о чем они вообще говорили. Язычок пламени теперь танцевал на ладони Ваньиня, придерживаемой Вэнь Жоханем, и от этого во рту разливалась горечь. Что стоило ему самому показать Ваньиню «фокус»? Заставить листья кружиться в танце или дать послушать как поет воздух.

— Я не ошибся… — едва слышно выдохнул Вэнь Сюй, как если бы говорил сам с собой, но Сичэнь услышал. Развернулся, и все это время наблюдающий за ним Вэнь Сюй пожал плечами. — Он тебе нравится. Даже слишком.

— Откуда…

— На лице все написано.

— Вэнь Сюй! — От окрика мгновенно захотелось вжать голову в плечи. — Перестань прятаться там, словно мальчишка!

Вэнь Сюй зашипел сквозь зубы, а Сичэню на короткий миг стало страшно, стоило только представить себе, как все это выглядит со стороны. Их поймали на том, что они подглядывают. За Главой Ордена. Вэнь Жоханем.

— Нас накажут? — с неожиданным весельем спросил Сичэнь Вэнь Сюя, поймал недовольный взгляд и вышел из укрытия следом за ним.

— А-Сюй, если ты хотел, чтобы я вас заметил, то мог бы просто прийти, а не прятаться там, где я вас замечу.

— Простите, отец, — Вэнь Сюй склонился в поклоне, в котором сквозило напряжение. — Мы не хотели мешать вам.

— Глава Лань… — Вэнь Жохань словно и не услышал его слов. Чуть повернувшись, он посмотрел прямо на Сичэня и тому пришлось напомнить себе, что здесь и сейчас он такой же Глава Ордена, а не один из адептов Цишань Вэнь. Хотя на своих адептов Вэнь Жохань вряд ли смотрел так пронзительно и тяжело.

— Глава Вэнь, — Сичэнь обозначил поклон и повернулся к Ваньиню. — Второй господин Вэй. Примите мои поздравления.

Это было… грубо. Грубо потому, что искренности в словах Сичэня не было ничуть. И, судя по тому, как сжались губы Ваньиня, он это почувствовал.

— Глава Лань, — Ваньинь благодарить за поздравление не стал, лишь поклонился, приветствуя их. Почти равнодушно. — Первый господин Вэнь.

Губы Вэнь Жоханя дрогнули, и Сичэню даже не нужно было уметь читать чужие мысли. Он и без того, чувствовал, что ошибся, позволив себе упустить контроль над эмоциями. Но от вида Ваньиня выворачивало все внутри.

— Благодарю за поздравления, — Вэнь Жохань поднялся, небрежным жестом откинув прядь волос за спину. — Вэнь Сюй, я прошу тебя проводить Ваньиня до его покоев. Ему нужно приготовиться, свадебный наряд ждет его.

— Как прикажет отец. Второй господин Вэй, я провожу вас, — Вэнь Сюй с тревогой покосился на застывшего изваянием Сичэня, мимо которого прошел Ваньинь, обдав знакомым запахом лотосов и не кинув даже взгляда, и исчез вместе с ним из поля зрения.

— Отомрите, Глава Лань, — как только они остались одни, Вэнь Жохань еле заметно повел плечом и снова опустился на каменную скамью. — Нам нужно было поговорить, так что проходите и составьте мне компанию.

— А разве вас… не ждет свадебный наряд? — Сичэнь на миг прикрыл глаза и бросился в разговор, словно в омут с головой. Позволяя себе то, что не позволил бы никогда, тем более, с Огненным Главой. Но он же водопад, не так ли?

— Я успею, — Вэнь Жохань только улыбнулся в ответ на эту шпильку. На омерзение искренне и счастливо. — В конце концов, я здесь хозяин и без меня торжество не состоится. А гости могут подождать.

— Разговор со мной важнее? — Сичэнь вошел в беседку, тщательно следя за осанкой и выражением лица, и присел на скамью напротив. Они могут обмениваться уколами, но только тело выдаст, насколько сильно его все это… задевает.

— Разумеется. Спокойствие и хорошее настроение Ваньиня определенно важнее любого гостя.

Сичэнь едва сдержал порыв стиснуть кулаки.

— А вы не теряете время.

— Я слишком хорошо понимаю, в какую очередь мне пришлось бы стать, промедли я хоть немного. Вы сделали мне роскошный подарок, разведясь с ним, Глава Лань. Я благодарю вас за это.

Вот тут Сичэнь дернулся. Не смог себя удержать. Горечь внутри разлилась ядом.

— Не стоит, — ледяным голосом ответил он, обещая себе, что не даст Вэнь Жоханю понять, насколько сильно ударили его слова. Для всего мира заклинателей они всего лишь расторгли формальный брак. О том, сколько эмоций стояло за ним, никому знать не обязательно. Особенно, Вэнь Жоханю.

— Не притворяйтесь. Вы смогли обмануть остальных, но не меня.

— Простите? — Слова Вэнь Жоханя застали его врасплох.

— Вы отлично вели свою игру во время Великой охоты. Тогда вы пытались уверить всех, что ваш брак настоящий. Теперь вы хотите, чтобы все верили в обратное. Достаточно непоследовательно, но не мне сетовать на это.

— Вы хотели поговорить со мной именно об этом? — Сичэнь ненавидел защищаться; все, чего он хотел сейчас — это оказаться от Безночного города как можно дальше. Защитить свое сердце. То, что от него осталось.

— Нет, — Вэнь Жохань улыбнулся. — О том, что вы свой шанс упустили. И я надеюсь, примите это достойно. Уже к вечеру Ваньинь станет моим мужем, и я получу право требовать уважения к нему и его выбору.

— Выбору? — Сичэнь сузил глаза. — Я не знаю, что вы ему сказали, но о выборе там явно речь не шла. Думаю, я даже не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы были там, во время Ночной охоты, разговаривали с ним.

Вэнь Жохань сузил глаза, и Сичэнь инстинктивно напрягся, почему-то уверенный, что сейчас ему будет очень больно.

— Не ошибетесь. Это был один разговор. Всего один, но даже пары этих минут хватило, чтобы Ваньинь сделал свой выбор не в вашу пользу. И нет, Глава Лань, я не шантажировал его.

— Я не верю, что вы всего лишь позвали его, и он так просто согласился. — Предчувствие Сичэня не обмануло. Больно было просто чудовищно. — Он вас совсем не знает.

— Ну почему же «всего лишь позвал», — Вэнь Жохань внезапно развеселился. — Я показал, что значит быть со мной. Хотите знать, что?

Сичэнь чуть заторможено кивнул. И подавил желание отшатнуться, когда Вэнь Жохань внезапно поднялся со скамьи и сделал к нему шаг, сокращая расстояние и почти упираясь в его колени. Склонился, коснулся кончиками длинных и острых ногтей подбородка, даря легкую боль и вынуждая поднять голову. А потом накрыл своими губами его губы. И Сичэня тряхнуло, как от разряда. Чувственность касания и огонь, который словно омыл его тело, сделали поцелуй почти невыносимым, нереальным. Это была лишь тень истинной страсти, но даже так ее глубина и сила достали, кажется, до самого золотого ядра. Удовольствие, от которого Сичэня накрыло волной понимания, обреченности и отвращения за собственное наслаждение этим. И тем, что сейчас целует его не Ваньинь.

Прежде, чем Сичэнь оттолкнул Вэнь Жоханя, тот отстранился сам. Погладил подушечкой пальца его скулы и выпрямился, глядя сверху вниз без капли интереса в глазах.

— Вы — не Ваньинь, поэтому все, что я показал ему, вам я показать не способен, но, думаю, этого тоже достаточно.

— Это не все, — оглушенный, почти потрясенный этим на самом деле коротким поцелуем, Сичэнь сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь собраться, вернуться к себе прежнему. — Да будь вы самым лучшим любовником в Поднебесной, этого недостаточно! Не для Ваньиня.

_Вы — лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни._

— Мне нравится, что вы сражаетесь до последнего, Господин Лань. Я уважаю сильных противников, но в личной жизни соперников не потреплю, — голос Вэнь Жоханя наполнился металлом. — На самом деле это именно то, что я хотел вам сказать. Вэй Ваньинь дал согласие на этот брак и, в отличие от вашего, формальным он не будет. А это значит, что я не потерплю измен или попыток привлечь внимание моего супруга. Буду честен и с вами: я знаю достаточно, чтобы иметь основание опасаться лично вас, Глава Лань, но это не то, что я не смогу изменить.

— Вы угрожаете? — Сичэнь поднялся тоже, вытягиваясь перед Вэнь Жоханем. Охватившее его спокойствие было сродни затишью перед бурей. И да, в голосе у него пел Звук. Тот самый, после которого когда-то пришлось разбирать завалы здесь, в Цишань Вэнь. Но Вэнь Жохань только улыбнулся уголками губ, позволив огню заплясать в своих зрачках.

— Вы очень догадливы, Глава Лань. Именно это я и делаю: угрожаю вам. Чтобы вы не испытывали к Ваньиню, уверен, что вы сможете с этим справиться. У вас был шанс, которым вы не воспользовались. И я не собираюсь давать вам еще один.

Сичэнь сузил глаза и щелкнул пальцами, призывая воздух, который мгновенно свернулся вокруг них, обрывая звуки, цвета и вообще весь мир. Вот его шанс. Наконец-то.

— Тогда, может, решим все здесь и сейчас?

— Вам не удастся сорвать мою свадьбу, Глава Лань, — глаза Вэнь Жоханя затлели, а воздух, который удерживал Сичэнь, стал вдруг невероятно горячим. — Даже ради того, чтобы «решить все здесь и сейчас» и удовольствия никогда больше вас не видеть. Не стоит приносить себя в жертву, а иного исхода не будет. Ваш план сработал бы, будь вместо меня кто-нибудь другой.

Сичэнь вспыхнул яростью и смущением от того, что его раскусили. Сейчас, как никогда, чувствовалась разница между ними. В возрасте, опыте. Но он сказал еще не все.

— Вы ждали этого. — Не вопрос, простая констатация. — В таком случае, не буду обещать вам, что оставлю свои попытки. Я знаю, что вы действовали нечестно с Ваньинем. И я это докажу.

Губы Вэнь Жоханя, который вдруг оказался слишком близко, почти касались его лица. Улыбающиеся, горячие, почти пылающие.

— Вы проиграете, Глава Лань. Знаете, почему? Я никогда и ни с кем не был настолько честен, как с Ваньинем. Что бы вы ему не сказали, он уже об этом знает или узнает в скором времени от меня. А в то, что вы опуститесь до лжи, я не верю.

Лань Сичэнь с силой стиснул кулаки, и воздух, который уже почти обжигал, перестал сжиматься вокруг них плотным коконом. Вернулись звуки, запахи, цвета.

— Это не значит, что я отступлюсь.

— Ваши намерения не будут значить ничего, когда Ваньинь меня по-настоящему полюбит, — Вэнь Жохань тонко улыбнулся и отступил, снова превращаясь в Главу Ордена Вэнь, Огненного Главу. — Скоро начнется торжество, вам стоит вернуться к своим людям. Вас проводят.

Когда Вэнь Жохань исчез из поля зрения, Сичэня хватило только на отчаянный стон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну и картинка 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D_kEHQHVAAQ4y0g.jpg 
> 
> Не совсем Ваньинь (ну или Ваньинь старше), но сама по себе шикарная и лучше я пока не нашла
> 
> Ну и Вэнь Сюя докину  
> https://sun9-69.userapi.com/c853420/v853420388/22033e/wMOEEG3p8ig.jpg


	15. Экстра 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, экстра. Да, между главами. И будет ещё

Лотосовый пруд в резиденции Илин Вэй — подарок. Глупый на самом деле, даже наивный, но Ваньинь, его А-Чэн, был от него в восторге. Рукотворный, кажущийся на Темной горе неуместным — он был живым доказательством утверждения «Вэй Ваньинь — сокровище Вэй Ина». Недостаточно глубокий, чтобы в нем можно было утонуть, но достаточно для того, чтобы без помех купаться — он быстро стал любимым местом Ваньиня, в котором его родная стихия, Стихия Воды, была достаточно сильна для того, чтобы нехватка воды не сказывалась на самочувствии и его состоянии. Подобно источникам Облачных Глубин, он приносил Ваньиню покой, силы и настроение. А в последнее время служил единственным спасением. Которое с каждым днем теряло свою силу.

Вэй Ин, последние полчаса наблюдавший за купающимся Ваньинем, выпрямился и отошел от перил, ограждающих высокий балкон, с которого открывался вид на пруд, залитый лунным светом. Резиденция давно спала, но Вэй Ину было не до сна. Ваньинь проходил инициацию и… протекал. Темную ци, которая, кажется, сочилась из каждой поры его тела, не заметил бы только слепой. Она окружала его словно легчайшим туманом, клубилась у ног, заставляя энергию окружающих реагировать на нее. Но не это было самым страшным. Светлая ци… Она пока почти не проявлялась, но надолго ли?

Вэй Ин сбежал по лестнице вниз, одним движением гася факелы и фонари, оставляя резиденцию во власти только лунного света, который здесь, на вершине горы, был слишком ярким. Не настолько, чтобы в нем можно было читать, но достаточно, чтобы хорошо различить дорожку.

Пруд словно кипел. Сияющие лотосы мотались по поверхности воды, вокруг самого пруда словно живой изгородью вилась тьма, но перед Вей Ином разошлась, пусть и нехотя.

— А-Чэн. — Оказавшись на берегу, почти вплотную к воде, Вэй Ин негромко позвал словно застывшего Ваньиня.

— А-Сянь? — не услышавший его приближения Ваньинь неловко дернулся, застыл на миг, а потом резко ушел под воду почти по самый нос. Но даже так на его лице был заметен яркий стыдливый румянец и лихорадочно блестевшие глаза. — Я… я думал, ты уже спишь.

— Нет, — Вэй Ин позволил себе улыбку, слишком остро чувствуя разлитое в воздухе возбуждение и то, как тонко дребезжит ощущение чужой силы, грозящей вот-вот выйти из-под контроля.

Ваньинь не справлялся: инициация, влюбленность и банальная физическая неудовлетворенность заставляли его кровь кипеть почти в буквальном смысле. И помочь здесь мог только выброс энергии, который в его случае был невозможен без стороннего воздействия. Когда-то матушка молилась всем богам, чтобы это стороной обошло Вэй Ина, но боги не услышали. Вэй Ин еще помнил себя, свою инициацию, свое превращение мальчишки сначала в юношу, а потом и мужчину. Когда стояло на все, что движется, похабные сны не давали спать по ночам, а чувствительность тела возросла настолько сильно, что возбуждало даже касание ветерка. В нем было слишком много силы, избавиться от которой не помогали ни тренировки, ни круглосуточное бодрствование. Он уставал физически и чувствовал себя живым мертвецом, который движется только за счет темной энергии в нем, но даже это не помогало. Его спасением стал обычный «весенний дом», в который Вэй Ина отвели по приказу матери после того, как его обычное раздражение обернулось всплеском энергии, разрушившим пару построек.

Он плохо помнил эти дни. Большая сила — большие проблемы. Чтобы справиться с его силой, понадобилось почти три дня, две девушки и один парень. Но после он выполз оттуда в буквальном смысле пустым. Во всех смыслах. Энергия восстанавливалась еще несколько дней, но уже не переливалась через край. Теперь он мог ее перенаправлять, но даже с его контролем ему было необходимо периодически проводить с кем-то ночи.

Но у него была только темная ци. Ваньиню повезло меньше. И Вэй Ин слишком хорошо понимал, как сильно разрывает его сейчас. И Сичэнь…

— Я помешал тебе?

Вэй Ин вздрогнул, вырванный из размышлений. Опустил взгляд на подплывшего ближе, но все так же не рискующего выходить Ваньиня, и улыбнулся, невольно облизнув пересохшие губы. Ваньиня он не доверит никому. Никогда. Никаких «весенних домов» и шлюх. Он сам… И глупо лгать самому себе: от одной этой мысли все внутри начинало дрожать от волнения и предвкушения. Он не имеет право на ошибку или потерю контроля. Ваньинь до своей точки не дошел и будет помнить гораздо больше, чем Вэй Ин когда-то. А потому только от него, Вэй Ина, зависит, что будет дальше.

— Нет, — Вэй Ин протянул руку. — Иди ко мне.

— Это… не самая лучшая идея, — у Ваньиня запылали даже уши.

Вэй Ин негромко рассмеялся.

— Не стесняйся. Нет ничего постыдного в том, что происходит с тобой. — Только не напугать. — Твое тело меняется, и энергетический баланс нарушен. Ты знаешь это, и я помогу тебе с этим справиться.

— Вэй Ин… — Ваньинь дернулся, широко распахнув глаза. Пару секунд смотрел на терпеливо ждущего его Вэй Ина, а потом все-таки решился.

Опустив глаза, чтобы не смотреть на него, с разметавшимися волосами — он медленно вышел из воды, в последний момент не удержавшись и прикрывшись руками. Не то, чтобы это помогло, но говорить об этом Вэй Ин не собирался.

Он был… захвачен. Почти сражен. Ваньинь больше не был мальчиком, и брата в нем Вэй Ин не видел сейчас тоже. Стройный, тонкий и гибкий, еще не набравший свою полную силу, но уже начавший раздаваться в плечах. На его светлой коже капли воды искрились в лунном свете, мокрые волосы черными струйками стекали по плечам и груди. Невероятный. Смущенный, возбужденный. Удержать себя в руках было невозможно.

— Ваньинь, — не дождавшись его руки, Вэй Ин шагнул к нему сам. — Не закрывайся от меня.

Ваньинь скользнул по нему растерянным взглядом.

— Я не понимаю.

— Понимаешь. Просто доверься мне. — Вэй Ин подошел еще ближе, вынудив Ваньинь вскинуть лицо ему навстречу. Захваченный переливами лунного света в его глазах, Вэй Ин только восхищенно выдохнул и костяшками пальцев провел по его щеке. — Ты такой красивый, А-Чэн.

Ваньинь вспыхнул мгновенно. Инстинктивно потянулся за лаской, выдохнул и, словно одумавшись, отшатнулся. Но Вэй Ин успел первым. Удержал, привлек к себе. Запустил пальцы в волосы, не отпуская взгляда.

— Ты знаешь, что если это не сделать, будет только хуже. Но я не смогу доверить тебя никому, А-Чэн. Только не тебя.

Ваньинь громко сглотнул, приоткрыл рот, глядя почти беспомощно. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Вэй Ин знал, что Ваньинь поймет, о чем он: записи об «инициации рожденных с Тьмой» они изучали вместе. Ваньинь — в первый раз, Вэй Ин — в очередной, чтобы убедиться, что иного способа нет.

И Ваньинь, покинувший прохладную воду пруда, который перестал напоминать кипящий котел, действительно понимал. Стоило только ветру и Вэй Ину коснуться обнаженного тела, как оно снова запылало. Отзывчивое, чувствительное, и Вэй Ин так дразняще и чувственно поглаживал кожу его шеи… Но сомнения все еще тлели в кажущихся такими темными глазах Ваньиня. И Вэй Ин, к своему сожалению, слишком хорошо знал, как их зовут. Сичэнь. У сомнений Вэй Ина было имя: Лань Сичэнь. Вот только тот был так далеко и так равнодушен, что почти не имел значения.

— А-Чэн, — Вэй Ин скользнул пальцами в его волосы, надавил на затылок, вынуждая опустить голову, и прижался лбом к его лбу. Проследил за тем, как дрожат его ресницы от коснувшегося кожи горячего дыхания, и улыбнулся про себя. — Я покажу тебе, как это может быть. Научу всему. И твоя сила перестанет раздирать твое тело. О чем ты думал, пока был в воде? Как ты себе это представлял? Как тебя целовали в твоих мыслях, А-Чэн? Как ласкали? Скажи мне, и я повторю это.

Дыхание Ваньиня сорвалось, глаза затуманились. Словно он, и правда, вернулся в тот момент, когда мечтал, укрытый водой.

— Я… Я…

Вэй Ин привлек его к себе еще ближе. Обнял за талию, скользнув пальцами по обнаженной пояснице и стараясь не думать о том, что на Ваньине нет ничего. Приоткрытые губы манили так сильно, что Вэй Ин не в силах был дождаться ответа. Он обещал показать — и он покажет.

Такой неловкий и сладкий поцелуй. Почти робкий, нежный, но только пока кровь, усилившийся ток которой Вэй Ин почувствовал ладонями, не закипела. Вэй Ин застонал первым от неумелого, но жадного ответа. Все, что мучило Ваньиня все это время, устремилось наружу, и под кожей забилась энергия, а вокруг них словно коконом сплелась Тьма. Ноги Ваньиня задрожали, и Вэй Ин уронил его на землю, в последний момент успев подстелить свое ханьфу. Опустился следом, раздеваясь торопливо, а следом за ним опустилась и Тьма.

— Мой мальчик, мой А-Чэн… — Вэй Ин захлебывался воздухом и ощущениями, так, как будто это он проходил инициацию, а не Ваньинь. Целовал податливое и льнущее к нему тело, слизывал вкус с припухших губ. Распаленный, жаркий, такой жадный до ласк — Ваньинь стонал, вскрикивал, царапал плечи. Переполненный темной ци, потерявшийся в себе, отключивший сознание и рассудок — он мог только слепо подчиняться умелым рукам Вэй Ина. И даже вторжение в собственное тело встретил только заглушенным стоном, даже не попытавшись отстраниться.

А Вэй Ину казалось, что он сходит с ума. Ваньинь был с ним, под ним, отдавался так ярко и полно, что было так легко забыть, с чего все началось. И Вэй Ин почти забыл. Целуя позвонки, терзая шею и плечи, стискивая узкие бедра, он вылюбливал Ваньиня, своего А-Чэна, выжигая себя в его теле, заявляя права. Вокруг них бесновалась Тьма, скручивалась в спирали, клубилась, рассыпалась и собиралась снова. На коже спины Ваньиня рисовала затейливые узоры, словно метила собой. И, когда Ваньинь в ответ на глубокий толчок вдруг вскинулся и вскрикнул, выплескивая семя, — взметнулась, кажется, закрыв собой даже небо. Прошла сквозь Вэй Ина жгучей острой волной, и распалась на ленты, которые потянулись к дрожащему телу Ваньиня, откровенно ластясь.

Вэй Ин задрожал, кончая глубоко внутри него, и вытянулся рядом с тяжело дышащим, негромко стонущим Ваньинем. Еще не пустого, но уже способного справиться с оставшейся Тьмой. Не то, чтобы Вэй Ин собирался оставлять его с этим одного.

— А-Чэн? — Вэй Ин оставил поцелуй на его загривке и движением руки развеял Тьму. Ночная прохлада вгрызлась в тело почти мгновенно. — Нужно вернуться в дом. Мы с тобой тут здорово нашумели.

Ваньинь шевельнулся, охнул, и с шипением перевернулся на спину, сверкая глазами сквозь упавшую челку. Обжег недовольным взглядом довольного Вэй Ина, фыркнул, но вслух возмущаться не стал.

— Как ты? — Вэй Ин провел ладонью по его животу, стирая испарину. — Как ци?

Ваньинь прислушался к себе, поднял руку, и вокруг пальцев тут же закружилась тьма, свиваясь в забавные колечки.

— Ты снова можешь ее контролировать, — Вэй Ин удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Потянулся, переплел их пальцы, больше не чувствуя легкого покалывания, как обычно. Нахмурился, пытаясь понять, почему это ему не нравится, но повернувшийся к нему Ваньинь заставил все мысли разбежаться. А глубокий благодарный поцелуй — и вовсе забыть обо всем.

Кто бы тогда знал...


	16. Часть 2. Глава 3

… На фоне этой пары терялись все, без преуменьшения. Оба в роскошных красных свадебных одеждах, богато расшитых золотом, невероятно красивые. Несмотря на значительную разницу в возрасте, не хотелось кривиться от отвращения, глядя на них. Тонкий, кажущийся совсем юным Ваньинь рядом со взрослым Вэнь Жоханем держался прямо, гордо, а сам Вэнь Жохань почти не сводил с него пылающего взгляда. О том, что этот брак далеко не формальный, сомнений не было ни у кого. Уж слишком близко они сидели друг к другу, и Вэнь Жохань касался Ваньиня слишком часто.

Церемония была короткой, но яркой, а последующий за ней пир — обильным и изысканным. Безночный Город в эти часы был воистину ярче солнце и, может, поэтому Сичэнь искал место потемнее. Выдержка сдавала, смотреть на церемонию было невыносимо. По сравнению с ней даже любопытные чужие взгляды не значили ничего. Тем более, что взгляда того единственного, кого желало его сердце, он так и не удостоился. Ваньинь смотрел словно в никуда и по-настоящему улыбался только когда черный, как ночь, Вэй Ин привлекал его внимание или к нему обращался Вэнь Жохань. Сичэнь смотрел и смотрел, но того, чего так страстно желал — отвращения, сомнения, сожаления, — так и не увидел. Только все отчетливее понимал разницу между ним самим и Вэнь Жоханем. То, как мягко, но властно тот обнимал Ваньиня, как не стеснялся, улыбаясь ему. И как откровенно игнорировал окружающий мир, общаясь с ним. Все то, что когда-то не сделал Сичэнь. От сожаления и тоски сводило сердце. От того, как просто Ваньинь разговаривал со своим теперь уже мужем, трудно было дышать. Только волнами исходящая от Лань Чжаня почти паника помогала ему держать себя в руках. Он переживет этот день и эту ночь. Он не сорвется.

— Они очень мило смотрятся, — подошедший Цзинь Гуаншань был последним, с кем бы сейчас хотел общаться Сичэнь, но давать повод для острой насмешки старому лису не собирался.

— Да, очень красивая пара, — спокойно произнес он, чувствуя возросшее напряжение Лань Ванцзи с другого бока.

— Вы были не хуже. По правде говоря, никто не предполагал, что вы дадите развод Вэй Ваньиню. Вы так старательно… оберегали свой брак от чужого посягательства. Что же случилось, Глава Лань?

— Думаю, я воздержусь от ответа на столь нескромный вопрос, — Сичэнь повернулся к Цзинь Гуаншаню и поразился контрасту откровенно сияющей в глазах неприязни, почти ненависти, и благостного выражения его лица.

— Позволите мне самому догадаться? — по губам Цзинь Гуаншаня зазмеилась неприятная улыбка. — Вэй Ваньинь предпочел вам Вэнь Жоханя?

— Осторожней со словами, Глава Цзинь, я могу счесть их оскорблением. К тому же все еще не вижу причин для такого интереса. Или вы недовольны тем, что Вэнь Жохань вас опередил?

— У меня появились другие планы на А-Яо, — Гуаншань с треском закрыл веер и повернулся к Сичэню, уже, по-видимому, даже не считая нужным скрывать те самые несостоявшиеся планы. — Так что вы не угадали.

— О… Тогда в чем причина вашего недовольства, если этот брак не задевает вас никоим образом?

— С чего вы взяли, что я недоволен?

Сичэнь поверил бы великолепно сыгранному равнодушию, если бы не быстрый взгляд в сторону. Туда, где Вэнь Жохань заливисто смеялся, глядя на откровенно смущенного и сердитого Ваньиня. О чем мог быть их разговор, можно было только догадываться, но в глазах Цзинь Гуаншаня Сичэнь увидел отражение собственных чувств. Цзинь Гуаншань ревновал. Только вряд ли Ваньиня.

— Вы с удовольствием придушили бы его собственными руками, не так ли? — Сичэнь мило улыбнулся. Испытываемые им эмоции были далеки от светлых и добрых, но он и без того знал, что вовсе не образец благочестия.

Цзинь Гуаншань втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
— Вы в чем-то обвиняете меня?

— О, ни в коем случае. Всего лишь предполагаю. Разумеется, я ошибся. У Главы Цзинь не может быть повода желать неприятностей Вэй Ваньиню, не так ли?

— Вы совершенно правы, — Цзинь Гуаншань скользнул по нему пронзительным взглядом. — Никаких причин. Я могу разве что пожелать счастья молодоженам.

— Тем более что они кажутся такими счастливыми. Вэнь Жохань исполнил все свои обязательства перед Орденом и наконец-то может жить для себя, — как можно безразличнее бросил Сичэнь и, чувствуя себя на грани, решил откланяться. — Прошу простить меня, но мне еще нужно составить пару разговоров, раз уж мы все здесь собрались.

— Да, конечно, — Цзинь Гуаншань изобразил поклон и отошел первым.

— Брат? — Лань Чжань едва коснулся его локтя. — Ты слишком бледен. Не лучше ли вернуться в покои?

— Нет, — Сичэнь упрямо сжал пальцы в кулаки. — Слишком рано. И мне нужно переговорить с Вэй Ином. Кстати, ты уже разговаривал с Вэнь Сюем? Он спрашивал о тебе.

Лань Чжань невольно скользнул взглядом в сторону помоста, на котором вместе с… молодоженами и Вэй Ином устроились и Вэнь Сюй с Вэнь Чао. И если младший наследник откровенно демонстрировал собственное неприятие происходящего, то Вэнь Сюй так же откровенно веселился. Словно услышав, что о нем говорят, он перевел взгляд с младшего брата на Лань Чжаня, улыбнулся, и Сичэнь почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул.

— Не вижу причин это делать, — пробормотал Лань Чжань, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что все это его совершенно не касается.

— Не будь такой… — «Вредной булочкой» Сичэнь успел прикусить на языке в последний момент. — Хотя бы поздоровайся. Он действительно спрашивал о тебе.

Лань Чжань скользнул взглядом по Вэнь Сюю и перевел его на Вэй Ина. Последний явно тяготился своим присутствием за праздничным столом рядом с уже-только-братом Ваньинем и, откинувшись на подушки, сквозь ресницы наблюдал за пирующими гостями. По Сичэню и Ванцзи он только мазнул взглядом, явно не узнав, но почти сразу же вернулся. Вскинул бровь, Сичэнь в ответ качнул головой, и Вэй Ин грациозно поднялся. Сказал несколько слов остальным за его столом и, спустившись с помоста, исчез в толпе.

— Брат… — Ванцзи, от которого все это «общение» не укрылось, выдохнул почти отчаянно. И Сичэнь, заметивший направленный в их сторону очень внимательный взгляд Вэнь Сюя, развернулся к нему.

— А-Чжань, нам с Вэй Ином нужно переговорить без свидетелей. Я прошу тебя проследить за первым наследником Вэнь, и если увидишь, что он направляется за нами, задержать его. Я понимаю, что не имею право тебя просить, но…

— Хорошо, — Вацзи опустил глаза в пол, стискивая кулаки, и Сичэню на секунду стало стыдно за свои манипуляции. Необходимости в действиях Ванцзи не было, но он почему-то был уверен, что Вэй Ин еще не скоро забудет о Ваньине, чтобы посмотреть на кого-то еще, а Вэнь Сюй определенно лучше справится с тем, чтобы отвлечь Лань Чжаня.

— Спасибо, А-Чжань, — Сичэнь невесомо погладил ребро его ладони и отошел в ту сторону, в которой исчез Вэй Ин. Краем глаза заметил, как поднимается со своего места Вэнь Сюй, улыбнулся про себя и позволил себе забыть о Лань Чжане на некоторое время.

***

… — Сичэнь. — Его ухватили за рукав ханьфу весьма грубо, но возмущаться Сичэнь не собирался. Только выскользнул из большого зала на небольшой балкон, позволив Вэй Ину утянуть себя. С момента своего приезда они не смогли перекинуться даже парой слов. Как ближайший родственник Вэй Ваньиня и Глава его Ордена, Вэй Ин был обязан присутствовать на церемонии и подготовке к ней.

— Глава Вэй, — Сичэнь попытался быть вежливым, но Вэй Ин только отмахнулся, уставший, раздраженный и откровенно злой.

— Не сегодня.

— Даже не поздороваешься со мной? — Сичэнь вскинул бровь, и из Вэй Ина словно выпустили воздух. Он обмяк, потемнев лицом еще больше.

— Прости. Здравствуй. Сегодня не самый лучший мой день.

— Могу сказать о себе то же самое, — Сичэнь медленно выдохнул, сам поморщившись от того, как холодно и остро прозвучал его голос.

Вэй Ин только хмыкнул и вдруг поднял на него взгляд. Тяжелый, яростный.

— Ты забыл про наш план? За мной весь вечер ходил кто-то из личной охраны Вэнь Жоханя под предлогом «оказания почестей», но ты был свободен.

— Вэнь Жохань не дурак, и шансов у меня было не так уж и много. Но даже когда у меня получилось, Вэнь Жохань на провокацию не поддался. Мне вообще кажется, что он все наши шаги просчитал наперед.

— Не то, чтобы у нас был большой выбор, — огрызнулся Вэй Ин, задетый за живое словами о том, что его действия смогли предусмотреть. — Расстроить эту свадьбу не удалось даже Вэнь Чао.

— Младший наследник? — Сичэнь вскинул бровь в удивлении. — Не слышал ничего об этом.

— Это семейные дела, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами. — Я бы тоже не узнал, если бы не стал свидетелем того, как Вэнь Жохань преподавал младшему сыну урок уважения. Вэнь Чао закатил настоящую истерику. Что-то на тему предательства памяти матери, безродности Ваньиня и отсутствия стыда у Вэнь Жоханя.

— А? — Сичэнь вскинул вторую бровь, чувствуя, как просыпается жгучий интерес. Тот Вэнь Жохань, которого все знали, после такого не оставил бы от Вэнь Чао и мокрого места. — И он все еще жив.

Вэй Ин рассмеялся, а потом покачал головой.

— Вэнь Жохань дал ему пощечину. А потом обнял и долго что-то говорил. Но после тот стал почти спокойным, просто недовольным.

— Вот как… — прошелестел Сичэнь. Вэнь Жохань оказался гораздо более терпеливым и терпимым к своим детям. И в прислуге и адептах здесь, в Безночном Городе, Сичэнь видел гораздо меньше страха, чем думал. Но думать о том, что Вэнь Жохань оказался вовсе не таким, каким его себе представляли за пределами Цишань Вэнь, было неприятно, и Сичэнь отбросил мысли об этом.

— Наверное, стоило задержаться в пути. Или придумать что-нибудь еще, — Вэй Ин, которого подобные мысли явно не беспокоили, только досадливо поджал губы.

— Вряд ли бы это помогло. Особенно, когда Ваньинь согласился сам. Если бы можно было переубедить его…

— Думаешь, я не пытался?! Я каждый день поднимал этот разговор. Но Ваньинь и слышать этого не хотел. Перед отъездом мы даже поссорились. Не знаю, что Вэнь Жохань сделал с ним, но…

— Поцеловал.

— … но я… Что?!

— Поцеловал, — Сичэнь воскресил в памяти ту сцену в беседке и невольно поежился. — Тогда, на Ночной охоте. Мы были правы: Вэнь Жохань разговаривал с Ваньинем.

— Поцеловал… — эхом повторил за ним Вэй Ин, глядя куда-то за плечо Сичэня.

— Да, — Сичэнь поборол желание оглянуться. — И сказал, что не шантажировал Ваньиня. И честен с ним. И я больше не знаю, что думать. Только то, что Ваньинь… А-Чэн просто захотел стать его мужем. И никаких иных причин.

— Я в это не верю, — Вэй Ин вернул взгляд из небытия. — Еще в Пустых Землях он думал о тебе.

— Что ж, в таком случае, мне остается только думать о том, что потом он в своей любви разочаровался, — Сичэнь криво усмехнулся. Память, сердце и рассудок раздирали его изнутри. Он помнил слова Ваньиня, его поцелуи, его лукавую улыбку и смех. Он верил в его «ты — лучшее, что было в моей жизни». «Грязная правда». Его «грязной правдой» и был этот самый поцелуй с Вэнь Жоханем? Или то, какую реакцию он у Ваньиня мог вызвать?

— Вэй Ин… — Сичэнь с силой потер глаза, не зная, как спросить, чтобы понял. Но как объяснить то, что сам почти не понимаешь, только чувствуешь. — Ваша близость с ним… Он… я даже не знаю… Она ему нравилась?!

Сичэнь выпалил это и почти испугался почти почерневшего взгляда Вэй Ина. И заторопился, остро чувствуя грань, которую уже перешел, а потому уже все равно, что спрашивать:

— Понимаешь, я не хочу об этом думать, но если А-Чэн решил это потому что…

— Потому что Вэнь Жохань лучший любовник, чем я, и уж тем более, лучший, чем ты? — холодно произнес Вэй Ин, оборвав его почти на полуслове. — Что А-Чэн мог бросить все ради постельного удовольствия?

— Я не знаю! — Сичэнь почти сорвался. Озвученное Вэй Ином звучало ужасно. — Он еще такой юный, а тело требует своего, и Вэнь Жохань…

— Умолкни! — вокруг Вэй Ина воздух почернел. — Ты совсем его не знаешь, если даже можешь мысль допустить о таком!

— А ты?! Думаешь, ты его знаешь?! Почему тогда он ушел и от тебя?!

Вэй Ин стиснул кулаки, открыл рот и закрыл его. Ответить ему было нечего.  
— Прости, — спустя долгую секунду пробормотал он. — Я не имел права так с тобой разговаривать.

— Я понимаю, — Сичэнь обмяк, чувствуя себя опустошенным после этой вспышки. — День был слишком тяжелым, и он еще не закончился, и Ваньинь теперь муж Вэнь Жоханя. И мы не знаем, что делать.

— Только ждать, пока он совершит ошибку, — Вэй Ин потер лицо ладонями. — Но мне не нравится эта идея.

— Мне тоже. Но сейчас мы сделать не сможем уже ничего. Нам нужно время. Чтобы ни стало причиной согласия Ваньиня, это рано или поздно станет известно. Особенно, если у нас здесь появится шпион.

— Ты прав, — глаза Вэй Ина загорелись. — Лучше пока отступить, пусть Вэнь Жохань решит, что у него все получилось. А мы будем слушать. Очень внимательно.

— Сплетни и слухи, — Сичэнь невольно улыбнулся.

— Сплетни и слухи.

— Ты уже знаешь, кто станет нашим шпионом?

— Конечно, — Вэй Ин ласково улыбнулся, явно уже весь в своих планах. — У нас будет самый лучший шпион. Из всех возможных.

Сичэнь отразил его улыбку. Им придется набраться терпения, но он готов.

***

Отведенные ему покои были по-настоящему роскошными. Не той тяжелой, вычурной роскошью, которой славился Ланьлин Цзинь, а строгой, приглушенной. Здесь все было на своем месте, даже неброские украшения, которыми хотелось любоваться. Вэй Ина это бесило. Раздражало невозможностью зацепиться за какую-нибудь мелочь и выместить на ней все свое раздражение и злость.

Торжество закончилось, гости разошлись, и Безночный Город стал менее сияющим, чем несколько часов назад. Вернувшийся в покои Вэй Ин не находил себе места, мечась подобно зверю в клетке. Слова Лань Сичэня не желали уходить из головы. В последнее время он практически перестал понимать, что происходит. Есть ли в этом всем его вина? Неужели его забота и любовь действительно стали для Ваньиня клеткой? «Сокровище Вэй Ина». Вэй Ину нравилось слышать это. Ваньинь действительно был его сокровищем. Тем, кто подарил ему свой первый поцелуй. Кто шел поделиться с ним своими тревогами и бедами, которые на самом деле и бедами-то не были. Что он упустил, ослепленный своим счастьем? Когда Ваньинь начал меняться? Он вернулся из Облачных глубин уже изменившимся. Разодранный своим первым чувством, восхищением Сичэнем, обидой на него, и злостью на себя за то, что так и не набрался храбрости что-то изменить. Но тогда Вэй Ин, еще не заболевший им так глубоко и отчаянно, только махнул рукой: глупости, ерунда и забудется, как страшный сон. Он сам был зол на Сичэня, но тот тогда так далеко был от Ваньиня, что было легко забыть о нем и его существовании…

Что было потом? Потом Ваньинь изменился снова. Как-то незаметно, но очень быстро перестал быть нескладным мальчишкой; вырос, приобрел резкость, расцвел. Это застало Вэй Ина врасплох. Он смотрел на Ваньиня и не мог насмотреться, ловил взгляды, движения, купался в ярком смехе. И сам не понял, когда пропал окончательно. Когда стал четко отслеживать обращенные на Ваньиня чужие взгляды, чужие улыбки, касания. Когда начал строить вокруг него свою клетку в слепом желании быть в его жизни единственным.

Он забрал его первый поцелуй, когда у Ваньиня началась инициация. Когда от чувственного перевозбуждения к его телу липла даже Тьма. Вэй Ин был тем, кто учил его всему, не в силах допустить даже мысли, что Ваньинь будет с кем-то иным. Он привязывал Ваньиня к себе удовольствием, желая стать любимым, а, получается, создал монстра? Ваньинь был хорошим учеником, даже слишком. Не приученный к стыду с детства, он не стеснялся ни себя, ни своего тела. Веря Вэй Ину и не задумываясь о том, что плохо или хорошо, он открыто принимал все, что тот давал ему. И совсем скоро из неопытного девственника стал невероятно чувственным любовником. Вэй Ин хорошо постарался. Только любимым так и не стал. А Ваньинь…

Вэй Ин буквально рухнул на широкую кровать. Устремил взгляд в потолок, но перед глазами стоял сегодняшний вечер. Ваньинь в красном ханьфу и рука Вэнь Жоханя на его талии. Невероятно красивая и резкая пара. Вэй Ин глухо застонал и взвился. Он должен увидеть! Должен убедиться, правда ли то, что ему кажется. Не дав себе время на раздумья, он подлетел к столу с письменными принадлежностями и уже через пару минут держал в руках бумажного человечка.

***

… Найти покои Вэнь Жоханя было просто. В том же дворце, но в другом крыле — они были единственными. Охрана у подножия лестницы, ведущей к большой двери с фениксами. Очень плотно закрытой двери. Тончайшая вязь охранного заклинания опутывала ее всю, и Вэй Ин чуть не повернул назад, когда заметил просвет внизу у пола. Стершийся от времени уголок образовал крохотный зазор, но его бумажный человечек сумел проскользнуть. А дальше было гораздо проще.

Покои Вэнь Жоханя полыхали огнем, но спальня была погружена в мягкий полумрак. Сладкий, томный. Вэнь Жохань сидел у столика, откинувшись на ширму за своей спиной. Верхние одежды были чуть распахнуты, демонстрируя длинную шею и ключицы, на светлой коже которой плясали сполохи. Отпущенные волосы бесконечной волной лежали на плечах и словно текли по спине и полу, завиваясь на концах причудливыми кольцами. Украшенный только своей подвеской, уверенный, красивый — он не сводил откровенно жаркого и голодного взгляда со стоящего чуть в стороне Ваньиня, уже тоже освободившегося от верхней одежды. Его любование и удовольствие были настолько… открытыми, что Вэй Ину стало физически плохо. Искренность. В их мире это было слабостью, но Вэнь Жохань превратил ее в оружие. Сейчас он был похож на расслабленного хищника, на самом деле готового напасть в любой момент. Пока еще не сытый, но уже довольный тем, что видит перед собой.

… — ваша благодарность не знает границ, — Ваньинь, стоящий у окна, оглянулся через плечо, явно продолжая начатый ранее разговор. С легкой насмешкой. Почти вызовом. Такой знакомый Ваньинь.

— Благодарность? — Вэнь Жохань тонко улыбнулся. — Это была взаимовыгодная сделка. Он так жаждал избавиться от тебя, что не воспользоваться этим было глупо.

— Он предал Орден.

— Всего лишь его Главу. Причем дважды, — Вэнь Жохань пожал плечами. — Почему мы говорим о Лань Шаоэре, мой лотос?

— Потому что я хочу рассказать об этом Гусу Лань, а вы этого не желаете?

— Разумеется, не желаю. Он еще может пригодиться. К тому же мне нравится думать, что на свете есть не-идеальные Лани, — Вэнь Жохань рассмеялся, но уже через секунду стал слишком серьезным. — Сегодня я разговаривал с твоим мужем. Прости, твоим бывшим мужем.

Ваньинь вздрогнул, и Вэнь Жохань, наблюдавший за ним очень внимательно, сузил глаза. Но если он и ждал какой-то еще реакции, то не дождался.

— После того, как я ушел. Не сомневался в этом, — Ваньинь развернулся к нему лицом, вскинув бровь. Весь его вид говорил о разве что умеренном интересе, но Вэй Ин знал куда смотреть. Ваньинь был далеко не так спокоен: костяшки его пальцев были почти белыми, и тьма едва заметно свивалась у его ступней.

— Он уверен, что я шантажирую тебя. Или лгу, — Вэнь Жохань гибко поднялся. — Кажется, он мне не поверил.

Ваньинь пожал плечами, и Вэнь Жохань подошел к нему. Взял за подбородок, погладил подушечкой пальца острую скулу, вынуждая поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза.

— Мой лотос… Пора пить зелье. Шансов передумать у тебя нет.

— Я не собираюсь отступать, — Ваньинь поджал губы, почти возмущенный. Но напряжение, сковавшее тело, не заметить было невозможно.

Губы Вэнь Жоханя дрогнули в улыбке. Коснувшись поцелуем открытого лба Ваньиня, он отошел куда-то в клубящийся мрак, чтобы через пару секунд вернуться с высокой чашей. Ваньинь сглотнул, и Вэй Ин где-то там, в своих покоях, почти скорчился от тревоги и боли.

— Мой лотос…

Ваньинь принял чашу из его рук, долго вглядывался в плещущуюся в ней жидкость, словно на что-то окончательно решаясь, а потом выпил залпом. Выдохнул, зажмурившись, и Вэнь Жохань мягко вытянул чашу из его рук, небрежно отбросив прочь.

— Ты прекрасен, мой Ваньинь, — лаской провел по его щеке и отступил. — Ждать тебя было так сложно.

— Что… что в ней было? — Ваньинь вскинул голову, распахивая глаза.

— Только то, что ты просил. Успокоительное, расслабляющее, чуть возбуждающего.

— Спасибо, — приглушенно выдохнул Ваньинь, снова прикрыв глаза и словно прислушиваясь к себе.

— Я не тот монстр, которым меня представляют.

— Я знаю, — Ваньинь выдохнул, потянул ворот, словно ему стало жарко.

— Не сопротивляйся, — Вэнь Жохань улыбнулся и, отойдя на пару шагов, стянул со своих волос украшение. По черным прядям прошлась волна огненного отблеска, и воздух на секунду задрожал словно от жара. Даже будучи «бумажным человечком», Вэй Ин почувствовал разлившуюся в комнате силу. Как будто… как будто подвеска на лбу сдерживала ее.

Ваньинь скользнул по Вэнь Жоханю взглядом и отвернулся. Неловко пожал плечами, явно чувствуя себя… непривычно?

— Ваньинь? — Вэнь Жохань скинул на пол свадебное ханьфу. Улыбнулся, подходя ближе, следя за изменениями, происходящими с Ваньинем, словно хищник за жертвой.

А с тем происходило что-то странное. Дыхание потяжелело, в глазах разгорался огонь, а на щеках расцветал пока едва заметный румянец. Вэй Ин почти сорвался с места, забывшись, когда Ваньинь вдруг облизнул приоткрывшиеся губы. Он знал, что это. Возбуждение. Это было возбуждение.

— Ты так прекрасен сейчас, — Вэнь Жохань сверкнул глазами, снова подойдя почти вплотную. Ваньинь развернулся к нему, и Вэнь Жохань запустил пальцы в его волосы, избавляя их от заколки. Помассировал затылок, погладил шею, край уха, и Ваньинь судорожно вздохнул.

— Чуть возбуждающего? — усмехнулся уголком подрагивающих губ, глядя пронзительно и яростно. Еще не сдался.

— Чуть, — Вэнь Жохань подался вперед, потерся щекой о его щеку, прикрыв глаза от откровенного удовольствия. — Я никогда не лгал тебе. И не вина зелья, что твое тело так восприимчиво.

— Ты знал, что так будет.

— Как и ты знаешь, что тебе это нужно. И то, что я хочу быть с тобой. Но я не сопливый мальчишка с розовыми мечтами, и далек от мысли, что ты бросишься в мои объятия так сразу, — Вэнь Жохань потянул его за волосы, вынуждая отогнуть голову, и провел губами по открывшейся шее, оставляя легкие поцелуи. Ваньинь несдержанно выдохнул, вцепившись в его плечи.

— Ты мог бы дать мне больше времени.

— Чтобы ты привык и захотел меня сам? Ваньинь, мой прекрасный мальчик, я бы подарил тебе все время этого мира, если бы оно было, — Вэнь Жохань скользил кончиками пальцев по его лицу, прослеживал черты, любуясь им так откровенно.

Ваньинь в ответ только зашипел, и Вэнь Жохань, обнял его талию, привлекая к себе.

— Просто расслабься. Позволь этому пройти сквозь тебя. Ты мой супруг, и больше ничего не должно смущать тебя.

Ваньинь чуть сильнее сжал пальцы на его плечах, и Вэнь Жохань вдруг вскинул его на руки. В пару шагов донес до широкой постели и опустил на нее.

— Я буду разворачивать тебя, словно подарок, — опершись на руки по обе стороны от его головы, Вэнь Жохань навис над ним, глядя уже совсем по-другому. Жарко, с откровенным возбуждением. — Снимать с тебя одежды слой за слоем, пока не останешься только ты.

— Не надо, — Ваньинь сглотнул, облизнулся, заставив Вэнь Жоханя проследить за тем, как увлажняются губы. — Не пытайся соблазнить меня. Просто делай все, что нужно.

— Но я хочу, — Вэнь Жохань улыбнулся. — Мой прекрасный лотос…

Поспорить с ним Ваньинь не успел: Вэнь Жохань поцеловал его. Накрыл губами приоткрытый рот, целуя глубоко и чувственно, очень властно и голодно. Не отпуская губ, откровенно требуя ответа, ладонью провел по шее и ниже, забираясь под ворот. Отодвинул в сторону, кончиками когтей провел по коже, оставив узкие полосы. Ваньинь выдохнул резко и прикусил губу Вэнь Жоханя, перехватывая запястья. Удерживая их, вскинул прямой, горящий яростью и возбуждением взгляд.

— Еще слишком рано для меток.

— Это не метка, — Вэнь Жохань улыбнулся одним уголком губ, вывернул руки из захвата. Снова навис над распростертым Ваньинем, окинул его долгим, горящим взглядом. — Всего лишь моя страсть.

И не дав возможности для ответа, вжался поцелуем в губы. Сразу глубоким, бесстыдным, таким, какой пристал бы разве что деве в «весеннем доме». Вэй Ин никогда не целовал Ваньиня так. Без трепета, с такой голодной страстью и желанием выпить дыхание и душу, что остаться равнодушным было невозможно. Ваньинь еле слышно застонал, и воздух в спальне словно потек. Задрожал, завибрировал, по волосам Вэнь Жоханя потекли огненные струйки, лаская Ваньиня там, где пряди касались его тела. Ваньинь дернулся, забился под ним, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плескался страх.

— Ш-ш-ш-… Не бойся, — Вэнь Жохань оставил в покое его губы и выпрямился, одним движением разводя его бедра в стороны и устраиваясь между ними. — Мой огонь не причинит тебе вреда. Только не тебе.

Глаза Вэнь Жоханя на миг полыхнули и, словно в ответ, яркая вспышка окутала Ваньиня. Чтобы через секунду погаснуть, оставив того совершенно обнаженным. Ваньинь вздрогнул, сделал судорожный вдох, и Вэнь Жохань улыбнулся. Медленно облизнулся и провел ладонями вдоль его тела, изучая, оставляя на коже маленькие язычки огня.

— Почувствуй, — Вэнь Жохань склонился к Ваньиню, шепча в приоткрытые губы, едва касаясь их своими. — Не думай, не вспоминай, только чувствуй. — Его волосы соскользнули вниз, почти закрыв их черно-огненным покрывалом. — Позволь себе стать собой. Я подарю тебе удовольствие, подобно которому ты еще не знал. И не только его.

Он говорил, и его голос был похож то на рокот далекой грозы, то на урчание большой хищной кошки. Он целовал обнаженное, все сильнее поддающееся возбуждению тело, пробовал на вкус, и чем ниже спускался к бедрам, тем сильнее туманился взгляд уже откровенно дрожащего Ваньиня. Тот то сжимал, то разжимал пальцы, дышал со всхлипами, мотал головой.

«Зелье. Это только проклятое зелье, — Вэй Ин пылал, горел заживо, не в силах отвести взгляда от происходящего. Уговаривал сам себя, ненавидя так страстно весь мир, что, кажется, даже душа начала обугливаться. Ваньинь. Его А-Чэн…

Когда Вэнь Жохань принял в рот Ваньиня, тот вскрикнул и выгнулся, безуспешно пытаясь свести зафиксированные сильными руками бедра. Забывшись, запустил пальцы в чужие, уже почти пылающие волосы, дернул, в ответ услышав только довольный стон. А потом вокруг кровати взметнулась стена огня. Загудела, дохнула жаром, и Вэй Ин рванулся назад, в последнюю секунду успев вырваться из сгорающего бумажного человечка и заметить, как облизывает стены спальни пламя и как чернеют его языки, сплетаясь с тьмой…

***

… Он должен был попрощаться. Это — единственное, что еще держало Вэй Ина здесь. Чувствуя себя разбитым, почти что старым, уничтоженным — он держался только на гордости и упрямстве. И понимании, что он не увидит Ваньиня еще очень и очень долго. На понимании и надежде, что тот все-таки вспомнит и выберется из кровати, из-под… Вэнь Жоханя.

— А-Сянь! — звонкий голос, долгожданный, но все равно неожиданный, застал его почти врасплох. Все адепты Илин Вэй уже были у ворот, готовые к отъезду, и только Вэй Ин торчал на крыльце, ожидая и загадывая, что, если Ваньинь придет, то все будет хорошо. Так или иначе, но будет. И вот — Ваньинь здесь. Растрепанный, совсем не выглядящий почти-хозяином Безночного Города. Такой, каким Ваньинь его любил.

— Вэй Ин!

Вэй Ин протянул ему руки, и Ваньинь влетел в его объятия, чуть не сбив с ног. Обнял крепко.  
— Я успел.

— Я надеялся, что ты вспомнишь обо мне, — Вэй Ин не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так… жалко. Хотел обратить все в шутку. Но голос сорвался в последний момент.

— Прекрати, — Ваньинь несильно, но чувствительно ударил его по плечам и отстранился. Окинул встревоженным взглядом. — Ты плохо выглядишь.

Вэй Ин слабо улыбнулся, принимаясь в свою очередь жадно изучать его самого. Припухшие губы, из-за ворота едва виднеется край красного следа. Но походка ничуть не изменилась, и в глазах не было и признака физической боли. Разве что радужка почти сияла, да в глубине зрачков чудились всполохи молний. И было что-то еще… Что-то на грани ощущений, чего Вэй Ин разобрать не мог. Счастье? Довольство? Нет, что-то гораздо сложнее и многослойней.

— Не страшно, — наконец выдохнул он, заставляя себя встряхнуться. — Вернусь домой, прокачусь по всем кабакам Илина и снова буду в порядке. Но если ты не будешь писать, я вернусь с армией мертвецов, всех, кого смогу поднять.

Это не было пустой угрозой, и Ваньинь об этом знал. Кивнул серьезно, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Надеюсь, ты не будешь ждать писем каждый день.

— Раз в месяц достаточно. — Ложь. Ему будет _не_ достаточно.

— Хорошо, — Ваньинь притянул его к себе, обнимая и шепча куда-то в шею. — Просто будь в порядке, ладно? Ты мой брат. И ближе тебя у меня никого нет.

— Даже теперь? — Вэй Ин на миг стиснул его до захрустевших костей и отпустил.

— Даже теперь, — Ваньинь улыбнулся, и Вэй Ин оставил на его лбу долгий поцелуй.

— Я запомню. Только и ты будь в порядке, — отпустить Ваньиня было невозможно, выше сил, но Вэй Ин чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя разжать руки и отступить на полшажочка.

— У меня нет другого выбора, — прошелестел Ваньинь, и в его глазах на миг промелькнула тень, заставив сердце Вэй Ина сжаться на секунду. — Поэтому я буду. Хорошей дороги, А-Сянь.

— Светлых тебе дней, А-Чэн, — одними губами произнес Вэй Ин, качнулся вперед, стискивая его, а потом оттолкнул и сбежал по лестнице с крыльца. И до самых ворот не оборачивался, хотя и чувствовал спиной жгущий взгляд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем, ждавшим полноценную НЦ-у с Вэнь Жоханем, говорю, что напишу ее. Экстрой/сиквелом/вбоквелом/как-нибудь еще, но напишу.


	17. Часть 2. Глава 4.

Вэнь Сюй взял лучшее от своих родителей. Так, по крайней мере, говорили его няньки и об этом шептались слуги во дворце. Внешность отца, смягченная чертами матери; ее легкий характер, утяжеленный резкостью и жесткостью в нужное время и с нужными людьми. Вэнь Сюй умел и любил разговаривать, без проблем вливался в любое общество и при желании мог обаять любого. Ну, почти любого. Список «неподдающихся» был настолько короток, что им можно было даже гордиться, ибо входили в него не самые обычные люди.

А еще Вэнь Сюй был Первым наследником Цишань Вэнь. И это налагало ответственность. Такую, что от нее впору было бежать. Управлять Орденом на самом деле было не так уж и сложно, другое дело — держать под постоянным контролем вулкан, спящий под Безночным Городом. Спящий, но уже ворочающийся, готовый проснуться, показав этому миру ярость от наложенных в незапамятные времена магических оков. Средоточие огня и силы — Цишань, чьим именем был назван Орден, отличался от обычных вулканов так же, как отличается феникс от воробья. Колыбель Стихии Огня, место ее наивысшей концентрации. Его извержения веками уничтожали жизнь вокруг, накрывали слоем пепла землю, отравляя ее и все живое. Пока его не сковали, не загнали огонь глубоко под землю и не запечатали, замкнув печати на том, чья воля могла сравниться с силой огня и кому подчинилась сама Стихия.

И с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Вэнь Сюй быть хранителем вулкана отчаянно не хотел, но именно ему предстояло когда-нибудь принять эту ношу от отца. И потому его молитвы богам о долгих летах Главе Вэнь были самыми искренними. И потому, когда Вэнь Сюй как-то заметил в его шевелюре светлый волосок, сердце заколотилось где-то в горле. Для него отец был бессмертен. Всегда молод, красив и силен, сильнее всех. Будучи еще малышом, Вэнь Сюй любил засыпать у него на руках, чувствуя себя полностью защищенным. Отец улыбался ему так ласково и нежно, впрочем, у него и сейчас можно было увидеть такую улыбку, пусть и гораздо реже. Но седой волос… Вэнь Сюя от него в дрожь бросало. Может, поэтому он был единственным, кому объявление отца о браке с Вэй Ваньинем не встало поперек глотки и не вызвало ничего, кроме облегчения и откровенной радости. Если отец собрался сочетаться браком, значит, на покой не собирается. Эгоистично, зато правдиво. К тому же любви к отцу все это не отменяло. Как и любопытства и искренней озабоченности.

К моменту личного знакомства с Вэй Ваньинем, Вэнь Сюй знал о нем достаточно, чтобы понимать: Второй господин Вэй далеко не так прост, как кажется, и этот брак — тоже далеко не просто каприз Главы Вэнь. Нет, Вэнь Жохань мог позволить себе что и кого угодно, но, наверно, не нашлось бы человека, который не удивился его выбору. Большая разница в возрасте, опыте, уровне силы, составляющей основы внутренней энергии… Вэй Ваньинь был красив, но в жизни отца — и Вэнь Сюй был в этом уверен — встречались и покрасивее. К тому же, после смерти жены Глава Вэнь ни разу не был уличен в интересе к кому бы то ни было. Правда, это могло означать лишь то, что никто не заинтересовал его настолько, чтобы сделать хоть одну попытку нарушить свой личный покой. Но каким бы уровнем самосовершенствования не обладал Вэнь Жохань, он был мужчиной. И если его вело банальное физическое желание… что ж, почему бы и нет. Тем более, стоило только немного понаблюдать за тем, как ведет себя отец со своим на тот момент еще женихом, как становилось ясно: и желание, и интерес вполне себе присутствуют. С первой минуты прибытия делегации из Илин Вэй, Вэнь Жохань не спускал с Вэй Ваньиня глаз, и на одну секунду Вэнь Сюю даже показалось, что он заметил в них огонек ревности, направленный на слишком близко стоящего Вэй Усяня. Но, наверное, все же показалось.

Однако во всем остальном он не сомневался: у отца на этот брак долгосрочные и серьезные планы. Так что стоит свести с будущим мужем любимого папочки близкое знакомство. Не настолько близкое, чтобы вызвать отцовскую ревность, но достаточное, чтобы Вэй Ваньинь не посчитал его своим врагом. А если повезет, то и стать другом.

О том, что понимает отца, Вэнь Сюй подумал, когда заглянул в глаза Вэй Ваньиня при официальном их представлении друг другу. Понимает, но — слава всем богам — не разделяет. А еще подумал, что если и ошибся в своем представлении о Вэй Ваньине, то не так уж и сильно. Тот действительно был многослоен и не так прост. Отцу должно быть интересно. Но насколько именно ему было интересно — даже не предполагал. По крайней мере, приказ разбить лотосовый пруд в подарок теперь уже супругу, удивил даже его, что уж говорить о прислуге, адептах и Вэнь Чао, который, кажется, был уверен, что Вэй Ваньинь — лишь каприз отца, который пройдет очень быстро.

Впрочем, сам Вэй Ваньинь удивлял не меньше. Слухи и сплетни о нем накрыли Цишань Вэнь раньше, чем прибыл он сам. Кто-то верил в каждое услышанное слово, каким бы глупым оно ни было; кто-то относился скептически. Кто-то ожидал увидеть разбалованного положением «сокровища Илина» мальчишку; кто-то — манерного юношу, достойного разве что «весеннего дома», а кто и обычного наложника для утех Главы Вэнь на постоянной основе. Причем Вэнь Сюй точно знал, кто распространяет последнюю версию, но останавливать А-Чао не собирался: если тот хочет выставить себя недалеким дураком, то он мешать не собирается.

Но Вэй Ваньинь соответствовать глупым слухам явно не собирался. После того, как отгремели свадебные торжества, и Цишань Вэнь вернулся к прежней жизни, он начал обживать новый дом. В первую очередь свел знакомство почти со всеми слугами во дворце, запомнив всех по именам. Следующим шагом стала охрана и только потом — тщательное изучение дворца и самого города. Вэй Ваньинь очаровательно улыбался тем, кто ему нравился и кому он нравился в ответ, обливал презрительным взглядом сплетников и обдавал холодом недоброжелателей, коих было в достатке. Впрочем, Вэнь Сюй больше оценил его острый язык. О, в этом он мог составить достойную конкуренцию кому угодно. Вэнь Чао, с самого первого дня не упускавший случая укусить его побольнее, только шипел в ярости, получая в ответ ехидные комментарии, ответить нормально на которые у него не доставало ума. Поначалу он даже пытался жаловаться на это отцу, но так получалось еще хуже. Отец смеялся и советовал либо прекратить свои попытки задевать Ваньиня, либо научиться делать это достойно. Не ожидавший иного ответа от отца, Вэнь Сюй только похихикивал в сторонке. Но вспомнил слова Лань Сичэня о том, что Ваньинь не боится Вэнь Жоханя, немного позже: когда тот назвал отца занудой и при этом остался в живых, да еще и изрядно повеселил его этим. Так что у Вэнь Чао не было никаких шансов, а Вэнь Сюй со временем проникся к Ваньиню уважением. И пусть друзьями они так и не стали из-за нечасто выпадающей возможности просто перекинуться парой слов, Вэнь Сюй решил для себя, что, возможно, отец сделал хороший выбор. И даже немного расслабился. Наверное, зря…

***

… Таверна была убитой. Даже на взгляд давно привыкшего ко всему Вэнь Сюя, который по юности на Ночных охотах и в дозорах бывал чаще, чем в собственных покоях во дворце. Щели в стенах, не закрывающаяся дверь, покосившаяся вывеска — все говорило о том, что она доживает свои последние деньки. Вэнь Сюй даже сдвинул свой капюшон, чтобы разглядеть ее получше, но даже так не смог представить себе хоть одного Ланя, который бы переступил ее порог по собственной воле и без особой нужды. Но, если верить слухам, то один там все-таки был. И Вэнь Сюй надеялся, что слухи не врут.

Распахивать двери он не стал, боясь снести ее окончательно. Приоткрыл, скользнул внутрь тенью, натянув капюшон почти по самый нос, и, оглянувшись, улыбнулся. Был. Один Лань. Тот самый, который был ему нужен. С суровым видом тот смотрел в чашку перед собой и, видимо, пытался понять, что из предложенного можно хотя бы положить в рот.

— Не советую, — Вэнь Сюй пересек крохотный, откровенно обшарпанный зал и сел на скамейку напротив, искренне радуясь, что не в своей обычной одежде, а накидку можно сжечь во время ближайшей ночевки. — Здесь можно найти еду получше.

Задумавшийся Лань Чжань ( _«До Лань Ванцзи ты еще не дорос, котенок, уж прости. — Вэнь Сюй! — Вредная булочка тебе нравится больше?»_ ) вздрогнул, вскинул на него взгляд и тут же сдвинул брови. Вэнь Сюй аж умилился. Какой суровый котик.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Вэнь Сюй откровенно усмехнулся.

— Где ваша вежливость, Второй Господин Лань? Разве так здороваются с наследником Ордена?

Лань Чжань едва заметно заалел ушами, смутился, но потом окинул его внимательным взглядом и едва заметно вскинул бровь.

— Наследник Ордена? — он произнес это почти без выражения, но Вэнь Сюй услышал в нем и «Что за лохмотья на тебе» и «Ты позоришь свой Орден». И рассмеялся.

— А разве не правилах прославленного Гусу Лань не делать различий и быть вежливыми со всеми?

Вот теперь Лань Чжаню стало стыдно. Стиснув зубы и опустив взгляд, он медленно выдохнул и сложил руки.

— Приветствую Первого господина Вэнь.

— Желаю долгих лет жизни Второму Господину Лань, — почти промурлыкал Вэнь Сюй, с откровенным удовольствием наблюдая за смущением Лань Чжаня, чей музыкальный слух не мог не услышать эти его нотки в голосе.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — опустив руки, Лань Чжань снова уткнулся в свою тарелку.

— Ищу тебя, — Вэнь Сюй побарабанил пальцем по столу, обернулся через плечо, поймал жутко недовольный взгляд хозяйки, и решительно встал из-за стола. — Пойдем.

— Нет, — на этот раз сдвинутые брови Лань Чжаня демонстрировали исключительно упрямство.

— Да. Но если, конечно, тебе хочется, чтобы я за тобой поухаживал, пока ты будешь животом маяться, то, конечно, можешь и это съесть. Уверен, что мне понравится носить тебя на ручках.

Лань Чжань вскочил, наверное, еще до того, как успел осмыслить сказанное.

— Бесстыдник! — стиснутые кулаки, горящие от злости глаза… Вэнь Сюй еле слышно вздохнул, глядя на него такого.

— Да хоть лютый мертвец, если это заставит тебя не есть эту гадость. Пойдем, найдем место поприличней. Уверен, что даже в такой дыре не все так плохо.

— Меня вполне устраивало это, — упрямо заявил Лань Чжань, но следом за ним все-таки пошел, оставив пару монеток на столе. Но не Вэнь Сюю было жаловаться: с другими эта вредная булочка едва разговаривала, предпочитая выражать свое мнение исключительно суровыми взглядами и междометиями.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но меня не устраивало. Или это ты из жалости? Решил поддержать хозяйку? Напрасно. Таверна принадлежала ее дочери, пока та не сбежала с первым же приличным парнем, а сама она не собирается тратить на нее ни монетки.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Лань Чжань покосился на него, пряча любопытство за длинными ресницами. Ох уж эти ресницы и янтарные глаза…

— Если бы ты слушал все, что слышат твои прелестные ушки, то тоже бы это знал.

— Прекрати, — Лань Чжань снова стиснул кулаки.

— Нет. Разве вас в вашем Ордене не учат говорить правду? Я говорю то, что думаю. И если считаю твои уши прелестными, то так и говорю, — просто, даже буднично, словно констатируя факт, произнес Вэнь Сюй, даже не остановившись. В конце концов, он всегда был хорошим сыном и еще более лучшим учеником. И «честность — лучшее оружие» усвоил очень хорошо. Впрочем, мастерством умолчания он тоже владел почти в совершенстве.

— Это не честность, это бесстыдство.

Вэнь Сюй тихо рассмеялся.  
— Ты самая вредная булочка из всех булочек, что я встречал.

Лань Чжань вздохнул почти обреченно.  
— Почему булочка?

Теперь вздохнул Вэнь Сюй. Вопрос поставил его в тупик своей невозможностью нормально на него ответить.

— Вырастешь — поймешь, — пробормотал он первое, что пришло на ум, и охнул, почувствовав резкую, но короткую боль от удара в плечо снова разозлившегося Лань Чжаня.

— Я не ребенок, — прошипел тот, поймав взгляд Вэнь Сюя, и тот прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Телом Лань Чжань ребенком определенно не был, но его наивность иногда…

— Взрослые таких вопросов не задают, — выдал он и, потирая плечо, ухватил Лань Чжаня за рукав и повел за собой туда, где в конце улицы виднелась вывеска, обещающая еду и кров.

— Я не ребенок, — снова повторил тот, но уже не так яростно. Попробовал вытащить свой рукав из хватки Вэнь Сюя, но добился только того, что тот ухватил его за запястье, пусть и прикрытое тканью.

— Вы на улице, Господин Лань, ведите себя прилично, — проворчал Вэнь Сюй для вида, и Лань Чжань тут же присмирел. Но сопел очень негодующе в спину всю дорогу.

И не позволил сделать за него заказ, когда они наконец пришли.

И на уговоры выпить вина не поддался тоже.

Вэнь Сюй только хмыкнул и решил радоваться тому, что хотя бы эту еду можно есть, и Лань Чжань точно не отравится. Случись что с ним — он этого себе точно не простит.

— Так зачем ты искал меня? — как только тарелки опустели, и перед ними оказался горячий ароматный чай, Лань Чжань чуть расслабился. И даже посмотрел прямо в глаза Вэнь Сюя, запуская по его телу горячую волну.

Вэнь Сюй вздохнул, борясь с желанием поскрести щеку: в дороге он был уже не одну неделю и нормальные гостиницы ему попались всего раза два.

— Мне нужно поговорить с твоим братом. В идеале — где-нибудь вне стен Облачных глубин.

Показалось или в янтарных глазах Лань Чжаня промелькнуло разочарование? Но в голосе Лань Чжаня это не отразилось. Разве что чуткий слух Вэнь Сюя различил подозрение.

— Зачем?

Вэнь Сюй вздохнул.

— Ладно. Давай начнем издалека. Твой брат еще помнит Вэй Ваньиня?

Лань Чжань поджал губы, чуть темнея лицом. Стиснул чашку с чаем.  
— Это имеет значение?

— Да. Если он все еще его не забыл.

Лань Чжань опустил глаза. На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но Вэнь Сюй загривком почувствовал его напряжение и колебания. И подался вперед, касаясь кончиком пальцев его побелевших костяшек.

— Лань Чжань, я не требую рассказать мне о личной жизни Лань Хуаня. И знаю, что эмоции его явно далеки от приятных, но если он все еще что-то чувствует к нему…

— Он рисует его, — вдруг подал голос Лань Чжань и вскинул на Вэнь Сюя горящие глаза. — Часто. Но у него что-то не получается, и он злится. Брат… скучает.

Вэнь Сюй все-таки поскреб щеку, а потом и подбородок.  
— Я не хочу бередить его мысли, если Ваньинь для него в прошлом.

— Не в прошлом, нет, — Лань Чжань покачал головой.

— И тебе это не нравится?

— Брату было очень больно.

— Тогда ему будет еще больнее, если что-нибудь случится с Ваньинем.

— С Ваньинем что-то случилось? Ты поэтому хочешь с ним поговорить? — едва заметное волнение пробилось через маску спокойствия Лань Чжаня, и Вэнь Сюй улыбнулся, поневоле чувствуя легкую ревность.

— А тебе он нравится, да?

Лань Чжань чуть склонил голову набок, прикрывая ресницы.  
— Он… не напрягает.

Вэнь Сюй повел бровью. Со сказанным было трудно не согласиться. Хотя ревность все равно никуда не делась. На его памяти Лань Чжань ни разу не признавался в том, что ему кто-то нравится. Не то, чтобы он спрашивал, конечно…

— Тогда, возможно, тебе тоже это будет важно. Ваньиня нет в Безночном Городе вот уже четвертый месяц. И никто из тех, кого я спрашивал, не знает, где он. Зато шпионов из Ланьлин Цзинь хоть соли и ешь на завтрак.

Лань Чжань застыл.  
— Четвертый месяц? — он очень осторожно поставил чашку с чаем на стол и уложил руки на колени ладонями вниз. И задышал чаще от волнения.

— Уверен, что с ним все в порядке, отец не стал вдовцом, — пошутил Вэнь Сюй и тут же пожалел о сказанном, глядя на то, как побледнел Лань Чжань и каким раздражением вспыхнули его глаза. — Прости-прости, неудачно вышло. Я хотел сказать, что отец точно знает, где его муж. К тому же, он и сам периодически уезжает на неделю-другую. И несчастным совсем не выглядит.

О том, что отец счастлив, здоров, полон сил и даже улыбается чаще, Вэнь Сюй решил не упоминать. В конце концов, таким его мог сделать только Ваньинь, а это — не то, что Лань Сичэнь, да и Лань Чжань будут рады слышать.

— Тогда что тебя так беспокоит?

— Мой брат. И нездоровая суета вокруг. Вэнь Чао на дух не переносит Ваньиня, но сейчас он выглядит уж слишком довольным, и я боюсь, что он куда-нибудь влез в попытках ему навредить. И это будет не пересоленная еда или испачканная одежда.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не поговорить с ним?

— Уже. Но он делает вид, что ничего не понимает. С другой стороны, ему и ума не хватит… — начал Вэнь Сюй, оборвал сам себя и, устремив взгляд в окно, спросил:  
— Ты веришь в предчувствие, А-Чжань? Мое меня никогда не подводило, и сейчас оно говорит, что что-то нехорошее происходит. И что Чао-Чао, этот глупый ребенок…

— Почему ты считаешь его глупым?

— Потому что только настоящий дурак будет пытаться навредить Ваньиню! Отец уже считает его своим, а любого, кто покусится на принадлежащее ему, ждут очень большие неприятности! Чао-Чао, конечно, не окажется без головы, но явно пожалеет о том, что пытался.

— Тогда почему ты думаешь, что кто-то рискнет что-то сделать?

— Потому что кто-то умнее может попытаться сделать это руками А-Чао и за его спиной. А тот этого даже не поймет.

Лань Чжань сдвинул брови.  
— Зачем кому-то вообще вредить Ваньиню?

— Не знаю, — Вэнь Сюй зажмурился. Он сам пытался это понять. Все дела в Ордене отец решал сам, и Ваньинь абсолютно точно не рвался помогать ему в этом; а желающие занять его место на ложе давно вымерли. — Не знаю, но уверен, что все не так просто. И что как-то связано с Ваньинем и тем, что его нет.

— Тогда, может, тебе поговорить с отцом? Если он… так относится к Ваньиню, то и к твоим словам прислушается.

— Он уехал.

— Тогда почему ты здесь, а не в Ордене?

— Я уехал раньше него. Сейчас там управляющий. Лань Чжань, мне просто нужно переговорить с твоим братом. Возможно, он знает, где сейчас Ваньинь.

— Нет, — Лань Чжань покачал головой. — Между нашими Орденами нет никакой переписки, кроме официальной.

— Ваньинь мог сам написать ему.

— Ты в это веришь?

Вэнь Сюй отвернулся.  
— Нет. Даже если бы хотел, он бы не рискнул. Кто-нибудь бы обязательно сообщил отцу, хотя бы для того, чтобы доставить Ваньиню пару неприятных минут. Но он переписывается с Вэй Усянем. А тот в последнее время, как говорят, сдружился с твоим братом.

Вэнь Сюй повернулся к Лань Чжаню, пристально следя за его реакцией. Но Лань Чжань даже бровью не повел. Только дыхание на секунду сорвалось при имени Вэй Усяня.

— Возможно. Ты хочешь узнать, где Ваньинь?

— В идеале — найти его. И я не зря сказал тебе про шпионов Ланьлин Цзинь. Я хочу знать, что происходит, но у меня ощущение, что я узнаю это, только найдя Ваньиня.

Лань Чжань снова потянулся к чашке. Глотнул остывшего уже чая, поморщился.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы Сичэнь снова все это вспоминал.

— По твоим словам он и так не забыл.

— Да, но если ты расскажешь ему, почему хочешь найти Ваньиня, он попытается отправиться на поиски с тобой. И это не принесет ему радости.

— Если я хоть немного знаю Сичэня, тот факт, что его обошли стороной в этом деле, огорчит его еще больше.

— А если ты ошибаешься насчет своих предчувствий?

— Тогда я просто прогуляюсь, — Вэнь Сюй сверкнул улыбкой. — Но я тебя понял. Тогда, может, ты сам у него спросишь? Уверен, что сможешь подобрать нужные слова и время, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. Я проверю и если не найду ничего интересного, это останется только между нами моим вечным позором.

Лань Чжань опустил взгляд, сосредоточенно изучая свои колени.

— Я не могу тебе ничего обещать. К тому же, брат может ничего не знать. Может, проще сразу обратиться к Вэй Усяню?

— Боюсь, он меня на порог не пустит. И уж тем более ни слова не скажет. Разве что ты его спросишь. — Все в Вэнь Сюе восставало против этого, но расставлять приоритеты он тоже научился рано. А еще он надеялся на то, что общий секрет немного сблизит его с Лань Чжанем. Да, достигать несколько целей одновременно и одним действием отец его тоже учил.

— Я… — Лань Чжань, кажется, даже растерялся от такого предложения. Но быстро взял себя в руки. — Я спрошу у брата.

— Не хочешь встречаться с Вэй Усянем? — Вэнь Сюю было интересно почему. Очень.

Но Лань Чжань только мотнул головой. Объяснять, по-видимому, он ничего не собирался.

— Хочешь, чтобы я догадался сам? У меня богатое воображение.

Лань Чжань обжег его недовольным взглядом и поднялся.  
— Я спрошу у брата. Тебе лучше подождать здесь.

— Ох, А-Чжань, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — Вэнь Сюй прижал руки к груди. — Но я готов ждать тебя вечно.

Лань Чжань бросил едва различимое «бесстыдник», и уже через секунду исчез за дверью таверны.

***

Мазки на холст ложились легко. Кисть то порхала, то словно заигрывала с холстом, проявляя на нем линии изгибов тела того, кого Сичэнь упоенно рисовал. Плечо, острая ключица, шея, скулы. Тонкое расслабленное лицо, расплескавшиеся волосы. Сичэнь видел это в каждом своем сне, а, проснувшись, пытался воссоздать в рисунке увиденное когда-то и словно выжженное под веками. У него почти получалось. Но только почти. И эта невозможность довести до совершенства бесила и сводила с ума. Тогда, когда в гостинице они первый и единственный раз разделил одну постель, Сичэнь запомнил Ваньиня именно таким: спящим, почти нежным, беззащитным. Но, сколько бы ни старался, перенести этот образ на холст он не мог. Ваньинь из-под его руки выходил захватывающе красивым, но… пустым. Чего-то не хватало. Дремлющего в нем огня ли, или буйство таких же спящих молний. А может, завораживающей своей непредсказуемостью тьмы. Сичэнь не знал. Не понимал. А потому раз за разом начинал заново. И заканчивал с разочарованным выдохом.

Сегодня задуманное у него не получалось вовсе, но и прекращать он не спешил. Кому как не ему было знать, что иногда просто нужно дать волю воображению, не впутывая в это сознание. А сознание было далеко. Во вчерашнем письме Вэй Ина. В недовольно поджатых губах дяди.

_… — Сичэнь, это просто смешно. Ты не можешь просто так взять и…_

_— Могу, — Сичэнь даже не смотрел на Лань Цижэня, все его внимание было приковано к Лань Шаоэру. Тот смотрел только в землю, но, судя по его стиснутым кулакам и поджатым губам, не раскаивался ничуть. — Могу и сделаю. Он предал. Однажды я уже предупреждал его, чтобы он не вмешивался в мою жизнь, и на этот раз пощады не будет._

_С последним словом он вскинул взгляд на Лань Цижэня и тот отшатнулся от того, что горело в его глазах. А Сичэнь даже не пытался скрыть охвативших его чувств. Ярость, гнев, боль. Вэй Ин был достаточно откровенен, и рассказал об услышанном разговоре между Ваньинем и Вэнь Жоханем, пусть и не сразу. И Сичэня накрыло пониманием, что если бы… Если бы не Лань Шаоэр, который по собственной воле стал посланником Вэнь Жоханя, то все могло быть по-другому. Пусть Вэнь Жохань и нашел бы иной способ, но это было бы позже и у него, Сичэня, было бы больше времени. И кто знает, возможно, ему бы удалось довести свое дело до конца. Но Лань Шаоэр его этого шанса лишил. И теперь все, что на самом деле хотелось Сичэню — это стереть его с лица земли. Но он же… Лань Сичэнь. Первый Нефрит Ордена Лань. Он не может этого хотеть. Но он хочет. И никто его этого желания не лишит._

_— Сичэнь! — испуг дяди был почти ощутим. — Одумайся!_

_— Он не одумается, — Лань Шаоэр медленно поднял голову, нехорошо улыбаясь. — Все мысли Главы Лань только о Вэй Ваньине._

_— Тогда как должны быть о вашей дочери? — Сичэнь ласково ему улыбнулся. — Вы все также наивны, если думаете, что… лишив меня моего мужа, вы обеспечите ей статус моей жены._

_— Вы — Глава, наличие наследника для вас обязательно._

_Сичэнь повел бровью и повернулся к Лань Цижэню._

_— У вас еще остались сомнения, дядя? Ему все равно на Орден, он волнуется только о судьбе своей дочери, которую с рождения готовил быть Госпожой Лань. Ради этого он пошел на сделку с Вэнь Жоханем. Я могу считать, что Ордену повезло, что условием того был Вэй Ваньинь и связь с ним, а не что-нибудь другое._

_— Я бы не стал!.. — вскинулся Лань Шаоэр, но Сичэнь уже отвернулся._

_— Этого мы не знаем. И, надеюсь, не узнаем никогда. Дядя? Вы все еще считаете, что ничего страшного не случилось?_

_Лань Цижэнь отвел глаза, желваки на его лице заходили. Он с Лань Шаоэром был дружен — насколько он вообще может быть дружен с кем-либо — и сейчас чувствовал себя не очень хорошо. Но защищать его и дальше — значит пойти против своих собственных принципов, которым сам учил остальных._

_— Цижэнь, — Лань Шаоэр был готов умолять. Пока все это происходило между ними троими, но уже к вечеру Сичэнь собирался созвать внеочередной Совет старейшин, в решении которого сомневаться не приходилось, и у Лань Шаоэра был последний шанс избежать позора. Сичэня уговорить он даже не пытался. — Цижэнь, я уйду сам. Больше не посмею назваться своей фамилией, как того хочет Глава Лань. Но я прошу — дай мне возможность уйти спокойно. Не позорь мою семью. Моя дочь, она так молода и ни в чем не виновата._

_— Я предлагал ему сделку, — Сичэнь качнулся к Лань Цижэню. — Обещал найти его дочери достойного мужа в обмен на то, чтобы он оставил Ваньиня в покое. Он отказался. А потом сговорился с Вэнь Жоханем._

_— Достаточно, Сичэнь, — дядя угрюмо посмотрел на него с легким удивлением и каплей разочарования. — Я понял. Добивать его нет необходимости._

_— Я всего лишь констатирую, — Сичэнь покачал головой, отметая это безмолвное разочарование. Ему надоело быть идеальным. Идеальность не приносит ничего, кроме боли. Жаль, что он начал это понимать слишком поздно._

_— Ты настаиваешь на совете старейшин?_

_Лань Сичэнь повернулся к Лань Шаоэру. Тот встретил его взгляд откровенной злобой и ненавистью. Которая может стать только сильнее, если он заставит его пройти через Совет._

_— Нет, — Сичэнь повел плечом и отвернулся. — Его дочь действительно не виновата. Он может уйти._

_— Спасибо, — из Лань Шаоэра словно выпустили весь воздух. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, но Сичэнь уже отступил. Сделанное не принесло ни облегчения, ни радости. Пустота внутри разрасталась только сильнее._

Сичэнь отложил кисть и повел затекшими плечами. Нужно прерваться, дать отдых глазам и телу. И он так давно не был на источниках: от одной мысли о ледяной воде приводили его в дрожь. Он хотел на совсем другие источники. С Ваньинем, по которому он скучал. Очень скучал.

Короткий и деликатный стук в дверь заставил его улыбнуться. С недавних пор Лань Чжань был единственным человеком, присутствию которого Сичэнь радовался, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. Но брат все чаще покидал Облачные глубины, уходя на Ночные охоты почти всегда в гордом одиночестве. В этот раз он отсутствовал почти неделю, и Сичэнь успел соскучиться.

Накинув на незаконченный рисунок кусок белой ткани, Сичэнь поднялся. Нужно заварить чай.

— Входи, А-Чжань.

— Ванцзи желает брату долгих лет, — Лань Чжань открыл дверь и замер на пороге в приветственном поклоне.

— Добрых дней, Лань Чжань, — Сичэнь подошел к нему, на мгновение сжал его запястья и отпустил. — Входи. Тебя долго не было. Охота была такой тяжелой?

Лань Чжань вошел в комнату, и Сичэнь отошел, краем глаза наблюдая за ним. Лань Чжань колебался, не похоже на него.

— Нет, — наконец ответил тот, чуть опустив плечи. — Я задержался в одной деревне по дороге назад.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, я не хотел попасть в дождь. Хотя он все равно прошел стороной.

Сичэнь улыбнулся, разливая чай.  
— Всем нам нужен отдых.

Лань Чжань едва заметно кивнул и взял чашку. Сделал глоток и обвел комнату взглядом. Остановился на закрытой картине, и на секунду уголки его губ опустились. Сичэнь перехватил его взгляд и стиснул чашку с чаем.

— У меня все еще не получается, — глухо произнес он. — Боюсь, и не получится.

— Но ты пытаешься.

Сичэнь только покачал головой:

— И в этом нет никакого смысла.

— Как он там?

Сичэнь нахмурился:

— Мы не переписываемся.

— Так ты не знаешь?

— Вэй Ин сообщал, что все нормально. Откуда такой интерес?

Лань Чжань пожал плечами и опустил взгляд в чашку.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты волновался. А ты будешь волноваться, если будет что-то не так. Я рад, что ты в порядке.

Сичэнь вздохнул и повернулся к окну.

— Я скучаю. Теперь, когда его нет рядом, я понимаю, как тепло мне было рядом с ним. А-Чжань… никогда не отпускай свою любовь. Без нее ты только половинка.

Лань Чжань порозовел ушами и смущенно опустил ресницы.

— А как понять? Как понять, что это… оно?

Сичэнь негромко рассмеялся, отбрасывая прочь свои тоскливые мысли.

— Не знаю, А-Чжань. Когда ты все время думаешь о нем. Тебе хорошо рядом с ним, а без него сжирает тоска. Когда сердце замирает при одном взгляде и хочется все время смеяться. И чтобы он смеялся тоже. Не знаю… А-Чжань, у тебя есть кто-то на примете?

Тот только судорожно замотал головой, теперь уже алея ушами. Сичэнь прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться и не смутить его еще больше.

— Ладно. В любом случае, я всегда готов тебя выслушать. Расскажешь мне, как прошла охота?

… Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Сичэнь вернулся на свое место и, глядя на закрытую картину, задумался. Своими вопросами Лань Чжань разбередил его мысли и чувства. Отлично зная, что эта тема для него, Сичэня, мучительна. И, тем не менее, он это сделал. Жестокость никогда не была присуща Лань Чжаню, особенно по отношению к родным, но как тогда это все объяснить? Беспокойством за Ваньиня? Несмотря на резкое неприятие его поступков, Ваньинь все равно нравился Лань Чжаню, Сичэнь это отлично знал. Но со свадьбы прошло немало месяцев и все это время Лань Чжань беспокойства о судьбе Ваньиня не выказывал, он вообще старался не произносить это имя при Сичэне. А тут… Может, узнал или услышал что-то, что заставило его волноваться, а так как спрашивать ему было больше не у кого, попытался узнать таким вот образом, все ли в порядке?

Чувствуя, что и сам начинает волноваться, Сичэнь заметался по комнате. Если бы было что-то серьезное, и если бы Лань Чжань знал наверняка, он бы сказал. Ведь сказал бы? Или побоялся бы принести боль? Хотя всего полчаса назад ему ничего не помешало затронуть эту тему. Значит, все-таки не был уверен. Но что он мог узнать или услышать? Никаких особых новостей до Облачных Глубин не доходило, и Сичэню все больше казалось, что он живет в болоте. Но и Вэй Ин ничего такого не писал! Или… писал?

Сичэнь метнулся к шкатулке, стоящей на самом углу рабочего стола. Здесь он хранил самые важные лично для него письма. С недавних пор письма из Илин Вэй тоже попали в эту категорию. Вэй Ин писал не так уж часто, но много. Порой Сичэню казалось, что тот стоит рядом и говорит. Болтает, смеется, недовольно фырчит и обсуждает. Сичэнь перебирал письма, вспоминал содержание и все больше хмурился. На первый взгляд ничего особенного или тревожного в них не было. Ваньинь живет в Безночном городе, Вэнь Жохань решил пойти по стопам самого Вэй Ина и подарил Ваньиню лотосовый пруд. Все нормально. Все как обычно. А еще красной нитью проскальзывало недовольство Вэй Ина своим «шпионом». О том, кто это был, догадаться было нетрудно, и Сичэнь только головой качал. Вэнь Чао, конечно, был вторым наследником и ближе к Вэнь Жоханю был только Вэнь Сюй и Ваньинь, но вряд ли он мог знать что-то по-настоящему серьезное. Своими капризами Вэнь Чао заработал себе определенную репутацию и в Ордене его давно никто не принимал всерьез для того, чтобы сообщить что-то по-настоящему интересное. Он мог сообщить только то, чему свидетелем был сам, но, судя по всему, видел он немного и большей частью рассказывал то, что семейной жизни отца не касалось, хотя и было интересно само по себе.

Например, благодаря ему стало известно, что Цзинь Гуаншань какое-то время был частым гостем в Безночном Городе, но Вэнь Жохань не особо жаловал его своим вниманием, из-за чего большую часть времени Глава Ланьлин Цзинь проводил, бесцельно гуляя по резиденции, а потом и вовсе перестал приезжать. Или о том, что Вэнь Жохань в последнее время слишком рассеян.

Но все это было не то. И чем дальше, тем больше Сичэнь волновался. Может ли так быть, что Вэй Ин не сообщал ему всего? В конце концов, Сичэнь для него — соперник. Пусть Ваньинь от него и отказался, вряд ли Вэй Ин забыл о «первой влюбленности» и о признании Сичэня в ответных чувствах. Не хотелось думать о том, что Вэй Ин способен на подлость, но не думать не получалось. Не теперь.

Пометавшись еще немного, Сичэнь заставил себя успокоиться и вышел из покоев. Он собирался поговорить с Лань Чжанем, попросить его рассказать обо всем, что знает, но того уже и след простыл. Охрана у ворот сообщила, что Второй господин Лань покинул Облачные глубины совсем недавно, и тревога Сичэня завыла голодной тварью. Что-то не так. Что-то очень и очень не так. Но без информации он может предполагать, что угодно. И ошибаться в своих предположениях он тоже может. Хотя кто сказал, что он не может задать свои вопросы лично Вэй Ину?

***

— Глава Лань, — Вэй Ин встретил его на пороге, весьма удивленный неожиданным визитом. — Доброго дня.

Он оглядел Сичэня с ног до головы, и тот подумал, что стоило хотя бы привести себя в порядок после долгого полета на мече. Хотя бы смахнуть с плеча прядь волос.

— Я, конечно, всегда рад твоему визиту, но что тебя привело? Да еще и в такой спешке. Что-то случилось?

Резкое «это ты мне скажи», Сичэнь успел прикусить на кончике языка в последний момент.

— Доброго дня, Глава Вэй. Я могу войти или ты продержишь меня на пороге?

Вэй Ин вскинул бровь и посторонился, пропуская Сичэня внутрь. Судя по двум адептам, томящимся в его кабинете в ожидании, и целой свалке из бумаг, Вэй Ин работал.

— Я оторвал тебя от дел?

— Пустяки, мне как раз нужно было немного отдохнуть и размяться, — Вэй Ин только отмахнулся. Приказал принести чай и легкие закуски и сгреб все бумаги на край стола. — Я предложил бы тебе прогуляться, но, судя по твоему виду, тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

— Так плохо выгляжу? — Сичэнь позволил себе улыбку, устраиваясь за столом и облегченно выдыхая. Почти день в пути без отдыха, стоя на мече… И ему еще предстоит выслушать от дяди за свою отлучку без предупреждения. По крайней мере, он успел закончить все срочные дела. И научился раздавать поручения вместо того, чтобы пытаться все делать самому.

— Скажем так… немного потрепанным встречным ветром, — Вэй Ин отразил его улыбку и сел напротив.

Они молчали, пока слуги расставляли чашки, тарелочки и блюдечки. Но как только дверь за ними закрылась, оставляя их одних, Сичэнь кинулся в разговор, словно в бой.

— Когда Ваньинь писал тебе последний раз?

Уже потянувшийся к столу Вэй Ин замер на миг, а потом завершил движение, стискивая пальцы вокруг чашки.

— Три недели назад, — слишком спокойно ответил он.

— И с ним все хорошо?

— Как обычно. У тебя есть другая информация? — Вэй Ин поднял на него потемневшие глаза.

— А что твой шпион?

— Сичэнь, — Вэй Ин не владел Стихией Воздуха и не мог управлять Звуком, но от тона его голоса — жесткого, темного, почти ледяного — захотелось на миг вжать голову в плечи. Но Сичэнь был к этому готов и меньшего не ждал.

— У меня возникли сомнения, Вэй Ин, — теперь Сичэнь потянулся к чашке. — И я прилетел, чтобы их развеять. Или подтвердить.

— Ты думаешь, что я в чем-то солгал, — Вэй Ин не спрашивал.

Сичэнь позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Приятно разговаривать с умным человеком, но нет, вряд ли лгал. Скорее, не договаривал.

Вэй Ин медленно выдохнул.

— Я не буду спрашивать, откуда возникли эти сомнения во мне. Но объясни, почему они вообще возникли? И, упреждая твой вопрос: нет, Сичэнь, я не лгал тебе и ничего не умалчивал. Ни единым словом, ни единого слова. Ты знаешь все, что знаю я.

Сичэнь несколько секунд смотрел в его глаза и чуть расслабился.

— Прости, — внутри пульсировала искорка стыда, но он мог ее игнорировать.

— Обязательно. Как только ты скажешь, что случилось, — Вэй Ин улыбнулся, и только когда он расслабился, Сичэнь понял, насколько на самом деле напряжен тот был.

— Ты можешь посчитать это неважным, — теперь Сичэнь смутился, представляя себе, как глупо прозвучат сейчас его слова. — Утром ко мне зашел Лань Чжань. И он расспрашивал меня о Ваньине. Все ли с ним в порядке. И писал ли ты что-нибудь мне о нем.

Вэй Ин нахмурился.

— Почему это тебя так встревожило?

— Кроме того, что он никогда так не делал раньше и не интересовался судьбой Ваньиня? Он вообще старается не упоминать его при мне. Старался до этого дня.

— Ты думаешь, что у него были на это причины?

— Я не успел у него спросить. Он ушел до того, как до меня дошло, что именно мне не нравится в его вопросах. И я не знаю, куда он ушел. И это меня тоже беспокоит.

— И ты решил, что я могу что-то знать, но не сказать тебе.

— А чтобы ты подумал на моем месте? — Сичэнь позволил раздражению зазвучать в голосе.

— Не знаю, — Вэй Ин блеснул улыбкой и снова стал серьезным. — Но ты знаешь то же, что знаю я. И если ты говоришь, что такие вопросы Лань Чжаню не свойственны… А уходить, не ставя тебя в известность, куда именно?

— Обычно он не уходит просто так, — Сичэнь покачал головой. — Так что это тоже может быть связано. Но у него не спросишь. Я, конечно, могу его поискать или вернуться домой и надеяться, что он уже там.

Вэй Ин помолчал, о чем-то размышляя, а потом резко вскинулся.

— Думаю, я сэкономлю время и собственные нервы, если просто отправлюсь с Цишань Вэнь. Прогуляюсь по Безночному городу, послушаю, о чем судачит тамошний народ, — он тонко и очень остро улыбнулся. — Ты со мной?

Сичэнь прикрыл глаза. Под сомкнутыми веками промелькнуло лицо дяди, опущенные уголки губ Лань Чжаня и… улыбка Ваньиня. Сичэнь распахнул ресницы, поймал взгляд и кивнул.

— А разве может быть по-другому?


End file.
